The Phantom Twins: Season 3
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny and Dayla Phantom return for the third season! They'll meet new ghosts, gain new powers and do everything they can to stop the evil Vlad Plasmius who is now the Mayor of Amity Park. Join Danny and Dayla along with Sam, Tucker and Andrew as they go through for Phantasmic adventures! (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. THE SHOW BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN)
1. Eye For An Eye

_**EYE FOR AN EYE**_

The cement truck drove off revealing a newly built castle mansion, floating in front of this new mansion was Vlad Plasmius.

"At last my new mansion is complete" Vlad said with a grin.

He phased inside and started flying around in one of his many bedrooms, "Bigger than it was before. Everything is absolute state of the art"

He phased in and out of rooms, he then phased underground into what appeared to be a brand new laboratory. He then said, "Including my new underground ghost lab, completely undetectable to prying eyes"

He then phased back above ground and into his new private study. He then changed back into his human form and just continued to grin at the sight of his brand new home.

"This showplace is the pure embodiment of me" He said. "Larger than life, reeking of money and power and totally impenetrable"

Suddenly the entire house began to shake and rumble from outside and before he knew it, the entire fireplace was broken through and now a gigantic hole was there. The cause of this destruction was a large white tanker. Vlad's eyes widened at the sight as Agent O and K came out of the tanker.

"Operation White Wall is go!" Agent O said. "Tear this place apart. If there's ghost contraband here, we'll find it"

As soon as he said those commands, ten more agents carrying hammers ran inside. Vlad then demanded in anger, "See here! I demand an explanation!"

"Save it for the slow and painful interrogation rich boy" Agent K said.

The agents then started destroying everything around them, his desk, kitchen, private study, everything! And all Vlad could do was stand there and watch very painfully as they tore his brand new house apart bit by bit.

"NOOOOO!"

Before he knew it, the entire house was destroyed and there was nothing left but rubble. He picked up a few things that had survived and cried, "My precious house! Ruined again!"

"Funny. No sign of ecto material anywhere" Agent K said to Agent O as they looked around. "Guess those Fenton kids were wrong"

"Fenton kids?" Vlad asked as he overheard them. He then got really angry and muttered, "Oh so that's it. Alright then Daniel and Dayla, game on"

"You know it's funny you should mention the Fenton's gentlemen…"

In Amity Park the next day, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Dayla were all in Danny's room watching the news regarding what happened at Vlad's house. Danny and Dayla looked on with pride at the practical joke they played on Vlad.

"Although no ecto contraband was found, the mansion itself didn't stand a ghost of a chance against the government onslaught" The reporter announced. "And now onto the upcoming mayoral election…"

Danny switched off the computer and they all laughed hysterically, well everyone except for Sam. Tucker then said as they stopped laughing, "Oh man! That's got to be the greatest practical joke ever"

"Yes! We've really knocked Vlad off his high horse this time" Danny said. "I mean, can you even imagine his face when the feds busted in on him like that?"

Suddenly a bit of the wall was broken down and Agent O and K swung in carrying ecto weapons on their backs and hammers in their hands.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!" Agent O shouted.

They all stared at them in shock. Sam then said, "Uh I think I have a pretty good idea"

Agent K then swung his hammer and smashed his computer. Danny shouted, "Hey that's my computer!"

Agent O then destroyed his bed. Danny then cried out, "My bed!"

Agent K then destroyed his dresser. Danny once again cried out, "My dresser!"

Agent O was about to smash the TV when the bedroom door opened as he swung the hammer down, they all then heard Jack scream out as the hammer hit him, "OW!"

"OUR DAD!" Danny and Dayla cried.

"Danny, Dayla what on earth is going on?" Maddie asked as she and a head rubbing Jack walked into the room.

Jack smiled at the sight and said, "Cool! The Guys in White are trashing our house. They're my heroes"

"Jack!" Maddie frowned. Jack the changed his attitude and said, "I mean…quit trashing our house!"

"Hey is that the Ecto-Annihilator 47?" Jack asked as he saw the large weapons on their backs. "Those things rock!"

"Stand down Fenton! Our intel says you're harbouring ghost fugitives" Agent O said. Agent K then added, "We're shutting you down. Lock, stock and ghost lab"

"No way! You'll get to my lab over my…" Jack began to say defiantly, but he stopped as soon as they aimed their weapons at him. "Gee I uh…gotta forget how the rest of that goes"

"Hold on. Do you have a search warrant?" Sam asked the two agents.

"Warrant?" Agent O and K asked and then started laughing at her. But Sam smirked as she said, "Laugh it up boys, but page 198, subchapter 7, paragraph 37B of the Anti-ghost Code says you need a warrant"

"She's right you know, unless exigent circumstances supersede the judge or the magistrate you need to have a warrant to even search this place" Andrew added.

"Exigent circumstances?" Agent K asked and then began to laugh again, but Agent O cut him off and said, "Save it K. We don't even know what that means"

They both then began to leave the room as Agent O said to Jack, "Okay you're off the hook until we can get a warrant and a legal dictionary"

"Stay for dinner fella's?" Jack offered. Maddie glared at Jack, so he changed his tune and shouted, "I mean…Get out of my house now!"

"And um…any chance of hooking me up with those ecto-annihilator thingies?" He asked hopefully as he left the room. Maddie then followed behind him, giving him a glare of annoyance.

"Thanks for the back-up guys" Dayla said. "I'm really glad you two are up on your anti-ghost laws"

"No problem. They really did a number on Danny's room though" Andrew said.

"Yeah and I don't think they acted alone" Danny said with a suspicious look.

At the Regal Hotel in Amity Park, Vlad was just taking a shower when he heard Lance Thunder on the news report, "One time community pillar Vlad Masters, insists that he had nothing to hide"

Vlad growled as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, "One time pillar indeed. Danny and Dayla Fenton has tarnished my reputation and made me the laughing stock of Wisconsin and nobody bows down to a laughing stock"

He then walked into the main bedroom part of the room with a smirk as he said, "But I'm sure my countermove, has put the skids to their teenage hijinks"

"We now go live to breaking news from Air Copter 2, flying above the hotel…" Lance Thunder reported on the TV.

Not showing interest, Vlad turned the TV off but suddenly some of the clothes in his room started flying around as large amounts of wind picked up. He then gasped at the sight of the wall now gone and he could plainly see two news copters flying outside his room recording his with cameras. As the wind picked up, his towel came undone revealing his naked body on live TV.

"OH BUTTER BRICKLE!" He shouted as he ran behind the arm chair to cover himself up.

On top of the roof, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were inside the Spectre Speeder watching from the small screen. Tucker said as they laughed, "Woah! Can you say too much information?"

That joke made them laugh harder. Sam then said through her headpiece, "Maybe when I'm done supressing my gag reflex, you two okay down there Danny?"

Danny and Dayla were in their ghost forms using their invisibility power on the wall. Dayla then answered, "Better than ever, other than me also trying to supress my gag reflex"

"An invisible wall" Danny said with a laugh. "Top that Plasmius"

The next day at school, Dayla, Andrew and Tucker were all sitting down eating their lunch. Sam then sat down with them with her lunch tray as she asked, "Hey guys. Tucker is Danny stashed away in the locker room as usual?"

"You know Mr Modesty. When he cleans, he cleans alone" Tucker answered.

Suddenly all the students in the cafeteria started laughing, they all got up from the table and went to see what they were laughing about. They all then gasped at sight of Danny washing his hair in the boy's locker room. They saw that the wall was invisible, courtesy of two of Vlad's lackeys using their invisibility power. Danny then heard the laughter and turned around to see that they could all see him naked.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed as he did his best to cover himself.

"A ghost kid with tan lines. Who knew?" Tucker shrugged.

After school that day, they all went to Nasty Burger. Unfortunately so did most of the other students at school too and they were all still laughing and pointing at the embarrassed Danny Fenton.

"So how about that big mayor's election?" Andrew tried asking hoping to change the subject.

"Forget about changing the subject Andrew. I'm never gonna live this down" Danny said.

"Never is a long time Danny, but the next few years will be brutal" Tucker said.

"Just give it a week. It'll all blow over and before you know it, they'll forget all about it" Dayla said hoping to brighten up his mood.

Just when Danny was about to eat his hamburger, Agent K grabbed it and shouted, "Everybody out! This is an evacuation!"

They all then watched as agents started running inside the place, Agent O then announced, "This place is being demolished by order of the new owner"

"New owner?" Dayla asked.

Agent O and another agent parted ways to reveal the new owner of Nasty Burger was none other than Vlad Masters wearing a smug grin as he entered the restaurant.

"That's right Dayla" Vlad said. "You know these walls are infested with harmful ecto bestos. As the new proprietor it is my duty to tear this place down. With you and your brother's own extensive background in demolition, I'm sure you understand yes?"

Danny and Dayla both just glared at the man. Everyone stood outside and watched as crane with a huge wrecking ball now stood at the side of the restaurant and on Agent O's orders the entire restaurant was destroyed, all the students gasped and cried for the loss of their hangout.

"How could they?! I did some of my best nerd wailing in the men's room there!" Dash cried.

Tucker picked up one of the cup mats from the ground and held it close to him as he said sadly, "Farewell old friend. We hardly knew ye"

As everyone left, Vlad said to Danny and Dayla, "Let this be a lesson kids, I put the Pro in Quid Pro Quo. Not that you Danny are bright enough to know what that means"

They all glared at him as Danny said, "I get the idea and I don't like it. Believe me, this isn't over yet"

"Oh good I'll take that as a challenge" Vlad said. They all glared at him and walked away, Vlad then noticed the billboard announcing the mayor's Election Day. He then grinned wider as he thought of an awful idea. "And I do so enjoy being the challenger"

The next day was Election Day, Maddie and Jack were in the kitchen watching the news as the candidates made their speeches before it was time for the people to vote.

Danny and Dayla entered the kitchen as Danny asked, "Hey dad is it okay if we…"

"Not now Daniel, its election day and I got my voting shoes on" Jack cut him off as she showed off his voting shoes to them. "I've gotta run out and cast my vote for the next mayor of Amity Park"

He stood up and grabbed a box filled with voting merchandise that had Vlad's name on it, but before they could say anything Jack got to work and started decorating Danny and Dayla with the merchandise. He smiled with pride as he looked at them, they now had voting badges and banners all over them.

"Vlad Masters for Mayor?" Dayla asked.

Maddie sighed, "He's a last minute ride in candidate. At least now he's channelling his sociopathic, lonely bachelor energy into something positive. But he doesn't care about other people!"

"And that's why he'll make a great politician" Jack said.

They all then looked at the TV and watched Vlad make his speech, "If elected, I hope to breathe new life into this town"

The crowd cheered for him, Danny and Dayla ripped off the merchandise and ran out of the kitchen saying, "We gotta go"

There was a flash of light as they changed into their ghost forms and phased out of the house. Danny then said, "They say you can't fight City Hall, but they never said you couldn't fight in it"

They both then took off and started heading towards City Hall, Vlad was talking to the reporter covering the election.

"Thank you for revealing more to us than just your moles Mr Masters" The reporter said.

"Oh no thank you dear lady and remember to vote for Citizen Vlad although I'm sure you will" Vlad said. "And by the way, those are beauty marks"

"That's debatable" She said and then left.

He gave her a quick glare and then started walking away himself, but then suddenly he two sets of hands grab his legs intangibly and phased him through the ground. Danny and Dayla pulled him intangibly through the floor and then slammed him on to the floor of the basement.

Vlad smirked as he got up and said, "Why Daniel and Dayla, come to wish your old Uncle Vlad good luck have you?"

"Save it Plasmius! Whatever you're up to it ends now" Dayla said.

"Oh I assure you dear girl, it is only just beginning" Vlad retorted.

He then changed into his ghost form and charged straight for them, they both flipped backwards and delivered two powerful kicks to his stomach and sent him straight out of City Hall, leaving large holes in the floor and the roof of the building.

"Wow! Looks like Vlad's a little rusty" Dayla said. They both smirked as Danny said, "Which is all the invitation we need"

They both flew out of City Hall, Vlad then sent a few ecto blasts at them but he missed them with poor aim. They both flew out of the way dodging more blasts and floated a few metres away from him.

"Is that it? Did you forget to take your supplements?" Danny asked. Dayla then said as they charged straight at him, "Have a dose of Vitamin Us!"

Vlad sent a few more blasts at them, but they dodged them. He was then punched in the face by Danny a couple of times and then Dayla delivered a punch herself and then slammed him onto the roof of a building with a powerful kick to his stomach. They both floated in front of him as he weakly stood up from the crater.

"You've lost your edge! Why don't you go back to Wisconsin and look for it? In other words, get out of our town!" Danny demanded.

Vlad however grinned evilly as he said, "Fools! Do you really think I'm this weak? I'm more powerful than you two will ever know and even now my power increases. Look"

They both looked where he was gesturing and saw floating behind the voters, was dozens of duplicates of Vlad, they all then flew down and started phasing inside the voters and started taking over their bodies.

"Oh no! He's overshadowing the voters so he can win!" Dayla exclaimed.

The overshadowed voters inside the voting booths started ticking Vlad's name on the ballot paper. Outside Jack and Maddie had just arrived to cast their vote, Jack was shoving the people out of the way.

"Out of my way! I'm voting for Vlad!" Jack shouted in excitement.

Suddenly two of Vlad's duplicates came down and overshadowed Jack and Maddie, the now overshadowed Jack called out, "I mean…out of my way I'm voting for Vlad!"

Danny and Dayla were about to go and save their parents when Vlad grabbed them both and punched them straight into a car just below them.

"Holy hanging chaz! In all my days as a reporter, I've never seen such support for any candidate" The reporter said to the live news. She then got the vote results and announced, "According to the latest poles, dark horse Vlad Masters in the next Mayor of Amity Park by a landslide"

The overshadowed people cheered for their new mayor as Danny and Dayla got up weakly from the damaged car, they both then watched as Vlad charged straight for them to deliver a finishing blow to them. They both screamed and moved out of the way just as he hit the car.

"What is it you young folks say? Don't hate congratulate?" Vlad asked as he stood on top of the car. They both glared at him as he changed back into his human form and said, "Oh what do I care? Go ahead and hate"

They all then saw the reporter and then now cheering crowd that was no longer overshadowed heading towards them, Danny and Dayla ran off and watched as they welcomed their new mayor of Amity Park. The next day the whole town stood in front of City Hall for the election ceremony, they all cheered as Vlad came out of the building and stood at the speech podium.

"Thank you! Thank you one and all!" Vlad announced.

Maddie, Danny, Dayla, Jazz, Andrew, Sam and Tucker all frowned and glared at the man, while Jack smiled proudly at his 'best friend'.

"Hazah! The Fenton's are a heartbeat away from the mayor's office" Jack said in excitement. "Next stop the White House and I'm gonna be Vlad's number two man"

"Jack you're dreaming" Maddie said sarcastically.

"I am not! Why just this morning he told me when he thinks of number two, he thinks of me" Jack retorted.

"I'd like to take a moment now if I may, to thank two very special people in my life" Vlad announced. With a smirk he called out, "Come on up here, Danny and Dayla Fenton"

Both their eyes widened in fear as they heard him call out their names, the crowd cheered once again and Jack nudged them both towards him. He placed his hands on their shoulders and held them close as he whispered to them, "I'm rubbing your noses in this mess you two made. Doesn't it smell yummy?"

He then turned them towards the crowd with his hands still on their shoulders as he announced, "It was these two who inspired me to pursue my true calling, politics. For that, I owe them a debt and I will pay it by protecting them and all the precious children of Amity Park from the biggest problem facing this town, ghosts"

The crowd cheered louder for their new mayor. Sam then said with a look of worry, "Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this"

"Me too" Andrew agreed. Tucker then said, "Relax guys. So he'll propose a couple of lame laws. How bad could it be?"

The next day at Casper High….

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mr Lancer had collected everyone's phones, computers, PDA's and all forms of technology from the students. One of Vlad's new laws was called the Technus Act which banned all high tech gear that apparently could be used for ghost infiltration, the next day Vlad had made it a law that all the students were now forced to wear school uniforms to protect them from anything dark and gothic which apparently could attract ecto unfriendlies. The uniform for the girls consisted of a white short sleeved school shirt with a red sweater vest and tie, along with a navy blue skirt and knee high socks and the boy's school uniform consisted of the basic white school shirt, red sweater vest and tie, along with navy blue school pants.

Vlad had also given all the children of Amity Park a four PM curfew, mandatory roll call before and after classes and now security was doubled at the school. Danny was held against the lockers by a security guard as another one grabbed his school bag and emptied everything out onto the ground, satisfied that they didn't find anything they let him go and left him to pick up his stuff. As Danny bent down to pick up his stuff, Sam, Andrew and Dayla came into the hallway and then they watched Tucker grab onto Mr Lancer's leg as he walked away with his PDA. He let go and gave up.

"For the record dude, this stinks" Tucker said.

"And everyone thinks it's you and Dayla's fault" Sam said as she helped Danny pick up his stuff and put it back in his bag. "Guilt by association with Vlad"

"Hey! We're taking the biggest hit here" Dayla said. They all stood up and looked at the security camera that was newly placed there. "With all this surveillance and restrictions, we can't even spend time after school with my friends and my boyfriend and not to mention Vlad's making sure that we can almost never go ghost"

"Maybe that's a good thing" Tucker said as he held up a newspaper article that showed that people were starting to hate Danny and Dayla Phantom once again. "Looks like you two are paranormal non grades again"

"Vlad's claiming that Danny and Dayla Phantom's presence maybe more of an invitation to ghosts than a deterrent" Andrew said.

"Which we all know is an absolute load. With us out of the picture, ghosts will be on the loose all over town" Danny said.

Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case. Because of Vlad, the Guys in White had captured some of the ghosts that came into town, making the public love him even more. By Saturday, the newspapers were talking about nothing but Vlad and the decrease in all ghosts thanks to him.

"Boy! Vlad's PR machine is really trumping up all these ghost battles" Sam said.

"All those phony attacks were staged" Danny said. "Vlad's convincing everyone that they don't need us anymore"

"But on the bright side, at least Vlad's rebuilding our hangout" Tucker said. But when they turned to expect to see the Nasty Burger, they saw it was a brand new fast food restaurant called McMasters.

All the students of Casper High were there but for some reason none of them were allowed in, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Dayla all walked up to go inside but the security guard stepped in front of them cutting them off from the entrance.

"Can I help you to leave?" He said sarcastically and then threw them away. He then said, "No teenagers allowed here"

"What?! You can't be serious!" Dayla exclaimed.

He pointed to a sign and smirked, they all looked to see it was a picture of a teen with a cross on it. He then shouted, "No beat it! All you kids!"

Dash sneered as he walked past them, "This is all you and your sister's fault Fenturd! You two are responsible for all this!"

"Okay now I really feel like crud now" Danny said. Dayla then said, "There's only thing left to do and I know we're not gonna like it"

They were about to change into their ghost forms when Andrew stopped them, "Wait!"

He gestured to the security camera watching them their way. Tucker then put on some war paint and said, "No worries. Vlad took away my tech, so I'm taking his"

He then ran over and ripped the camera off the roof, he then gave them the thumbs up to go ahead. They both jumped into the air and changed into their ghost forms, they both phased inside Vlad's office and saw that he was writing down on some documents.

"Daniel and Dayla I had a feeling you'd come" He said with a grin.

"Look this goes against everything we stand for but…we're sorry we played those stupid pranks on you" Danny started. Dayla then finished, "And we're hoping you accept our apology and stop making things miserable for us and our friends"

They both then held out their hands and offered, "Truce?"

"How nice a gentlemen's and a lady's handshake" Vlad said. His grin then changed to a frown as he shouted, "But you forget where you two and I are concerned, I am no gentlemen!"

"Oh come on! Can you even pretend to have a heart?! We're making an effort here!" Danny exclaimed.

"I know and even the apology is a welcome departure from your usual childish arrogance, it belies a greater truth. You two had this coming!" He retorted.

"But…" They both were about to say when he cut them off, "No buts! Trust me when I tell you that your lives has just begun to become a relentless nightmare beyond your feeble imaginations and one thing further, when I said this place is off limits to teens that includes ghost teens"

He then pushed a red button on his desk and then suddenly, Agent O and K came charging through the door with guns in their hands, they both flew out of there as soon as they fired their weapons. Their blasts hit them and then came crashing through the wall and onto the concrete right in front of Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

"So how'd that go?" Tucker asked.

They both changed back into their human forms as they weakly stood up from the ground. Danny then said looking down, "This reeks. We're ruined. Our ghost career is over, our school career is over and every kid at Casper hates us…more than usual"

"Yeah but I bet they hate Vlad even more. I've got an idea…" Sam said.

The next day, they all gathered all the students from Casper High to meet up outside the school. When they got there, they were surprised to see protest signs in front of them as they explained what they were going to do about Vlad.

"Let me get this straight, you two are leading a protests against your buddy the mayor?" Dash asked.

"Trust me, he's no buddy of ours or yours" Dayla said. Danny then said, "He's just using us"

"But the people have the power to make a change" Sam said.

"If we all stand together and raise our voices, we can not only get Nasty Burger back but get Vlad Masters to reverse all these stupid laws" Andrew said.

"Right! We can take back this town one Nasty Burger at a time" Tucker said as he raised his sign up.

"So what do you say? Are you all with us?" Danny asked.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

A few minutes later, they were all standing outside McMasters waving their signs in the air and shouting in the air, "FRIES NOT LIES! FRIES NOT LIES! FRIES NOT LIES!"

"It's a chaotic scene here at McMasters as the Casper High students protest against the restaurant's no teenage policy" The reporter announced on the news as she stood outside the restaurant.

Jack and Maddie were watching the news and then Maddie said, "We better get down there Jack"

"Right! Gotta protect Vlad's investment" Jack agreed but for a different reason. Maddie frowned as she said, "I meant to protect our kids"

"Oh yeah that too" Jack corrected himself. "And maybe grab a Vladdie meal to go"

Back at McMasters the students continued to protest and shout against Vlad. Sam then said, "This is so cool. This protest is bound to rattle Vlad's cage right guys?"

But when she turned to her side, she saw that Danny and Dayla weren't there. She then asked, "Where's Danny and Dayla?"

"They must be taking a break" Tucker answered. He then smirked as he saw Vlad's limo pull up, "But I'll tell you, the mayor himself is here,"

Vlad Masters stepped out of the vehicle with a grin and then he walked up to the riled teenagers and said, "Now, now children. I'm sure we can reach some sort of understanding here"

"We're not children, so stop treating us that way" Sam demanded and all the students cheered at what she said.

Danny and Dayla were on the roof of McMasters watching the scene from above. Danny said, "Just what we'd hoped for"

"Now it's time to blow Vlad's game once and for all" Dayla said and they both changed into their ghost forms.

"Never fear Vladdie! We're here to scoop up the small fry" Jack said as he and Maddie came to the scene.

He then asked him hopefully, "Which reminds me, have you ever thought of supersizing those Vladdie Meals?"

Vlad groaned with annoyance and then turned his attention back to the students. He smiled gently at them and asked, "Come on now dudes, can't we rap about this? Open up a meaningful dialogue?"

"How about we open something up? Like a big can of worms?" Dayla said as she and Danny landed on the ground.

"It's the ghost kids!" Jack shouted. He then grabbed his ecto gun out and jumped up to them, he aimed the gun at them ready to fire but Vlad stopped him and took the gun away from Jack.

"Just a moment" Vlad said. He then put his arm around Dayla's shoulders as he said, "We're all friends here, let the children have their say"

"Really?" They both asked in unison. Dayla then began as the camera crews and everyone else's attention was on them, "Then we'll give it to you straight. The mayor is a phony and he's hiding a secret that would shock you all"

"It's time for the whole world to know that Vlad Masters is really…" Danny began to say when he was cut off by a voice, "The most feared nemesis in the entire ghost realm!"

They all looked up and gasped at the sight of Vlad Plasmius floating above them. Vlad knew that they would probably try to tell the world his secret, so he duplicated himself just in case.

"Oh dear! It's a clearly evil, yet devastatingly handsome ghost villain! Whatever shall we do?" He faked cried out.

The duplicate Vlad Plasmius started firing ecto blasts at the innocent bystanders, everyone began running and screaming hoping to not get hurt. Vlad then said to Danny and Dayla with a smirk, "Check and mate Daniel and Dayla"

They both glared at him and then flew up to take care of the duplicate. Danny then said, "Alright you carbon copy freak! We're taking you down!"

"I don't think so! Remember I'm merely a single duplication and still far more powerful than you two" Vlad said with a smirk and then fired a blast from each of his hands which hit them dead on and sent them straight into the wall of the restaurant.

"Ooh I bet that hurt! At least I hope it did" Vlad said.

They both recovered quickly and charged straight for the duplicate, they both then fired a combined ecto blast and threw it straight at him, but he suddenly began spinning and used his own energy to create an ecto tornado which deflected the blast and came straight at them. They tried to fly away, but the force of the tornado was too powerful that is sucked them in and they both screamed as they were spun around and around inside. They then screamed as they were flung out of the tornado and crashed straight through the glass window of the restaurant, the duplicate then stopped the tornado and smashed his way into the restaurant himself.

"See? Danny and Dayla Phantom attracts the worst of what the ghost world has to offer and they're virtually powerless to stop them" Vlad pointed out.

The duplicate sent Danny and Dayla sliding across the table, Dayla then tried to punch him but he grabbed onto her throat and held her still, Danny growled and charged straight at him but he punched him and sent him crashing through the roof of the building, without letting go of Dayla he flew up after him and then grabbed him by his throat.

They both tried to pry his hands off them as they both demanded, "Let go of me!"

"Oh I will in just a few seconds" He said as he gestured to down below. "Watch and learn"

"I see that I'm forced to take matters into my own more capable hands" The real Vlad said as he pulled out the ecto gun he took of Jack before. He then aimed it at the duplicate and shouted, "Stand down fiend! There's a new mayor in town and his name is Vlad Masters!"

The duplicate released Danny and Dayla and flew down kneeling before the real Vlad and began to beg, "Oh no! Please don't hurt me Mayor Masters I beg of you! Please take pity on me, I'm just a poor dumb ghosts. I can't help being bad"

"Which is exactly why I'm taking you down" Vlad said as he started charging up the gun.

"What?! He's gonna zap his own clone to make himself look good" Danny said. He then smirked as he thought of something, "Unless it does just the opposite"

"What do you mean?" Dayla asked. Danny then leaned into her ear and started whispering his plan, her eyes widened and she then smiled. He pulled away and she nodded.

With that they both turned invisible and intangible and then flew down and overshadowed the duplicate. With the duplicate now under their control, Danny said through his mouth, "Go ahead! Do your worse!"

"Yeah I'm a really powerful ghost! Now gun can harm me!" Dayla then added.

They made the duplicate fly away and headed straight for the limo, Vlad took aim and fired the gun causing it to explode. They all ran over to see what happened to the ghost, but when the smoke cleared it revealed Danny and Dayla on the ground with bruises and scratches all over them, their clothes were a little ripped up.

They both groaned and weakly sat up and started acting out. Dayla started, "W-what happened?"

"We're just a couple of helpless impressionable teenagers, who was minding our own business when…" Danny said as he then saw Sam, Tucker and Andrew and winked at them as he finished, "BOOM!"

They all caught their act. Sam then faked cried, "Oh my gosh! The mayor shot Danny and Dayla!"

"He zapped two innocent kids!" Tucker then cried. Andrew then grabbed a hold of Dayla gently and added, "He could've killed my girlfriend!"

Everyone including the adults all glared at Vlad and started shouting at him in anger about what he did. Jack and Maddie then kneeled down and hugged their children close as they both shouted, "Danny! Dayla!"

"Are you two alright? Oh my babies!" Maddie cried.

"Please, I can explain" Vlad tried. He glared at a smiling Danny and Dayla who knew that their plan officially worked.

The next day, Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam and Tucker all stood behind Vlad at City Hall as he announced at a town meeting, "By popular decree, I hereby rescind all previous anti-ghost restrictions"

He signed the document and held it up in the air, everyone cheered and applauded for him. Danny then said, "I gotta admit, he's good"

"Yeah he's good, but you two were better" Sam said.

"Taking that blast had forced Vlad to save his image by getting rid of those stupid laws and making the world safe for sweet technology again" Tucker said as he held his PDA with pride and kissed it glad to have it back at last.

"In addition, I'm going to rebuild the Nasty Burger. Teens welcomed. Who's your favourite mayor now?" Vlad announced with a grin.

Everyone including the students of Casper High cheered louder at that announcement and then Vlad got a photo done with two of the students.

"Wow! A little self-serving, but another victory for our side" Andrew said. "All in all guys, I call it a draw"

"Yeah I guess. There's only one problem with that though" Dayla said. "Whenever there's a draw, there's bound to be a rematch"

"Things are gonna be different now and we'll have to be ready for whatever Vlad plans against us" Danny said.

They both then glared as Vlad turned his head to them and smirked evilly. This was only the beginning.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Team Phantom is lost in the Ghost Zone! But when they meet Frostbite leader of the Far Frozen where Danny and Dayla are known as the Saviours of the Ghost Zone, he has a way to help them get back home. The Infimap! A map that can lead the user to any entrance to the Ghost Zone, but when Vlad Plasmius gets his hands on it, they have to go through multiple realms and time periods to try and get it back. Will the get the map back? Will they stop Plasmius from taking over a realm or time period? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Infinite Realms!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Infinite Realms

_**INFINITE REALMS**_

In the vast and mysterious Ghost Zone, Danny and Dayla floated there in their ghost forms looking around the area with determination. They along with Sam, Tucker and Andrew who were currently in the Spectre Speeder were exploring the dimension during the weekend, Danny and Dayla's parents were away at a ghost convention which gave them the opportunity to explore the place without them being suspicious about anything. Another reason they came to the Ghost Zone was because something weird happened that morning as Jack and Maddie left that Saturday morning.

 _FLASHBACK YESTERDAY_

 _They waved goodbye to their parents as they drove off and then Danny, Dayla, Jazz were greeted by Sam, Tucker and Andrew who had just arrived. Jazz went off inside to go and study, leaving Danny and Dayla to hang out with them._

 _They were about to go to the park to plan out their visit to the Ghost Zone the next day when suddenly they heard BOOM!_

 _Their jaws dropped at the sight of some sort of flaming air ship appeared out of nowhere and crashed into the nearby street. Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and flew over there while the others ran over, they stopped at the sight of the large ship tumble before it lays to rest at the wall of a nearby building, which was covered in dead vines. All their jaws remained dropped with shock, Danny and Dayla then phased inside the ship to investigate._

 _Inside they saw all different types of technology they haven't seen before, but they could definitely tell it was ghostly because of the aura and energy radiating from it. There was nobody in there, alive anyway._

" _Maybe this came from the Ghost Zone" Dayla suggested._

" _But I've never seen any ship like this in the Ghost Zone" Danny said. "You don't think whoever owned this ship was a brand new ghost do you?"_

" _There's only one way to find out. We'll just have to keep an eye out as we're in the Ghost Zone tomorrow. But I can't help feel that this is connected to the random blast that happened during the cloning incident with Dani and Dale" Dayla said._

As they looked through the Ghost Zone, they didn't see any sign of another ghostly ship like the one they saw yesterday, so now they were about to head home. They just had one problem though…

"Okay Dayla, we've looked evil in the face and defeated it time and again. We can do this" Danny said as he pulled out a hand drawn map and opened it up.

"I'm pretty sure we turn left at Skulker's Island then right at Walker's jail" Danny said as he looked over the map.

"Um I think it's actually we turn left at Walker's jail and then right at Skulker's Island" Dayla said.

They were having trouble trying to get back home because they were lost.

"Um are we ever going home?" Sam asked. "Or are we still playing lost in the Ghost Zone?"

"We're not lost. Our expertly drawn map tells us exactly where we are" Danny said. "We just hook a U-turn around this swirly vortex of infinite pain and we're home"

"Uh Danny, that's a thumbprint" Dayla pointed out. Danny looked at it and corrected, "Oh yeah your right"

"If we don't get back soon, I'm gonna die of starvation. I've already missed my four o'clock feeding" Tucker said.

"Oh Tucker you're not gonna die of starvation. You practically shoved down a whole packet of chips about five minutes ago" Andrew said.

"Would you guys quit complaining?" Danny asked. "If we're gonna become a better ghost fighting team, we need to know the enemies territory inside and out. So we…uh don't get lost"

"We're already lost Danny" Dayla said with a face palm. They all then watched as some ghost flew by. Dayla then said, "Let's ask them for directions"

"And snacks! Ask for snacks!" Tucker begged.

"No let's just follow them, they're bound to lead us somewhere" Danny said and then flew off after them.

Dayla groaned and then began to fly beside Danny. Sam then said as they followed them, "What is it with you guys not asking for directions? No offence Andrew"

"None taken Sam" Andrew said as he drove the Spectre Speeder.

Tucker then looked at his watch and began to panic, "Now I missed my 4:05 feeding! If I don't make it, tell my PDA I love her. The cell phone meant nothing to me"

"You need to get yourself a girl Tuck" Andrew sighed.

They continued to follow the ghost as they flew inside some sort of frozen land, they continued to fly past the ice and snow.

"See these guys seemed to know their way around. We'll be out of here in no time" Danny said.

Danny and Dayla both suddenly crashed into an ice pillar and while the other's in the Spectre Speeder looked back to see if they were all right, they also crashed into a larger ice pillar. They all screamed as they fell out of the air, the Spectre Speeder hit the ice walls and the rocks as they fell, they all then crashed landed hard onto the ice covered snow but thankfully they were all still alive. The Spectre Speeder however was officially broken and damaged very badly, making it impossible to operate.

"Is everyone alright?" Dayla asked as she and Danny got up from the ground, now covered in snow.

"Besides being lost, almost killed and now having no way home? Stellar" Sam said sarcastically as they hung upside down in their seats inside the damaged vehicle.

Danny and Dayla looked it over and then Danny said with a groan, "Oh man! Our dad's gonna kill us!"

Suddenly growling was heard as a shadow loomed over them, they both gasped as they turned around to see a huge yeti type of ghost wearing blue tribal robes and one of his arms and both his horns was made of pure ice. The ghost then roared at them in full anger.

"He's not the only one!" Sam shouted in fear as they ghost then raised its arms ready to attack Danny and Dayla.

"Good boy! Nice boy" Dayla tried in an effort to calm the ghost down.

He however brought his fists down, Danny and Dayla flew in the air and dodged the attack. Danny then commanded as he and Dayla blasted an ecto blast each, "Lay down!"

The ecto blasts hit the yeti ghost dead and pushed him against a rock wall, the ice pillars near him shattered and fell forming a fence around him as he stood back up. Danny and Dayla landed on the ground and smirked at the ghost.

"Very good. Next we'll work on fetching the paper" Danny said as they turned around and started walking back to the others.

The ghost growled and picked up one of the large shards of ice, he then aimed it at them and threw it. Sam, Tucker and Andrew shouted, "Look out!"

They both turned around and saw the ice shard heading straight towards them, Dayla fired an ecto blast and destroyed the shard. Danny then fired a blast straight at the ghost, but the ghost's eyes glowed blue and then a burst of energy out of his eyes and hit the blast dead on and instantly froze it solid. He grabbed the shard and threw it at a ledge which caused a heavy pile of snow to fall on top of Danny and Dayla.

The ghost prepared to attack again when Dayla noticed something as they were covered in the snow, lodged in its back was some sort of hard piece of ice.

"Wait a minute" Dayla whispered. "Danny see if you can blast that piece of ice of his back, I think he's in pain"

Danny saw what she was talking about, so he fired a small ecto blast at the small shard, the blast hit it dead on and fell out of the ghost's back. The ghost then stopped roaring and his face changed to a smile.

"The pain. It's gone!" He exclaimed. He then walked over and pulled Danny and Dayla out of the snow and brought them into a huge embrace as he laughed happily, "Thank you!"

"Awe! A pair of twins and their snow monster" Sam said.

"Is there greater love to be found anywhere?" Tucker asked.

The ghost then put them down and asked as he brushed the snow of them, "To whom do I owe my debt of gratitude?"

As soon as he saw who it was he gasped as he asked, "You? The Saviours of the Ghost Zone?"

"Us?" Danny and Dayla asked in confusion. Sam then asked, "The Saviours?"

"Of the Ghost Zone?" Andrew finished.

"Oh Great Ones! Behold your humble servant Frostbite, Leader of the Far Frozen" The ghost who's just introduced himself as Frostbite said as he kneeled before them.

"Uh…uh…" They both stuttered at that until Sam cut in, "Excuse me your Majesties? Do you think you can it…I mean him into helping us?"

"Yeah I need nourishment" Tucker said as he rubbed his stomach in hunger.

Frostbite smiled and then walked over to them as he said, "Yes. It is my honour to assist the Great One and his servants"

He picked up the entire Spectre Speeder and carried it on his shoulder. Sam then asked as he picked up Danny and Dayla and placed them on his other shoulder, "Servants?"

"Silence oh Sam of the very vegan" Danny said.

"To my village shall we go and a great feast we shall have" Frostbite said as he started heading to his home.

Danny and Dayla told Frostbite that Sam, Tucker and Andrew weren't their servants but their friends and Dayla's boyfriend. The village cheered and welcomed them warmly and they enjoyed a huge feast which definitely satisfied Tucker's hunger problem. After eating, two of Frostbite's people worked on the damage Spectre Speeder while Frostbite himself took them to a cave where there was a shrine filled with cave pictures of Danny and Dayla.

"This shrine is dedicated to you oh Great Ones" Frostbite said.

"So this is why they think we're the Ghost Zone's Saviours" Danny said as he gestured to a couple of pictures. "It's because we defeated the Ghost King"

"That's him being locked in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep" Dayla said as she pointed to another picture.

"Wow! In the world of freaky frozen people with bad breath, you two are legends" Sam said amazed.

"It is my hope that our humble tribute pleases you oh Great Ones" Frostbite said.

"This is really amazing Mr Frostbite, but I was wondering if you could help us? We're kind of lost and can't seem to find our way back home" Dayla said.

"Excellent! If you all follow me, I have just the thing to help you all" Frostbite said.

They all then followed him to another cave and in the middle of it was some sort of chest that had purple ecto energy swirling around it, he then placed his hand in front of the lock and then suddenly it opened and a white scroll floated out.

"Behold the Infimap" Frostbite said. Everyone then asked, "Infimap?"

"We have guarded it for millennia" He answered as he opened it and revealed a green map image of the Ghost Zone was shone on it. "It can lead the user to any entrance of the Ghost Zone"

He then placed a finger on it and then holographic images of purple doors appeared around them, they all looked at the map with awe and amazement.

"Any entrance?" Danny asked. "But I thought our portal and Vlad's portal were the only entrances"

"True but those were man made entrances. Your world has many natural entrances to the Ghost Zone that only the Infimap can reveal" Frostbite explained. He then opened up a video image of a natural portal that looked like a triangle as he continued, "For example, an area you call the Bermuda Triangle"

"That explains all those mysterious disappearances. Everything that goes in comes to the Ghost Zone" Andrew said.

"Exactly" Frostbite nodded as the video showed an aeroplane enter the portal. "As you can see, travellers pass quickly through until they find their way back, yet not necessarily in the time period from which they left. If you continue to watch you will see what I mean"

They watched as the pilots went through another portal and they suddenly found themselves in the time when dinosaurs ruled the earth. Dayla then asked, "So the map not only leads you to Earth, but through time too?"

"That is correct young one" Frostbite said. "You see the Ghost Zone is constantly shifting, entrances appear in many different time periods and realms. Most only remain open for a short time before closing forever"

They then watched as the pilots turned the plane around to head back through the portal, but the portal closed and forever trapped them in the Jurassic Period. Frostbite then finished as Danny grabbed hold of the map and took a look at it, "In the wrong hands, the map could be very dangerous and you must never stray from its indicated path. Which is why I will be escorting you home once your ship is repaired"

"Wow! Thanks" Dayla as they all held a bit of the map and looked at it. Danny then asked, "So which way do we go?"

"The map can read your mind. I shall simply speak where I wish to go and the map will take us there" Frostbite answered.

"You mean if I just say 'take us home' it'll take us…" Danny was about to ask when suddenly the map glowed, they all looked at it and a white arrow started drawing itself on the map showing the Fenton Portal.

"Wait!" Frostbite called but it was too late, in a flash they all started screaming and held on to each other as the map suddenly started dragging them at high speed. The villagers all looked on in shock as a speed of light shot straight past them and out of the Far Frozen.

Before they knew it Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew found themselves in the basement of Fenton Works.

"Woah! That was better than the vomit vortex at Floody Waters" Tucker said.

Danny and Dayla changed back into their human forms as Danny rolled up the map. Danny then said, "See? I told you we'd get home"

"Frostbite didn't seem too keen on letting this out of his sight" Sam said. Dayla then said, "She's right. We better get it back to him, remember he said in the wrong hands the map can be very dangerous"

"We will girls, but who says we can't check it out a little bit? After all we are the Saviours of the Ghost Zone" Danny said with a bit of a smirk.

"Besides whose gonna know?" Tucker asked.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Andrew said. "But might be fun"

Meanwhile at Vlad's Mayoral home, Vlad was in the living room playing a game of chest with his brand new cat who he named Maddie. **(A/N Okay this scene was funny and it just showed that Vlad is creepier than we thought. I can't believe he actually bought a cat)**

He knocked over the cat's king and said, "That's check and mate Maddie"

"Meow"

"I'm afraid that was a fair move" Vlad said. He then sighed in boredom, "That's thirteen games to nothing. Once again I rule"

He stood up and walked over to the window. He then patted Maddie on the back as he said, "Oh Maddie I'm bored. I rule at chess, I rule at life and I rule this backwater city but it's not enough. I know I'm destined to rule greater things than just Amity Park"

"Meow. Meow"

He then smiled at his cat and sat down on the couch, "Splendid idea! Watching TV to view others less fortunate than myself is the perfect pick me up"

The cat then came over and sat on top of the couch right next to Vlad as he said, "And remember if anyone asks, you're my sister's cat"

"Meow"

He flicked on the TV and went through several channels and then stopped at the video image of Jack's basement lab. He then said with satisfaction, "Ah illegally spying on the Fenton Family my favourite! Being the Mayor does have its advantages. Oh I wonder what lame invention Jack has come up with this week"

He watched as Danny ran up to Dayla in the middle of the lab, they both then changed into their ghost forms as Sam, Tucker and Andrew came over with backpacks on their backs. Vlad's eyes then widened as he saw Danny open up the Infimap between them.

"It can't be!" Vlad exclaimed in shock. He then got up from the couch and ran over to the book shelf, he pulled out a book that told all about the Ghost Zone, and he flipped it opened to the middle of the book where it showed information about the Infimap.

"The Infimap does exist and Daniel and Dayla found it before I did! Drat!" He said in anger as he slammed the book shut and turned back to the video monitor.

"Danny I really don't think we should do this" Dayla said. Danny simply shrugged and said, "We'll take a quick trip and then go to Frostbite and give the map back. What's the harm?"

"You'll go nowhere without me knowing your every move" Vlad said.

He pushed a button on his remote and then in the corner of the lab was a small camera/tracking device that looked like a small bug version of Vlad Plasmius. It flew and then landed unnoticeably onto Sam's back pack.

They all held onto each other and got ready for the wild ride. Danny then commanded, "Infimap, take us to…uh where do we want to go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere" Tucker answered.

The map then glowed and then they all screamed and held on tight as the map started dragging them all around the Ghost Zone, the map then took them flying over some sort of yellow river.

"According to the map, this is the River of Revoltion" Danny said.

"Besides the smell, why is it called that?" Dayla asked.

Suddenly a face came out of the river and burped a horrible smelling gas all over them, they all cringed in disgust and then grabbed onto the map again as it then took some sort of pink canyon with lots of sharp thorns.

"According to the map, this place is called Carnivorous Canyon" Danny read on the map as they flew.

"Funny. This whole place looks like one big…" Andrew began to say when the entire place began to shake around them.

Danny and Dayla immediately flew them out as Andrew finished with a yell, "MOUTH!"

They then watched behind them as the mouth slammed shut, Danny opened the map again and it took them to some sort of portal underneath them.

"Not exactly the Bermuda Triangle" Danny said.

"Well it's not on the path" Sam said. "Frostbite said not to stray from the path"

"Oh just for a second or two, we'll go in and get out before it closes. I promise" Danny said.

They all then jumped in and they found themselves underneath a bed. They all then heard a little boy's voice ask above it, "Mum are you sure there's no ghost under my bed?"

It was the year 1942, the boy's mother sat down on his bed and said with a warm smile, "Of course not Billy. Remember what President Roosevelt said, we have to be afraid of but fear itself"

Danny then popped his head out intangibly from under the bed and corrected the woman. "Actually it was nothing to fear but fear itself"

Both the boy and his mother screamed in fright, Danny popped back under and then they all jumped back through the portal just as it closed. Dayla then said with a frown, "Congratulations my brother, you just scaring a child for life"

"I just wanted to make sure she didn't mess up the one historical quote I actually remember" Danny said.

Danny opened the map again, it then glowed and they all held on as the map then took them to another portal, they all entered it and they found themselves inside a clock tower. Danny and Dayla phased them all out of the clock tower and landed behind the building outside. They all peeked from behind it and saw people wearing 16th century clothing.

"Cool! It's Thanksgiving" Tucker said.

"No. Its Salem, Massachusetts back in the 1600's" Sam corrected. "The paranoid villagers used to punish completely innocent people because they thought they were witches"

"How?" Tucker asked. Andrew answered, "Well there was either hanging, throw them off a cliff and even drowning them in a river. But the most favoured was burning them at the stake"

They all then watched as some of the villagers carried a dummy witch made of straw on a stake, they placed it up straight and put logs underneath it ready to set a light.

"Well done Joshua, that was your best time yet" A man said as he looked at an hour glass.

"I'm a big barbeque fan but that's going too far" Tucker said.

"We better go. The longer we stay here the more chance we have of messing something up and believe me, it's not something you want to do" Dayla said as she remembered what happened when she and Danny went back in time to their parents college days.

"Can't you people get a life?!" Sam screamed at them as she came out.

Suddenly a net popped from underneath her, "HEY!"

Her back pack fell off as she was now hung in the air trapped inside a net. Danny, Dayla, Tucker and Andrew all shouted in panic, "SAM!"

The villagers gathered around underneath her with pitchforks and torches. She demanded, "Let me go! I'm not a witch!"

A man then removed his hat to reveal Vlad pretending to be one of the villagers. He then shouted with a smirk, "Don't listen to her! She is a witch!"

He then walked up to her and said, "And you know what we do to witches around here"

Sam's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Vlad and what might happen to her since she's in the 1600's. The villagers roared in anger as they let her out of the net and then dragged her over to the fire pile and tied her to the stake. Vlad continued to smile evilly at her predicament.

"Ah mob mentality. Such a soothing sound" Vlad said.

"The portal's gonna close soon. How the heck did Vlad find us anyway?" Danny asked.

Tucker the spotted the small device on Sam's back pack and said, "Bingo! Tracking device"

"I'm not a witch! Are you people that paranoid?!" Sam screamed. She then remembered where she was, "Oh right. Salem, 1600's. Duh"

Danny handed the map to Tucker and then he and Dayla flew straight for them to rescue Sam, Vlad noticed them and smirked.

"Right on cue" He whispered. He then shouted to all the villagers while gesturing to Danny and Dayla, "Behold! A couple of evil spirits has come to rescue their dark mistress!"

The villagers shouted and roared in anger louder and then suddenly a man who looked exactly like Jack Fenton wearing an orange coat and 1600 clothing jumped out of the crowd and stood in the middle with a basket of some sort of crimson red flowers.

"Stand back I pray thee! For I John Fenton-Nightingale, Salem's greatest witch hunter shall vanquish these demons!" John shouted to the heavens.

"Deja Vu" Andrew and Tucker said.

John then started running in a circle around Sam and started throwing the flowers onto the ground as he went, there was now a complete circle of flowers circling around Sam and then the flowers started giving off red smoke. Danny and Dayla looked at the flowers with confusion, but as soon as they hit the smoke they screamed as they felt an agonising pain and then fell backwards onto the ground.

"Wh…Wh…What was…" They both stammered as they weakly propped themselves on their elbows.

Jack then placed some of the flowers on two pieces of bread and made a sandwich as he said, "And they make a tasty treat"

He then took a large bite out of the sandwich and swallowed it. He then patted his stomach in satisfaction and exclaimed, "Ah my innards are now ghost free"

"Well done John Fenton-Nightingale" Vlad applauded and then walked over to Danny and Dayla. He smirked as he bent down and whispered to them, "It's called Blood Blossom dear children, an ancient anti-ghost remedy. Sort of like a primitive Spectre Deflector. It's delightfully quaint"

He then grabbed them by the collars of their jumpsuits and held them up in the air as he announced to the villagers in triumph, "Observe! The spirits are vanquished!"

He then shoved them into the smoke of the Blood Blossoms, they screamed as they felt the burning effect of the flowers. He then threw them inside the circle and their body's glowed red as they thrashed around screaming in agony of the burning and horrible pain.

"DAYLA! / DANNY!" Sam, Tucker and Andrew shouted.

Tucker and Andrew ran over, while Andrew ran inside the circle Vlad snatched the map out of Tucker's hands as he ran over. Tucker noticed this and then watched as Vlad laughed evilly and changed into his ghost form and flew off.

"Oh no you don't!" Tucker shouted and without him noticing, Tucker grabbed the tracking device off of Sam's back pack and threw it on Vlad's cape as he flew and turned intangible. He phased into the clock tower where the portal was and opened the map.

"Incredible! It's even more beautiful than I could ever have imagined and if the legends are true…" Vlad said with a grin. "Infimap, take me to my destiny"

The map glowed and within a flash, the map took him to his destination. Andrew had grabbed onto the screaming and thrashing Danny and Dayla.

"Tucker! Help me get them out of the circle!" Andrew said.

Tucker ran in and grabbed Danny while Andrew grabbed onto Dayla, they both pulled them out of the circle, but even out of the circle Danny and Dayla continued to scream and feel the pain of the flowers. Andrew held Dayla close as she continued to scream.

"It's still hurting them!" Andrew shouted.

"Then get rid of it!" Sam said. Both the boys asked, "How?!"

Sam looked around but then she remembered what John had said about the flowers being edible, she then looked at Tucker and said, "Your iron stomach! Tucker you've got to eat all the Blood Blossoms!"

"What?! But I've never eaten a vegetable in my life!" Tucker said completely shocked.

"Tucker we don't have time for this!" Andrew shouted. "If this goes on, Danny and Dayla are going to be full ghosts!"

Knowing he had no choice, Tucker bent down and with much disgust he began to eat the flowers. He cringed in disgust at the taste but continued to go around and eat each flower one by one and with the last flower eaten, the pain had finally stopped and they both managed to stand up though weakly.

"I thought I was gonna lose you" Andrew said as he pulled Dayla into a tight embrace. She returned it and whispered, "You won't ever lose me"

Danny and Dayla both then smiled at Tucker and said, "Thanks Tuck"

"You two owe me for this one" Tucker said and then let off a loud burp. Suddenly the villagers pointed their sharp pitchforks at them. Tucker then said, "And you can pay me back right now"

Danny grabbed onto Tucker while Dayla grabbed onto Andrew, they then carried them as they flew over and then Danny grabbed onto Sam and phased her out the ropes, and they all then flew back to the portal inside the clock tower.

"Vlad has the map. He could be anywhere by now" Danny said.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and started typing into it as he said, "Fear not. All I need to do calibrate my PDA to his tracking device frequency and we can follow him wherever he goes"

With that, they all grabbed onto each other and then jumped through the portal as it closed. They all then started flying through the Ghost Zone while Tucker typed away on his PDA looking for Vlad.

"I'm curious to see how a body that's never eaten any roughage reacts when thirty pound of it is suddenly introduced" Sam asked. Tucker smirked and said, "Don't get your hopes up Sam, we Foley's can handle anything"

They all then heard Tucker's stomach suddenly rumble. Andrew then asked, "You sure about that Tuck?"

"We'll talk about it more right after I hit a restroom" Tucker said. He then pointed to a portal that had a gateway that looked like a Roman Temple and said, "Vlad's in there"

They all entered the portal and suddenly they found themselves in the middle of the Colosseum in Ancient Roman times.

"Woah! We're in Rome!" Sam exclaimed.

"They had bathrooms right?" Tucker asked.

They all heard horns blown and then heard some people shout, "All hail Vladius Plasmodius!"

They all then looked up to see Vlad floating above them, wearing a golden wreath around his head. He looked at them with a smirk and said, "You're alive?! Ha! Unbelievable"

"Not as unbelievable as this" Dayla said. "What have you done here Plasmius?!"

"Welcome to my destiny Daniel and Dayla. Seems I was meant to rule after all, it's funny all I had to do was float a little bit and these Romans hailed me as a god"

"Stay as long as you want, just give us the map!" Danny demanded. "You don't understand how powerful it is!"

"You dare lecture me about power?! Release the lions!" Vlad commanded.

The wooden gates opened and then suddenly four lions roared as they jumped out of them and started creeping up towards them, they all backed up and were now surrounded by the lions as they started circling them.

Vlad sat down on his thrown with the map attached to his belt. He smirked and said, "Oh looks like someone forgot to feed the kitties this morning. Oh well better late than never"

One of the lions roared as they pounced at them, they all grabbed onto each other and then Danny and Dayla phased them all into the ground and avoided being mauled by the hungry predator.

"I love a good mauling" Vlad said. He then turned and gasped at the sight of the guard aiming his axe at him, he leapt out of his seat just as the guard swung his axe at him.

He glared as the guard removed the helmet to reveal Dayla in the armour, she then said, "I'm more of a pummelling type of girl"

She then phased out of the armour and flew after Vlad, Danny phased out of the ground with Sam, Tucker and Andrew and then flew after him with her. Vlad threw a few blasts at them like discs and then sent a huge blast straight at them, they both dodged the blasts which hit the city below them instead but then Danny got hit dead on by the final blast in the chest while Dayla then got blasted in the shoulder. They both glared at him as they held their chest and shoulder in pain.

"You two can't stop me! The map shall take me to every realm and in every realm I will rule" Vlad said.

"Some ruler you are! You just practically set your entire kingdom on fire!" Danny said.

Vlad looked around and saw some of the buildings in flames, he then watched as the Romans gathered around and started shouting in anger at him, "HE'S DESTROYED THE CITY! WE SHALL DESTROY HIM!"

"Very well. You two may have thwarted my plans here, but many other kingdoms await my genius" Vlad said and then pulled out the map and allowed it to take him back through the portal.

Danny and Dayla dived down and then they along with Sam, Tucker and Andrew all jumped through the portal as it closed and just as the lions pounced to attack once again. They all looked around for Vlad.

They all then asked Tucker, "Now where?"

Tucker followed the beeping of his PDA and then pointed at to some sort of ancient Chinese cabinet and said, "Up there"

Inside Vlad had just defeated a group of Ming Warriors in Ancient China during the Ming Dynasty. He then demanded with a grin, "There! I defeated all your best Ming Warriors now take me to your palace! My rule shall begin immediately"

All the warriors glared at the evil spirit as they struggled to get up and fight him and just when they thought it was all over, they all then heard a voice behind them, "There is still one more you must vanquish"

They all turned and looked up to see standing on top of the wood holding the gong was some sort of warrior a black warrior's outfit, a black Chinese hat and had the bottom part of his face covered with a mask. He held a sword in his hand as he stood ready to fight.

Vlad smirked and said, "Too easy"

He then created a sword out his ecto energy and then dug it in the floor, he then swung it and the floor then rumbled and shook as it broke, the warriors got out of the way and the mysterious warrior leapt in the air, Vlad then swiped his sword at him but then gasped when he saw that the warrior had disappeared and all he destroyed was his warrior clothes. He then gasped to discover that the warrior was Danny as he came down with the sword and swung it at him, Vlad blocked the sword with his own.

They both then started striking and blocking each other's strikes, Dayla then flew in with her own sword and blocked a strike from Vlad, she then swung her sword and Vlad blocked hers, Danny and Dayla then both struck at him together and he blocked them and then they pushed each other off and landed on the ground. The Ming Warriors then jumped in with weapons in hands.

"You have dishonoured our priceless treasures! We shall never obey you!" One of the warriors shouted defiantly.

"You see what happens when you play ball in the house?" Dayla asked smugly.

"ARGHHH! Try as you might, you will not stop me from achieving my destiny!" Vlad shouted and then pulled out the map and once again allowed it to take him to his next location.

Danny and Dayla were about to leave themselves when one of the Ming Warriors said, "Wait!"

They both stopped and turned, the warrior then walked up to them and placed two medallions that had a carving of a dragon on it. He then placed them around their necks and then all the Warriors bowed as the man said, "You have done an honourable thing today. For this we thank you"

Danny and Dayla bowed to them with respect and then continued on their way to the portal, Sam and Andrew came out and then Tucker came out of an ancient Chinese toilet stall.

"Wow! The toilet paper had my fortune on it" Tucker said with amazement.

Dayla grabbed him and dragged him through the portal. They found Vlad in 1903, flying above Orville Wright as he flew the first aeroplane.

"If I can destroy the world's first aeroplane, then man will never fly and I can rule the world from the air" Vlad said with a grin.

He fired an ecto blast and burned a hole in one of the wings of the plane, Orville screamed as the aeroplane steered out of control and was about to crash land. Danny and Dayla then flew under each wing invisibly and kept the plane up in the air, completing Orville's flight and landed safely on the ground, the crowd cheered for Orville's success.

"Congratulations Orville" His brother Wilbur said as he walked up to him.

Vlad glared knowing who stopped him. The two brothers then stood to have their picture taken, although invisible Danny and Dayla stood behind them and smiled as the picture was taken although the actual picture showed that they weren't there.

Vlad flew through the Ghost Zone and glared in anger as he looked behind him and saw Danny, Dayla, Tucker, Sam and Andrew still chasing after him with determined faces.

He stopped and said, "Fiddle faddle! Everywhere I turn you're there! It's like having ectoplasmic gum on my shoe!"

They all stopped in front of him. He then said, "Very well. Since you all intend to plague me no matter where I go…"

He then growled as he trapped them all in a large ectoplasmic prison. Dayla then demanded, "Just give us the map Plasmius!"

"It's not meant for you!" Andrew shouted.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong" Vlad said with a grin. "This map is going to take me to my destiny or I shall destroy it forever"

He then opened the map and commanded it, "Now map if you know what's good for me and what's good for you take me to my destiny!"

He then laughed evilly as the map then transported him to his next location. Danny then asked, "We can get us out of this, but where'd he go Tucker?"

Tucker typed into his PDA to find out where Vlad went and then went wide eyed with shock at his discovery, "Oh! Wow!"

Vlad had just arrived at his new location, he then grinned and exclaimed, "Yes! Free to finally rule in peace!"

He then gasped at the sight of all the snow and ice, there was no sign of life anywhere. What he didn't realise that the map had taken him to the Land of the Far Frozen in the Ghost Zone.

"B-but there's nothing to rule here!" Vlad shouted in anger and in shock. "This place is nothing but ice, snow and hopelessness! EUGH!"

"I disagree" The voice of Frostbite said behind him. Vlad turned to find himself surrounded by Frostbite and two more ice yetis from his village. He then held out his hand and said, "And I'd appreciate the prompt return of our map"

"Ha! Your map?! That is funny! This map is mine you abdominal snow freak forever!" Vlad shouted.

All of them however just smirked and their eyes glowed blue and by the time Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew had arrived there, they all laughed hysterically at the sight of Vlad frozen solid. The map was returned and the Spectre Speeder was fully repaired, Frostbite and his people all stood in front of them as they got ready to depart.

"Sorry that things got out of hand" Danny said. Dayla then said, "We didn't think this would happen"

Frostbite gave them a warm smile and said, "No need for apologies Great Ones and no harm done. The map is mysterious. Though it can lead you to where you wish to go, it sometimes takes the users to where it feels they need to go"

"Like how it brought Plasmius here so you could get it back?" Dayla asked. Frostbite nodded with a wider smile.

"Let's get home. This time I put the directions into my PDA" Tucker said as he, Sam and Andrew sat in the front of the Spectre Speeder. They all then said to Frostbite and his people, "Thanks for everything"

"Thank you Danny and Dayla Phantom for everything we still have" Frostbite said. They all then bowed their heads in respect. "Here you are always welcome"

"And thanks for letting me use the rest room" Tucker said. "But two words of advice, seat warmers"

Danny and Dayla hopped inside the Spectre Speeder and they waved goodbye to Frostbite and his people as the door closed. They all then watched as the Spectre Speeder took off and flew away.

"Will they ever return?" One of Frostbite's people asked Frostbite.

"Indeed they will. They have more in common with us than they realise" Frostbite answered.

The next day at City Hall, Jack and Maddie returned that afternoon and everyone had gathered around for some sort of ceremony. There was a red cloth covering something and the deputy mayor stepped up to the podium.

"As Deputy Mayor, it gives me great pride to dedicate this statue of our new mayor to the town of Amity Park" He announced.

Everyone cheered except for Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Andrew, Maddie, Danny and Dayla. Jack cheered louder than everyone which caused Danny and Dayla to hide their faces with embarrassment. The deputy mayor then pulled off the red cloth to reveal the still frozen Vlad in his human form, the crowd cheered and applauded believing it was just a statue.

"Do you think Vlad will ever find his destiny?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. But for now I'd say his dreams are on ice" Danny said with a smirk.

They all then yelped in disgust as a couple of pigeons landed on Vlad and pooped on him. Tucker then ran to a public toilet and shouted, "CURSE YOU VEGETABLES!"

They all laughed hysterically and then the people of Amity Park went home now that the ceremony was over. They waited for Tucker to come out of the toilet and decided to go to the park for a bit, when they reached the park suddenly they heard…

"BOOM!"

They looked up at the sky and an old looking missile suddenly appears out of nowhere at the sky, and at the tip if it appears to be a screeching ghost. The ghost screeched loudly before the missile impacted the ground and exploded, killing the ghost into ectoplasmic goo, surprising the five teenagers before they go to investigate.

"What the heck was that?" Andrew asked.

"What's that a missile, and a ghost on it?" Sam asked.

"And an odd looking one as well." Tucker said.

"Seriously, what's going on, here?" Danny asked.

"That ghost ray, that odd look ghost craft, and now this missile and ghost appearing out of nowhere. Where are they coming from?" Dayla asked.

"Maybe we should visit Clockwork for answers." Danny said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Sam asked.

"No that's okay. You guys had enough adventures in the Ghost Zone yesterday, you guys take a break and me and Danny will go" Dayla answered.

They waited until everyone was asleep and then at 11:30 that night, Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and went into the Ghost Zone, they flew all the way to Clockwork's Tower and landed in the main room where Clockwork himself was standing at the time screens.

"Ah Danny and Dayla Phantom. I knew you two would come here eventually" He said as he faced them with a smile.

"Then you know why we're here then?" Danny asked.

He nodded, "Well I am the Master of Time"

"What is going on Clockwork? I mean first that ghost ray that came out of nowhere when we met Dani and Dale, then that weird looking ghost ship that crash landed a couple of days ago and now just today some weird missile with a weird ghost on the missile? Are they all connected?" Dayla asked.

"Indeed they are and I will give you the answers, but before I do I must ask you Dayla this. Are you sure you want to know?" He asked her seriously.

At first she was silent but then with a serious face she said, "I'm positive"

"Very well. If you two would look at this time screen" He said as he gestured towards one of the screens.

They both looked and then watched as an image of Danny fighting all kinds of ghost that they recognised, they then watched as he grew older he was fighting some sort of army with some other people and a green monster. They watched as he fought aliens, robots and some of the people he fought with in the first place.

"Clockwork what is this? Is that me?" Danny asked.

He nodded and then explained, "What you two are looking at is another dimension or an alternate universe. In this one you Danny Phantom, joined a team known as the Avengers. A group of remarkable people who could fight the battles that humanity couldn't and unfortunately you Dayla do not exist in that universe"

"What?!" She asked completely shocked. He finished, "In that universe, Danny does not have a twin sister. You, Andrew and Dale don't exist there"

"I don't believe this" Dayla said as she shook her head. Danny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and they both hugged each other tightly. Danny then asked as they let go of each other, "Is that universe where everything came from?"

"Indeed. That weird ghost and missile that you saw today came from that dimension where the Dani Phantom of that world was fighting ghosts called Harvesters. A missile struck one of them and it accidently went through a dimensional portal and came to this universe, it was the same thing that happened with the ship and that blast from a few months ago" He answered.

"I couldn't imagine though, a life without Dayla as my twin sister" Danny said.

Dayla looked down sadly as the thought of it wracked inside her head, it was hard to think about a world where she doesn't exist and neither does Dale and Andrew. With their question answered, they went back home. Danny then went to Dayla's room and asked as she just sat on the bed, "Dayla are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Dayla whispered. "It's just hard to believe that in some other world, there's no me. I bet in probably another universe there's no you"

He sat beside her and gave her a tight hug and said, "Hey it's okay. What matters is that you exist in this world. Let's just keep focussing on our universe, on our home"

She was silent and then looked up at her brother with a smile, they both hugged each other tightly again. When morning came Jazz went to go wake them up, when she opened the door to Dayla's room she smiled warmly at the sight of Danny and Dayla fast asleep on the bed, Jack and Maddie then came in and saw the sight.

"Oh that is so cute! It's just like when they were four years old and Dayla used to have nightmares" Maddie said. "I always wondered why she would always go to Danny though"

"It's a twin thing Mads" Jack said.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Danny and Dayla are facing some wild and stormy weather thanks to a ghost named Vortex who has the power to control the weather. When Vlad uses Vortex for his own personal gain, something goes wrong and now Vortex is free to spread his reign of terror everywhere. But when Danny and Dayla fight him and get zapped by him, they accidently absorb some of his weather controlling powers which changes with their moods. Will they stop Vortex and this mad weather? Will they be able to keep their emotions under control? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Torrent Of Terror!**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:  
The Clockwork scene and the ghost ship and missile scene were references to LooneyAces upcoming fanfic DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN which premiers on April 3** **rd** **. When it's published keep an eye out as you read it because there will be references to The Phantom Twins in it as well and I want to thank to all my wonderful readers who have read and reviewed Season 3 so far. There's plenty more to come so stay tuned. Updates for this story maybe slow once we hit March because I'm back at University.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	3. Torrent Of Terror

In the middle of the Ghost Zone was the home of the Observants. All of the one eyed ghosts had seated themselves in the large room, above them was the Observant High Council in the large eyeballs and in the middle of the room was an Observant named Justeco along with two guards in armour and holding staffs with eyeballs at the top.

"This court is now in session" Justeco announced. "Bring in the prisoner"

A door opened up in the middle of the floor and a dark capsule showing inside blood red eyes that belonged to someone had floated out of the floor, on top of the capsule was some sort of high tech barometer. They eyes narrowed in anger and sparked electricity.

They all then watched on one of the screens showing exactly what the prisoner had done as Justeco said, "For centuries the prisoner has plagued the planet Earth with horrible and un-predictable metrological events"

The screens showed many different kinds of dangerous weather such as hurricanes, wild storms, tornadoes and people screaming and running for their lives.

"Cities have been wiped out, countless lives have been in danger! Observant High Council, what say you?" Justeco asked the council.

All ten members of the high council answered all in unison, "Guilty! Guilty!"

"Before we pronounce sentence, have you anything to say Vortex?" Justeco asked the prisoner.

The lights turned on to reveal a green skinned ghost whose spectral tail spun around like a tornado, he had a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and spikes on the shoulder parts, he had black gloves on with a green outline and the top of his head had the shape of two lightning bolts.

"Yes…FRY!" Vortex screamed manically. He then laughed evilly as he prepared to fire lightning at Justeco, but then he screamed in pain as he felt himself being electrocuted by the barometer.

The electric pulses stopped and he slumped forward weakly. Justeco then said, "Your weather powers are rendered useless by our Spectral Barometer Vortex. There's no possible way for you to escape"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" A voice behind him said.

He turned to see the guard behind him, the guard blasted him with an ecto blast straight at the wall, and he then fired another blast at the guard and knocked him out. All the Observants than started flying away in fear as the guard then destroyed the eyeballs where the high council was sitting.

"Who are you?" Vortex asked the stranger as he turned to face him.

The guard then removed the helmet to reveal Vlad Plasmius as he answered, "Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius"

Vlad then used the staff and broke the glass of the capsule containing Vortex, they both then blasted the roof and flew out of the place.

"Free! Finally free!" Vortex shouted to the heavens as he let off an electrical surge of power.

"Yes. Yes, no need to thank me" Vlad said with a smug grin.

"Thank you? Vortex thanks no one!" Vortex shouted in anger. He then shouted at him, "You should be rejoicing that I'm even allowing you in my presence!"

He then turned his back at him and finished, "Now stand aside as I unleash the full fury of my power on that meaningless Planet Earth!"

He suddenly screamed in agony as he felt the familiar electric torture of the Spectral Barometer. Vlad had taken the device during their escape and smirked as he used it on the ghost.

"Using your power on the Earth? That's funny, that's exactly what I was thinking" Vlad said as he turned off the device.

Vortex then looked at him fearfully and begged, "Please! I'll do anything you ask"

"Yes. Yes you will and I have a vivid imagination" Vlad said with a wider grin.

The next few days have been the hottest days that Amity Park has ever had and today was even hotter than the other that Tucker was able to crack an egg and cook it on a car bonnet. Everyone had gathered around City Hall on this really hot day by order of the Vlad who called everyone to hear him make an announcement.

"Man! I can't ever remember it being this hot for so long. Can you Danny?" Tucker asked as he rolled his sleeves up just to keep him cool from the heat.

But Danny didn't answer and he didn't look happy but very moody and angry, Dayla was also not exactly happy either in fact ever since they visited Clockwork she was still a bit down upon they're discovery that in another universe she or Andrew didn't exist. Upon her request, she and Danny hadn't told Sam, Tucker and Andrew what happened yet since they were still getting use to the idea of it, but Andrew was worried about her.

"Uh oh, looks like Commander Crab and his sidekick is off fighting the happies again" Sam said as she made Danny smile using her fingers but then pulled them away.

"Dayla are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"I'm fine Andrew. I'm just not in a smiling mood today" Dayla said.

"Not to worry. My Foley Mood Virtual Reality Helmet will take care of that in a flash" Tucker said as he pulled out a helmet that looked like his beret and placed it on Danny's head with the screens covering his eyes.

Danny watched as the screen flickered to life to show a couple of girls in swimsuits throwing a beach volleyball to each other, but then the ball changed to Tucker's face and it said, "Hello ladies!"

"Will you get this thing off of me" Danny said really annoyed.

Tucker took it off his head and said, "It must still have some bugs to work out"

"Yeah! In your head" Danny snapped.

Everyone then turned their heads when they heard the voice of Vlad call out, "My dearest citizens"

Vlad was standing at the podium at the top of the stairs of city hall and he announced, "Our current heat wave and subsequent water shortage have thrown Amity Park into a state of emergency. But being as I am your mayor and many of you are questioning why or even how you voted for me, I vow that the fortunes of Amity Park are about to change with this!"

He pulled out the Spectral Barometer he stole from the Observants and finished as he showed it to the public, "My very own rain machine"

"There's no way Vlad's gonna make it rain with that thing" Andrew said.

"So why are we even wasting our time here?" Danny asked.

"Because your dad is Vlad's biggest supporter" Tucker answered.

They all turned to see their dad Jack Fenton wearing a huge Vlad head over his head and started shouting, "GIVE ME A V! GIVE ME AN L!"

Maddie face palmed her face with embarrassment, everyone remained silent. But Jack wouldn't give up and continued his cheer.

"Urgh! He's probably gonna keep doing this until Vlad isn't the mayor anymore" Dayla said.

"Will we have to deal with your brother's cruddy attitude and you being down all the time until then too?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry guys. There's just something that's been bugging me still and I'm just not ready to talk about it" Dayla said.

"It's okay. Just talk to us when you're ready" Andrew said.

"And I'm sorry too. I-I just can't help being embarrassed and annoyed!" Danny said frowning again. "It's not like Dayla and I can just turn off our emotions"

"If only Vlad's machine can change your mood swings, he'd be on to something" Tucker said, unaware that Vlad had walked up behind him and heard the whole sentence.

"Well I'll have to work on that won't I?" Vlad asked with a smirk almost making Tucker jump. "But for now I will just have to settle for a sudden change of weather"

He then fired the machine up into the sky, it hit a cloud but it was really Vortex who was just sunbaking on a cloud when he suddenly felt the energy coming from the torture device and screamed in pain. He then growled in frustration when it ended.

"So that dolt is tired of the heat wave he ordered" He muttered. He then grinned as he summoned his power and exclaimed, "Very well then. Let there be rain!"

Back below everyone saw that nothing happened and Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew smirked believing that his so called 'rain machine' didn't work at all.

"Sorry V-man, looks like your weather machine's a total…" Dayla began to say when suddenly they heard thunder roar in the sky and before they knew it the sky turned grey and lightning struck and then it began to pour rain soaking everyone.

Everyone cheered for Vlad and his weather machine, Vlad smirked at the five teens as then some men had started handing out umbrellas with Vlad's face on them to everyone except the five teens. Everyone then walked off leaving them alone.

"Whenever I think Vlad's crazy, I forget to add like a fox there's no way he actually made it rain" Sam said.

Vlad's limo then drove past them, splashing more water on them from the already forming puddles from the ground. Danny and Dayla glared at the moving vehicle but then got a little angrier when a couple of umbrellas were thrown at them and hit them on the head.

The rain continued on for two days. Vlad watched the news on TV as Lance Thunder reported near a duck pond, "There's just no 'ducking' the rain here in Amity Park and that's the best news in weeks. The drought is over and we all have our super-neato mayor Vlad Masters to thank. We owe you a debt of gratitude Mr Mayor, feel free to send us the bill"

Suddenly a duck bit him on his finger and he screamed at the camera, "Get this thing off me!"

Vlad turned off the TV and continued to grin in satisfaction as he stroked his cat Maddie. More lightning struck which spooked the cat off his lap, the window then opened and in came Vortex and he floated in front of his desk.

"Vortex my boy you have done well. My approval ratings are up a whopping 82%" Vlad said.

"I am good aren't I? But this poultry rain is just the tip of the ice berg, like the one I'll create in the middle of the Sahara once I'm free!" He wheezed.

"And I'll be anxious to see that as soon as you stop the rain" Vlad commanded.

"Stop the rain?!" Vortex asked feeling appalled that he would even tell him to do that. "The weather is my art! I will not just stop it! Did anyone ask Picasso to stop painting the Mona Lisa?!"

"That was Da Vinci you dolt!" Vlad corrected getting really irritated by this ghost.

"Whatever! Bottom line, the rain stays!" Vortex roared at him.

Vlad got really angry and pulled out the Spectral Barometer, he then zapped him with it but a bit of the blast deflected off him and then deflected off the wall which then hit the device and completely destroyed thus destroying the only thing Vlad had of keeping Vortex under control.

"A pleasure doing business with you" Vortex said with a grin and then flew out of City Hall with a laugh.

Vlad's eyes glowed red in anger, he changed into his ghost form and then flew after Vortex. He fired a huge ecto blast and hit him right on the back, Vortex growled and then sent a bolt of lightning straight at him, the lightning hit Vlad dead on and he screamed as he was electrocuted. He then slumped forward feeling weak and powerless against the weather ghost.

"Since you refused my freedom, I'll see to it that your pathetic village endured the worst storm ever created! Time to unleash the maelstrom!" Vortex screamed and then Vlad gasped as the rain and wind grew harder and the weather became worse by the second.

In the sky, a giant green skull made of clouds formed the storm was now fully complete. Vortex then took a deep breath and blew Vlad away with a strong gust of wind. Vlad landed in an alleyway and was so weak that all of his energy drained and he changed back into his human form. A man then came up and took a picture of him for the news.

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Danny and Dayla sat in the living room of their home as the news suddenly came on with Lance Thunder reporting about the horrible storm as he held on tightly to a lamp post, "All residents are advised by Mayor Masters, who is totally to blame for this mess by the way to board up your windows and batten down your hatches. This is Lance Thunder saying, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I QUIIIIIIIT!"

Jack turned off the TV as Jazz exclaimed, "This is awful!"

"I'll say. Vladdie's approval ratings are down to 23%" Jack said feeling bad for his friend.

"He's really ruined things with this rain storm. It's a major emergency" Jazz said.

Suddenly the windows behind them were blown to pieces by the wild weather. Jack then said, "Right there's only one place to be in an emergency. The Emergency Ops Centre"

But as soon as Jack opened the floor door to enter the centre, the entire Emergency Ops Centre was blown off by the storm.

"Although the guest bathroom is kind of comfy too. I hide snacks in there" Jack said proudly as he ducked back inside the house.

A few minutes later, Danny and Dayla were helping Jack hammer some wooden boards across where the windows use to be. As Danny was hammering a nail in one of them, he accidently hit his hand and pulled it back.

"Nothing like a little spring rain to freshen things up around here hey kids?" Jack asked.

"Spring rain?! Those are eighty five mile an hour winds!" Danny exclaimed really mad at Vlad. "Dad how can you blindly ignore the fact that all this destruction was caused by your old college pal?"

"He has a point dad. It was _his_ rain machine that did this, thus the reason why we're having a maelstrom" Dayla said starting to feel angry at their archenemy as well.

"Kids don't get so emotional. Vladdie would never do something like this" Jack said with complete confidence.

"How do you know?" Dayla asked.

"Well because…because he's Vlad" Jack said.

Both Danny and Dayla were unaware that Vlad phased his hands through the floor and while Jack wasn't looking, he grabbed them by their legs and phased them through the floor, he then dropped them down onto the floor of the lab hard.

They both stood up faced Vlad who was floating in his ghost form and got into a fight stance as Danny said with distaste, "Plasmius! Nice weather we're having"

"Ah yes the obligatory weather pun. How original" Vlad said. "But I have no time to take exceptions. I must resort to humiliatingly desperate measures"

He lowered himself to floor and walked up to them and said with a sigh, "Daniel, Dayla I need your help"

This took them by surprise so they listened to his story, a few minutes later all three of them were flying straight to the giant skull to take on Vortex.

"Nice move Plasmius! Unleashing an evil weather ghost just so you can look for the voters? I mean come on! What we're you thinking?!" Dayla ranted.

"I don't expect either of you to understand my reasons Dayla, the important thing is if we're going to defeat Vortex we're gonna have to do it together!" Vlad said loudly due to the loud roaring winds they were flying through.

They stopped in front of the giant skull, the skull then roared and opened its mouth to reveal Vortex. He came out with a smirk towards Plasmius and asked, "Come to admire my greatness up close?"

Vlad gave him a weak smile and said, "Uh…no. I-I just wanted to introduce you to a couple of friends. Danny and Dayla, Vortex. Vortex, Danny and Dayla. Well gotta fly! TA!"

And with that he fled like a coward leaving Danny and Dayla to deal with the weather ghost. They both muttered sarcastically, "Our hero"

"Ghost children?" Vortex said with a grin. He then said as he duplicated and formed into eight green clouds, "So you two are the ones they call Danny and Dayla Phantom"

"Actually you'll find we're more than two these days" Danny said.

They both then concentrated hard and then Danny managed to duplicate himself three times and then Dayla managed to duplicate herself three times as well.

"WE DID IT!" All eight of them said and each individual one faced off against each duplicate of Vortex.

All of them threw ectoblasts at each of their opponents, but they merely swallowed and the blasts. All eight Vortex's then took a deep breath and blew strong winds against them, causing the duplicates to be destroyed and reform back into Danny and Dayla. Danny and Dayla both groaned and weakly watched as Vortex laughed evilly and changed back to normal and before they could react, he formed two giant snowballs in his hands and threw them at them. As soon as the snowballs hit, they were both frozen solid and they began to fall out of the sky, they then quickly used their energy and broke out of their icy prisons, more determined than ever they charged at Vortex.

Down below, a camera crew along with a reporter named Stephanie reported the whole battle on live TV. Sam, Tucker and Andrew watched the battle from their homes hoping Danny and Dayla will be okay as the Stephanie said, "Breaking news over Amity Park! Amity Park's own hero's Danny and Dayla Phantom, are engaged in an epic battle with what appears to be some sort of weather ghost"

Back at Fenton Works, Maddie, Jack and Jazz were watching as Vortex roared and pushed Danny and Dayla with a gust of wind.

"Danny and Dayla should see this. Where are they?" Maddie asked.

"Uh they're at Sam's! They called! They're fine!" Jazz lied quickly covering for her siblings.

Back at the fight, Vortex started shooting bolts of lightning at them. They both did a figure eight manoeuvre and dodged the oncoming strikes, however as Danny flew alongside of a building two lightning bolts exploded and hit him, sending him crashing to the ground. Dayla gasped and became distracted Vortex grinned and shot her down with a small tornado and sent her crashing straight into Danny. They both weakly stood up from the ground as Vortex floated down near them grinning like a mad man.

"You're dreary efforts bore me ghost kids! I was expecting a more electrifying performance from you two" He said and then shot two powerful beams of lightning from his hands straight at them.

They both combined their powers and formed a strong ecto shield in front of them, deflecting the shot. They both then charged up their hands with ecto energy and charged straight at him, Vortex took a deep breath and blew a might roar of wind, they both tried to fight against it but it was too strong and they both screamed as they were flung backwards and sent rolling across the road near a sporting goods store. They both then felt themselves being lifted into the air by Vortex telepathically.

Vortex then laughed evilly as he electrocuted them hard with lightning, they both screamed in agony as the lightning travelled through their bodies sending immense amount of pain. It reminded them of being zapped by the ghost portal again, Vortex then trapped them in an electrifying ball of energy and threw them away, they both screamed as they were hit by continuous electric pulses and then hit the sporting goods store, trapping them under a ton of rubble as the building was destroyed.

"Now to show the rest of the world the fury of Vortex!" Vortex exclaimed and then flew off laughing evilly.

"DANNY! DAYLA!" Sam, Tucker and Andrew all shouted from their homes as they watched what happened.

The storm had ended and the sun was shining, nearly everyone had gathered around the now destroyed sporting goods store to see the damage from the ghost fight. Sam, Tucker and Andrew had just arrived and began moving rocks to find Danny and Dayla, they all then stopped as they saw a rock move and Danny stood up weakly and helped Dayla, they both were in their human forms and then saw that they both had football helmets on, along with a fishing vest and a swimming floaty.

All the teens from their school saw this and began to laugh at them, both of them frowned as they removed the helmets but they kept on laughing at them.

"Hey! Quit laughing at us!" Danny shouted. Dayla then added as they both started to glow red, "It's not funny!"

Suddenly dark clouds began to form and lightning began to strike. Sam then said sarcastically, "Oh great! More weather fun"

"Calm down everyone! Calm down" Vlad said as he walked into the crowd in his human form. "Mayor Masters is here. Rest assured everything's fine"

Danny and Dayla then got really angry. Danny then said as they began to glow red again, "You! Do you have any clue what you done?!"

"People nearly killed because of you!" Dayla then shouted.

Suddenly a huge twister formed and lightning struck louder, everyone screamed in fright and ran away while Vlad ran away from the twister and a medium sized lightning cloud began to chase after him.

"Okay that's weird. It's almost as if Danny and Dayla caused that twister and lightning cloud" Tucker said.

All three of them turned to see Danny and Dayla still glowing red and were both still pretty mad. Meanwhile Jack and Maddie drove around in the RV looking for Vortex. Jack then hit the brakes hard and made a sudden stop as they saw Vlad run across the street. They both then turned and screamed as they saw the oncoming twister and lightning cloud, the twister then picked them up and started spinning them around.

"NO!" Danny and Dayla shouted in fear as they watched what happened, both their bodies stopped glowing and the twister and lightning cloud vanished.

The RV stopped spinning and fell out of the air and landed in a tree. Maddie sat up and asked, "Jack! Are you okay?"

"Sure thing sweet cakes. The airbags didn't deploy but thank goodness for the big Vlad head" Jack said as he patted the giant foam head of Vlad that acted as an airbag.

Danny and Dayla threw all the stuff off them and started heading towards Jack and Maddie when Sam called out, "Guys wait!"

They both stopped and said in unison, "We gotta go help our parents"

"Your parents are fine, it's you two we're worried about" Andrew said.

"Call us nuts, but we just saw the weather changed three times in sync with both your moods" Sam said.

"That's preposterous" Vlad said as he came up to the five teens after overhearing what they said.

"Back off Masters!" Danny and Dayla both shouted.

Both their bodies started glowing red again and then two small grey clouds formed over Vlad's head, he then yelped as two bolts of lightning hit his head, he then ran away and the clouds chased him zapping him with small painful bolts of lightning.

"See what we mean?" Tucker asked.

"I have felt kind of tingly since that lightning bolt blew up our force field" Danny said.

"Same here" Dayla agreed as they both looked at their glowing bodies.

Vlad stopped running and said as he stood behind them, "The electricity passing through your ecto shields must have caused you two to absorb some of Vortex's weather controlling powers"

He then yelped and continued to run from the small lightning clouds still chasing him. Andrew then said, "Meaning you both need to take a deep breath and calm down before we have another storm like the last one"

They both did that and calmed down, they all then watched as the clouds chasing Vlad disappeared and then the grey clouds in the sky went away and the sun began to shine again.

"I've heard of having a sunny disposition but this is nuts" Danny said.

A few minutes later, they were all in Vlad's home in his main office. Sam kept placing a cool cloth on Danny's head doing her best to keep him calm, Andrew kept fanning Dayla with a fan trying to keep her calm and Tucker fanned Danny helping out Sam.

"Curses! Just when I'm on the verge of a triumph, the rollercoaster of emotions of a couple of…t-teenagers threaten my plans!" Vlad exclaimed in frustration.

Dayla then stood up and shouted, "Hey! You're the one who brought Vortex here in the first place so don't go blaming us!"

Danny then stood up, "She's right! It's your fault!"

Their bodies then started glowing and then suddenly the windows burst opened as big gushes of wind blew in. Sam and Tucker grabbed Danny and sat him back down while Andrew grabbed Dayla and sat her back down.

"Calm down!" All three of them said.

They both took a deep breath and calmed down, the wind stopped as soon as they did.

"Easy guys. Keep it mellow" Sam said.

"The implications here are serious Daniel and Dayla" Vlad said as he walked up to the front of his desk. "Either of your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons! You both are going to have to remain here and keep calm until your friends can find Vortex and bring him back here"

"What about you?" Tucker asked sceptically.

"Negative. The mayor's absence in the wake of disaster would create civic unease" Vlad said.

Sam frowned and added with a knowing look, "Uh huh. Along with the instant end of your political career and all subsequent evil plans"

Vlad laughed and said, "Touché"

He then sighed and said, "I'm afraid I'll have to take it upon myself to keep Danny and Dayla safe and calm until you three complete the task"

Danny then stood up not happy with the idea and shouted, "We stay with you?! Forget it!"

Dayla then stood up feeling the same way and added, "I certainly don't want to be around you fruitloop!"

They both glowed and then suddenly two small rainclouds formed above Vlad's head and then rained down hard causing him to yelp. The clouds then disappeared and he shouted in annoyance, "WILL YOU TWO QUIT DOING THAT?!"

They both then calmed down as Andrew said with a slight smirk, "Look on the bright side guys, until we get back he's gonna have to cater to both your every whim and desire"

"Yeah. He wouldn't want to make either of you angry" Sam added.

They both looked at him and smirked, "This pleases us"

Vlad gave them a worried look. The three teens then were about to leave until Dayla called out, "Andrew wait a moment!"

Andrew stopped and turned to face her. She then said, "When you get back and after all this is over, I'm ready to talk to you about what happened when Danny and I saw Clockwork"

"I'll be ready to listen" Andrew said with a warm smile.

They both hugged and gave each other a kiss on the lips and then Sam, Tucker and Andrew left to go find Vortex. A few minutes later, Danny and Dayla were in Vlad's dining room having lunch. Vlad had made them a couple of sandwiches, they both took a bite out of them but then cringed in disgust.

"Hello! I specifically said no tomato!" Danny said in annoyance. Dayla then said as both their bodies began to glow, "And I said no mayonnaise on mine"

In just a few seconds, Vlad was running away from two small tornadoes that were now in his home which began to destroy some of the priceless antiques in his home. Back at Fenton Works, Jack had just finished welding back down the Emergency Ops Centre.

"Locked down tighter than a drum. This baby won't be going anywhere for a while" Jack said proudly.

Suddenly the Fenton Blimp was activated and once again Jack watched as the Ops Centre flew away. He then said, "Note to self: Never tighten any drums"

Inside the Fenton Blimp was Sam, Tucker and Andrew. Tucker was at the wheel driving the huge balloon.

"We ditched school and stole the Fenton Blimp" Sam said. "We better find Vortex and bring him back to cure Danny and Dayla or we're going to jail for life"

"We'll find him. We've got the most reliable forecasting tool known to man, the atmosphere channel" Tucker said as he flicked on the small screen which turned on to a reporter named Offshore Flo on the weather channel.

"At the top of the hour, I'm Offshore Flo. Severe weather conditions with faces are now in effect on all four corners of the globe" She reported. She then turned to a map of Italy and finished, "Our radar indicates another major storm front rapidly approaching Venice, Italy"

Tucker then pushed a few buttons and the Fenton Blimp then changed into the Fenton Jet. Tucker then got out of the driver's seat and activated the Auto Jack.

"This is Auto Jack saying, chicks dig guys who fly" The Auto Jack said.

"We're setting a new course. Auto Jack, take us to Venice, Italy" Tucker commanded the Auto Jack.

At top speed, they were on their way to Italy. The next day, Vlad was at the Video Game Convention that was in town with Danny and Dayla. He was playing a round at a video game with Danny.

"Thanks for taking us to the Vid Convention Unky Vlad" Danny said.

"Oh don't mention it dear boy. If this makes you two happy, then so be it. You know how much I care for you two" Vlad said. He then blasted Danny's avatar into oblivion and exclaimed, "Ha! Eat that wimp!"

Danny's body glowed as he shouted in frustration, "Hey! No fair!"

Suddenly the room temperature began to rise and everyone began to feel the strong heat, the heat in the room then activated the fire alarm and water began to fall from the emergency fire showers above. The water then got all over all the video game machines and completely wrecked them all. The water then stopped.

Dayla then held up the broken Spectral Barometer that was tapped back together with sticky tape and said with a smirk, "Gee looks like your rain machine works like a charm Mr Mayor"

"Yeah! And now you're gonna have to buy every ruined video game in the place Mr Mayor" The manager said with a cross look on his face.

Vlad groaned and frowned but pulled out his cheque book and paid for the video games. Later in the afternoon they were back at Vlad's home, Dayla was in the living room painting on a canvas of Vlad in British Renaissance clothing and holding a large globe of the world in his hand.

"Thanks for allowing me to paint you Unky Vlad" Dayla said with a smirk while Danny tried to contain his laughter. Dayla had done this on purpose just to humiliate Vlad a little.

"Anything for dear girl as long as I keep you calm and happy" Vlad said trying his best not to move at all.

He suddenly lost balance and dropped the globe, he tried to catch it but he missed and it hit the legs of the easel causing the painting to fall over Dayla. She pushed it off and stood up and saw she was now covered in wet paint.

"Hey! That took me an hour to paint!" She shouted really frustrated. Her body glowed with her frustration and then suddenly a medium sized rain cloud formed over Vlad and began pouring rain hard right on top of him.

He got up and began to run but the rain kept up after him and continued to rain on him, Dayla let it stop after five minutes and then both Danny and Dayla laughed hysterically at the sight of the soaking wet Vlad Masters.

It was a bright sunny day in Venice, Italy. Couples were enjoying romantic boat rides down the river, but that all changed when Vortex appeared and the weather changed. Ice and snow appeared everywhere and even froze the river.

"Bonjourno! My reign of terror continues!" Vortex shouted with a sickening grin to the people of Italy.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew had just arrived in Italy when they spotted him, Vortex noticed this and growled in anger. He then began to shoot lightning at them, but the Auto Jack managed to avoid being hit by the strikes.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to stop him! The weather's catastrophic all over the world!" Tucker exclaimed.

Andrew then looked at the screen showing that Amity Park's weather was bright and sunny and then smiled as he thought of something. He then said, "Almost all over the world. I have an idea"

He then told them his plan and they all high fived each other. Andrew then activated the speaker and spoke through the microphone, "Vortex! You must be pretty proud of yourself right about now"

Vortex grinned and said, "Oh you know it! I have succeeded in disrupting weather patterns all over the globe. I am the perfect storm!"

"Well Mr Perfect Storm, seems there's one place in the world where the weather is calm and clear. Good old Amity Park" Sam said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Vortex shouted in anger and shock. "Surely you're mistaken! My power reaches to the ends of the earth!"

"Not in Amity Park. Danny and Dayla Phantom scared you away" Tucker then said.

"NO ONE SCARES ME!" Vortex shouted with rage and anger and then started flying off back to Amity Park.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew followed him and started heading back to Amity Park themselves. By the middle of the afternoon the next day, all the ruined video games had arrived at Vlad's house, he was signing for them while Danny and Dayla sat down in a couple of chairs relaxing.

"This has been a great time Unky Vlad" Dayla said. "We really must tie our emotions to the weather more often"

"Oh and I'm really looking forward to that foot massage" Danny said.

Vlad had finished signing for the games as said with a weak smile as the delivery man left, "Anything for you two dear children. Keeping you both calm and happy is my motto you know"

But just when he was about to close the door, he saw the clouds turn a crimson red and then Vortex appeared in the sky and demanded, "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Vlad then grinned, "And now my job is done"

He ran inside and changed into his ghost form, he then grabbed Danny and Dayla by their shirts and threw them out the door, they landed on the ground hard and then looked up to see Vortex was back. Vortex then duplicated, one was red and the other one was blue and then they flew off to spread terror to the town. Vlad then stood in front of them and they both looked up at him with nervous looks.

"Unky Vlad?" They asked nervously.

"Let's go you two!" Vlad said and grabbed them both by their shirts and started flying in the air after Vortex.

The blue vortex started freezing one part of Amity Park with snow storms while the red one started melting the tops of buildings with large amounts of heat.

"Vortex!" He heard Vlad shout. He turned to see him flying towards him with Danny and Dayla in his hands. "Stop this insanity and remove the children's weather changing abilities at once!"

He then threw them in the air, they both screamed as they started falling to the ground when suddenly they were caught by the front of the Fenton Jet. They both smiled at the sight of Sam, Andrew and Tucker inside the jet.

"Hey guys! Perfect timing! We could really use your help" Dayla said. Danny then said, "And I can't believe I'm saying this but…Tucker we need your virtual reality helmet"

Tucker smiled at that. They both changed into their ghost forms and phased inside the jet, Tucker had made two virtual reality helmets just in case and Sam placed them both in their back packs ready for their plan.

"You need to harvest both your mood powers to defeat Vortex" Tucker said.

"No problem maestro! Play us like a violin" Dayla said as they phased out of the jet and flew after Vortex.

"Hey Vortex! Today's forecast; partly cloudy with a chance of pain" Danny shouted at the weather ghost.

He and Dayla then blasted a combined ecto blast straight at him, but he deflected the shot using his hand. He grinned and scoffed at their efforts.

"HA! Is that the best you two can do?! I am invincible!" He shouted back.

He then fired a huge snow blast straight at them, they both stopped and combined their powers to form a strong shield in front of them deflecting the blast. They both then pulled out the virtual helmets and put them on.

"Okay Tucker let's do it" They both said in unison.

The Fenton Jet hovered over them and held them still with a couple of claws. Tucker then pulled out the remote and pressed the button, "Commencing Operation: Mess with Danny and Dayla's emotions"

Danny's helmet activated. Danny smiled as he saw Paulina running across the beach in her swimsuit saying, "Come and run with us Danny!"

But then Dash came running in his swim shorts and called out, "Hey Fenton!"

Danny growled and shouted as his body began to glow red, "DARN IT DASH!"

"Wow! It's working" Sam exclaimed.

The weather then began to change and suddenly a powerful tornado formed and then Danny set it upon Vortex who screamed in both shock and fear as the tornado grabbed him and started slamming him into buildings.

"THIS IS NOT MY NATURE!" He screamed as he was slammed into another building.

Tucker then activated Dayla's helmet and she saw in her helmet images of different animals looking at her with sad faces. She looked down and said, "Oh! Such cute animals! They all look so sad!"

Her body began to glow blue and then the weather changed again, this time lightning struck and Vortex gasped when it started pouring rain and he felt himself becoming weaker.

"THE ELEMENTS ARE MINE TO CONTROL!" He screamed and then growled in anger.

Tucker then pushed the button and changed the images for both their helmets. Dayla smiled and giggled in happiness as she saw her and Andrew enjoying a romantic dinner at a restaurant.

"This is truly romantic" The video Dayla said. Video Andrew then said, "I think so too"

They both stared at each other lovingly and then shared a kiss with each other. Danny saw on his helmet him and Sam enjoying a picnic together.

"Hey Sam, great day for a picnic huh?" Video Danny said smiling at Sam as they enjoyed the sunshine.

Both of their bodies began to glow yellow as both of them smiled happily. The rain storm then stopped and Vortex looked up at the sky wearily as the clouds then disappeared and the bright sun shined. Vortex withered and screamed as he felt more pain and grew weaker.

"Okay guys. Now!" Andrew said as he pressed the button and released them.

Danny and Dayla threw off their helmets and charged straight for Vortex. Vortex growled and blasted all his energy into one huge blast at Danny and Dayla, the blast hit both of them dead on and they both screamed in pain. Sam then took the wheel of the jet and dived straight down, they activated the blasters on the jet and fired them at Vortex, and the blasts hit him dead on and blasted him into a building.

Danny and Dayla groaned a little but then flew straight down and landed in front of the now weak Vortex who growled at them in anger.

"Ah very clever ghost punks! But let's see if you two can handle this!" He screamed and raised his hand to blast them, but all that came out was a fizzle of power. He looked at himself with shock and fear and exclaimed, "I-I'm powerless?!"

"And we're not!" Danny and Dayla both shouted in unison and then fired a combined ecto blast straight at him.

The blast hit him dead on and then Dayla aimed the Fenton Thermos at him and began to suck him inside the device.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vortex screamed as he was sucked inside the thermos and then Dayla capped the lid on sealing him inside.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew landed the Fenton Jet behind them and came out. Sam then said, "Guys, you both still look really angry"

"We're totally angry" Dayla said. Danny then said, "Vlad's ego almost cost the entire town to be destroyed"

"But the sun's still shining" Tucker pointed out. "That means both your emotions aren't tied to the weather anymore"

They both smiled at that and said, "Great!"

Later that afternoon, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all waited by the ghost portal for Danny and Dayla to return from the Ghost Zone. Danny and Dayla then came out of the portal and changed back into their human forms with a now empty thermos in their hands.

"Well that's that" Danny said as the portal doors closed. "Vortex is back with the Observants and the weather's fine."

"By the way Dayla are you ready to tell us about what happened with Clockwork?" Andrew asked.

Dayla sighed and nodded. They all listened to them as Danny began, "As you know after we saw that whole ghost and missile thing we went to see Clockwork. What we found out was a little overwhelming, especially for Dayla"

Dayla looked down sadly and continued, "We found out that where that blast, the weird ghost ship and that missile and ghost came from was an alternate universe of our world. In that universe…Danny doesn't have a twin sister. In other words, I don't exist and neither does you Andrew or even Dale"

They all gasped in shock at that. Sam then said, "No wonder you've been a bit down lately"

"I was still trying to get over it and used to the idea. I'm sorry that we worried you guys but I wasn't worried to tell you anything yet" Dayla said.

Andrew walked up and hugged her tightly and said, "Hey it's okay. I probably would have done the same thing. It's like Danny said, you can't just turn off your emotions. Plus who cares about if in another universe we don't exist, what matters that in this universe we do"

Dayla smiled and looked up at him warmly and then they both shared a kiss on the lips. They both then pulled back and Dayla said, "You're right"

"Feel better now?" Andrew asked. She giggled and said, "Much better"

"Now we can go back to ignoring Mayor Vlad's little escapades" Danny said.

They all then Vlad announce on the TV, "And so good citizens, I promised you rain and I delivered, despite Danny and Dayla Phantom and their ghost friends wreaking havoc with it"

"What?! He's trying to pin this whole mess on us?!" Danny exclaimed frowning at the image of the man.

"Typical. That's so like him" Dayla said. Sam then said, "What else is new?"

"That's Vlad for ya. Always trying to steal you guy's thunder" Tucker said with a side joke. "Ha! Good one huh?"

They all just stared at him quietly and left the lab, Tucker pulled out his virtual reality helmet and placed it on his head. He then turned it on and watched himself in the video repeat the joke and this time, Sam, Andrew, Danny and Dayla all laughed at it.

"Much better. Modern technology to the rescue again" Tucker said with a satisfied smile.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **It's a girl's night out! While Danny and Dayla leave with their dad on a fishing trip, it's up to Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz to take care of any ghost attacks while they're away. But it becomes difficult when Ember, Kitty and Spectra come to Amity Park and make all the men disappear using the power of Kitty's kiss, now they only have 12 hours to figure out a way to bring the men of Amity Park come back or they're gone forever! Meanwhile Skulker decides to tag along on the fishing trip to prove to his girlfriend Ember that he's not a lousy hunter. Will Jazz and Sam put aside their differences and bring all the men back? Will Danny and Dayla be able to fight Skulker and keep their secret from Jack? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Girls Night Out!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The next chapter might be out this week or next week because I have an assignment due next Monday at Uni.**


	4. Girl's Night Out

_**GIRL'S NIGHT OUT**_

It was another night of ghost hunting for Danny and Dayla. They were both currently flying up the side of a building as Johnny 13 chased them on his motorcycle and fired ecto blasts from it as he too rode up the side of the building. Danny and Dayla swerved left and right dodging the blasts, they both then turned around and flew backwards and fired their own ecto blasts back at him, and he grinned and dodged them all. Both of them were unaware that at the top of the building, Johnny 13's partner Shadow was waiting for them.

"So Johnny, you working alone now?" Dayla asked. Danny then asked, "Did you finally decide to ditch that stupid sha…"

He was cut off when Shadow grabbed them and attached himself to a pole, he then flung them off him like they were rocks off a slingshot, they both yelped and screamed as they bounced off the buildings and then crashed straight into a build board of Vlad. They both looked and saw the image of Vlad grinning and shuddered at the sight.

"Talk about urban blight" Danny said.

Shadow then grabbed them by the collars of their suits and held them up as Johnny was parked beside them. Danny then demanded, "What do you want Johnny?!"

"Relax kids! Relax! I'm just blowing off some steam. Me and Kitty had a spazz" Johnny said looking down. "Hey little man, what do you do when you and the gloomy chick have a lover's quarrel?"

Dayla almost burst out laughing as Danny blushed and stammered as he rubbed his neck nervously, "What?! W-we aren't…w-we never…uh I-I mean…"

Shadow and Johnny gave him sceptical looks. Dayla then whispered, "Clueless"

"Okay maybe not the person to ask. Alright then ghost girl, what do you do when you and that Knight boy have a lover's quarrel?" Johnny asked Dayla.

"Well…whenever I'm having a problem, Andrew sits down with me and we talk it out" Dayla said.

"So you're saying maybe I should just talk it out with Kitty?" Johnny asked. Dayla nodded and said, "Yeah. You'll find that just talking to each other calmly actually works"

Johnny smiled and said, "I might actually take your advice little lady"

"Anyway Johnny, you can either go back to the Ghost Zone willingly or we can both make you go" Danny said.

"I'm digging that tough guy act little man. But don't worry, I'm gone" Johnny said.

"And take the dork of darkness with you" Danny then said, earning him a growl from Shadow and he then put them both down.

Johnny then said as he drove off, "See you on the flipside kids and thanks for the games"

Danny and Dayla both nodded and smirked at each other, they both then fired a small ecto blast each like a laser and hit Shadow dead on as the ghost left. They both then took off and headed for home, unaware that Skulker was watching them from behind the water tower.

"My turn" He said and looked down at a picture of Ember he had in a frame, he then crushed it with his bare hand breaking the glass and all.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Bertrand had told Spectra, Kitty and Ember where Skulker and Johnny had gone after Ember and Johnny both had fights with them. He smiled at them nervously as he finished his tale.

"Let me get this straight, Johnny and Skulker just took off for Amity Park to blow off steam because Ember and me had a fight with them?" Kitty asked getting angrier at Johnny.

"What did you expect? You told Johnny his bike wasn't as important as you were and Ember you told Skulker he was a lousy hunter" Bertrand said.

"He is! He can't even find the TV remote" Ember said crossing her arms.

Spectra sighed and asked Bertrand, "Why didn't you go with them?"

"They didn't invite me. Why else would I tell you where they went?" Bertrand said.

"Ooh! That makes me so mad!" Kitty shouted.

She growled and then placed a kiss on her hand and blew it, the kiss turned into some sort of energy and hit Bertrand, he gasped and then suddenly he was gone before their very eyes.

"What was that?" Ember asked amazed.

"What? You think you're the only one who can drive men away?" Kitty asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Funny" Ember said sarcastically. She then smirked and asked seriously, "So where'd he go?"

"I don't exactly know" Kitty answered. Spectra then said, "And I don't exactly care"

"All I do know is that if he stays gone for twelve hours, he's gone for good unless I do this" Kitty said.

She then blew another kiss and then suddenly Bertrand was back, dazed, dizzy and confused. He groaned and held his head feeling a slight headache coming on.

"Drat! We still had eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes" Spectra exclaimed in disappointment.

"Is there a twelve hour sale somewhere?" Bertrand asked still dizzy.

"Ladies nobody walks out on us! Pucker up Kitty, we're going to Amity Park" Ember said and then she along with Kitty and Spectra all laughed evilly.

The next morning, Jack was out the front and instead of a jumpsuit he was wearing some fishing overalls over an orange shirt and a fishing hat. Maddie stood beside Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz. Today Jack was taking Danny and Dayla fishing to spend some time with them.

"Danny! Dayla! Chop, chop kids we got a busy day!" Jack called out in excitement.

"Fishing is a busy day?" Jazz asked unimpressed.

"Oh you betcha baby. Floating, napping and eating snacks out of a cooler. It's not for the weak" Jack said.

Danny and Dayla both then came out wearing fishing gear as well, Danny had in his hands three fishing poles while Dayla carried the cooler and tackle box.

"It's a guy thing Jazz, you wouldn't understand" Danny said as they came down the stairs.

"Thank goodness" Jazz said with relief. She then looked at them in confusion and asked, "Wait. If this is a guy thing, how come Dayla's going?"

"That's what I asked when dad proposed this idea. He wants to spend time with me as well and apparently it might do me some good if I gave fishing a try" Dayla answered as she and Danny placed the gear into the back of the RV.

Jack then pulled out some pancakes from the front pocket of his overalls and asked them all, "Anybody want some more of my famous Flapjack Fenton's?"

They all looked at the small stack of pancakes on the fork in disgust, it had small bits of hair on it. Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all answered in unison, "No thanks/ Already ate/ Allergies/ Not very hungry"

Jack shoved them all into his mouth happily, Danny then climbed into the front seat of the RV and sat down. Jazz then said to Sam, Tucker and Andrew, "I told Danny and Dayla that if anything ghostly happens today, we four will handle it"

"Uh we three will handle it like we always do" Sam said with a frown.

"You just can't handle it that I'm part of your ghost fighting team now can you?" Jazz asked.

"Who said you're a part of our team?" Sam asked.

"I rest my case" Jazz said. She then gave Dayla the Fenton Thermos and said, "Here you go Dayla, just in case"

"Jazz come on! We both need to know you guys can get along while we're gone" Danny said.

"Me?! How's this my problem?" Jazz asked. Sam crossed her arms and said, "Don't look at me, I'm already on the team"

"Have fun today Dayla and I'll see you when you get back" Andrew said. Dayla asked, "We're still on for movie night tonight?"

He chuckled and nodded. They both kissed and hugged each other and then Dayla got inside the RV and sat in the back seat.

"Have fun catching the disgusting fish with Danny and Dayla sweetie" Maddie said to Jack.

"I'm just glad that Danny and Dayla get some…uh…" Jack stammered but then pulled out a small book titled, _Father/Twin Relationships for Idiots_ and smiled as he read aloud, "Ah! Quality bonding time with their old man"

"Oh me too but hurry back" Maddie said.

Suddenly Jack grabbed her and to her surprise he gave her a really passionate kiss on the lip, he then let her go and she had a smile of pure bliss on her face.

"Oh we'll see you tonight and if you miss me, just look at this" Jack said as he handed her a small picture of him in his jumpsuit posing. She said with a small hint of disappointment, "Geeze thanks hon"

Jack jumped in the driver's seat and drove off. Maddie then smiled in excitement and exclaimed, "Finally!"

She ran inside the house, leaving the five teens alone. Skulker watched the RV leave from the rooftop of a building near Fenton Works, he grinned now he knew where Danny and Dayla were heading.

"Hmmm…a road trip. I love moving targets. We'll see who's a lousy hunter" Skulker said and then activated his jets and took off, leaving behind a burning picture of Ember.

Jazz ran to the front door and said, "I'll be right out Ghost Getters"

"Ghost Getters?" Sam, Tucker and Andrew asked in confusion. Jazz smiled and said, "Yeah. I thought we needed a cool name since we're kind of like Danny and Dayla's sidekicks"

"We're not really sidekicks" Tucker said. Sam then said, "And that's not a cool name"

"Just wait for me. I made a key note chart of ghost hunting duties for us while Danny and Dayla is away" Jazz said and then ran inside.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew then saw their opportunity and ran for it hoping to get as far away from Jazz as possible. Inside Jazz entered the lab where Maddie pushed a button on the wall, to reveal a secret stash of her own inventions inside it.

"Mum I was gonna go with Sam, Tucker and Andrew if that's okay" Jazz said.

"Oh sure honey" Maddie said as she pulled out some sort of back pack with two speakers on top of it. "I'll be testing out this baby all day"

"I'm glad you have a chance to work on your own inventions instead of always having to fix dads. What does that one do?" Jazz asked.

"If I'm right, it will be able to alter spectral frequencies to completely reverse their effects" Maddie answered.

"And if you're wrong?" Jazz asked. Maddie then said, "It'll make a nice bowl for popcorn"

Meanwhile in the park, Johnny was talking to another girl when suddenly he was blasted off his bike. As he sat up he heard Kitty shout, "JOHNNY!"

"Oh boy" He muttered fearfully. He looked up to see Kitty, Ember and Spectra who was in her ghost human form all standing there.

Johnny jumped back on his back and tried to make a break for it, Kitty growled in anger and flew after him. Spectra said with a grin, "I'm liking her more and more"

Johnny yelped in fright as Kitty continued to chase after him. Meanwhile Sam, Tucker and Andrew had just arrived at the park when Jazz had finally caught up with them. She was decked out with some ghost hunting gear.

"There you are! Any signs of ecto activity Ghost Getters?" Jazz asked excitedly. They all frowned at the name she gave them all and Tucker said, "Okay that's gotta stop.

"Jazz I know you dream of being one of Danny and Dayla's _sidekicks_ …" Sam began. Jazz cut her off and corrected, "Ghost Getters"

"Whatever. But Tucker, Andrew and I have been doing this a while and we have it under control. You don't even have the proper equipment! You at least need a Spectre Deflector" Sam finished as she gestured to her own.

"She can have mine. It makes my shorts ride up" Tucker said as he took his off and gave it to Jazz who smiled thankfully and put it around her waist. She then asked Andrew, "Where's your one Andrew?"

"It needed charging up so I left it at home. I'll be fine though" Andrew answered.

Sam frowned and just crossed her arms at Jazz. Jazz then said, "Face it Sam. I'm as big a part of all this as you are"

"As big a part of what?! Nothing's happening!" Sam exclaimed a little annoyed.

They all suddenly heard an explosion and Jazz said, "WRONG!"

They all turned to see a now flaming motorcycle and Kitty hovering over a frightened looking Johnny 13 who was on the ground. She then yelled at him, "So the minute we have a fight, you come here and flirt with some meaningless human girl?!"

"Oh come on baby. Y-you know you're the only meaningless girl for me" Johnny said nervously.

At that Kitty growled. Johnny then realised what he said and said, "Wait! That didn't come out right"

Ember and Spectra were enjoying the show when suddenly Kwan and Dash came up behind them. Kwan then said in excitement, "Woah! Ember MacLaine! Sweet! I'm your biggest fan!"

Dash then shoved him aside and said, "No! I'm your biggest fan! That one song you know where you sing and the guitars really loud. I love that song!"

"I love it more!" Kwan protested as he shoved Dash back. "Go back to listening to boy bands!"

"You promised never to tell anyone that!" Dash shouted.

Dash and Kwan then started pushing each other around, it wasn't long until their shoving became kicks and punches. Spectra sighed and said, "It's unanimous. Men are useless in this world too"

More boys started gathering around them, fanning over Ember and then all of them started fighting with each other over who was Ember's biggest fan. It was really annoying for the both of them.

"Kitten wait! Let me explain" Johnny begged as he stood up.

"Explain this y-you… you man!" Kitty shouted angrier than before and she prepared to blow a kiss at him.

"Somebody make them stop!" Spectra shouted in annoyance and frustration.

Ember smirked and said, "Let's just turn up the volume"

As soon as Kitty blew her kiss, Ember struck her guitar and left off a blast of energy sound waves. The sound waves hit the kiss and before they knew it, the kiss expanded and spread everywhere hitting all the men in Amity Park and making them disappear including Tucker and Andrew, Jazz and Sam gasped at the sight of them gone.

"Do they do that often?" Jazz asked. Sam shook her head, "No! Tucker?! Andrew?!"

Kitty smiled really impressed as she looked around and saw there was not a man in sight anywhere. She asked Ember, "Wow! W-what did you do?"

"Made some improvements" Ember answered as she strummed her guitar a little. "Music really adds a whole new dimension"

"Well I love what you've done with the neighbourhood" Spectra said also impressed.

"Now just for one more thing" Ember said as she then switched the dial to hypnosis.

She then strummed her guitar hard and sent more energy waves out, hypnotising all the females of Amity Park except for Sam and Jazz because since they were wearing the Spectre Deflectors, they were un-effected by Ember's music. All the women then gathered at the park around Spectra, Kitty and Ember who were floating in the air above them.

Jazz looked at her tracking device and said, "I'm not getting any readings on Ghost Getter number two and three"

"You mean Tucker and Andrew" Sam corrected. "I don't think this is just about them Jazz"

"Women of Amity Park, we have a proposition for you" Ember announced.

"Oh wow! So not good" Sam said.

Meanwhile at the foggy misty place known as Lake Eerie, Jack, Danny and Dayla were out in the fishing with their hooks in the water, just sitting around waiting for the fish to bite. Danny and Dayla sat on one side of the boat back to back with Jack who was sitting on the other side of the boat.

"Ah good old Lake Eerie with two e's. So what do you think kids?" Jack asked.

"Uh creepy. Also with two e's" Danny answered. Dayla added, "They definitely picked the right name for it"

"Which means we'll have it all to ourselves" Jack said as he put his pole down and pull out his book and began reading its contents, "So while we wait for the fish to bite, what do you saw we…uh…do a little father slash twin children bonding and spend some quality time getting to know each other better"

"Are you reading that out of a book dad?" Dayla asked.

He chuckled nervously and threw the book away and said stammering, "Heck no! Now tell me what's new with you two. Uh…how's that you and…monkey! Remember that time with the….and all the…all you can eat platter thing"

"Hey Dayla how are you and your boyfriend Andrew doing?" Jack asked.

She smiled glad he finally picked a subject and answered, "We're doing great. When we get back we're having a movie night"

"That's great sweetie. I remember being like that at your age. How about you Danny? How are you and that Sam person doing?" Jack asked.

Danny's eyes widened and Dayla snickered at his reaction as he asked nervously, "W-what?"

"You know the gloomy girl you like, like" Jack clarified.

"She…uh…I-I-I don't know if I exactly like…uh...well…maybe I…" Danny stammered nervously but then suddenly his and Dayla's ghost senses went off.

Danny sighed in relief and said, "Never thought I'd be so happy to see a ghost"

"You sure about that Danny" Dayla whispered as she pointed up. He looked where she was pointing and saw it was Skulker.

"Looks like we're going…" Dayla began to say when Jack looked at them in confusion. She then lied quickly, "Going to…uh need better bait!"

"I hear that! Where are all the fish? This place is like a ghost town" Jack wondered.

They looked back at Skulker who grinned at them and knew that they were in serious ghost trouble. It wasn't long until Jack got bored and fell asleep, Danny and Dayla both gasped at Skulker now heading straight towards them. He fired a few missiles at them, Danny thought quickly and picked up the tackle box and threw all the stuff inside straight at the missiles, they both clashed together and exploded causing a small wave of water to splash all over them and waking Jack up from his quick nap.

"Rain? Better cover the nachos" Jack said believing that the water was just rain, so he turned around to take care of the food.

Danny and Dayla turned to see Skulker now coming straight at them, they both looked at each other and nodded knowing what they needed to do.

"Sorry about this dad" They both whispered.

They both bent down and started rocking the boat side to side and then flipped the boat upside down just as Skulker flew past them firing shots at them and sending them all into the water. Danny and Dayla then changed into their ghost forms and flew out of the water and went after Skulker.

"Hey ugly! You're scaring the fish!" Danny shouted as he and Dayla started firing ecto blasts at him.

He flew up and dodged the blasts and said, "I don't fish I hunt"

He then changed his hand into some sort of claw and fired up some sort of large energy ball and threw it at both of them, it hit them dead on and exploded sending them straight into the rocky walls at the shore. They both groaned in pain and sat up as Skulker landed on the ground in front of them.

"What do you want Skulker?!" Dayla demanded.

Skulker got another energy ball ready as he answered, "If you must know, my girl says I'm a lousy hunter. But hanging both your pelts on my wall will change her mind"

"Wow" They both said. Skulker grinned and asked, "Frightened now?"

"No. Neither of us can't believe you have a girlfriend" Dayla said.

He frowned and said, "Now that just plain hurts"

"Not as much as this!" Danny shouted and then kicked the claw right off his hand.

Dayla then roundhouse kicked Skulker in the face, throwing him off balance and making him run right into a tree and land on the ground. A bird's nest then fell on his head and then suddenly a hawk came down and started pecking at his head. Skulker got up and started running away from the hawk as it continued to chase him around.

"His girlfriend's right. He is a lousy hunter" Dayla said with a laugh.

Danny and Dayla then flew back and went back into the water and changed back into their human forms just as Jack flipped the boat back over and climbed in. He then looked around for Danny and Dayla and called out, "Danny! Dayla!"

He smiled when heard them submerge and Danny said, "It's cool dad! We're alright"

Jack sighed in relief but then suddenly felt something wriggling around in his shirt, a fish tail then popped out and smacked him in the face. The whole fish then jumped out and he tried to grab onto it, but it slipped out of his hands and jumped back into the water.

"Repeat after me, it was this big" Jack said as he gestured to what size he wanted it to be.

Back in Amity Park, some of the women cheered as Ember strummed her guitar for them. Sam and Jazz looked around to see how bad it was.

"I bet every other woman in town is under Ember's musical mind control" Sam said.

"Those ghosts are up to something" Jazz said. Sam then said sarcastically, "No kidding! What was your first clue? When all the men vanished?"

"Go ahead and lay behind that layer of unappealing sarcasm. This Ghost Getter's taking action" Jazz said with determination.

"What are you gonna do? Think of a really lame name for the ghosts too?" Sam asked sarcastically.

They went back to Fenton Works and headed straight down to the lab, where Maddie was still working on her invention.

"Mum have you been down here this whole time?" Jazz asked.

"Uh huh. I've been making real progress with this ecto wave thingy" Maddie said as she turned to face them and removed her hood. "Well except for the name"

"The anti-ecto walls of the lab must have protected you from the ghosts spell" Sam said.

Maddie gasped and asked, "Ghosts?!"

"A ghost's kiss has made all the men disappear" Sam said. "We've got to figure out how to get them back before they're gone forever! And I'm pretty sure Dayla won't be happy if she came back to find out that she won't exactly have a boyfriend anymore"

Maddie grabbed a large gun and said, "No time for thinking Sam! Action! Lots of ghosts splattered everywhere!"

"Mum no!" Jazz said. Maddie stopped and listened to Jazz. "Sam's right"

"I'm sorry but could you say that again?" Sam said in fake surprise.

"I mean we need to approach this logically" Jazz finished. Sam smiled and said, "Exactly and I have a plan"

"So do I" Jazz said.

"Jazz trust me, mine will actually work" Sam said ignoring what she said. Jazz frowned and sighed.

All three of them huddled together and then Sam said, "Now if we split up, we can each take a ghost"

Back at Lake Eerie, it had been thirty minutes since Skulker first attacked and once again Jack fell fast asleep as he waited for the fish to bite. Danny and Dayla kept their eye out for the hunter, knowing that he wasn't going to give up on them so easily. Suddenly they heard some noise and turned to see a huge water tornado above the water heading their way, the tornado picked them up and they held on tightly as the boat spun around and around the outside of the watery tornado, but Jack showed no signs of waking up. They both looked down to see that it was coming from beneath the water.

"Danny you stay here with dad and keep him from falling out, I'll go down there and deal with Skulker!" Dayla said over the loud noise.

"Go for it sis!" Danny said.

Dayla jumped out of the boat and changed into her ghost form as she dived beneath the water, since she was a ghost she didn't need to breathe under water. She looked around and found Skulker with the large machine on his back that was creating the tornado.

"Woah! This girlfriend of yours must have really gotten you angry Skulker" Dayla said. "Have you considered taking couple counselling or even getting yourself a lonely guy cat?"

Skulker smirked and said, "Already have one. On my wall!"

He activated a ray on his wrist and turned to fire at her, but he didn't get a chance to when she destroyed it completely with an ecto blast.

"Sounds like you just need to cool off lover boy!" Dayla exclaimed and then charged straight at him with two fists.

She punched him really hard and knocked him right out of the water, with the machine and Skulker now gone the tornado stopped and the boat landed back into the water. The rest of the water fell back down hard and caused another wave to fall all over them, Jack woke up and found he was soaking wet.

He looked at the soaking wet Danny and Dayla who was back in the boat in her human form and they just casually whistled and held their fishing rods. They both then pointed upwards and said, "Rainstorm"

Jack looked up and saw that the sky was clear. He just shrugged and said, "Man! Nothing knocks me out faster than processed cheese spread"

He picked up the can of cheese spread and sprayed some more into his mouth and swallowed it, next thing they knew he was out like a light again. Danny and Dayla both sighed in relief and wiped the water off their faces.

Back at Amity Park, some of the woman were at the TV station clapping for Spectra as she hosted her brand new show called _The Spectra Show_. The camera pointed at her wearing a chef's hat and apron in a kitchen.

"Welcome back. It's time to mix up another fabulous anti-man delicacy" Spectra said. "Today's dish is called Wolf Manacony"

The audience clapped once more, at the side entrance Maddie came in wearing a detectives coat and hat, she hid at the side of the bleachers and then said into her communicator watch, "I'm in position"

"Me too" Sam said. Jazz then said, "Me three. I mean roger"

A woman heard them and said to Maddie, "Roger? That's a man's name"

"Uh…look! A shoe sale" Maddie said pointing behind her.

"Where?" The woman asked really excited and looked. Maddie then pinched the nerve on her shoulder and said, "Sorry. I can't have you blowing my cover. Now to take out that ghost"

Maddie then started walking up to Spectra while opening up her coat to grab the Fenton Thermos ready to capture her.

"I'm going to need a volunteer" Spectra said. She then saw Maddie walking towards her and thought she was just volunteering and smiled, "Oh wonderful, you"

The audience then clapped for Maddie and before she could react, two female security guards came over and removed her hat, coat and thermos and placed an apron on her. They both then nudged her next to Spectra.

"Oh but I really don't…" Maddie stammered. Spectra then smiled encouragingly and said, "Not to worry. You'll have the help of our in-house homemaker"

" _Oh no! Only one thing could make this worse"_ Maddie said in her head. What she said was true when Pamela Manson came out and waved gleefully at her.

"Hi Maddie" She said.

" _And that would be it"_ Maddie said in her head with a frown.

Sam was in a military training uniform doing Kitty's obstacle course, kitty timed her and smiled when she finished it with record time.

"Not bad" Kitty nodded. "I've been looking for someone to go a few rounds with Helga"

Sam was about to suck her into the thermos when she asked, "Helga?"

She turned to see a really buff woman break a punching bag, she looked at Sam with a grin as Kitty answered, "She's run out of sparring partners"

Helga picked Sam up by her collar, Sam aimed the thermos at her but she literally bit the top off it. Sam then said, "I guess it's good to get some iron in your diet once in a while"

Sam then cringed and prepared for a whole lot pain from the muscular woman. Meanwhile Jazz was on the stage wearing the purple outfit that the other two female backup singers were wearing as Ember started performing another number.

As Ember performed her new song _Girls Night Out,_ she pulled out the thermos and got ready to capture her. But then Ember turned and pointed for the backup singers to do their parts but when it came to Jazz she quickly hid the thermos and then sang a note way off and terribly.

They all stopped playing and Ember glared at her. The crowd then started booing her and throwing food and rubbish at Jazz.

"You're all just jealous!" She shouted before more food and rubbish was thrown at her.

With the plan failed, Jazz, Sam and Maddie all returned back to Fenton Works and sat in the kitchen. Jazz then said as she removed a banana peel off her shoulder, "Eugh! I smell like I slept in a garbage truck"

"You? OW! I think my organs are loose" Sam said still feeling pain from when she sparred with Helga.

"I can't believe your mother said I had poor meal presentation" Maddie said to Sam. "So I didn't use a parsley leaf! Is that a crime?!"

They all then heard Ember announce, "WOMEN OF AMITY PARK!"

They all stood up together and Maddie pressed a button on the wall and commanded the computer, "Three to the Ops Centre"

She then cringed in disgust as she smelled Jazz again and said, "And one to a shower"

"Thanks mum" Jazz said sarcastically.

The tube then came down over them and transported them to the Ops Centre. They all then ran to the window and saw Ember, Kitty and Spectra on a bus leading a bunch of women with weapons such as frying pans and other kitchen utensils.

"We've only got two hours left until the spell becomes permanent" Sam said.

"I've got a plan that could work" Jazz said. Sam shook her head and said, "Uh Jazz, why don't you let your mum and I handle this?"

Jazz crossed her arms and said sarcastically, "Right because your plan worked so great"

"At least I didn't come up with the name Ghost Getters!" Sam retorted.

Maddie then decided to step in and said, "Girls! Sam let's hear what Jazz has to say"

"It was Kitty's kiss that made the men disappear right? So if we get her to blow another and Ember hits that kiss with the same cord on her guitar, we can reverse the curse and break the spell" Jazz said.

"Yeah but the spell makes men disappear" Sam pointed out. "How do we get them back?"

Jazz went over to the wall and pulled out Maddie's invention that she was working on and said, "With the Maddie Modulator"

"Ooh great name honey" Maddie said with a proud smile. Jazz then continued, "If this can reverse spectral frequencies like you said, all we have to do is aim it at Ember's guitar and reverse the kiss as it travels across town"

"Okay! But how are going to get Kitty to blow another kiss?" Sam asked.

"She'll need to think there are still some males left in town" Maddie said thinking. Jazz nodded and said, "Exactly. One of us is going to have to dress up like a boy"

It didn't take Maddie and Jazz long to pick who it would be, they both just looked at Sam. Sam groaned and said, "Oh come on! This is because I wear boots right?"

Back at Lake Eerie, it had been a while since Skulker's last attack and the fish were still not biting. Danny and Dayla were starting to think that maybe Skulker decided to give up. Jack said, "Hmmm. I don't think they're biting anymore"

"Anymore?" Danny and Dayla both asked.

Suddenly both their ghost senses went off and they looked up to see if it was Skulker again, but then they heard a bubbling noise coming from underneath their boat and before they had time to react a giant red skinned sea monster's head popped right underneath them and their boat right up in the air. Jack, Danny and Dayla all landed in the water while the boat was crushed to pieces by the monster's sharp teeth. Danny and Dayla submerged to the surface and saw Skulker standing on top of the creature's head as it roared on the rocks.

"New pet or is this the girlfriend we've been hearing so much about?" Danny asked.

"You'd be surprised the creatures I find when I'm hunting" Skulker said with a grin.

He grabbed onto the horns and kicked the monster to get it moving, Jack submerged and watched as the creature roared and took Danny and Dayla inside its mouth as it dived into the water. He gasped and started swimming around looking for them, his protective fatherly instincts kicked in. The creature then submerged and started slithering across the water back to the shoreline. Jack growled and brought up his fishing pole.

"DROP MY KIDS YOU JURASSIC JERK!" Jack shouted and cast his line, hooking onto the creature's tail.

Jack then skied across the water for a second and the jumped up in the air, as he landed he kicked Skulker right off the creature's head and stood in his place. Skulker hit the water hard.

"You call this rough?! I'm the reigning champion of the Fudge Festival Rodeo!" Jack shouted. He pulled out his cheese spray and sprayed it into the creature's eye as he screamed, "EAT HOT CHEESE BARNEY!"

The creature screeched in pain and was blinded by the cheese in his eyes, the creature rattled around and then slammed right into the rock wall. He then burped out Danny and Dayla right out of its mouth. Jack ran over and held his unconscious children protectively.

"Danny, Dayla? Are you two alright?" Jack asked.

"Dad?" They both asked weakly as they woke up.

Skulker then flew straight at them and fired some missiles at them, Jack picked up Danny and Dayla and moved out of the way just as the missiles hit. Jack put them down and grabbed his fishing pole again, he then ran after Skulker and cast his line, it hooked onto his head and with one hard pull Jack ripped Skulker's head right off his robotic body and brought it back to the shore with Danny and Dayla watching in amazement.

The head opened to reveal the real Skulker inside, Jack picked up his tiny body and held it up in the air before Skulker could fly off. They all smirked and Jack said, "Nope. Too small, better throw it back"

Danny aimed the thermos as Jack threw Skulker at him and he sucked Skulker inside and capped the lid. Danny then said, "Dad that was awesome!"

"You know for a fisherman, you're not a half bad hunter" Dayla said. Danny nodded and said, "Totally"

"Ah thanks kids" Jack said. "Boy this sure has been a fun day. I just wish I knew why they call it Lake Eerie"

"Probably because of its creepy background" Dayla said as they headed back to the RV.

Back in Amity Park, there was only an hour left before the spell became permanent. All the women were gathered around the stage while Spectra, Kitty and Ember all stood on the stage in front of them.

"Give me a no!" Spectra called out. Kitty then called out, "Give me a men!"

"What does that spell?" Ember asked the audience. All the women the called out, "NO MEN!"

They all then cheered, Sam then arrived wearing Danny's clothes and her hair was tied back to make it look short. She groaned again about having to do this.

"This whole day is going to require years of therapy" Sam muttered as she put on a pair of black sunglasses.

"Ghost Getter number three is in position. Ghost Getter number four, let's go" Jazz said to Maddie as they hid on top of a roof.

"Why am I number four?" Maddie asked.

Sam then jumped onto the stage and put on a deep voice and said, "Hey ladies looking good!"

Spectra, Kitty and Ember looked at her in confusion, completely thinking that she was a boy. She walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Kitty and Ember's shoulders as she asked, "Anyone care to join a handsome guy like me in a masculine game of catch? Or uh….sweating?"

"What is this? I thought your kiss eliminated all the men?" Spectra asked Kitty with a frown.

"I only blew the kiss at Johnny. It's her guitar!" Kitty exclaimed as she gestured to Ember.

"Hey!" Ember shouted offended.

"Gee I loved to stay and watch you ladies destroy yourselves with bickering, but I uh…have to get to a uh…burp off or something" Sam said and then ran off.

Spectra then said, "Kitty blow another kiss and this time get it right!"

Kitty frowned at Ember and said, "Better amp it up again in case there's any other men you missed"

Ember glared but stood ready, Kitty then prepared another kiss in her hand and then blew it at Ember's guitar, Ember then hit the cord and sent the kiss out.

"NOW!" Jazz said to Maddie. Maddie then said as she activated the Maddie Modulator, "Time to dish out some justice!"

She pushed the button and then energy waves from the machine hit the kiss and sent it out in waves, the machine worked and started reversing the kiss and breaking the spell off the women. The men started reappearing everywhere along with Tucker, Andrew, Dash and Kwan as they reappeared back in the park.

"Uh…why are all these women armed?" Dash asked.

"What's happening?! I see boys!" Kitty shouted. Spectra then saw Sam and said, "Look!"

All three of them watched as a smirking Sam removed her disguise to reveal her real self, she then pulled out the Fenton Peeler and activated it. The peeler covered Sam in the battle suit and she stood ready along with Jazz and Maddie. Jazz had a Fenton Bazooka in her hand while Maddie had the Jack O Nine Tails in her hand.

"We've been tricked! Kitty another kiss!" Spectra said angrily.

But before Kitty could prepare another kiss, she was kicked to the ground by Sam. Sam then blasted Kitty into the air towards Jazz with the peeler and Jazz captured Kitty with the Fenton Thermos. Jazz then called out to Sam, "Nice peeling Ghost Getter number three!"

She then ducked as Sam was thrown into a tree near them, she then turned to see Ember coming at her. Ember swung her guitar at Jazz trying to hit her with it, Jazz jumped and dodged each swing and then jumped behind her and fired a blast from the bazooka at her. It hit Ember dead on, she got up and growled but then screamed as she was sucked into the thermos by Sam.

"You're pretty handy with that bazooka yourself" Sam said.

They both then saw Maddie being thrown across the ground by Spectra. Maddie stood up and threw the rope of the Jack O Nine tails at Spectra as she flew at her, Spectra dodged the ropes and then fired an ecto blast at her, hitting her dead on and sending her right into a rubbish bin which tipped all over her.

Spectra stood in front of her and got ready to fire another blast, when Jazz aimed the bazooka at her head. She then turned to see Sam on the other side of her waving with a smirk, "Bye, bye"

She then sucked her into the thermos and capped the lid. Jazz then said happily, "Hey! My plan worked"

Sam smiled and said, "Nice job. Ghost Getter number one"

"Like daughter, like mother" Maddie said proudly and then hugged Jazz. Jazz then cringed in disgust as she smelled Maddie and pulled out of the hug and exclaimed, "PEWUE!"

Maddie was now in the kitchen pulling all the rubbish off her and throwing it in the bin. She then heard the front door open and smiled knowing it was Jack, Danny and Dayla. She called out, "Welcome home! Catch anything?"

Jack suddenly pulled into the kitchen the head of the creature they thought, Danny and Dayla then came in as Jack answered, '"Only a sea monster the size of Cleveland"

"Well you're gutting and cooking that. Did you two have a good time with your father kids?" Maddie asked Danny and Dayla.

"Actually yeah. Dad's not so bad when you get to know him" Danny said smiling up at Jack. Dayla then added, "And fishing is fun. I really enjoyed spending time with dad"

Jack smiled warmly at them and wrapped his arms around them. Sam and Jazz then walked into the kitchen and to Danny and Dayla's surprise, they were getting along.

"That moment when you dove behind the car" Sam said. Jazz then asked Maddie, "Hey mum we're gonna go get ice cream. You want some?"

"Anything but a banana split sweetie" Maddie answered and all three of them laughed at the joke. Sam and Jazz continued on their way talking about this and that.

"Ice cream? Together? They're actually getting along? This morning Sam couldn't stand Jazz" Dayla said with confusion.

They all then looked at Maddie and asked, "What are they under a spell or something?"

"Okay what did we miss around here today?" Jack asked.

"Nothing special. I'm just glad you're back" Maddie said as she hugged Danny and Dayla.

"Me too" Jack said. He then asked as he gestured to the sea monster, "Now can you help me stuff this thing in the freezer?"

Dayla then sniffed the air and cringed in disgust at Maddie, "Mum seriously please take a shower!"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Two Danny's and two Dayla's again?! When a ghost named Amorpho who has the ability to alter his appearance to make himself look like anyone thinks that Danny and Dayla is stealing his spotlight, he duplicates and changes into them to cause chaos, but when they fight and suddenly get blasted by Jack's new invention, none of them can change back to normal and are losing their powers! Will Danny and Dayla be able to find Amorpho and set everything right? Will they remain as Danny and Dayla Phantom forever? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Forever Phantoms!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Forever Phantoms

_**FOREVER PHANTOMS**_

At the Casper High football grounds, the cheerleading squad was doing their after school cheerleading practice. Paulina led the team as she stood on the ground while the other girls formed a pyramid.

"Casper's cool and you're a dud! We will drive you through the mud! Casper's cool and you're a dud! We will drive you through the mud!" The girls all cheered.

Suddenly Paulina smirked evilly and her eyes flashed red. She then turned around faced the girls and said, "You can say that again"

Then without warning, she kicked one of the girl's legs and made them all fall into the mud thus destroying the entire pyramid. They all glared at her as she ran off and then suddenly she came back again.

"Casper's cool and you're a dud! We will drive you through the mud!" Paulina cheered. But then she saw the girls and said, "Oh come on guys! You're getting too real"

They all glared at her harder. Meanwhile at Tucker's place, Tucker was playing a video game when he heard his mother call, "Tucker dinner time!"

He came downstairs and saw his mother Angela Foley placing a perfectly cooked meat loaf on the table. Tucker then said with a smile, "Ah mother's meatloaf. It warm embrace beckons me"

She smiled down at her son knowing about his love for meat, the front door then opened and in walked her husband Maurice Foley who called out, "Honey I'm home"

He walked inside and saw her reach out to give him a kiss on the lips, but instead of kissing her he just blew a raspberry at her. She jumped back and exclaimed, "Maurice! What in the world?!"

He then chuckled and picked up the entire meatloaf and to both Tucker and Angela's surprise he took a big bite out of it. He swallowed it and then looked at his wife innocently at first as he said, "Sorry. I just love your cooking…."

Then without warning, he put the remaining half of the meatloaf on her head! The juices of the meat dripped off as he finished with a mischievous grin, "On your head!"

He then laughed hysterically and jumped out the opened window, Angela walked up to the front door angrily to go out and teach Maurice a lesson when suddenly the front door opened again and it was Maurice Foley!

"Hi honey I'm…" He began to say when suddenly she slammed the tray that the meatloaf was on right in his face. "OW!"

He pulled the tray off and asked, "Did I miss meatloaf?"

She continued to glare angrily at him while Tucker gave him a worried look. At the park, Dash was playing Frisbee with his Chihuahua dog Puki. He threw the Frisbee at the bushes and Puki chased after it. Dash was then surprised to see Puki come out of the bushes behind him but with no Frisbee. A police officer named John then came up to them.

"You do realise your dog is meant to be on a leash at all times?" The officer asked while reminding him of the park rules.

"Oh sorry officer. But Puki here is so sweet he wouldn't hurt a fly" Dash assured him. John looked down at the dog as it panted happily and put on the cutest dog face. He smiled and kneeled down to pat him on the head as he said, "I guess he is kind of cute"

Suddenly Puki growled and tried to bite John, he screamed and ran off terrified as the small dog then barked and chased after him leaving behind a completely shocked Dash. But then Puki came out of the bushes with the Frisbee in his mouth, Dash looked at the dog with an angry look.

"You are totally the most naughtiest dog ever Puki! Tonight I'm watching the romance channel by myself!" Dash snapped at Puki who then looked down at the ground sadly and whimpered.

Meanwhile the other Puki finished chasing the officer out of the street and then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the dog changed into a ghost. This ghost wore a black trench coat and hat, he wore red glasses and had pale grey skin, but the weirdest part about this ghost was that he had no face at all. His name was Amorpho and he was a ghost who had the ability to alter his appearance into anyone and anything, which was the whole reason what happened with the cheerleaders, the Foleys and Puki.

He floated there and watched as angry cheerleaders chased after Paulina ran past him and then Maurice ran past him running away from his angry wife who was chasing after him with a rolling pin while Tucker ran behind her trying to stop her. He laughed at the sight.

"Ah another day and another town turned completely upside down" Amorpho said as he flew through the town.

It was now 7:30 in the morning, the younger children of Amity Park were on the school bus heading for school. As the driver drover through the cliff side, a small black cat came onto the road and sat in the middle of it. The bus driver saw the cat and slammed on the brakes hard, he then turned the bus hard to the right and avoided the cat and then suddenly he almost ran into another car and turned hard left, the kids screamed as he lost control of the bus and drove right off the cliff, they all screamed believing that they were about to fall into the water and it was the end but they all stopped when they saw they weren't in the water but the entire bus was now floating in the air.

They looked outside the bus and saw it was Danny and Dayla Phantom who had saved them. Danny and Dayla held onto the back of the bus, keeping the bus, the kids and the driver above the water. They both began flying it back to road.

"Okay gang I know this bus is dirty but there are easier ways to wash it" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Have to agree on that one bro"

The kids smiled and exclaimed in excitement, "Yay! Danny and Dayla Phantom!"

They all then took out their cameras and took pictures of them, they both smiled for the kids as they did that and then placed the bus gently back onto the road and then floated above them.

"There you go. We wouldn't want you kids to miss of happy therapy inducing school memories" Danny said. Dayla playfully punched her brother in the arm and said, "Just have a fun day at school kids"

"You're heroes Danny and Dayla Phantom. Thank you" The bus driver said and then drove off, the kids waved goodbye to their saviours and they waved back.

"Now let's take care of that cat" Dayla said.

They flew back to where they saw the cat but saw it wasn't there anymore. They looked around but still there was no sign of the small feline. Danny said, "It probably got scared and ran home"

"Speaking of home, we better get back and get ready for school" Dayla said.

Danny nodded and they both took off for home, unaware that the cat was actually the ghost Amorpho and was watching them from the side of the walls of the small petrol station still disguised as a cat.

"Hmmm…that got a tad out of hand. All I wanted to do was frighten them and get a laugh or two" Amorpho said looking down with a little guilt. He then changed back to his actual form and said, "I suppose it's fortunate those nauseating goody two-shoes were here"

He then looked down at the newspapers that showed the front page talking about the trouble he caused in town. He then said and although you couldn't see it, he was happy about his pranks, "I may have no face of my own but I'm seen everywhere. My pranks are the talk of the town! Good news travels fast"

Suddenly a new bunch of newspapers landed on top of the other ones, this time showing picture's and articles about Danny and Dayla saving the kids just a few moments ago. He then glared down angrily and said, "Too fast! How dare those fuzzy wuzzies steal my headlines! Fine!"

He then duplicated his form and then both of them changed their appearance and were now Danny and Dayla Phantom. Both of them then said in unison, "They want a contest, they've got one"

He then took to the air and started heading for town. Meanwhile Jack, Jazz, Danny and Dayla were in the lab. Jack was working on some sort of large machine when Maddie then came downstairs glaring at the morning paper in her hands and gave it to Jack who now had the same reaction as soon as he saw the article and the picture of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms on the front page.

"Oh would you look at this nonsense? Danny and Dayla Phantom saves kids" Jack said unimpressed while Maddie fixed a few wires in the machine. She then said unimpressed as well, "That's the fifth heroic act this week"

Jazz just smiled and winked at Danny and Dayla as she said, "At least that we know about"

"They keep this up, they're gonna make people forget they're nothing but a couple of putrid, rancid ball of self-aware protoplasm" Jack said.

Jazz grabbed the newspaper from Jack and said, "Rancid ball of protoplasm or not, I think it's great that they saved those kids"

She then cut out the article and stuck in in her scrapbook of all of Danny and Dayla's past heroics that made the newspaper, such as saving some people from a building fire and stopping robberies in town. Danny and Dayla smiled warmly at their older sister glad that she knows who they really are.

"Don't be fooled sweetie. They're up to something" Maddie said with a frown. "Remember that time they attacked the mayor or stole all that jewellery and money? Once a filthy ghost always a filthy ghost"

"Not anymore" Jack said and then gestured to the large machine which had a large sort of gun like ray on top of it. "Once this baby is perfected, it will prevent any ghost from using its powers. I call it the Ecto Stop-O Power-O-Fire. Am I a genius or what?"

"Only if you could spell that" Jazz said with sarcasm. She then walked out of the lab with a smile while saying, "I for one actually think it's nice to have a couple of actual heroes in this town"

Danny and Dayla smiled at their sister warmly again, really appreciating her support for them. Jack crossed his arms and said, "Well if you ask me, they're both being pretty egotistical"

 _POP!_

Jack smiled at that sound, he walked over and looked at a toaster that was shaped like Jack's head and out of it was toast bread that was shaped like him as well. Jack said happily, "Hey the Jack Fenton Toast is ready! Maddie fetch me some Jack Fenton Butter, the Jack Fenton flavour. It's my favourite"

Maddie left to go do that while Danny and Dayla looked warily at the sight. Danny then said, "I'm now officially nauseous"

"Get in line" Dayla said. Jack turned around holding a pink bottle shaped as him and suggested, "Try some FentoBismol"

That just made everything worse, so Danny grabbed the second piece of toast and then he and Dayla grabbed their back packs and headed out of the lab. Jazz looked at her siblings as they walked to the front door.

"Danny, Dayla don't pay any attention to dad. I think what you guys are doing is great" Jazz said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Jazz. At least you know who we really are" Dayla said. "Maybe sometimes the best kind of attention is no attention at all"

They walked out the front door and changed into their ghost forms and flew off for school, unware that Amorpho and his duplicate was watching them from the side of their house. He looked at them in complete shock and anger.

"What?! They can alter their appearance too?" Danny (Amorpho 1) exclaimed. Dayla (Amorpho 2) then said angrily, "That's my thing! They're stealing my thing!"

They both then said in unison. "Fine. They steal my glory…."

They both then changed their forms to Danny and Dayla in their human forms, they both smirked as they finished, "I'll steal theirs"

The real Danny and Dayla continued to fly to school. Danny then said, "Oh maybe a few news stories aren't such a bad thing. As long as we're able to maintain a low profile"

Unfortunately that wasn't the case when they both suddenly slammed into the front windscreen of a news copter. Dayla then muttered sarcastically, "You were saying?"

The camera man and the pilot were both wearing Danny and Dayla Phantom fan t-shirts and they both smiled at the two heroes. The camera man then chucked Danny an electric razor.

"Dude! You're Danny and Dayla Phantom! Can you sign my chest? It's for my kid" The camera man asked as pulled up his shirt to reveal his hairy chest!

"Uh ewe!" Both Danny and Dayla said in disgust and then flew off and landed on the ground.

They both began to walk on the pathway when they stopped as they saw a bunch of students including Dash, Paulina and Kwan at the bus stop. They all turned and saw them and then gasped in excitement.

"Hey it's the Ghost Twins! The ghost boy is cute!" Paulina squealed while looking at Danny romantically.

"Puki will be so excited!" Dash exclaimed and then all of them started running towards Danny and Dayla.

"Uh….eat all your vegetables" Dayla said and then both she and Danny started running away from the crazy Phantom fans.

They both then jumped in the air and started to fly, but as soon as they got round the corner they ran into more students from the school. They all smiled and started holding out their newspapers and magazines hoping to get an autograph from them.

"Uh sorry we can't stay! Uh wash your hands after using the restroom!" Danny said and then they both ran in another direction as the fans continued to chase them.

But no matter where they ran or flew, there were Phantom fans and news crews chasing after them. All wanting autographs or interviews of their ghostly heroes. Dayla then said, "So much for staying in the shadows and keeping a low profile"

Danny then smiled and said, "That's it! Turn invisible and follow me"

Dayla nodded and they both turned invisible, they both then flew down in an alleyway they recognise that was near their home. They both peaked and saw fans running past the alleyway looking for them. Danny then changed into his human form, Dayla then realised what he was planning and changed into her human form as well.

They both then started walking out of the alleyway as Danny began to say, "At least this way we'll be totally…"

He was cut off when they both bumped into Dash and fell backwards to the ground. Dash growled at them and snapped, "Watch it Fentertainement Tonight! I'm chasing a couple of real somebodies and you two are just a couple of total nobodies!"

He then ran off and Danny smirked as he finished, "Unnoticeable"

They both stood up and smiled as they saw their home, they were dusting themselves off when suddenly their ghost senses went off and they both watched as two people who looked like them ran inside their home.

"Was that us?" Dayla asked looking confused. "Please tell me that wasn't just us that ran inside our home?"

"Whoever they are we have to stop them! We're going ghost!" Danny exclaimed.

They both then changed into their ghost forms and phased through the front door, they looked around the living room.

"Where'd we…they go?" Danny asked. He turned and saw a mirror image of themselves and ran into it. "OW!"

Dayla began to laugh a little and said, "Okay that was funny!"

Danny looked at her with annoyance. Meanwhile Danny (Amorpho 1) and Dayla (Amorpho 2) were walking past Jazz's room when they heard her say, "Danny? Dayla?"

They both jumped a little as she turned fully around to face them. She then asked, "What are you two doing here? I thought you left for school already"

"Uh we did but we…uh had to come back and see um…" Dayla (Amorpho 2) stammered trying to think of something. They both then smirked as they saw Jazz's scrapbook. Dayla (Amorpho 2) then finished, "That awesome scrapbook. May we take a look?"

Jazz smiled and handed it to them. Both of them skimmed through the pages and then Danny (Amorpho 1) said, "Oh so much work. Must have taken you a long time"

"You bet. I'd have to do it all over again" Jazz said.

Then without warning, Danny (Amorpho 1) and Dayla (Amorpho 2) grabbed each end of the scrapbook and ripped it in half making all the pages she made rip out. Jazz looked at them in shock, "My scrapbook! What are you two doing?!"

"Scraping your opinion of us" Danny (Amorpho 1). Dayla (Amorpho 2) then asked, "How are we doing so far?"

They both began to laugh but then the real Danny and Dayla phased into the room in their ghost forms and punched both Danny and Dayla (Amorpho) to the wall.

"Get away from our sister!" They both demanded.

The two fake Danny and Dayla's (Amorpho) just grinned at them and then jumped onto Jazz's bed, dodging a couple of ecto blasts from the real Danny and Dayla. Jazz watched in shock as Danny and Dayla (Amorpho) then flipped in the air and phased through the wall, the real Danny and Dayla then ran out of the bedroom facing the fakes outside in the hallway.

The fake Danny and Dayla (Amorpho) the started running away and Danny and Dayla chased after them. Jazz smiled in relief, "I just knew they didn't have scrapbook destroying powers"

She scanned her hand on the wall and suddenly a small glass panel opened to reveal a red button on the wall, she pressed it and suddenly alarms started going off and bright red lights flashed everywhere in the hallway. Both Danny and Dayla (Amorpho) and the real Danny and Dayla stopped.

"The ghost defences! That means…" Dayla began to say when suddenly Jack and Maddie jumped out of their room with ghost weapons in their hands and aimed them at Danny and Dayla.

"Bingo Maddie! Putrid protoplasms dead ahead" Jack said. Maddie then said, "And they're after our kids!"

"Uh…that's right! We're your kids Billy and Day" Danny (Amorpho 1) said with a smirk. Maddie then corrected them, "Its Danny and Dayla"

"Right and these evil ghosts are after us! Help!" Dayla (Amorpho 2) said as he and Danny (Amorpho 1) grabbed their hands and placed it around them to make it look like they were trying to hurt them.

Dayla (Amorpho 2) then leaned in close and said in a whisper, "You want attention glory hounds? You got it"

"Sorry spooks! I'm very particular about who my kids play with" Jack said and then started firing at them.

Danny and Dayla shoved Danny and Dayla (Amorpho) off them and then ducked avoiding the blasts. Danny then said, "Stop! They're the putrid protoplasms! Not us!"

Maddie then jumped over them and landed in front of Danny and Dayla (Amorpho) defensively and aimed her weapon at the real Danny and Dayla. She then screamed, "Nobody messes with my babies!"

She then started rapidly firing blasts at them, they both moved left and right dodging the blasts which hit the roof instead and started putting holes in it. Danny and Dayla (Amorpho) blocked the debris falling down with their arms, they then looked at the two ghost hunters in fear.

"I may have bitten off more than I can chew here" Danny (Amorpho 1) muttered.

He opened the door behind him and walked inside. Maddie then said, "Block the exits!"

Jazz kicked her door opened and saw Jack and Maddie standing in front of the door Danny and Dayla (Amorpho) ran through. Maddie then took aim again and pulled the trigger.

"Mum no!" Jazz cried and then pushed the gun in a different direction sending the blast to another part of the roof and completely missing Danny and Dayla.

The roof then collapsed and Danny and Dayla then formed a strong shield around their family, protecting them from the falling debris and then once they made sure they were okay, they phased invisibly out of the room to go after Danny and Dayla (Amorpho). Danny and Dayla (Amorpho were running down the stairs when Danny and Dayla phased through the wall and grabbed onto them, they phased them through the floor and crashed hard onto the lab floor. They all stood up and stood in front of each other.

"Underlings! You cannot defeat Amorpho!" Dayla (Amorpho 2) shouted.

"Amorpho? I know clowns with scarier names then that" Dayla said.

They both charged at each other, Danny shoved Danny (Amorpho 1) into the machine console, Dayla then grabbed onto Dayla (Amorpho 2) and they began pushing against each other in front of the machine. Danny (Amorpho 1) dodged Danny's punch, but his punch hit the activation button for the machine. All four of them continued to fight one another but then stopped when they heard a whirring noise coming from the large machine, they then watched as the large gun aimed at them and then suddenly they were all hit by a large blast.

Danny and Dayla got up but saw that Amorpho was gone. They both stood up weakly and then they heard Jack from upstairs, "The trail leads to the lab Maddie!"

"Uh oh. It's better that they find Danny and Dayla Fenton than Phantom" Dayla said.

But when they tried to change back to their human forms, the rings just fizzled out and they were still in their ghost forms. They tried again but nothing happened again, they heard the footsteps of Jack and Maddie coming closer and closer.

"Come on! Change back!" Danny said as they tried again.

They both then heard, "Freeze ghost punks!"

They gasped at the sight of Jack and Maddie standing in front of them with guns blazing and aiming right at them. Jack then demanded, "You tell us where our children are!"

"I wish I knew!" Danny and Dayla said in unison.

" _Something's wrong! Why can't either of us change back? Unless…The Stop-O Power-O-Fire!"_ Dayla screamed in her head when she realised what happened.

Jack and Maddie then began to fire their weapons, they both flew into the air and dodged the blasts, they both then flew to the roof to phase out but all they did was hit the roof. They tried again but still nothing was happening.

"What's the deal?! We can't phase either?!" Danny asked.

Jack and Maddie continued to fire at them, they flew out of the way and the blasts made a gigantic hole in the roof of the lab. Danny and Dayla then flew out of the hole and escaped, they ran out the front door and then started flying towards Sam's place.

Meanwhile at Sam's, Sam, Andrew and Tucker were waiting for Danny and Dayla to get to her place so they could walk to school but so far they hadn't shown up. Sam tried once again to call Danny but he didn't answer.

"I can't get a hold of Danny today" Sam said. "Do you guys know where he or Dayla is?"

"Nope. I tried calling Dayla but she's not answering her phone either" Andrew said.

Suddenly they heard, "ARGHHH!" and then Danny and Dayla came flying in and crashed right into Sam's desk.

"Danny? Dayla? Are you two okay?" Sam asked.

"Sorry about that. Listen guys we just fought a ghost who looks exactly like us. He duplicated and changed how he looked to make it look like us and now we can't change back, turn invisible or intangible" Danny started off. He then pulled out the Jack Fenton toast and ate a bit of it.

"And Danny you're eating toast. You hate toast! What gives?" Tucker asked.

"Like Danny said, we can't change back into Danny and Dayla Fenton. We and the other Danny and Dayla were fighting and we ran into our dad's Ecto Stop-O Power-O-Fire and I think it's taking away our ghost powers" Dayla said

"Does your dad ever invent something that doesn't mess you two up?" Tucker asked. Andrew then added, "Or without a dorky name?"

"We can't go home, we can't go to school and we can't even go around in public without getting mobbed" Dayla said. Danny then asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Tucker grabbed the toast from Danny's hand and took a bite out of it and said, "For starters, get some jam. This is awfully dry"

"Okay you're both stuck as Danny and Dayla Phantom. It could be worse" Sam said with a weak smile.

Unfortunately it did when they heard a loud explosion at Sam's wall. Danny and Dayla quickly hid and now standing in front of Sam, Tucker and Andrew was Jack and Maddie holding large weapons in their hands and attached to harnesses leading outside.

"Attention adolescence! This is official Fenton business" Jack announced. "Have you kids seen Danny and Dayla?"

"They were being chased around our house by that awful Danny and Dayla Phantom and now we can't find them!" Maddie said.

"Danny and Dayla aren't missing! We just saw them. Right guys?" Sam asked Tucker and Andrew.

"Absolutely. They were…um running down the street" Andrew said. Tucker then added, "Away from those jerks Danny and Dayla Phantom"

"Bingo! We're on high alert search and rescue mode until we find them" Jack said with determination. "Let's rock!"

He then blasted another hole in Sam's wall and swung on his harness. Maddie sighed and said to Sam, "Send us the bill"

She then swung on her harness and joined her husband. Sam then said as Danny and Dayla came out from under Sam's bed, "We better figure out how to change you two back fast, before more innocent bedroom walls are destroyed"

"That means we have to find that other Danny and Dayla or Amorpho or whatever he is before it's too late" Danny said.

Speaking of Amorpho, he was walking down the street as Danny near Casper High. During that blast his duplicated was destroyed and for some reason he couldn't revert back to his original form, he tried again but this time his head went through a number of transformations but then changed back to Danny's head. He leaned on a tree feeling weak from trying.

"Why am I unable to revert back to my ghostly form? Perhaps I can remain as Billy Fenton" He suggested to himself.

"Youth of Amity Park! Be on the look-out for Danny and Dayla Fenton, AKA the cutest, sweetest son and daughter in the world" He heard Maddie Fenton announce using the microphone on the RV as they drove past pulling a trailer that had a huge picture of Danny and Dayla on it. "It is our desire to find them post haste, so that we may shower them with hugs and with kisses"

Jack then took the mic and announced, "Uh yeah and for Danny with sports and uh…guy stuff"

Danny (Amorpho) hid behind the tree as the RV drove past the school. He then said, "Then again, maybe not. Everybody will now be looking for him and I can't become his sister again either because they will be looking for her as well. Curses! I need some alone time to figure this out. I must become someone no-one wants to be around"

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard, "Yo peeps"

He looked and saw Mr Lancer trying to talk to a few of his students once again, looking at an instruction book and trying to sound cool. He looked at his book and asked, "Could I chill it with y'all while I get my eat on?"

He looked back down at them with a smile, but to his surprise the kids were no longer there and he was now alone. Danny (Amorpho) laughed and hid behind a tree and said, "Perfect"

Through great difficulty and pain, Amorpho managed to change his appearance and was now Edward Lancer. He came out and panted, "That's the last one for a while. I've got to get to the bottom of this. Perhaps the science lab will be of assistance"

Meanwhile Jack had parked the RV in the middle of the town, he and Maddie then came out with their ghost weapons and started running around looking for Danny and Dayla.

"Danny! Dayla!" Jack and Maddie called out as they ran past an alleyway. Sam and Andrew then came out of the alleyway and Andrew called out, "Wait! Mr and Mrs Fenton! We just saw Danny!"

They turned around and ran back to them. Jack then asked, "Where'd you see him? Is Dayla with him?"

"He's over there" Sam pointed to the end of the alleyway. "I haven't seen Dayla yet though"

At the end of the alley, Tucker was wearing Danny's clothes and a wig. He kept his back turned to them so Jack and Maddie would be fooled. He then faked cried, "Ow! Oh the pain!"

"Danny? Sweetie?" Maddie asked. Tucker then began his act, "Mr and Mrs…Uh I mean mum and dad? Uh that ghost uh…ripped my face off! He then did it to my poor sister Dayla! I can't let you see me like this!"

He got up and started running away from them. Maddie and Jack then called out, "Danny! Wait!"

"Don't run son! There's nothing to be ashamed of. I can handle disfigurement for both of you" Maddie said and then ran after him. Jack then added, "Yeah looks how she handles me!"

He then ran after them. Sam and Andrew smiled that their plan worked, Danny and Dayla then floated down beside them. Dayla then said impressed, "Nice move guys"

"We'll handle your parents guys, you two find that ghost before your parents find you" Sam said. "I mean Danny and Dayla…I mean Danny and Dayla Phantom. Just go!"

Danny and Dayla then took off to go find Amorpho. Meanwhile at Casper High, Mr Lancer (Amorpho) laughed quietly as he pretended to read a book while walking down the halls looking for the science lab.

"So far so good. Disguised as a teacher, I'm a veritable pariah. Next stop, the science lab" He said. He suddenly felt a paper plane hit his head.

Dash then came up and stuck a piece of paper to his back while saying, "Hey there Mr Lancer sir. I couldn't help but notice how…shiny your head is today"

He then ran off. Mr Lancer (Amorpho) looked confused, unaware that the piece of paper that was stuck to his back said kick me. A student then came up and kicked him right in the bum, the kid then ran off and Mr Lancer (Amorpho) shouted in anger, "You get back here!"

He started to chase after him but stuck his foot in the janitor's mop bucket and slipped over. All the students then laughed at his misfortune. Lester then came up and took his picture, another student came up and rolled up his leg and asked him, "Mr Lancer is this pus?"

He looked at the leg and saw a really disgusting bulge on his leg, all the students then came up to him and demanded stuff off him, he yelped in fright and got up and started running away, but the students chased after him. He then hid behind a wall and watched as the students ran past. He sighed in relief and then began walking away when who should he bump into? The real Mr Lancer!

"Why don't you watch where you're…" They both began to shout each other but then stopped and gasped at the sight of each other. The real Mr Lancer then exclaimed, "Prince and the Pauper! You're gorgeous!"

His eyes then rolled back and he fainted. Mr Lancer (Amorpho) then heard Dash behind him scream, "ARGH! TWO MR LANCERS?! NIGHTMARE NUMBER 36 HAS COME TRUE!"

And with the shock he too fainted, causing the students to come out and see. Danny and Dayla phased their heads through the roof of the building after concentrating really hard and saw the two Mr Lancers. Danny then said, "Two Mr Lancers? That's gotta be Amorpho"

Then without thinking, they completely phased through and landed on the floor. Dayla then asked while looking at the two, "The question is bro, which one is he?"

They both then heard behind them, "HEY IT'S DANNY AND DAYLA PHANTOM!"

They turned to see almost all the students of the school behind them. They both then exclaimed, "Oh no!"

Meanwhile Tucker kept running away from Jack and Maddie and then ducked behind a car and hid, he then watched as Jack and Maddie ran past. He took a deep breath but then felt the wig he was wearing being taken off him, he looked up to see Sam in Dayla's clothes and a wig that looked like Dayla's hair and Andrew in Danny's jeans and now putting the wig on him.

"Guys!" Tucker exclaimed. Andrew then said, "Time to turn this marathon into a relay"

He then took Danny's shirt off Tucker and put it on himself, they both began to run then. Jack and Maddie then stopped to catch their breath. Jack then panted out, "Tell me again why…we couldn't…take a taxi?"

"Tell me again why you can't remember where you parked the RV?!" Maddie asked and gave Jack a punch on the arm annoyed.

They both then heard and saw Danny (Andrew) and Dayla (Sam) run off. Danny (Andrew) cried out, "Oh no! Please don't look at our facelessness!"

"We must live in exile! I can never face my handsome boyfriend again!" Dayla (Sam) then cried as they ran off.

Meanwhile back at Casper High, Danny and Dayla continued to fly through the hallways trying to get away from the students chasing after them for their autographs and such. They both suddenly began to glow green and without warning, they felt themselves lose the power of flight and fell out of the air and crashed into the floor in a heap.

"So much for that power" Dayla said. Mr Lancer (Amorpho) then tripped over them as he ran off. They all stood up and then his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Hey! It's you two!"

"Ah yes citizen" Danny and Dayla both said believing it was the real Mr Lancer. Mr Lancer (Amorpho) then walked up to them and said, "No! Billy, Day I'm him! The ghost who changed into you two"

"Really? Awesome!" They both smiled but then blasted him back with an ecto blast. Dayla then said as they walked up to him, "We've been looking for you everywhere. We need to get back to our house right now"

They all then heard the students coming, Danny then smirked as he saw the light used his ecto blast and started blasting the lights in the hallway, he was about to blast one more when suddenly that power now stopped working. He then muttered, "And another one bites the dust"

Danny then grabbed Amorpho by the collar and said, "Let's go!"

He picked him up to his feet, they all then started running down the stairs and were about to head out the doors when suddenly Sam and Andrew came running inside. Danny, Dayla, Mr Lancer (Amorpho) stopped and Danny and Dayla called out, "Sam! / Andrew!"

They both stopped and turned around and asked, "Danny? / Dayla?"

"Hey is that my shirt?" Dayla asked Sam.

"No time to explain guys just run!" Sam shouted and they continued running. Suddenly there was an explosion behind them, the doors were blasted off their hinges and standing there was now a really angry Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Freeze Phantoms!" They both demanded. Danny and Dayla both then said, "Oh no!"

Mr Lancer (Amorpho) grabbed onto them and said, "You're not the only ghost here you know"

He then turned them all intangible and flew off with Danny and Dayla, phasing right though Jack and shouting out, "BONZAI!"

Jack shivered and said, "I hate it when ghosts invade your personal space"

"Jack. Mr Lancer….he's a…." Maddie stammered in shock. Jack then said, "Maddie your right. Mr Lancer has been taken over by those putrid protoplasm punks Danny and Dayla Phantom!"

Mr Lancer (Amorpho) continued to fly through the air heading to Fenton Works and still carrying Danny and Dayla. He then said to them, "Looks like I picked the wrong people to impersonate. Everyone is after you two"

"You have no idea" Danny said. "You know there are better ways to get noticed. The next time you want attention, do what humans do. Streak at sporting events or go on a live reality TV show and eat bugs for money"

"I just wanted to have some fun. Ruining your lives wasn't the best way to go I suppose" Mr Lancer (Amorpho) said looking down.

"We get ya. We just wanted to be left alone because of all the crazy fans and news crews, but if we can't fix this I don't think either of us will ever be left alone again" Dayla said as she saw a billboard with her and Danny's face on it.

They finally reached Fenton Works and phased into the lab, they landed on the ground and looked at the machine that caused all their troubles in the first place. But just when they were about to go and fix themselves, the wall behind them exploded and behind them once again was Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Stop in the name of all things pure and non-ecto!" Jack shouted.

"Uh we can explain" Dayla said. Maddie then asked really confused, "Mr Lancer! What's going on here? Where's Danny and Dayla?"

"Yeah and have you been violated by any putrid protoplasm?" Jack then added.

"Um…I uh…that is I uh…" Mr Lancer (Amorpho) stammered. Dayla then quickly spoke, "What he means is that he captured us! All by himself! Him. Mr Lancer"

Jack and Maddie just looked at them really confused and asked, "What?!"

"Um…that's right and I was just about to dispose of them here in your lab" Mr Lancer (Amorpho) said with a weak smile. Danny then added, "Right! But we…uh…escaped"

"And I…raced after him" Mr Lancer (Amorpho) then added. Danny and Dayla both then pretended to be vengeful and Danny shouted, "And now you will pay! You cur!"

Danny then slammed him against the machine, he looked down at them and then Dayla gave him a wink before pretending to punch him, "TAKE THIS!"

She punched the reverse button and then Mr Lancer (Amorpho) played along and pretended to be in pain, "Ow! Ow! Owie!"

The machine then whirred to life and quickly, Danny and Dayla grabbed him and held him with them in front of the machine as the gun then pointed down at them and blasted them. Smoke filled the lab and Danny, Dayla and Mr Lancer (Amorpho) ran out of the lab and into the kitchen.

"Okay here it goes" Danny and Dayla both said and then concentrated on changing back. The rings appeared and before they knew it, they were back in their human forms. They both smiled and Dayla exclaimed, "All right! We can change again!"

Amorpho then changed back to his ghostly form and although you couldn't see it, he was smiling with relief and joy. He then exclaimed, "So can I! I'm me! And that means, I'm everyone!"

He then changed into many different people and animals before settling back into his original ghost form. He then shook Danny and Dayla's hands and said, "Thanks for the help and sorry I wanted all the attention. Being faceless sometimes you just want to be noticed, but I guess it's not so bad sharing the spotlight"

"The spotlight? You can have it. We're both happy just to blend in" Danny said. Dayla then said, "And we get it, believe me. So how about this, we'll leave you alone if you promise to never let us see you around here again. Deal?"

He nodded and agreed, "Deal"

"Cool" They both said. Amorpho then floated up to roof and then changed into Dayla Phantom and asked with a smirk, "But how do you two know if you do?"

He then laughed and then phased out of the house. They both then heard Jack and Maddie shout, "Danny! / Dayla!"

They turned to see their parents out of the lab, they both ran up to them and embraced them tightly. Maddie then said, "We're so glad to see you two! How do you both feel? Are you two okay? How's your faces?"

They pulled out of the hug and she gently caressed their cheeks and said, "Oh cute as always"

"So how'd you two get rid of those Phantom freaks anyway kids?" Jack asked.

"Easy. We just told them that our parents were the fearsome Fenton's, they freaked out, used their powers to patch us up and brought us home" Danny lied. "Looks like you guys are pretty famous in the ghost community"

"Ah shucks pal. It might seem like sunshine and buttered toasted times, but fame isn't all it's cracked up to be" Jack said.

"Yeah I guess there's such a thing as too much attention" Dayla said.

Meanwhile back at Casper High, Mr Lancer woke up and found himself in a bathroom stall. He held his head in pain and asked warily, "W-where…where am I?"

He came out of the stall and looked at himself in the mirror and said, "I had the weirdest nightmare. I dreamt there were two of me"

He then smiled and said, "Ha! That's ridiculous. When they made me, they broke the mould. Me! Mr Lancer!"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" He heard behind him. He turned to see he was in the female teacher's bathroom and there were three female teachers standing there now really angry.

"SISTERHOOD OF THE TRAVELLING PANTS!" He cried as they began to slap him in the face. "I DON'T KNOW HOW I ENDED UP IN HERE! I DON'T NEED THIS KIND OF ATTENTION!"

Amorpho floated in front of the school and just laughed at his last prank in Amity Park before heading off.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **It's a jungle out there! When a powerful plant type ghost named Undergrowth started spreading his vines and plants all through Amity Park, it's up to Danny and Dayla to stop him before he takes over the world and forms it into one huge forest! But Danny and Dayla seem to be getting really cold chills and can't seem to be able to keep warm. Is this a new ghost power? Will they be able to stop Undergrowth? And what has he done to Sam and Andrew? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Urban Jungle!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I have an announcement:**

 **First here are some of the new stories that will be coming once Gotham Phantom, Brother Bear 2 DP version and Anastasia DP style are finished-**

 **Cinderella DP STYLE**

 **Atlantis: The Lost Empire**

 **More chapters of TMNT/Danny Phantom Crossover?**

 **Another announcement I want to make is I am going to do a collaboration fanfic story with LooneyAces who is well known for his Danny Phantom/ Avengers stories. It will be a crossover with the character Dani Phantom and my characters from my fanfic series The Phantom Twins, so keep a look out and remember that LooneyAces new story Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Return will be published on April 3** **rd** **.**


	6. Urban Jungle

_**URBAN JUNGLE**_

In Sam's greenhouse at her home, a fly flew in the air and then landed on a medium sized purple Venus fly trap, the mouth of the plant closed and the fly was eaten. Sam shook her head and finished watering her plants.

"Take it easy De Milo! That's your third fly this morning and you know you're watching your cholesterol" Sam scolded with a smirk.

She put the watering can down and picked up a small basket and said, "Hmmm I'm feeling international today"

She picked an orange from an orange tree and said, "Thanks Sunny"

She then went over to a grape vine and grabbed a bunch of grapes and said, "Merci Pier"

She then picked a small handful of Japanese onion and said, "Domo Arigato Yoshi"

"Nice when countries come together for a mutual cause. Mainly my lunch" She said as she put all the food she gathered into her lunch box and put it in her school bag.

The door to the greenhouse opened and then Tucker, Andrew, Danny and Dayla entered. Danny and Dayla were wearing their coats and shivered like crazy feeling really cold. Tucker then asked, "Hey Sam. Ready for school?"

"Close the door! Cold air is not good for the plants" Sam said as she ran over and shut the door. "The humidity opens their pores"

She then smirked at Tucker and said to him, "It could help you sweat off a few inches too Mr Pie For Breakfast"

"And that's wrong why?" Tucker asked innocently.

"It's like a meat locker to me! Can you turn up the heat Sam?" Danny asked still shivering.

"What's with you two? It must be ninety-five degrees in here" Andrew asked.

"I don't know. Ever since we both got up this morning we can't seem to get warm" Danny said. Dayla then added as she tried rubbing her hands together, "Yeah. I f-feel like I've been hit by a s-snow b-blizzard"

Tucker suddenly shivered as he felt a chill breeze coming from her and said, "Man I heard of ghosts sending chills up your spine, but this is too weird"

"I bet we're coming down with a bug" Danny said.

"You sure you guys don't want to go home for the day, maybe get some more rest" Andrew suggested.

"Nah. I think this will pass during the day" Dayla said. They all then watched as another fly was eaten by Sam's Venus fly trap. Tucker smiled at it and said, "Awesome! A veggie that hates veggies as much as I do"

Sam chuckled and said, "Let's go guys"

She then scolded at the plant, "No desert for you tonight Mr!"

They all then left, Danny followed behind unaware that some energy trailed off him and froze the plant solid in ice. On the way to school, they watched as construction workers pulled grass and flowers, cut down trees during their construction.

"Urgh! Urban blight. So thrilled to live in the 21st Century" Sam said sarcastically.

"Me too. That new arcade, next to the new strip mall next to the new hot dog place looks awesome! And new" Tucker said with a smile.

"I know. Besides Sam there's nothing wrong with a little…" Danny began to say but then stopped for a second and shivered before continuing, "P-p-progress"

"That's true Danny but it cannot also be dangerous as well" Dayla pointed out. Andrew nodded and said, "If you mess with something, it can end badly"

"Exactly my point! I'm telling you messing too much with nature can be a dangerous thing" Sam said.

A construction worker was about to start cutting up a fallen tree when suddenly, the whole ground began to shake. All five of them gasped and stopped walking, they all looked below their feet and saw a large crack open in the road, plants then started growing out of it and then suddenly a huge purple monstrous looking plant grew out of the ground, its mouth opened to reveal a dark purple brain with eyes and then vines and leaves wrapped around it. It all then flew off and a giant green plant type ghost roared. He had some sort of chicken face with thorns on top of it head, red eyes that burned with anger and wore some sort of tattered cape made of moss. His name was Undergrowth.

"Flesh dwellers! You have caused pain to my children once too often!" He roared as he stretched his vine hand and picked up the fallen tree. "Now you too shall fell pain! The pain of Undergrowth!"

He roared in fury and sent vines out from his body, the vines wrapped around a couple of the trucks and lifted them into the air and roared again, "Pitiful human race! Your progress has destroyed acres of my children and now I shall destroy you to make room for my new offspring!"

"I totally get where you're coming from but there are better ways to go about this" Sam said nervously. "Like organise a petition or something"

Undergrowth merely roared and threw one of the trucks into one of the buildings that was under construction and completely destroyed it.

"Or he could destroy things" Andrew said.

"Going g-g-g-g-ghost!" Danny and Dayla both stuttered out and changed into their ghost forms.

They both then flew in the air and floated on both sides of Undergrowth. Both their hands then glowed with ecto energy as Danny said, "Sorry. We don't have much of a green thumb"

They both then blasted his arms off, he roared in pain and growled at them. Dayla then said, "And now neither do you"

A vine then grew out of the ground and wrapped around Sam, Tucker and Andrew, a truck then fell out of the sky and was about to crush them but Danny and Dayla dived down and pulled them out of the way. They put them down and then watched as Undergrowth's arms grew back. They both then flew up and started blasting different parts of his body, but they kept growing back. Dayla even tried blasting his head off, but it just reattached itself to his neck.

"You can't destroy a being that's able to regenerate himself!" He shouted and then with a roar, he raised five monstrous looking plants and sent them after them.

They both flew down the street and up a building, they sent the avoided the plants monstrous teeth and then started heading back to Undergrowth. Dayla then said as she and Danny started combing their energy into a huge ecto blast, "He can't regenerate if he's a pile of ashes!"

Suddenly both their energies dropped and they began to shiver like crazy again, they both rubbed their arms trying to get warm but then suddenly Undergrowth's vines grabbed them tightly and pulled them away. Sam, Tucker and Andrew tried making a run for it, but Undergrowth grabbed them too and held them all near his face, he then brought Danny and Dayla near his face as well.

"Such limited life forms. Although instant destruction is an option, I feel a replanting would be more productive" Undergrowth said with a grin.

The top of his head then split in half and medium sized yellow sleep spores started flying out and surrounded them all.

"Sleep spores!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed in unison. Sam then said as she started falling asleep, "At least their full of ginkgo biloba"

Danny and Dayla's eyes drooped and before falling asleep they heard the voice of Undergrowth say, "Rejoice for a new era is to begin root"

Danny, Dayla and Tucker then woke up finding themselves tied to a huge tree by Undergrowth's vines in the middle of the town. They all then gasped at the sight of all the plants covering Amity Park.

"Holy hibiscuses! The whole city is a giant overgrown backyard!" Danny exclaimed.

Three monstrous plants then surround them and bared their teeth at them. Tucker then asked, "I never eat my vegetables! Why is it fair that they get to eat me?!"

Danny and Dayla then tried breaking free of the vines holding them by their arms, waist and legs, they both struggled and pulled as hard as they could but they couldn't break free. Danny then stopped and said, "No good. What about you Dayla?"

She tried once again but it was no use. She hung her head down in defeat and said, "I can't break free either. These vines are like steel cables with sap!"

Undergrowth chuckled and appeared before them and said getting right up in Danny and Dayla's faces and said, "Yes. The Growth is far stronger than any meat creature, no matter how powerful they think they are"

Danny and Dayla growled at him and both got their energy ready to blast him, but then four plants came out and covered their hands, they both suddenly felt their powers being supressed as the plants then glowed.

"These ghost plants are blocking our ghost energy. We can't go intangible either" Dayla said.

"Perhaps one day you will see that this is what nature intended all along" Undergrowth said as he nuzzled a couple of ghost plants. "Mankind is merely a temporarily weed in the Garden of Life, a weed that can be removed"

Danny and Dayla started shivering from feeling cold again. Danny then said defiantly, "Danny and Dayla Phantom bows to no plant!"

"We will stop you!" Dayla shouted.

"Bow? Stop him? We can't even wiggle our fingers!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Your friend is right" Undergrowth said. He then gestured to the rest of the town and said, "Observe your once proud progressive metropolis"

A big purple brain like plant glowed and sent vines out, attaching themselves to everyone's necks. Their eyes then glowed green and they started acting like mindless slaves, Dash and Kwan began chopping down power lines while everyone else started planting seeds within the earth.

"The Mind Vine enables me to control the inhabitants every movement. Why should I burden myself with the destruction of your city when I can have its own citizens do it for me? Once the way is cleared, my children will be planted and grown anew. My consciousness, my will shall spread throughout the globe and the concrete jungle shall become real jungles" He finished and then laughed evilly into the air.

"You can't win! If me and my brother can't stop you someone w-w-w-w-will!" Dayla said defiantly.

"Really? Such as?" Undergrowth challenged.

They all heard the sound of the RV driving crazily through the plants. Inside were Jack and Maddie Fenton. Jack then demanded, "Get your filthy roots off my town you horticultural terror!"

He then smiled at Maddie and said, "Thanks for writing down the word horticulture sweet face"

"I didn't want you to mispronounce it during a battle cry hun" Maddie said. "First impressions are very important"

"And you married me anyway" Jack said.

A huge saw then came out of the vehicle and started cutting at the plants as they continued driving, two huge vines the grabbed the RV and raised it in the air and then ripped the RV in half. Maddie and Jack jumped out of the first half of the RV and though Maddie landed on the ground safely, Jack landed on his stomach.

Maddie then screamed a battle cry and pulled out a couple of sharp gardening tools and started cutting at the moving vines, however when she turned her back a Mind Vine snuck up and attached to her neck, completely taking control of her. Another Mind Vine then attached itself to Jack's neck, but nothing happened as he just grabbed the end and shook his head.

"Hmmm I don't see what the big deal is" Jack said. The vine then tried attaching itself to other parts of his neck but still nothing happened and then finally attached itself inside his ear. Jack then said with a grin as he was taken over, "Hmmm. Chlorophyll!"

"NO!" Danny and Dayla cried. They both then demanded, "Not them! Let them go!"

"He's controlling everyone! After us there's nobody left!" Tucker panicked.

Danny and Dayla continued to shiver. But then they both noticed something and Danny asked, "Wait a minute. Where's Sam?"

"And where's Andrew?" Dayla then asked starting to panic.

"Ah yes! The female and the other male. Every garden needs a caretaker" Undergrowth answered with a wide grin.

Two large purple roses then came out of the ground and then out of both of them was Sam and Andrew only now under the control of Undergrowth. Sam's hair was a little frizzled and she now had a green dress with green gloves, she was barefoot and as for Andrew, he had no shirt on but had green shorts on that were ripped at his knees, he too was barefoot and a few leaves stuck out of his hair, they were both held in the air by individual vines and their eyes glowed green to show they were under Undergrowth's control.

"Andrew no!" Dayla cried. Danny then shouted, "Sam!"

"The girl's love of vegetation makes her the perfect choice to work alongside me and as for the boy, well every father must have a son and who better to have than the lover of the ghost girl. I can show them the ropes or vines so to speak" Undergrowth said.

"Flesh walkers, your bodies are need for work" Sam said her voice now deeper as she sent a Mind Vine towards Tucker.

"Great! Veggies and work! My two least favourites" Tucker groaned and then yelped as the Mind Vine attached to his neck.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Dayla shouted.

"And nourishment" Andrew said as he called forth a really hungry plant.

Danny and Dayla both gasped and continued to shiver as the growling plant came closer and closer to them with its mouth wide open. They both suddenly started glowing blue and they shut their eyes trying to block out the cold and then suddenly the vines holding them to the tree froze solid in a thick layer of ice.

"BACK OFF!" Danny and Dayla both screamed as they broke free of the vines. Undergrowth, Sam and Andrew gasped at the sight and then Danny and Dayla started flying off.

"STOP THEM!" Undergrowth commanded Sam and Andrew.

Sam and Andrew both screamed in anger and charged after them, they both blocked their path and just smiled at them with wicked grins.

Andrew then said, "Become my queen Dayla. We can rule the world together"

"Andrew please! This isn't you! Undergrowth is controlling you, fight it!" Dayla shouted trying her best. "Please. I don't want to hurt you"

Andrew's face softened for a second, but then he frowned and growled and before she could react he sent medium sized thorns flying at her. She screamed in pain as one lodged in her shoulder and she held it in pain.

"Dayla!" Danny shouted. Sam then said, "Come on Danny. Join us. The Growth is family"

"Already got one thanks and I'm still working the b-bugs out of it" Danny said as vines then wrapped themselves around Danny and Dayla's wrists.

As the vines pulled on their wrists, Dayla's shoulder hurt even more. They both then shut their eyes and suddenly they both began to glow blue again and then like before, the vines were frozen in a thick case of ice and they broke free. They both then started flying off towards the sky, it was hard for Dayla to fly with the thorn still in her shoulder but she tried to ignore the pain.

"At least they can't reach us up here! No such thing as flying plants" Danny said.

Suddenly the face of Undergrowth appeared before them and screamed, "I AM EVERYWHERE!"

Dayla grimaced again, but then she and Danny took off again. She then said, "Danny we have to retreat for now!"

"I know! But where?" Danny asked. Both their eyes widened and they said in unison, "THE GHOST ZONE!"

They both continued to head for their home, but then more vines that had Undergrowth's face blocked their path. They both then blasted a hole through some of the vines and flew out, as they continued to fly they both started shivering again feeling the cold sensation rising. They felt themselves getting weaker and couldn't stay airborne, they both then suddenly started falling out of the sky, they both screamed but managed to turn intangible and phase through the road and into the underground sewer, and landed in the water and then the water froze over.

Danny's gloved hand broke through the ice, he breathed heavily and pulled an unconscious Dayla out of the water. He weakly though manage to pull himself and her onto the walkway of the sewers, he then looked at her shoulder and saw it was bleeding ectoplasm a little.

"Dayla I'm sorry but this will hurt a little" Danny said.

He grabbed onto the thorn and pulled it out, she groaned in pain but remained unconscious. Danny then ripped his glove off and wrapped it around the wound. He then picked her up and placed her on his back, but then gasped at the sight of Andrew in the sewers with vines behind him.

"Become Danny and Dayla. Become part of the Growth" He said.

He then started running as the vines chased after him, he grabbed onto the ladder and held onto Dayla tightly as he climbed up and opened the hatch climbing out of the sewers. He then started shivering more as the cold sensation became worse. He slowly started heading towards Fenton Works in front of him not letting go of Dayla on his back.

"Got to get i-i-inside" He stuttered.

He stopped and gasped as he heard vines shoot out of the sewer hatches behind him, he then saw them form into the faces of Undergrowth. He then ran towards the door as the vines started shooting larger thorns at them, he then turned intangible and phased them both inside and through the floor crashing to the floor of the lab.

He saw in front of him the opened ghost portal and stood back up, he saw small bits of ice forming around Dayla and in his own hair and picked her up weakly bridal style, he then started heading to the portal when suddenly a vine grabbed him around his leg, but it froze solid instantly and he snapped it off. He then continued towards the portal but was stopped as Sam appeared and stood between him and the portal.

"Stay Danny. Stay and rule with me" Sam pleaded with a sick smile. He looked at her and said stuttering from the cold, "I always thought you ruled Sam, just n-not like this"

Her face softened for a moment as he finished, "W-we'll b-be back and we'll s-save you, A-Andrew and everyone"

Sam then growled and sent vines straight at him to attack, he turned himself and Dayla intangible and ran right through the vines and shouted as they entered the portal, "I PROMISE!"

Danny continued to shiver and held onto Dayla as tightly as he could as they floated through the Ghost Zone. He then said, "There's only one person who can help us. Hope I manage to steer myself in the r-r-right direction"

His eyes then closed and then opened and he gasped at the sight of the Far Frozen ahead but he couldn't stop himself from falling. He then crashed into an ice shard and then they both fell into the deep snow and then he too fell unconscious. A few minutes later, Frostbite and another Ice Yeti named Frozone appeared behind them on a hover sled.

"Objects located sir" Frozone said. "Shall we blast it to bits and prove our superiority?"

Frostbite gasped at the sight and recognised them as Danny and Dayla Phantom. He then got off the hover sled and said, "These are no mere objects! They're friends in need"

He picked them up gently and held them in his arms, he then said to Frozone, "We shall return to the city at once"

Danny and Dayla's eyes slowly opened and they both found themselves floating in water, they eye's then fully opened and they found they had a breathing mask on their faces and they were floating in individual tubes filled with water, they then looked down at themselves and saw they were still in their ghost forms but they weren't in their suits. Dayla was in her white singlet and light blue undies and Danny was just in his underwear. Dayla looked at her shoulder and saw that her wound was almost fully healed.

Frostbite then came up in front of them outside the tubes and said with a smile, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauties"

"Frostbite" Danny and Dayla said in unison at the sight of their friend.

Dayla then asked, "Hey wait a minute. Where are we?"

Danny then looked down and saw his underwear and tried to cover himself and asked, "Where are our clothes"

"This is a medical facility in the Land of the Far Frozen and you two are floating in de-icing chambers that also have medicinal herbs mixed in to help heal any injuries. Your clothes are in the wash, there were a lot of burs in your shirts and as for what happened, I'm afraid you're both going to have to tell me Great Ones" Frostbite answered.

"Well what we can tell you isn't good. Amity Park, our home has been completely taken over by Undergrowth. A psycho freaky plant ghost" Danny started. Dayla then finished, "He plans on ruling the earth by making it into a vast jungle and not only that he took control of Sam and Andrew, making them his son and daughter"

Frostbite opened a holographic image of Undergrowth on the computer near them and said, "I have heard of this Undergrowth, a powerful ghost he is. Capable of regenerating himself and producing numerous killer offspring. Nearly impossible to defeat"

"Tell me about it. We tried to stop him but I don't remember much once the cold sensation started taking me over" Danny said. Dayla nodded and said, "Same here. It was like there was a cold blizzard inside us"

Frostbite smiled and said, "Ah yes the cold sensation"

He walked over to a computer that showed images of Danny and Dayla's bodies and a small light in the middle. He then explained, "Your central core readings indicates extreme cold, as if your bodies are self-generating it. I sensed it within you two the last time we met"

"How is that possible?" Dayla asked. Frostbite laughed a little and said, "You both have become invisible, managed to pass through solid objects and can make beams of energy come out of your hands and you young lady ask, how is this possible?"

"You mean this is a new ghost power?" Dayla asked looking amazed and shocked. Danny had the same expression as he asked, "This coldness has been that all along?"

"Precisely. Though new to you two it may be, rest assured it is an ability very familiar to my people" Frostbite said as he created an ice crystal in his hand. "We're quite well trained in its use"

He held the crystal in one hand and then used his other one to create an ice statue of Danny. He then said, "Of course there are more practical uses for it as well"

He then changed the crystal into a very sharp ice sword and sliced the statue in half, Danny and Dayla looked at it in amazement and then they both said, "Teach us"

Dayla then looked herself and Danny and said with slight embarrassment, "Uh when our clothes are read"

Frostbite smiled at them and nodded. Two hours later, they were dressed, Dayla's shoulder was completely healed and they were now outside in some sort of training arena with Frostbite. Frostbite's citizens had taken their seats in the bleachers to watch, Danny and Dayla began to shiver once again as the cold sensation came once again.

"W-w-why are there so many of your people w-w-watching us?" Danny asked.

"Ha! It is not every moon that my people get an opportunity to see their leader train ones as legendary as you two oh Great One" Frostbite answered.

"You mean they're hoping we'll mess up huh?" Danny then asked. Frostbite chuckled and nodded, "Indeed. These people live in a frozen wasteland so they take their comedy where they can get it"

"Now then, lesson 1: Stop shivering" Frostbite said.

"I-I-I-I don't think we c-can" Dayla said.

"This is because the cold is contained within you both and ever since you two acquired your ghost abilities, you have only been letting it out in small amounts" Frostbite explained.

"Like when?" She asked. Frostbite answered, "Every time either of you sense a ghost is nearby"

"Our ghost senses? It's been a part of this freeze power all along?" Danny asked.

"But now you two must learn to let it out all at once" Frostbite instructed. "Now then concentrate, let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out"

"Okay. Here it goes" They both said in unison and then started concentrating.

Both their bodies started glowing blue and then with one final shout, the energy burst out of them in an ice explosion, they both then fell backwards on the ground but sat up and now they no longer felt the cold sensation anymore.

"Hey it worked! WOW! I feel normal again" Danny exclaimed as they both smiled. Dayla then said, "Me too. There's no more cold feeling within me. Thanks Frostb…"

She stopped talking when Danny tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to Frostbite, she looked and saw that when they released their ice energy they accidently froze him solid in a case of ice.

"Uh can we get some hot chocolate over here?" They both asked feeling really embarrassed.

Frostbite was unthawed but was not mad at them, he had already experienced such accidents before. The next part of their training began, wooden targets were placed in front of them. Frostbite started, he conjured up some of his ice energy and fired ice shards at three of the targets, each hitting them a perfect bullseye.

The crowd cheered for their leader and then Frostbite gestured for Dayla to have her go, she stood near the targets and concentrated hard on the power within her, her hands glowed blue and then she fired her shards at the next three targets, she managed to get two to hit the target and once hit the ground.

Frostbite nodded impressed and then gestured for Danny to take his turn, like Dayla he concentrated on the power within him and his hands glowed blue, he then fired his shards however they flew right past the targets and three of the crowd members gasped as the shards headed right for them and before they could react, they were hit by the shards and screamed in pain. Danny winced and cringed at the sight.

An hour later, the three members of the crowd returned back to the bleachers with bandages on their arms and face and sat down to watch the next part of their training. A catapult sat near them, a metal disc was then shot in the air and Frostbite shot an ice energy beam out of his eyes and froze the disc solid in ice.

Another metal disc fired and Danny took his turn, he just managed to freeze the disc before it hit the ground and the crowd gave a sigh of relief. Another disc was fired into the air and Dayla took her turn, she tried to shoot the energy beam out of her eyes but nothing happened, she saw the disc heading for the crowd and she tried again, this time the energy beam fired but it didn't freeze the disc, but froze the entire audience instead.

"Uh whoops" Dayla said looking sorry. Frostbite let out a sigh and said, "Great. We're not going to sell any snacks now"

The next day, they had finished training. They stood outside with Frostbite along with some of Frostbite's people who they accidently injured during the training.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" Dayla said. "I don't know how we could ever thank you and your people enough Frostbite"

"You two can thank us by ridding your world of the evil ghost that infests it" Frostbite said.

"Yeah. It's just…what if we can't beat him? If we can never go home again?" Danny asked. "Maybe we could just stay here with you?"

"NO!" Frostbite's people shouted with slight fear. Although they liked Danny and Dayla, they didn't want any more training accidents.

"And what if we can't bring Andrew or Sam back? I'm afraid of really hurting him" Dayla said.

Frostbite smiled warmly at them and said as he placed his hands on their shoulders, "Fear is natural Danny and Dayla Phantom. Charging into battle despite the fear is what makes someone a hero, a hero must always believe that he or she will win and both your new abilities just may help"

He took his hands off them and they both looked down at their glowing blue hands. He then said, "Be mindful you two. You control the power, it does not control you"

He held out his hands to shake them, Danny grabbed one hand while Dayla took the other one and they both shook them forgetting that both their hands were still glowing with ice energy and they accidently froze his hands solid.

"Uh sorry about that" They both said. They both then turned to the others and said while waving, "Bye everyone"

They all screamed in fear and ran off. They both then looked up at Frostbite and smiled warmly at him, he returned the smile and then they both took off for Amity Park. They entered the open portal and saw it was completely dark inside the lab, they both lit their hands with ecto energy and found that the entire lab was covered with plants.

"If the lab looks like this, I can't imagine the rest of the town" Danny said.

They both then phased out of the lab, unaware that two of Undergrowth's monstrous ghost plants had saw them, when they phased out of the house it was just as they feared, the entire town was completely covered in vines and Undergrowth's children.

"Danny" Danny gasped as he heard the voice of Sam. Dayla then heard the voice of Andrew, "Dayla"

They both started flying down the streets of Amity Park, it was so quiet and there wasn't a single human in sight. Dayla then said, "This place is deserted and there's no signs of human life anywhere. We better find Tucker and the others"

They both started to shiver again and stopped flying as they wrapped their arms around them trying keep warm. Danny then said, "Remember what Frostbite said. "We control the power, the power doesn't control us"

They both managed to stop shivering and once again they heard the voices of Sam and Andrew, "Danny / Dayla"

They looked around and saw in the middle of the town was a tree with purple leaves surrounded by vines and purple plants at the bottom of it. They flew over and looked around but there was still no sign of human life.

They both then heard Sam and Andrew say, "Welcome back"

They turned and watched as the tree opened and then out of it came Sam and Andrew. Sam was wearing this time a darker green dress with dark green legging, dark green gloves along with a dark green cape that had thorns poking out at the back of it, her hair was covered by a plant that made it look like she had horns. Andrew's pants were now longer and dark green and he had dark green boots on, he had a dark green vest with a rose on the right side and also a dark green cape with thorns. Both of them were being held up by their vines and both of them were still under Undergrowth's control as they grinned evilly at them.

"We thought you both had gone for good" Andrew said.

"Andrew, Sam we have to get you two out of here" Dayla said.

"No we like it here. Undergrowth has made it all things new" Andrew said.

They both floated down and nuzzled the moving vines as Sam said, "They need us. We are their new mother and father"

"What?! Sam you won't even babysit your cousins!" Danny exclaimed. "We have to get out of here now! Where's everybody else?"

Neither Sam or Andrew answered, they simply snapped their fingers and then suddenly, all the purple plants rose up and their mouths opened to reveal the unconscious citizens of Amity Park, including Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Tucker.

"Our friends?! Our families?!" Dayla exclaimed in shock. Danny then asked, "What are you doing?!"

"They will be used as nutrients for the children. All that matters now are the children" Sam answered.

They both suddenly heard growling from behind them, that growl then turned into a roar of anger and out from the ground came Undergrowth more powerful and bigger than before.

"And you two will make a fine meal for them too!" Undergrowth roared.

He raised his arm and slapped them both into the ground. They both weakly got up and flew out of the way before he could attack them with his vine fingers. He pulled his vines back and then sent more at them using both his hands. Danny started using his ecto energy to cut the vines away from him and Dayla sent multiple ecto blasts at the vines coming at her, cutting them away and then she and Danny both sent a huge ecto blast each and cut off both his arms.

He groaned in pain at first, but then grinned again as his arm then grew back once again, before Danny and Dayla could charge at Undergrowth, they were surrounded by giant ghost cactuses. One punched Danny right in his stomach and then another one slapped him right across the face, one grabbed Dayla in its fist and squeezed her hard, causing her to scream in pain as the tiny needle pricks dug into her skin, it then let her go and slammed into the vine covered ground. Another one then slammed Danny and he landed right next to Dayla.

They both began to weakly stand up but then they were both tied up tightly by Sam and Andrew's vines. They both stood in front of them grinning madly at them as they said, "You two must take root. Become one with us"

"Stop! Please! Andrew please this isn't you! I don't want to lose you!" Dayla pleaded but then the vines dragged her under.

Danny then tried, "Sam! You can't let Undergrowth win! Both of you need to snap out of it!"

The vines then dragged him down too. Undergrowth then said to Sam and Andrew, "You have done well my son and daughter"

They both turned to him as he finished, "You two shall have the honour of feeding them to the children when they are ripe"

They both grinned at that and said, "Yes father"

Down below, Danny and Dayla continued to struggle within the confines of their prison. They both then gasped as they remembered what Frostbite had taught them.

" _Concentrate. Let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out"_

They both closed their eyes and focussed on the cold energy inside of them, when they felt it build up they opened their now glowing blue eyes and knew it was time.

"LET US GO!"

Undergrowth, Sam and Andrew gasped at the sight of the bright blue light flashing out of the holes where Danny and Dayla were dragged down. They all then looked above the frozen part of the holes and watched as Danny and Dayla floated out of there, their bodies and eyes glowed blue of ice energy.

"Bundle up. It's gonna get chilly" They both said and then they both shot ice energy straight at Undergrowth.

As soon as the two energies hit him, he was frozen solid in a case of ice. He roared as he broke out of it and then charged straight for them, they both flew out of the way as he tried to punch them and then Dayla blasted him in the back with her ice energy and froze him solid again. He roared again angrier as he broke out of the ice, he then tried punching Dayla but she dodged his attack and floated beside Danny.

A few large vines then grabbed them both and started squeezing them. But they both concentrated and started freezing the vines as Danny said, "Watch out! The weather man predicted a cold snap!"

They broke out of the vines causing Undergrowth to roar in pain and as he did, they both noticed him suddenly becoming smaller and weaker. Danny then smiled as he remembered something that Sam told him back in the greenhouse.

" _Cold air is not good for the plants!"_

He whispered his idea to Dayla who then smirked and nodded. She then called out to Undergrowth, "Hey cabbage face! Haven't you heard that cold air is bad for the plants?!"

They both turned intangible and phased into the ground where Undergrowth's roots were and used their new ice powers to start freezing all of the roots, Undergrowth started groaning in pain as he felt himself becoming weaker and weaker and a little bit smaller.

"No! My roots!" He cried.

Danny and Dayla continued to freeze all the roots in ice, Undergrowth then watched as his children above were becoming frozen solid in ice and he continued to grow smaller and weaker. He then roared in anger, "No! You cannot do this to my children! NOOOO! This is my domain! My offspring will inherit the earth!"

Danny and Dayla then phased out of the ground as Dayla said, "Dude! I don't know if you realised this, but you're a terrible father!"

Danny then punched Undergrowth in the face and the stomach and then Dayla kicked him in the face and punched him straight into the ground, he looked up at them in anger and in fear as they floated above him.

"As the duly deputised protectors of Amity Park, it's our sincere hope that you enjoyed your butt kicking experience" Danny said.

They both then created medium sized snowballs in their hands and placed some ecto energy inside of them and then threw them straight at his chest, he roared in pain as the blasts hit him dead on and created a very large hole in his chest, the hole sealed up and he was about to attack them again, when he gasped in fright and saw a giant blue light flashing at his chest.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was encased in blue energy.

Sam and Andrew gasped at the sight and then _KABOOM!_ Undergrowth was gone. The ice then melted and the ghost plants and vines disappeared or died, all the citizens woke up from the their slumber groaning in pain, dead vines were laying on the ground but everything was back to normal, even Andrew and Sam now that they were no longer under Undergrowth's control and their clothes were back to normal.

"What happened?" Andrew asked as he, Sam and Tucker stood up. Sam then gagged and said, "My mouth tastes like I had 9000 shots of wheat grass, without the wheat"

"And I had a nightmare I was trapped in a giant salad bar" Tucker said. He then quivered at the thought.

They both then saw Danny and Dayla walk up to them in their ghost forms, blue energy surrounded them as Dayla asked, "Hey are you guys okay?"

"Danny, Dayla what happened to you two?" Sam asked. Danny smiled and said, "Let's just say that we have a whole new respect for nature"

Both their bodies stopped glowing blue and then in their hands, they formed small ice crystals in their hands.

"Woah! You two can do that now?" Andrew asked amazed.

Danny walked up to Sam and placed the crystal in her hand, she held it up and asked, "What's this for?"

"I'm glad you're okay" Danny said. They both then smiled warmly at each other.

Andrew looked at Dayla at first with a smile, but then it dropped when he remembered what he did to Dayla when he was Undergrowth's control. He looked down sadly and pulled Dayla into a tight hug and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

Dayla hugged him back and said, "Its okay Andrew. It's okay, you weren't yourself"

They pulled apart but he continued to look down as he said, "But I hurt you! How can you forgive me so easily?"

"Because when I was under Freakshow's control, I too was not myself but you're the one who pulled me back and now it was my turn" She answered, gently lifting his chin up to meet his eyes.

His sadness then turned into a gently smile and they both embraced each other tightly again, they both then pulled apart when they heard the noise of a lawn mower.

All four of them turned and watched as Tucker came up to them in some type of ride on lawn mower with a sign that said _LAWN'S MOWED $5000._

They all looked at him with disbelief as Danny asked, "Tucker what are you doing? $5000 to cut someone's lawn?!"

"All I need is one lawn and we'll be rolling in green stuff" Tucker said with a proud smile.

"Why do I get the feeling I just done that?" Sam asked.

They all suddenly heard growling at their feet and watched as a very small Undergrowth grew out of the ground.

"I am regenerating! I will take over….ARGHHHH!" He screamed as Tucker suddenly started coming up to him with the lawn mower and before he could react, he was cut up from the earth and shredded into tiny little pieces.

Tucker pulled up and said with a smirk, "That one's on the house"

All five of them then laughed at his joke, glad that all the drama with Undergrowth was over.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **The Fenton's are officially rich! When the Guys In White buy their home and lab for a very large sum of money, all of the Fenton's except for Dayla seem to enjoy their new home and wealth. But she along with Sam, Andrew and Tucker suspect that the Guys In White are up to something but Danny will not listen to them. Will they able to get Danny to listen before the Guys In White do something horrible to the Ghost Zone? Will Danny forever be lost to the life of the wealthy? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Living Large!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Living Large

_**LIVING LARGE**_

"Man! I am so dead" Danny said wearily as he and Dayla phased into his room feeling really tired after a long day at school.

They changed back into their human forms as Sam opened the door and she along with Tucker and Andrew entered the room. Danny plopped down lazily on his bed, Dayla took the beanbag, Tucker sat on Danny's desk chair, Sam sat on Danny's chest that was sitting at the end of his bed and Andrew sat on the spare chair.

"Who knew learning stuff and groping for the approval of our peers could be so exhausting" Danny groaned.

"7:30 to 3:30? School's like an eight hour day" Tucker then groaned.

"Not to mention that every day is a battle especially when Danny and I have to battle something" Dayla said. "Is this it guys? Is the fun over? Is life just downhill from here?"

"No way! Life will get a heck of a lot better when someone pays us to work our butts off" Tucker said with a smirk.

The door then opened and Jack came walking in with a grin as he asked, "Hey youngsters! How was school?"

"Well it was pretty exhaust…" Danny began to say when Jack cut him off, "That's super! Your mother and I need the help of five strong hands down in the lab so let's hop to it"

"How much are you paying?" Danny asked hopefully.

Jack crossed his arms and said, "I pay you to mow the lawn. This you'll do for the love of science"

"We don't really get a choice in this do we dad?" Dayla asked.

Jack didn't lose his grin and said, "Nope and that's what makes it fun"

They all followed Jack to the lab where Maddie was waiting for them, in front of them was some sort of makeshift machine connected to an exercise bike, a small monitor and a smaller but large generator. Jack placed Danny and Dayla at the generator and placed their hands on it.

"Danny and Dayla, you both need to lean all your weight into that photon generator. It refuses to generate photons unless someone tips it a bit to the left" Jack explained.

"Our equipment is a tag persnickety" Maddie said. She then gave Sam a head set and a small satellite dish. She raised her arms and said, "Sam just aim your satellite dish into the sky above the Neo Taco sign. That's where StarNet 7 is in orbit synchronization with our lab"

"But…" Sam began to protest when Maddie snapped, "Quiet! Don't speak or move a muscle for the next thirty-seven and a half minutes!"

"Man! Fenton Works sure is low fi" Tucker said looking at all the technology around the lab.

"Nonsense" Jack said proudly. He then gave Tucker a coffee mug that said _World's Best Mum_ and said, "Here! Take this World's Best Mum coffee mug and pound it on top of the monitor whenever you it goes all fuzzy"

Tucker watched the monitor and saw the screen go fuzzy, he then slammed the top of it with the mug and it went back to normal. He smiled and said, "Hey! I'm a real live scientist!'

Jack then turned to Andrew and picked him up, he then placed him on the exercise bike and said, "Andrew I want to peddle as fast as you can on this bike"

Andrew at first looked at him with confusion but then started peddling really fast, there was a whirring noise and at the top of the machine electricity could be seen. Andrew then asked, "So what's all this supposed to do?"

"If all goes well it should evaporate every ghost being within my cell phone calling area with no roaming charges" Jack said.

All five of them gave each other nervous and frightened glances, since Danny and Dayla were part ghost it could affect them badly. But before Dayla could say anything to them, they heard the doorbell ring from upstairs. Andrew stopped his peddling and they all looked up at the roof wondering who was at the front door.

"Now who in blazes could that be?" Jack asked.

"Mum! Dad!" Jazz called out looking really nervous as she came downstairs. But before she could finish, Agents O and K of the Guys in White came downstairs and aimed their guns at them.

"There's someone here to see you" Jazz finished.

They all gasped and looked worried, especially Danny and Dayla since they had trouble with the government agency before. Jack however smiled and said, "Well if it isn't my heroes the Guys in White"

"I'm surprised you rang the doorbell" Maddie said frowning at the two agents. "Don't you usually knock down a wall or crash through the ceiling?"

Both of the agents then looked calm and put away their weapons in their suits as Agent O said, "Sorry. Habit"

Agent K then cleared his throat and pulled out a card and read off it, "The government is sorry about all the past misunderstandings"

"Like labelling you a crackpot Fenton. That was…wrong of us" Agent O said reading off a card as well.

"The government now admits that you Fenton's are uh…geniuses" Agent K said.

Jack smiled and exclaimed, "Well it's about doggone time!"

"Oh Jack! Finally! Government approval of our work" Maddie said feeling happy as well.

"About that work, the government has authorised us to buy it lock, stock and barrel" Agent K said.

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous" Jack said. "I've poured my heart, soul and life's blood into this laboratory and you can't put a price on that. Fenton Works is not for sale"

Agent O then pulled out a small check which then unfolded into a much larger one. Jack's eyes went wide at the price they were offering and then pulled out his keys and handed them to Agent O as he said, "Wow! That's a lot of zeros! It's all yours!"

Danny's, Dayla's, Sam's, Tucker's and Andrew's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the Guys In White now holding the keys to their home, lab and everything.

"Jack! You can't sell our home!" Maddie scolded. But as soon as Jack showed her the price on the check she changed her mind, "Wow! That's a lot of zeros! We'll be out by noon tomorrow"

"Wait just a minute! What about the Fenton Portal? If we sell the house how will we…uh I mean you access the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked feeling worried.

"We're rich son! From now on we'll just pay to answer tough questions like that" Jack said with a wide grin.

Jazz, Danny and Dayla just looked at each other with shock of the sudden change behaviour of their parents. Agent O and K then started grabbing the equipment off Sam and Tucker as Agent O said, "I'm gonna have to ask all of you to step away from government property"

"Dayla go over and lock the ghost portal" Danny quickly whispered to Dayla.

She nodded and then he whispered a password to use in her ear and then she walked over to the keypad, she put in the password while Agent O and K weren't looking and locked the Fenton Portal before leaving the lab with the others. The next morning, the Fenton's had all moved into their new home, even Vlad was shocked to see that Jack was his next door neighbour and he was not happy about it, but his mood changed when he saw Maddie much to her displeasure.

Maddie and Jack re-entered their luxurious home and headed towards their elevator, but when it opened it revealed inside a butler holding a tray with two glass cups on it. He gave her a strange look when Maddie did a karate pose in front of him.

"Maddie meet Hobson, he came with the place" Jack introduced. "Isn't that cool?"

"A butler? That is cool" Maddie said with a smile.

"Hmmm. Positively radical" Hobson said. "Master Daniel and his friends requested another round of exotic milkshakes"

He then cringed in disgust as he finished, "This time they want…kiwi fudge"

Meanwhile up in Danny's new room Dayla was sitting on his bed with Andrew, Sam was standing by the window, Danny was pacing up and down the room while Tucker was sitting on a chair finishing his milkshake.

"Ah. That Hobson makes a mean shake" Tucker said with a smile.

"He's had enough practice. How many have you had in the last hour?" Sam asked.

Tucker shrugged and answered, "Four. Danny and Dayla said we can make ourselves at home"

"Oh yeah sure. At home" Danny said looking down.

Tucker noticed that ever since they moved into their new home, both Danny and Dayla have been down. He then asked them, "What's with you two?"

"Cheer up! I mean Danny look at your new room! You've got three big screen TV's, the hugest stereo speakers I have ever seen hooked up to the tiniest digital music player known to man and this video game chair rocks!" Tucker exclaimed in excitement as he sat down in the chair. "And Dayla when we checked out your room, you got an extra one just for you to do your art work! How cool is that?!"

"I know we're lucky, it's just that like Dayla I'm worried about accessing the Ghost Zone" Danny said.

"Finally! I thought I was the only one worried about your folks selling out to the man" Sam said. "I don't trust those guys. They're up to something"

"Sam has a point. The Guys in White or the government wouldn't just buy Fenton Works for no reason" Andrew said.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. I really miss my old home and my old room" Dayla said. "Don't get me wrong I'm happy for my parents but there's just too much suspicion for this for them just to be lucky"

"Okay those three are talking crazy and dude you're bumming me out" Tucker said to Danny. "Life just got a lot better for you, for all of us. I say we kick back, watch three movies at once and enjoy"

Tucker picked up the remote and clicked the on button, the TV screens then showed a Kung-Fu movie, Indiana Jones and Star Wars. Danny's frown changed to a smile and he sat down on the other chair as he said, "Well maybe your right Tucker. Dayla did put a lock on the ghost portal"

"Of course I'm right" Tucker said.

Hobson then came in and gave Danny and Tucker their milkshakes, they both enjoyed them while Sam, Andrew and Dayla left the room and went to Dayla's room. They entered the room and Dayla looked through her telescope showing Fenton Works, she saw bright flashes of light through the windows.

"Sam I have a feeling your right. The Guys in White are up to something and whether Danny or Tucker agree or not, I'm gonna find out what it is" Dayla said. "Are you guys with me?"

They both smiled and nodded as they both said, "Absolutely / Count me in"

They're suspicions were right because back at Fenton Works, the Guys in White were all in the lab working on something. Agent K then asked, "Operative L haven't you got that sonic transducer powered up yet?"

"I'm trying to find some place to plug it in. This lab is a joke and completely primitive" Operative L said unimpressed. He then smiled as he saw a plug in near the wall and plugged the lead in, however he just ended up getting electrocuted and then the power went out.

"Great. Now we can't even see all the junk that doesn't work" Agent K groaned.

Suddenly all the power came back on. Agent S then said gesturing to the mug now on the photon generator, "I think I did it sir. I just set this world's best mum coffee mug on top of this photon generator and the lights came back on. How in the world did an idiot like Fenton stumble onto a Ghost Zone portal working in this dump?"

"Unknown. Let's just figure out something concrete, like how to unlock the darn portal" Agent K said. He then grinned as he finished while standing in front of a huge missile, "After all, we have a missile to launch"

Meanwhile Jack and Maddie were in their brand new lab unpacking some of their equipment, Jack was pushing the buttons on the control panel while Maddie was rummaging through the boxes. She then sighed and said, "Oh poo! I think I left my lucky mug back in the old lab"

"Well its Uncle Sam's now but relax, I just hooked up our new matter fashioner by Ghost Co" Jack said proudly as he poured something into the giant machine. "I just pour the matter pallets into the tray, type in the desired atoms code and…"

A brand new World's Best Mum mug came out in a matter of seconds. Maddie smiled and picked it up, she then noticed the coffee inside and took a sip. She smiled in bliss and said, "Hmmm. Sumatran"

"I spared no expense setting up Fenton Works 2" Jack said. "We've got every doohickie, thingamabob known to science"

He turned back to the machine and finished as the machine started drilling at a hole in the wall where the new Fenton Portal would be going, "Like this bad boy. My brand spanking new Reality Drill also by Ghost Co. As we speak it's cutting us a new portal to the Ghost Zone"

Jazz was enjoying herself in her brand new room which had its own personal library filled with almost every book written. She walked over and pressed the video com button which turned on and showed her parents in the lab.

"Uh hello?" Jazz said.

Jack and Maddie at first were spooked but then they saw Jazz on the small video screen. Jack then asked in a panic, "Jazz are you alright?! Have you been captured?!"

"Hello?! I'm on the video intercom" Jazz pointed out. Jack smiled impressed and said, "Woah! I didn't know we had one of those puppies"

"This house is perfect" Jazz said with a smile. "Did you know my room has its own fully stocked library?"

"Uh huh that's great honey. You know you look very nice on screen" Maddie said.

"Have Hobson serve my dinner in my room, I'll be in Natural sciences. Jazz out" Jazz said and then hung up.

Meanwhile Danny was in his room playing against Hobson on his video game, the game was over with Danny as the winner. He sighed and said, "I win again. Hobson you stink at this game"

"Beg your pardon Master Daniel, there was precious little gaming while I was a youth during the Brits" Hobson said.

"Try Tucker again. At least he will put up a halfway decent fight" Danny ordered as he passed Hobson his phone.

Hobson dialled his number, Tucker answered the phone and said, "Danny I can't believe you ditched school today. We have a test man…oh hey Hobson. Yeah I'll hold"

"Tuck get over here! I got Caveman Auto-E, its rated E for entrails" Danny said in excitement. Tucker frowned and asked in shock, "Hold up. You skipped school and flunked the test to play video games?"

"Cool right? You were right Tuck. I got it made" Danny said. "And thanks to that lock Dayla put on the portal, there's been a decrease in uh…unwanted visitors. Finally I can kick back and relax"

"But we're supposed to meet Sam, Dayla and Andrew at the old Fenton Works. They said something weird is going on there" Tucker said.

"I got more important stuff to do and a cool old guy to do it for me" Danny said and then hung up.

Tucker sighed. Dayla then said, "I know. He's been like that since the advice you gave him"

"Okay guys let's do this. We'll sneak through Dayla's old bedroom window and then Dayla can use her invisibility from there" Sam said as she threw down some rope in front of the window. "We have to be careful, this place is crawling with government agents"

They climbed inside one at a time and then Dayla used her invisibility and intangibility to phase them into large vent leading to the lab. They stopped at the entrance and watched as the agents at work.

"We've got to figure out how to open that stupid Fenton Portal" Agent Q said. Agent S then suggested, "Have you tried hitting it with a coffee mug?"

"Why'd we even buy this junk heap of a lab anyway?" Operative L asked Agent K.

"Didn't you get the memo? We brought this place so we can fire this anti-ecto missile into the portal and destroy the entire Ghost Zone" Agent K said. "Prepare for the complete annihilation of the Ghost Zone, no more undocumented spectres and no more of those Phantom kids"

Tucker, Sam, Dayla and Andrew all gasped at the plan. Dayla then phased them all out of Fenton Works and landed near the park, she kept shaking her head as she dropped the invisibility and changed back into her human form.

"I can't believe they're gonna try and destroy an entire race" Dayla said. "This is too horrible"

Andrew then thought of something and asked Tucker, "Hey Tuck, in astrophysics what happens when an entire dimension is suddenly removed from a plane of existence?"

"Easy. The whole dimensional structure becomes unstable and KABOOM!" Tucker answered.

"Oh no! Don't tell me what I think your saying" Dayla said. Andrew nodded and said, "Since the Ghost Zone is the flip side of our plane of existence and if the Ghost Zone goes, we go too"

"We have to get Danny and stop this" Sam said.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Danny was in his room with boxing gloves on, ready to take on a robot that he purchased, the robot looked like Tucker and watching them was three more robots that looked like Sam, Dayla and Andrew.

"Okay Tuck old pal" Danny said as he got ready to fight. "It's time to get real and fight like men"

"You mean fight like machines? TuckBot XL says put up your dukes" TuckBot said as it got ready to fight Danny. "I am going to wallop on you now"

"That's what all you robots say. Right GothBot 9000?" Danny asked the other robot.

"Yes Danny but then everything you say is wonderfully correct" GothBot 9000 said. DBot 7G then said, "I agree with GothBot 9000. Everything you say is correct"

"Kick his butt Danny" The AndrewBot 98 said.

The fight was about to begin when Danny heard Dayla shout, "Danny we got trouble bro!"

All four of them gasped at the sight of the robots that looked like them. Tucker smiled at the robot that looked like him and said as he looked over it up close, "Woah! It's a robotic me. The perfect marriage between me and machine. They said it couldn't be done"

"Anything can be done with money" Danny said.

"This is sick! You replaced us all with robots? My make-up does not look like that and I don't have rivets in my cheeks" Sam said with a frown unimpressed. She then said with a small smile, "Though that might look pretty cool"

"See that's exactly why I ordered them" Danny said. "Robots don't freak out. They behave according to pre-set algorithms. These four understand Danny Fenton"

"Snap out of it Danny! Take it from me. Money can change a person, you can't let it" Sam said grabbing him by the shirt. "You're Danny Phantom. Your along with Dayla are supposed to stop bad guys. Not sit around and your butt counting money"

She let him go and he was about to leave when Tucker stopped him and said, "Danny the Guys in White are planning on destroying the Ghost Zone with an anti-ecto missile"

Danny however smiled and told them all, "Relax. I told you that Dayla and I put a protected lock on the portal. It's Open Sesame"

"Once they crack that password, they'll destroy our world along with the Ghost Zone. We have to stop them" Andrew pressed.

"Not we. I am done. Dayla can't you see we have it made here? Playing hero is taking way too much energy" Danny said stubbornly.

Dayla frowned and said, "How can you say that Danny? Being rich has turned you into someone that I don't like"

"And you're definitely ticking me off. I thought there was something more to you, something deeper" Sam said sadly.

"Go ahead. Get ticked off" Danny said. He then snapped his fingers and the robots then stood beside him. "I got my robot friends and sister to back me up now"

"Fine! But you should know that those robots will never say what you really need to hear" Sam said.

"All I need to hear is game time, dinner time and milkshake time and they're programmed to say it" Danny said with a smirk.

"Then maybe you should program chump time, because you are being rich snobby jerk!" Sam snapped causing his smirk to drop.

"We were meant to be a team Danny, but if you don't want to help us save the world then fine. Have fun with your new robot sister" Dayla snapped. "Come on guys. We got a couple of worlds to save"

All four of them left each giving Danny a glare, Danny looked down feeling regret and confusion. Meanwhile Sam, Tucker, Dayla and Andrew all headed to Fenton Works. They hid in the alleyway and then Dayla changed into her ghost form.

"Okay I have an idea guys" Andrew said as he put his pair of Fenton Phones to his ear. "Sam, Tucker and I will climb up the roof and sneak inside the lab, I'll then contact you Dayla to phase inside and stay invisible and then we'll create a distraction with the Guys in White, while we do that Dayla you take out the missile"

"Okay guys let's do this" Dayla said.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew then ran over while Dayla watched, she then watched as Sam threw a grappling hook to the roof but they all heard…

"OW!"

An agent walked over to the edge of the roof holding the grappling hook and rubbing his head. She then gasped as she watched more agents come out and grab Sam, Tucker and Andrew and bring them inside, suddenly more agents came outside and started setting up a perimeter around the building with weapons in hands.

"This is bad. There's only one thing to do, I'll have to go to the Ghost Zone and stop them from the other side" Dayla said. "Hopefully that machine has finished building the portal by now"

She then took off back to her new home. Meanwhile Sam, Tucker and Andrew were taken down to the lab and handcuffed to a pipe.

"You can't keep us here! I know the law! I've read a graphic novel version of the constitution!" Sam shouted angrily.

"We just need you three out of the way while we finish our mission" Agent K said.

"You mean destroying the world?" Andrew asked with a frown. Agent K said, "Part of it? Yes. The nasty ghost infested part. Won't that be nice?"

"But your wrong! If you destroy the Ghost Zone you'll also destroy…" Sam began to say but Agent K cut her off, "Hey kids lighten up. We're the good guys. We wear white"

Operative L then said with a frustrated sigh at the computer controls, "Well the password isn't Jack, Maddie, Fenton or World's Best Mum"

"Keep trying. Don't let these meddling kids slow us down" Agent K said.

"Cool! I always wanted to be called a meddling kid" Tucker said with a smile. Sam then said sarcastically, "Super. Now you can die happy"

Meanwhile Danny had come out of the elevator and entered the empty room of the house. For the first time ever he felt completely alone, he was about to call out for Dayla when he remembered that she wasn't home and one of the reasons why.

"Care for a shake?" Hobson offered Danny as he entered the room with the cold beverage.

"No thanks Hobson. No appetite" Danny said looking down sadly.

"Forgive me Master Daniel, you seem a tad bummed" Hobson said. Danny sighed and said, "I'm just going through some stuff. I played my games, bought tons of extra junk and even counted my money again but it's just not…satisfying"

"Dare I say perhaps there is more to life than wealth?" Hobson suggested. "And what do you suppose your purpose might be Master Daniel?"

"Lately? Um…being a rich jerk" Danny answered.

"Does that feel like the real you?" Hobson asked. Danny sighed still looking down, "Not exactly"

"It seems to me your friends Tucker, Sam and Andrew, even your sister Mistress Dayla know the real you" Hobson said.

"You think?" Danny asked.

"Certainly more than those four robots in your room. A good friend and even a good sister is like a good butler, indispensable and loyal to life" Hobson said with a gentle smile.

Danny thought about what he said and then smiled knowing what he needed to do now. He looked up to Hobson and said, "Thanks Hobson. Uh there's something important the real me needs to help out with"

Danny ran heading for then new lab but then came back and grabbed the shake and said, "Suddenly got my appetite back"

He then ran off. Hobson then called out, "Way to get your butt in gear sir!"

Danny placed the empty glass down and ran to the lab, on the way he accidently bumped into Dayla causing them to both fall over. They both groaned and rubbed their heads and stood up, Dayla frowned and Danny and was about to head off when he stopped her, "Dayla wait!"

She stopped and crossed her arms at him and asked, "Well finally decided to help?"

"Yeah. You have every right to be mad at me Dayla, I was a total rich selfish jerk just like Sam said and I lost side of the real me" Danny said sincerely. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you and the others that way"

She continued to glare at him for a few more seconds, but then it dropped and she smiled at him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and said, "Welcome back bro"

He smiled at her and he asked, "Where are the others?"

She removed her arm and said, "They've been captured by the Guys in White and are being held until they destroy the Ghost Zone. We can't go in through the portal at Fenton Works because the whole place is now heavily guarded"

Danny nodded and they both headed downstairs to see if the new portal was ready, but Maddie and Jack were nowhere to be seen. Dayla asked, "Where is everybody?"

"Mr and Mrs Fenton have gone to the theatre" The drill answered. They both ran over to it and Danny asked, "Reality Drill, we need to get into the Ghost Zone quick! What's your ETA on getting through?"

"Ghost Zone? Breaking through?" The drill asked.

"Yeah the Ghost Zone. Your drilling to get to the Ghost Zone remember?" Danny asked the machine.

Dayla's eyes then widened at a sign on the machine and tapped on Danny's shoulder. He then saw it and read out, "For novelty purposes only"

"Wait you're not really a reality drill?" Dayla asked.

"No but I make a mean ecto latte" The machine said and then made one right before their very eyes.

"Good purchase dad" Danny and Dayla both said sarcastically.

Dayla then thought of something and said, "Danny there's still one other way in. Vlad's portal"

He nodded and then they both jumped into the air and changed into their ghost forms, they both then phased out of the house and phased into Vlad's home. They both then split up and started searching for the portal, they both then returned to the library with no results.

They both landed on the ground as Danny said, "Come on. Where's that portal? If I were Vlad's portal where would I be?"

They both then cringed at the sight of a painting of Vlad on a horse in the renaissance era. Dayla then said, "Okay that is one very ugly painting and I bet that is where the portal is"

Danny then said, "Evil dudes are so predictable. Now there's gotta be a way to open it"

Dayla then saw the small statue of Vlad's head and walked over to it, she then tilted the head and then suddenly the painting opened up to reveal Vlad's portal to the Ghost Zone. They both smiled and said, "Goodbye ugly painting, hello Ghost Zone"

They both flew in and landed on one of the floating rocks. Dayla then asked, "Okay Danny where are we?"

They both then saw Pariah's Keep and realised they were nowhere near where the Fenton Portal is. Danny then said, "We're gonna need speed to get to the Fenton Portal"

They both heard the sound of a motorcycle coming towards them, they both turned and saw it was Johnny 13 driving down the long winding road on his bike, they both then smirked at each other finding the speed they needed.

They both flew beside Johnny and waved to him, causing him to look at them. Danny then blasted Johnny off his bike. He raised his head and looked at them in shock as they both jumped on the bike, Dayla sat behind Danny and held onto him as he took the wheel.

"Sorry Johnny! It's for your own good!" Danny said as they drove off through the Ghost Zone.

As they drove past, Youngblood was in an astronaut costume and was on the huge springy rope attached to two rocks making it a huge slingshot. He pulled himself back and was about to launch when he saw Danny and Dayla flying over him on the motorcycle.

He smiled and called out to them, "Phantoms! You're both just in time! Wanna watch me launch myself into the hearts of millions?"

"No time Youngblood! Maybe later if we're all still around!" Dayla called out as they continued to speed through the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile the Guys in White were still trying to crack the password for the portal, Operative L plugged in his laptop to try and use a program that would crack the password, but as soon as did the computer fizzled with electricity and exploded in their faces causing Agent K to jump back and fall onto the table behind him, the coffee mug was thrown in the air and broke on the ventilation system which spilled all over Agent S causing him to cough and be blind for a few seconds, he ran around and tripped over some power leads and hit the missile, causing it to spin around and hit Agent O right in the back and make him fall to the ground.

"What is this place haunted?" Agent O asked with frustration.

"No you guys are just really mental" Andrew said with a smirk.

Tucker laughed and said, "Yeah! You're too stupid to crack the easiest password in the world"

"Says you!" Agent O retorted as he stood up and regained his posture. Tucker then said accidently, "Yeah! Says me!"

"Says me? Sesame?...Open Sesame!" Agent O exclaimed realising the password.

Sam and Andrew glared at Tucker for his mistake as he said, "Oops! Okay maybe they're not that stupid"

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone, Skulker was throwing rocks in the air and blasting them with his blaster as part of his target practice so he could continue to be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. After blasting another rock he saw Danny and Dayla on the motorcycle flying above him.

Skulker grinned and said, "Ah Danny and Dayla Phantom. My target practice just got interesting"

He aimed his blaster and fired a blast straight at them, they both however saw the blast coming and Danny moved the bike out of the way and dodged the blast. He then called out to Skulker as they continued on their way, "Woah boy! You need us alive right now!"

"The Ghost Zone is in hard core danger!" Dayla called out.

Skulker looked at them in confusion and asked, "What are you two babbling about?"

Back at the lab Operative L looked at Agent K with a sceptical look and said as he sat at the computer, "Come on! Open Sesame? It can't be the code, it's too ridiculous"

"We're talking Fenton here" Agent K reminded him.

"Right. I'll give it a shot" Operative L said and then typed in the password and pressed enter.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew gasped as the portal opened and prayed that hopefully Dayla and even Danny would think of something quick before they were all destroyed. Danny stopped the bike and he and Dayla gasped at the sight of the open portal.

"Oh no!" Danny shouted. Dayla was panicking but then thought of something and shouted as she flew off, "Danny wait here! I'll be right back!"

The Guys in White stood in front of the fully opened portal with victory smiles on their faces. Agent K then said, "Gentlemen, we're about to pear into a whole new world for us to destroy for us to destroy"

"This calls for a toast" Operative L said. Agent S then suggested, "Maybe a nice cheese plate"

"No. This calls for the Ghost Zone missile" Agent K said as all three of them then stood out of the way. "Agent O fire when ready!"

Agent O pushed the button and the missile started warming up, meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Dayla had returned with Youngblood, Skulker and Johnny 13. They had put a huge rock and Youngblood's slingshot and started pulling it back. The plan was to block the portal and stop the missile from reaching the Ghost Zone.

As Johnny 13 and Youngblood pulled the rock from the back, Youngblood said, "This is gonna be so cool!"

"I still don't get why we should trust you Phantoms" Skulker said as he, Danny and Dayla pushed the rock back from the front. Dayla said, "Pipe down and pull!"

"FIRE!" They both commanded and they all released the rock and just as the missile launched.

The rock blocked the portal and the missile hit the rock instead and exploded purple stuff all over the lab, the agents and Sam, Tucker and Andrew. The Ghost Zone and the human world were officially safe.

"Nice job boys" Danny said. Dayla then added, "Great teamwork everyone"

They all just stared at them and pulled out their weapons and aimed them at them, they both gasped and flew off dodging their blasts. Back in the lab, the agents groaned as they stood up. Tucker then asked, "So that was a novelty rocket?"

"I guess a weapon that destroys stuff in that reality, just makes a gooey mess in this reality" Sam said.

"I can't take it anymore! Stone walls out of nowhere, bubble gum bombs! This lab is cursed! Unlock those kids and let's get out of here before it destroys us all!" Agent K shouted and threw the kids the keys and then all the agents screamed in fright and ran out of the lab.

They were about to head out the front door when it opened to reveal Jack and Maddie in formal clothes. Jack then said showing them the check, "Ah hi fellas! Listen we were just wondering…"

But before Jack could ask they ripped up the check and ran out of the house as Agent O screamed, "It's all yours! Lock, stock and barrel!"

Agent K threw them the keys and Jack and Maddie smiled that they would be returning to their old home. That afternoon, the Fenton's were all back in their old home unpacking everything. Maddie then said, "I'm glad we're back Jack and I'm glad we get to see the kids on more than just a tiny TV screen"

"We're glad to see you guys too" Danny said as he, Jazz and Dayla entered the house.

"Life was lonely in the library stacks" Jazz said. "Books are great, but hardly as entertaining as you guys"

"Yeah that mansion was so big I lost something more important to me. Myself. I'm glad to be back and heck I'm even sort of looking forward to working hard again"

"Again I say, welcome back bro" Dayla said.

"Great. Maybe you can start by helping us get this ecto goo off us" Tucker said as he tried pulling some off. Sam then added, "Without pulling our hair out"

"HOBSON!" Danny, Jazz, Jack and Maddie called out.

Their smiles then dropped when they realised that they weren't rich anymore which means they no longer had a butler.

"Oh right" Jack said. Danny then said, "I miss being rich already"

"Do not despair Danny. You still have us" GothBot 9000 said as the robots entered the home.

"Great purchase Danny" Dayla said sarcastically.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **The Box Ghost scary? When the Box Ghost becomes angry and annoyed that no one finds him scary enough, he steals Pandora's Box to make them all pay. Now Team Phantom must face all the world's evil and stop the Box Ghost before he takes over Amity Park! Can they do it? Will they stop the Box Ghost? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Boxed Up Fury!**


	8. Boxed Up Fury

_**BOXED UP FURY**_

The Ghost Zone. The home of many different types of ghosts all shapes and sizes. Some are scary and evil while others are good and protect the peace but there is one ghost who all think is the most annoying ghost in the whole place…

The Box Ghost.

"Beware!" Box Ghost shouted trying to sound scary. He continued to fly through the Ghost Zone crying out, "Beware! Beware! Beware"

The ghosts that floated and watched him fly by all looked at him with annoyance. Box Ghost was about to say beware again when he noticed a couple of Walker's guards place a wanted poster on the wall and then flew off. He looked at the wanted poster of Wulf and frowned at the price they were offering for him.

"One million for an overgrown dog?" Box Ghost asked unimpressed. He then saw the wanted poster of Vortex Undergrowth and asked, "Two million for an overgrown cloud?!"

He then looked at the last wanted poster of Undergrowth and asked, "Three million for an overgrown fungus?!"

"Chump change! For those ghosts barely compare to me, the Box Ghost!" Box Ghost exclaimed. "Imagine the value of a ghost that terrorises with corrugated cardboard and the occasional role of bubble wrap! It must make their heads spin!"

Unfortunately he was wrong when a piece of paper was thrown at him, he opened it up and saw it was a poster of him but not a wanted one. It was a poster to say that he was unwanted and the price they were asking for him was $2.50.

"Not wanted?!" Box Ghost asked in complete shock. He then got angry and ripped up the poster as he screamed, "This is an outrage!"

"Do I not inspire fear?!" He asked loudly as his brain literally popped right out of his head.

Some ghosts that were watching him began to laugh at him. He put his brain back in his head and shouted angrily at them, "Stop your laughing at my expense! The Box Ghost can be threatening, ominous…uh threatening! I will prove it to you! You will all rule the day you underestimated my awesome ability to terrorise!"

He then took off and phased into his lair which was a warehouse that was filled with many different types of boxes. He put on a look of determination and anger as he then said, "And with the help of some very special boxes, I will bring stackable, packable terror to them all!"

"BEWARE!" He said with full anger. He then smiled and said, "Oh that's good"

The next day just at lunch time, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Dayla were walking through the park. The only ghost that seemed to attack was Box Ghost which for them was really starting to get annoying.

"This is nuts. We've been capturing and recapturing the Box Ghost nearly all day long" Sam said.

"What's up with these boxes he's using?" Tucker asked as he pulled out a picture of the Box Ghost with some sort of ghost mailbox. "I mean the Mail Box of Misfortune?"

Danny laughed and said sarcastically, "I know. All I got from that was a paper cut. Ooh so menacing"

"And the rings from the Jewellery Box of Despair didn't do anything except turn mine and Sam's fingers green" Dayla said.

"How's that supposed to be scary?" Sam asked.

"Cupric Zirconia is pretty terrifying" Tucker said.

"Or what about the Music Box of Horror? That didn't do anything except play some terrible music" Andrew said.

"Well he's attacked seven times and we've sent him back to the Ghost Zone seven times" Dayla said. "I think he's finally gotten the message"

Suddenly both Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and floating above them was Box Ghost himself. Sam then said, "Maybe you need to write that down"

Box Ghost raised a purple lunch box in the air and opened it and shouted, "Behold the Lunch Box of Fear!"

A light blue thermos popped out and landed in Danny's hand. Danny smiled and said, "Hey bringing you own thermos to our battles now? You know you could save us time by showing up already inside it"

"And now…taste your multigrain doom!" Box Ghost shouted and then suddenly hundreds of sandwiches started flying out and rained down over everyone in the park.

A woman gasped and then smiled as she caught a sandwich. She then called out to everyone else, "Look! That caterer brought free lunch for everyone!"

Everyone began to cheer for the Box Ghost as they grabbed his sandwiches. But he got angry and shouted, "No I am not a caterer! My sandwiches are very high in calories! They will totally clog your arteries!"

"In like forty years" Andrew scoffed.

"Yeah so? It is a slow death!" Box Ghost exclaimed.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew all shrugged and started eating the sandwiches which surprisingly Sam's had no meat on hers. Box Ghost then asked in confusion, "Wait. What are you doing?"

"Tasting our doom and I gotta tell you, it's a little dry" Danny said. Tucker then asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any spicy mustard of doom would ya?"

"Or any mayonnaise?" Dayla asked.

Box Ghost growled in frustration and flew off. An hour later Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dayla and Andrew were then all hanging out at the Amity Park Mall and once again, Tucker burped.

"Is it me or are those sandwiches making anyone else burp?" Tucker asked.

"Well when you eat four of them of course it's going to make you do that" Sam pointed out. Tucker shrugged and said, "Hey free food is free food, even if it's meant to be evil"

Suddenly Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and once again the Box Ghost was floating above them. Andrew then said, "Looks like it's time for desert"

"Behold the Shoebox of Terror!" Box Ghost shouted as he held up a shoe box.

"I'm sorry but how are shoes scary?" Danny asked shaking his head. Tucker then asked with a hint of disgust, "Dude have you smelled yours?"

"When it comes to terror shoes, one size fits all!" Box Ghost shouted as he opened the lid and many different kinds of shoes started raining down on them.

The woman from the park then exclaimed with a smile, "Look! The catering shoe salesman is giving out free samples!"

Everyone once again began to cheer as they caught the shoes that took their interest. Box Ghost then got really angry and annoyed and shouted, "No I am not a catering shoe salesman! You are supposed to tremble as my menacing footwear pinches your feet like nobody's business!"

"Do you have these in an eight?" A woman asked holding a pair of heels in her hands.

"ARGHH! What do I have to do to get people to tremble around here?" Box Ghost asked as he turned invisible and flew off.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot now" Danny said earing him strange looks from the others. He then shrugged and said, "What? It was the only shoe pun I had"

Box Ghost went back to the Ghost Zone. The next day he wasn't heading back to his warehouse to get another box, this time he was heading in a completely different direction.

"Ignore me will they?! Well they shall know real terror when they see the most dreaded box in my collection!" Box Ghost exclaimed. He then grinned and said, "Uh which is not in my collection…yet"

He continued to fly until he found the place he was looking for, it was some sort of city that looked like Ancient Greece. A ghost that had a thousand eyes on him watched as Box Ghost entered a palace home and just blinked in confusion. Box Ghost flew through the halls of the palace and then stopped in a dimly lit room where in the middle of the room was a small floating purple box that had a green skull engraved on it, but it was no ordinary box. It was Pandora's Box.

"Pandora's Box" Box Ghost whispered with excitement. "Those of us in the box trade have dreamed of this"

"The most concentrated collection of evil in the Ghost Zone or any realm in a conveniently compact and lightweight carrying case and now it is mine!" Box Ghost shouted in victory as he grabbed the box and held it in the air.

Suddenly a cage door opened on the right and a giant three headed dog came out growling and baring its teeth as him. Box Ghost chuckled nervously and said, "Nice doggies"

"What's going on?! Whose down there?!" A female voice from the top of the stairs demanded. It was a blue skinned ghost with four arms, wearing an ancient Greek dress of black and gold, in one of her right hands she carried a spear and had long purple hair that went down to her waist which the top part was covered by a Greek helmet with a purple flame sprouting from the top.

"Uh I'm from the warehouse. I'm just picking up your box for storage and by storage I mean using it to bring the world to its knees" Box Ghost said with a grin and then turned intangible and then phased right through the dog.

He phased out of the palace just as the three headed dog was about to bite with all three of its heads. Its heads stuck out the door and continuously barked angrily at the intruder that stole their mistresses' box.

"WHO DARES STEAL FROM PANDORA?!" The female ghost who screamed her name. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Box Ghost flew to Skulker's Island and hid in the vast jungles that was Skulker's home. Speaking of Skulker he saw him hiding on his island and asked as he stood behind him, "You stole from Pandora?"

Box Ghost gasped at the sight of Skulker behind him who then said in a warning tone, "Not wise"

"Not bowing to me is not wise!" Box Ghost said defiantly and then asked in confusion, "Wait is that right? The double negative is confusing"

"Anyway prepare to meet the ultimate evil!" Box Ghost exclaimed as he placed his hand on top of the lid of the box and opened it.

The box glowed and energy sprouted out of it, but from the box wasn't anything scary at all. Instead it was a small cute pink unicorn, Box Ghost gave a look of confusion as it floated near Skulker. This was definitely not what he was expecting.

"You terrifying? You're dreaming" Skulker sad mockingly.

Suddenly Box Ghost's skin changed to red and his overalls and hat changed to black and red, he looked at Skulker his eyes burning with anger and growled with gritted teeth. Skulker's eyes widened and showed a little fear in them.

"My ears deceive me. You almost sound frightening" Skulker said with surprise.

Box Ghost smiled and that and exclaimed, "Really? Awesome!"

Suddenly the unicorn went from all cute and little and changed to big and monstrous. It now had dripping fangs for teeth, its light pink colour changed to dark purple and had a flaming blue mane and tail. Skulker screamed as it fired a blast at him with his horn, he activated his jets and started flying away and the unicorn flew after him.

Box Ghost laughed at his misfortune as the energy of the box circled around him. He then said, "It is so cool to sound evil"

With another evil laugh, he took off for Amity Park. Back at Amity Park, it was Picnic Day at the park. The place was filled with families and friends cooking food, playing ball and enjoying a good lunch with each other. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Dayla were sitting on their own picnic mat eating their food. Sam had a salad, Danny had a sandwich, Tucker had a burger, Andrew had brought an assortment of sushi and Dayla had made a chicken Caesar salad.

"Danny, Dayla you kids can come over and eat with us if you want" Maddie offered.

Suddenly there was an explosion behind them, they looked behind Maddie and saw that Jack had caused the barbeque to explode. Jazz shook her head and buried her head back into her book to hide her embarrassment.

"Uh we're fine here and by fine I mean both safer and less humiliated" Danny said.

Dayla then noticed the pink high heels Maddie was wearing and said, "Nice shoes mum"

Maddie smiled and said, "Oh thanks. I got them from some free caterer at the mall. They pinch my feet but being a fashion icon sometimes requires a little pain"

"I hear that. Word up Mrs F" Tucker said as he laid back.

Maddie then walked back over to Jack and Jazz. Sam then asked, "So what do you think the Box Ghost will try next?"

"Well I don't care. If I hear 'beware' one more time I'll…" Danny began to say before taking a bite out of his sandwich when he heard, "BEWARE!"

Danny sighed knowing who it was and put down his sandwich while muttering, "Sigh and put down my sandwich"

They all looked up at Box Ghost and watched as he pulled out Pandora's Box and said, "Behold the Box of…"

"Pandora?" Sam and Dayla both exclaimed with slight confusion.

"Pan-whata?" Danny, Andrew and Tucker all asked.

"Pandora. The ancient Greek legend" Dayla clarified. All three boys just stared at them not understanding what she was talking about. Sam sighed and explained, "Greek Mythology says that Pandora had a box that contained all the world's evil. I didn't think it was real"

"Neither did I but there it is right now in the Box Ghost's hands and I doubt he burrowed it" Dayla said.

"Figures an evil box was just floating out in the Ghost Zone" Andrew said.

"Danny that box should never be opened" Sam said to Danny warningly.

But before either Danny or Dayla could react, Box Ghost opened the box and shouted, "Creatures of the night, unleash my fright!"

Suddenly thousands of bats started flying out of the box and started diving down attacking all the people in the park. Everyone began to scream and run away but Box Ghost was not planning on letting them off so easily.

He opened the box and then released thousands of snakes as he shouted, "Slithering snakes, raise my stakes!"

Snaked slithered on the ground and started chasing everyone, Tucker jumped behind Sam and Andrew in fright and cried as some snakes slithered up to them, "Ugh! Why'd it have to be snakes?!"

Danny and Dayla ran behind a couple of trees and changed into their ghost forms and then flew up to Box Ghost. Danny tried to deliver a punch at him, but he moved out of the way. Dayla then dived down to deliver a kick but he dodged that as well and floated before them.

"Beware my am-fearbians!" He shouted as he opened the box again.

Evil frogs flew out of the box and knocked both Danny and Dayla to the ground. Andrew asked as he, Sam and Tucker ran up to them, "Guys are you okay?"

They both sat up as Dayla said, "I've never been frogged before"

"If I remember the legend correctly, each time the lid is lifted the evil that's released gets worse" Sam said. Dayla then said as she and Danny stood up, "I remember that part as well, which means we only just got a taste of what that box will unleash"

"Really? Then who puts snakes before frogs? I mean seriously!" Tucker exclaimed with a frown.

"How do you two know all about this box?" Danny asked.

"Hello? Goth? Dark and weird stuff is standard issue" Sam said as she grabbed her book on Greek mythology out of her bag. Dayla then answered, "And I've always loved reading about myths and legends"

"Well let's just send this dark and weird box back where it came from COD" Danny said.

He and Dayla then took to the air. Sam then warned them as Box Ghost unleased an evil Pegasus from the box, "Guys. Evil Pegasus at three o' clock!"

"Pega-who?" Danny asked but before he could get an answer the horse slammed into Danny and knocked him out of the sky. Dayla quickly flew down and managed to grab him before he could hit the ground.

"You should really read more" Sam said.

The horse neighed as it flew above them. Dayla then asked, "Sam can that Pegasus do anything?"

Sam shook her head and said, "No I don't think so"

Suddenly the flying horse took a deep breath and then shot blue fire at them, they all screamed and jumped out of the way in different directions. Danny then said to Sam as he began to put out the fire with his ghostly ice, "Apparently you should read more too"

Dayla then flew up to it and shouted, "Hey horse face! Do the words glue factory mean anything to you?!"

She threw a few ecto blast discs at it, but it just shielded itself with its wings. The Pegasus then started flapping its wings creating huge gusts if winds, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew tried to fight against the winds but it was too strong and they were flung back. Box Ghost then sat on the Pegasus.

He then shouted as he opened the box once again, "There is a new sheriff in town and now it's time to meet my deputy of death!"

From out of the box a large green monster came out and landed in front of the five teenagers. When the smoked cleared, standing before them was a huge ten headed wingless dragon known in Greek mythology as a hydra, the ground shook as each of the heads roared.

"Suddenly I miss the snakes" Tucker said.

Each of the hydra's heads then fired fire at them, they all stood up and ran from the roaring blaze. The hydra fired again, Danny grabbed onto Sam and Tucker and Dayla grabbed onto Andrew and they took off into the sky avoiding being burned by the fire. Everyone in the park screamed and ran away as the hydra went on a rampage, a teen then fell over and one of the heads was about to burn him to a crisp, when Danny floated in front of it and blocked the fire with a shield of ice, he then pushed the flames back and at the same time sending the blast of ice straight into the heads mouth. The head swallowed it and then its head became completely frozen.

Dayla then came at it from behind and froze a portion of its tail, causing to screech and rear up from the extreme coldness of the ghostly ice. It growled and one of the heads was about to shoot another burst of fire, when she acted quickly and froe the head completely solid just like Danny did with the other one.

"Fight fire with ice I always say or at least I'll start saying it now" Danny said as Dayla flew up to him. Box Ghost then came up on the Pegasus and said, "I always say fight fire with phlegm!"

"What?" Danny and Dayla asked confused by what he said.

The answer came when the Pegasus snorted and before they could react, they were shot by its phlegm and knocked into a tree. They both yelped as they fell out of the tree and crashed to the ground covered by the mucus that came from the flying horse's nose.

"That was just plain gross!" Dayla exclaimed in disgust as they both sat up.

"Let's see, ten headed dragon and snotty horse with wings!" Box Ghost exclaimed as he began to calculate his bounty. He smiled as he saw the results, "Yes! My bounty increases!"

He lost balance and fell off the Pegasus, but he stood back up and said, "Horror, dread, fear and all because of me!"

He laughed evilly and floated back into the air, Sam, Tucker and Andrew watched from behind the tree as his body glowed with red energy. Andrew then asked, "Okay is it just me or is he actually starting to sound menacing?"

"It's that box. It's like giving him evil energy" Sam said.

They all then heard growling from behind them and turned to see it was the hydra again. It roared and they ran as it started chasing after them, they didn't get far however when they were cut off by a group of snakes. The hydra then roared and then two of its heads breathed fire at them, Danny and Dayla flew quickly and stopped the flames with their ecto blast, they floated in front of the heads as they fired fire again and encased themselves and then Sam, Tucker and Andrew within a protective dome made of ice.

The other heads then started firing their fire at the dome and Danny and Dayla struggled to keep the dome from melting by sending constant blasts of ice at it. Box Ghost then flew above them on the Pegasus and threatened them all, "Now I will rule all over your world and you will all bow to me or face my wrath!"

With that he took off to spread more terror with the box. Tucker then said as he saw the dome was melting more, "Anytime you two want to use more of that refrigerator power, go for it guys!"

"We're trying! It's not an easy task you know man!" Dayla said through her struggling.

The fire got more intense as the rest of the heads started roaring their flames at the dome. Danny then said, "I don't think we can hold off anymore!"

Suddenly three blasts hit the heads causing the hydra to stop firing. The five teens gasped as Danny and Dayla stopped using their ice powers and they all turned to the sound of the horn coming from the RV, they saw that the source of the blast was Jazz standing on top of the moving Fenton Family Assault Vehicle with the Fenton Bazooka in her arms.

"Taste my fire dragon breath!" Jazz shouted as she fired another couple of round at the hydra.

Jack then stopped the RV in front of the hydra and then Maddie popped her head out the window and shouted, "Ten heads, meet nine tails!"

She then activated the Jack O Nine Tails which wrapped around four of the heads and then electrocuted them with a burst of electricity. Jack then came out and aimed a large looking blaster at the gun and shouted, "I don't have a clever quip!"

He then fired the blast at the heads and hit it dead on, the hydra screeched and roared in pain and then ran off towards the main part of town. Danny then said, "You guys help our parents track that thing down before it destroys the rest of the city. Dayla and I are going to go to the Ghost Zone to find this Pandora"

"You guys think she can help defeat the Box Ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Well it's her box" Dayla said. "Maybe she can help us get it away from him and get all this evil stuff back in it"

Andrew walked up to Dayla and they both gave each other a tight hug and he said, "Be careful Dayla"

"Don't worry I'll be fine and we'll be back as soon as we can" Dayla said as they released each other after giving each other a quick kiss.

"Danny use my book to guide you and Dayla through Pandora's realm, according to it her realm is weird and dangerous. It might just help you two" Sam said.

Danny took the book off her and they both smiled warmly at each other, Sam then blushed and looked away for a second and said, "It was the last copy at the Skulk 'N' Lurk so…just be careful okay?"

"I'll be back. I promise" Danny said smiling at her.

Danny and Dayla both then took off for the Ghost Zone. Sam, Tucker and Andrew then heard Maddie behind them call out, "Sam! Tucker! Andrew! Oh thank goodness you're safe"

Maddie, Jack and Jazz walked up to them. Maddie then asked, "Have you seen Danny and Dayla?"

"They're at school! / They're went to Fenton Works! / went to the library!" Sam, Tucker and Andrew all answered at the same time with a different excuse.

Jazz then covered for them, "Uh the important thing is they're safe"

"You kids better stay with us" Maddie said. "We can form a battle line and hunt down that ghost dragon together"

"And with his fire we can make smores" Jack said as he pulled out a bag with ingredients to make smores. "Ha! I knew carrying around graham crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows would pay off someday"

"You had me at smores dude! Bazooka me up!" Tucker said with determination.

Danny and Dayla zoomed through the Ghost Zone looking for Pandora's lair. Danny read through the book about what the box could unleash, "Plagues, pestilence, boy bands…Oh this is one evil box"

They both stopped as they heard a scream, they both then watched as Skulker flew past them on his jet packs and chasing after him were several monstrous unicorns near his lair.

"Unicorns? Now these I know" Danny said. Dayla then said, "I'm now starting to think that unicorns aren't that cute anymore"

Two of the unicorns fired blasts from their horns at Skulker which hit his jet pack dead on and destroyed it, he screamed as he began to fall from the air. Danny and Dayla dived down and grabbed onto him by his shoulders and started flying him back up.

"I won't tell anyone about this if you two wont" Skulker said.

"Deal" Danny and Dayla agreed.

They both flew around Skulker's island as the unicorns continued to chase after them, they fired more blasts at them but they managed to dodge them and instead of hitting them, the blasts hit Skulker's Island.

"Oh that's great! I just had the whole place painted!" Skulker groaned at his damaged island as they flew away from it. "Why are you two holding me instead of punishing the Box Ghost? This is his doing"

"We're gonna let Pandora punish the Box Ghost if we can find her" Dayla said.

They all flew inside a floating ice cave and hid inside as Danny said, "You should be safe in here Skulker"

They all watched as the unicorns flew past them. Skulker then said, "I've never understood why people think those things are cute"

They all then looked out of the cave. Skulker then pointed at them and instructed Danny and Dayla, "Follow those beasts and you'll find Pandora. Look for the Acropolis"

Danny and Dayla then took off following the monstrous unicorns. Danny then said, "I sure hope things are finally under control in Amity Park"

"I hope so too" Dayla said.

Unfortunately they both spoke too soon for things were definitely not under control in Amity Park. Everywhere people screamed as they were attacked by the bats, frogs, snakes and the hydra all thanks to Box Ghost.

"Things are out of control in Amity Park. Snakes, frogs, bats and one ten headed monster are wreaking havoc and overseeing it all appears to be a ghost with an inferiority contest who just wants attention" Lance Thunder reported live while swatting away the frogs and snakes off himself. "Well he's certainly got mine! This is Lance Thunder saying…"

Suddenly a ball of fire burned his microphone and most of his suit. He then screamed and ran back to the studio and begged at the door, "WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME INSIDE NOW?!"

Sam and Andrew started firing some blasts at the hydra while Tucker was too busy firing his bazooka at the snakes slithering on the ground.

"Forget the snakes Tucker! Aim for the dragon!" Sam shouted.

"You battle your phobia and I'll battle mine" Tucker retorted. Sam then retorted back, "If we were battling my phobia, that dragon would be a giant fire breathing cheerleader"

"I really hope that Dayla and Danny have found Pandora because things are really getting out of control here" Andrew said as he continued to fire blasts at the hydra.

Danny and Dayla continued to follow the unicorns until they both stopped at some sort of floating Greek temple. They saw standing at it was a female green skinned ghost wearing a pink toga, they both landed behind her hoping to ask for directions to Pandora.

"Um excuse me miss? Can you tell us where we can find Pandora?" Dayla asked.

They both suddenly heard a hissing noise coming from her. She turned around and they both gasped at the sight, she had snakes for hair and a snake's tail for legs.

"Woah! Nasty splint ends!" Dayla exclaimed.

The woman glared at them both in anger and shouted, "You both dare to disturb Medusa?!"

Four snakes then moved from her hair and wrapped around their arms. They both looked at her fearfully and tried pulling back. Medusa then screamed as her eyes turned pupiless red, "Gaze into my eyes so that I may turn you two to stone!"

Danny and Dayla immediately closed their eyes. Danny then said as he prepared an ecto blast, "Maybe all you need is a little conditioning"

He then fired the blast which hit her head dead on and they were both released and gasped as they saw the damage Danny did to Medusa. He burned all her snake hair and now she was completely baled.

"ARGHHHH! MY PETS! OH MY PRESCIOUS PETS! ARGHHH!" Medusa screamed and cried as she slithered off.

"Actually that's a really good look for you" Danny called out to her.

They both took off again and this time Danny pulled out the book and read out, "Pandora's castle rests on the other side of the Lighting Arch. You will be amazed how easy it is to find"

At first they were both confused by what the book meant but then they saw a maze leading to a palace on the other side of it. Danny then said once he figured it out, "Amazed. A maze. Duh"

"Let's split up to see if we can find our way through the maze quicker" Dayla said.

Danny nodded and they both went in separate directions in the maze. Danny stopped at an area and saw a sign. He then read it out, "This area is protected by minotaurs"

"What are those again?" Danny asked as he opened the book but before he could read what they were, he found himself face to face to some sort of half man half bull, he was about to turn around when there was a minotaur behind him.

Danny then said nervously, "Ah ole? No need to…"

But before he could finish the two Minotaurs charged with their maces in their hands to attack him. Danny gasped and turned intangible, the creatures went right through him and crashed into each other, the smoke cleared and both the Minotaurs were on the ground unconscious. Danny then floated in the air above them.

"Now that's what I call bull-headed" Danny quipped and then flew off through the maze.

Meanwhile Dayla was flying her way through the maze when she stopped at the sight of a centaur standing in her way and exclaimed, "Woah!"

The centaur glared at her and crossed his arms. She then said nervously, "Sorry I don't mean woah like a horse…I mean…uh I meant…Uh can you please tell me how close I am to Pandora's castle?"

The centaur however said nothing but instead raised his front legs and fired a blast of energy at her, the blast hit her dead on and she crashed into the hedge behind her. She then said weakly as she sat up, "I'll take that as a 'I don't know'"

He growled at her and fired some more blasts at her, she stood up and turned intangible allowing the blasts to go through her. She then turned tangible and her hand glowed with ice energy as she said, "Dude you need to chill!"

She then froze ground beneath him and caused him to slip and fall on the ice, she then blasted him with an ecto blast which sent him straight into the hedge leaving his back hoofs sticking out only.

"The next time I see you, it better be on a merry-go-round" Dayla said and then took off.

Danny and Dayla then caught up with each other in another part of the maze, they both continued to fly through but then gasped at the sight of a giant purple creature in a white toga in front of them. They both tried to stop themselves, but it was too late and they bumped into it.

They flew back a little and the creature turned around to reveal it was a cyclops, it glared at them with is one eye and roared in fury, it then fired a blast at them from its eye and hit them dead on sending them crashing to the ground. They both then stood up and ran from the cyclops as it sent more blasts at them, the monster roared and chased after them. Danny and Dayla then hid behind a hedge and waited. As soon as it came round the corner, they both flew up and blasted an ecto blast each straight at its eye.

The blasts hit its eye dead on. It screamed and roared in pain as it held its eye and ran off. Danny then laughed and called out, "Better get some sunglasses pal!"

"Uh Danny don't you mean sunglass?" Dayla asked not getting the joke he just made.

"Uh….uh….Oh never mind" Danny said.

They both continued to fly through the maze until they finally found the exit and Pandora's castle. As they flew to the door they saw one of Walker's officers talking to the ghost with lots of eyes on his body.

"Can you tell me which way the Box Ghost fled?" The officer asked.

"Oh I don't know. I really didn't get a good look" The ghost answered with a sigh.

Danny and Dayla landed on the steps at the front door and then Danny rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Pandora looking really angry. They both then asked nervously, "Uh Pandora?"

"Who wants to know?!" Pandora demanded.

"Uh we found your box" Danny and Dayla both said nervously.

Pandora frowned and allowed them to explain everything. Meanwhile in Amity Park chaos continued, the hydra fired its fire at the people. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Andrew continued to fire blasts at the hydra and all the other creatures Box Ghost released but it was still way out of control.

"Foolish humans!" Box Ghost shouted in anger as he towered over them on the Pegasus. "The reign of the Box Ghost has only begun!"

"Then this is going to be the shortest rule in history" Dayla said as she, Danny and Pandora floated behind him.

"Uh oh" Box Ghost said in fear. But he said defiantly, "I mean uh oh for you! It is time you…uh crumble and uh…you know fear me! Uh….Fear my box of terror!"

"Your box? Your box?!" Pandora screamed in anger.

"Oh poop" Box Ghost muttered fearfully at the sound of her anger. She then screamed at him, "That is my box! You stole it from me and for that you must pay!"

She fired a blast at him, he quickly opened the box and caught the blast and then sent it straight back at her. The blast hit her dead on and sent her flying back a bit, she regained her posture and charged straight for him. Box Ghost then without hesitation fired a really powerful blast at her, hitting her dead on and sending her flying back.

"Woah!" Box Ghost exclaimed completely amazed at what he did.

"The Box Ghost has never been that powerful before" Dayla said as she and Danny flew over to her.

"Oh he's opened the box so many times, he's now filled with its energy" Pandora said. "I thought I could handle him alone but I now I need yours and your brother's help"

"Okay. But I should warn you, we're not very well read" Danny said.

A large crack formed in the earth and a small earth tremor shook beneath the people's feet. Box Ghost then shouted, "The whole world shall crumble before me!"

"Why don't you show us how?" Danny asked sarcastically as he and Dayla charged at him.

They both fired a combined ecto blast at him, but like before he caught the energy within the box and sent it straight back at them. The huge blast hit Danny and Dayla dead on and sent them straight into the wall of a building, they both groaned in pain and then charged at Box Ghost again. Box Ghost's eyes glowed red and he fired a laser beam from his eyes straight at them. Danny acted quickly and froze the beam with his eyes using his ice powers. The beam froze solid in thick ice and broke in the air.

Dayla then fired her own blast of ice out of her hands and froze Box Ghost and the Pegasus solid. Both of them then started falling out of the sky, but then the ice melted as the energy from the box thawed them and then they flew back in the air.

"How about you just give us the box before anyone gets hurt" Dayla suggested.

"HA! HA! You two are the only ones getting hurt!" Box Ghost laughed.

"Yeah we noticed that too" Dayla said. Danny then said as Pandora snuck up behind Box Ghost, "But that is about to change"

Box Ghost gasped at the sight of her behind him. She then screamed in anger as she fired a blast at him and knocked him off the Pegasus. The Pegasus then panicked and flew off in fear. Box Ghost then commanded, "No! Come back I command you!"

"You command nothing! And you do not STEAL FROM ME!" Pandora screamed and then fired another blast at him.

"OUCH!" Box Ghost cried as he was blasted into the wall of a nearby building.

He then fell to the ground, too weak to stand back up. Danny and Dayla then landed on the ground and Danny walked over and grabbed the box out of his hand and said, "My sister did ask nicely"

Pandora landed next to them and she smiled as Danny handed her the box. She said with relief, "My most treasured possession"

She then roared at Box Ghost, "How dare you betray it by using it for evil!"

She then blasted him with a bolt of lightning. He cried out as he was electrocuted, "OW!"

She then struck him with lightning several times as he said between strikes, "Please stop hurting the savage OW!...Deadly OW!...Box Ghost OW!"

"Wait a minute. The box isn't supposed to be used for evil?" Sam asked. Andrew then asked, "But I thought it contained all the worst malevolence in the universe?"

"It does because I created it to contain it all" Pandora said with a smile. "I was trying to help rid the Ghost Zone of all this malevolence as you say and make both our worlds better in less evil. Underneath all this fury and rage I'm really a very kind and thoughtful gal"

"You know if you show us how to use the box correctly, we could collect all the evil for you" Danny offered. Dayla then said, "Yeah. It's the least we can do after you helped us out with the Box Ghost"

"Oh thank you but you two have done so much already. Besides this is the easy part" Pandora said as she flipped the box upside down to reveal a switch at the bottom. "I knew that SPEW switch was going to come to haunt me"

She switched it to reclaim and then opened the box, the energy then started sucking the hydra, bats, frogs and everything that the Box Ghost released. Once everything was back inside, she closed the box and locked it. She then turned the Box Ghost who was now back to his original colours and held him up in the air frowning at him.

"You will face punishment for what you have done and you have a lot of cleaning up to do both here and in the Ghost Zone" Pandora said. She then lowered him down and held him in front of Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew who were smirking at him and said, "You also need to tell everyone you're sorry"

"Yes ma'am" Box Ghost said. "Beware my apology!"

She raised him back up to her and said, "Hmmm. It's a start"

"Now I wouldn't mind one of your sandwiches" Pandora asked. "Beating you to a pulp really worked up an appetite"

"I've got smores" Jack offered. She smiled and said, "Perfect"

Danny and Dayla smiled at the sight. The next day Box Ghost was in Pandora's garden trimming her hedges as part of his punishment. Two ghosts then flew by but then stopped and screamed in fright at the sight of him, they both then flew off.

Box Ghost then noticed a wanted poster of him on a tree and grinned at the sight of his new bounty, "Bounty $50"

A chicken leg was suddenly thrown at his face and he caught it, he turned to see he was being watched by Pandora, Danny and Dayla as they enjoyed a picnic lunch with each other. She then commanded, "Back to work"

"Yes ma'am" Box Ghost sighed.

Danny and Dayla then used their powers to levitate a rake and a garden shovel to him as they both said, "BEWARE!"

He grabbed the tools off them and glared in annoyance and went right back to work. Danny and Dayla both chuckled and said, "Hey that is kind of fun to say"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Everyone is asleep! When a new ghost named Nocturne puts everyone in Amity Park asleep with the intention of stealing the energy from their dreams, he will do anything to make sure that Danny and Dayla don't get in his way. Will Team Phantom defeat Nocturne and his army of Sleepwalkers? Will they be able to wake everyone up from a never ending sleep? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Frightmare!**


	9. Frightmare

_**FRIGHTMARE**_

 _Another day at Casper High, Danny was in the school cafeteria grabbing his lunch. He smiled proudly because he had just gotten an A+ on his science test, he was walking over to sit with Tucker when he saw Dash standing near him looking really angry._

" _Oh no! Dash is gonna destroy Tucker!" Danny said and then walked over. "Guys wait! Violence is never the answer"_

" _Well look who's finally here. I've been waiting for you Fenton" Dash said with a grin as he turned around and faced him._

 _Danny closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable punch he knew was coming, but it never came as Dash then said a lot nicer, "No seriously. We've been saving your seat for like ten minutes. Where you been buddy?"_

 _Danny opened his eyes and looked at Dash with confusion, he then saw Dayla and Andrew come to the table and sat down. Several members of the football team then came along and started cheering Danny's name. Danny then saw himself in a football uniform in the high school's newspaper and read out the main article._

" _Fenton throws winning pass? Throws? Winning? Fenton?" Danny asked really confused._

" _Three seconds left in the game and you called a reverse" Dash said with a smile as he sat down on the other side of the table. "You're the best quarterback Casper High's ever had"_

" _I am? I uh…I mean I am" Danny said feeling really proud. Suddenly both Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off and they both glared at the window seeing that the Fright Knight was out there on his flying horse._

" _Danny! Dayla! Quick outside! The Fright Knight!" Dash pointed out._

" _Uh why are you telling us?" Danny asked with a nervous smile. Dash then said, "Duh! Because you two have ghost powers"_

 _Danny then looked behind him and watched as all the students and teachers started cheering for Danny and Dayla, "Go twins go! Go twins go! Go twins go!"_

 _Dayla then ran over beside him and said, "Let's take care of this ghost bro!"_

" _Um…Going Ghost" Danny called out and all the students cheered as he and Dayla changed into their ghost forms._

 _They both smiled and phased outside and floated in front of the Fright Knight. Danny then said, "Hey Fright Nut! Do you know the freezing point of metal?"_

 _He nodded to Dayla and they both charged their hands with ice energy, they fired and the Fright Knight screamed as he and his horse were frozen solid causing them to lose their ability to float in the air and began to fall out of the sky._

" _My brother's getting an A+ in science so that was really a retourichal question" Dayla said as Danny then sucked them both into the thermos._

 _They both phased back into the cafeteria and all the students cheered at their victory as they changed back into their human forms and sat back down. Danny smiled as he watched Andrew and Dayla give each other a kiss. Paulina and Star both looked at Danny dreamingly._

" _Sweet! It must be nice Fenton" Dash said. "You and your sister being superheroes and having all the girls love sick for ya"_

" _Sounds like somebody's tired of taking his cousin to all the dances" Tucker said with a chuckle._

 _Dash looked down and corrected, "She's my mum's sister's step-daughter"_

" _Come on guys. You know there's only one girl for me" Danny said._

" _I sure hope you're talking about me" The voice of Sam behind him said._

 _He turned around to see Sam standing there smiling at him holding her lunch in her hand, she was wearing over her clothes his football jacket that had his name on it. He smiled warmly at her as she asked, "Can you make room for your girlfriend?"_

 _He moved over to the next seat and said, "Uh…nice jacket"_

 _She smiled lovingly and said, "It's not black but it's yours and that's enough for me"_

 _Danny smiled lovingly back and they both closed their eyes and began leaning in to kiss each other, Dash, Tucker, Dayla and Andrew just smiled at the couple but just when the two were about to kiss…_

The image disappeared and it turned out it was just a dream. Danny shot his eyes open and panted heavily as he sat up and a weird looking helmet that was on his head was destroyed and fell off. After calming down he found that he was in the Ghost Zone on a floating rock in his ghost form.

"A dream? More like a nightmare" Danny said. He stood up and asked, "How did I get all the way out here in the middle of the Ghost Zone? And where's Dayla?"

His eyes then widened as he got a flashback. He remembered seeing all these green looking ghosts flying through the air and a dark shape. He then wondered, "I remember a shape. It was dark. A ghost or did I dream that too?"

He then turned and saw the broken helmet on the ground and picked it up. He looked at it and said, "Something tells me finding out how I got here isn't going to be half as scary as finding out who put me here"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He jumped at the sound of the scream. He then gasped and his eyes widened as he recognised that scream. He yelled, "DAYLA!"

He jumped off the rock and began flying around calling out, "Dayla where are you?! Can you hear me?!"

He then heard again, "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T! STOP IT! DON'T DO IT!"

He turned and started flying towards the direction the scream was coming from, he kept flying until finally he found her. She was lying down on a floating rock asleep just like he was only she was thrashing around. He landed on the rock and kneeled beside her, he saw tear marks trailing down her cheek and she was whimpering.

"Dayla wake up! It's only a dream!" Danny shouted and started shaking her, hoping to waker her up. "Dayla!"

 _INSIDE DAYLA'S DREAM…._

 _Dayla found herself in the middle of the now destroyed Amity Park. She then heard cruel laughter through the air and saw Plasmius floating in the air holding her family along with Sam and Tucker were in a cage that was being held in the air by a rope and Andrew by his neck with the other hand. She was completely alone since Danny was trapped in the cage tied by anti-ghost rope and his and some of her powers were depleted by the Plasmius Maximus, she had tears falling down her face as she looked fearfully at Plasmius as she was being held by two of his duplicates_

 _She had cuts and bruises all over her body and she was really weak._

" _You must choose my dear" Plasmius said. "Let die the boy you love or allow your family to die"_

" _Don't do it Plasmius! Leave them alone!" Dayla begged._

" _Sorry my dear. Looks like I'll have to choose for you" Vlad said and then he let the rope and Andrew go._

 _Both her family and Andrew screamed as they began to plummet to the ground. She screamed and tried to get free, "Nooooooooooooo!"_

 _There was a sickening crack and her eyes widened at the sight. Her family, her boyfriend were all dead. She closed her eyes and cried her heart out as a pool of blood surrounded them. Vlad laughed and the duplicates let her go, leaving her to weep and fall into her misery._

 _Suddenly she heard Danny, "Dayla wake up! It's only a dream! None of it's real! You have to wake up!"_

" _Dayla!"_

There was a bright flash of light and her eyes opened, she screamed and sat up as the helmet was destroyed. She placed a hand on her chest and panted heavily, she then saw Danny beside her as he asked, "Dayla are you okay?!"

She didn't answer and just pulled him into a tight hug and cried, "Danny your alive! That means the others are too"

"Alive? Dayla what was you dreaming about?" Danny asked as they pulled apart.

Dayla was silent and bowed her head. She then shook it and said, "I can't. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare"

He placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder and said, "Dayla tell me. It'll make you feel better"

She sighed sadly and began to tell everything that happened in her nightmare. By the end of it she was almost crying again, Danny pulled her into another hug and just held onto her as she let her emotions out. She then calmed down and they both stood up.

"Let's find out who put us here. Do you remember anything?" Danny asked.

She thought about it and then shook her head and said, "No. All I remember is a dark shape back home. I think it was a ghost"

With that they both flew back to the portal and entered the lab, they both changed back into their human forms. They both then left the lab but found there was no one there.

"Mum! Dad! Jazz! Anyone home?!" Dayla called out as they looked around the living room.

There was no answer. Dayla then said, "I don't like this Danny. It's too quiet"

"Maybe they're all upstairs" Danny suggested.

They both walked upstairs and went up to their parents' bedroom, they both then gasped at the sight of them lying on the bed asleep with the same helmets that were on their heads when they woke up in the Ghost Zone.

"No!" They both shouted and then ran over to a bedside each.

Danny then tried to touch Maddie's helmet and Dayla tried to touch Jack's helmet, but they both screamed as the helmets electrocuted them. They both pulled back and held their sore arms where they were zapped.

"What are these stupid things anyway?" Danny asked. "It looks like a tiara for a high tech princess"

"Hang on. Jazz!" Dayla shouted.

They both ran to Jazz's room and just like Jack and Maddie, she was slumped down on her desk asleep with the same helmet on her head. Dayla then made the mistake of trying to touch the helmet and was zapped by it as a result. She winced and held her hand.

"We better check out the security cameras. Maybe they can shed some light on what happened here" Danny said.

They both changed into their ghost forms and flew up to the Ops Centre. Danny sat down at the security controls and then played the video image of the past twenty-four hours. So far everything looked normal until suddenly they saw green moaning ghosts from phased through the front door of Fenton Works.

"Danny go back. What was that?" Dayla asked.

Danny reversed the video and paused just as the ghosts phased through the door. Danny then said, "Looks like breaking and entering to me…well phasing and entering anyway"

Dayla then started typing on the computer and showed the three images from the security cameras in the lab, kitchen and Jazz's room. They first watched the video image of Maddie in the lab working on an invention, but then two of the green ghosts that showed they had their eyes stitched closed came up behind her and sprinkle some sort of dust on her and within seconds she fell asleep on the lab desk and then a pair of dark hands that had stars on them, placed the helmet on her head. They then watched the same thing happen in Jazz's room, the green ghosts snuck up behind Jazz and put her to sleep and then the same starry hands placed the helmet on her head.

They then saw Jack in the kitchen on another video obviously getting something to eat, Danny then switched the camera view to the refrigerator camera which then showed Jack's face. The same green ghosts snuck up behind him and placed him asleep as well, but before he collapsed to the floor asleep he ate a piece of cake whole and then the same starry hands placed a helmet on his head as well.

"There's something I don't get. Why attack mum, dad and Jazz in the first place?" Dayla asked.

"Unless…" Danny wondered. He then went to the window and saw it was really quiet outside and suggested, "They were putting the whole town to sleep"

Danny and Dayla then both gasped and shouted with fear, "Sam! / Andrew!"

While Danny travelled to Sam's place, Dayla travelled to Andrew's place. Danny phased into Sam's room and saw like everyone at home, she was fast asleep on her bed with a helmet on her head. He walked over and then made the mistake of trying to touch it, only to be zapped by it.

"I've got to stop doing that!" Danny said berating himself. "Sam I'll find a way to get this off you. I promise. Maybe Tucker's equipment can shed some more light on what's happening"

Meanwhile Dayla phased into Andrew's bedroom and saw he too was fat asleep on his bed with the helmet on his head. She walked over to his bedside and gently held his hand and said shaking her head, "Not you too"

"Don't worry Andrew. I promise I'm going to free you" Dayla said.

"Dayla are you there?" Danny asked through the Fenton Phones in her ear.

"I'm here Danny. What's going on? Is Sam okay?" Dayla asked.

"Just like everyone else, she's asleep too" Danny answered. "Meet me at Tucker's place"

"Got it bro" Dayla said.

Before leaving Dayla gave Andrew a gentle kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I'll be back Andrew. Count on it"

She then left for Tucker's house. Danny and Dayla entered Tucker's room and just like everyone else, he too was sound asleep with the helmet on his head.

"Okay let's see what's playing on Tucker vision" Dayla said as she began typing at the computer.

They both looked at the small holographic image of Tucker at the computer on the desk, they both then watched as suddenly a dark shadowy image of a ghost with horns flew up in front of the now frightened Tucker and placed the helmet on his head and then put him to sleep. The video then ended there.

"A whole new ghost and yet he's kind of familiar" Danny said. Dayla nodded in agreement and said, "Same here. I recognise him a little before I went to sleep"

"Thanks Tuck. We'll be back" Danny said to their sleeping friend.

They both then phased out of Tucker's house and began flying around Amity Park, on the ground below they saw the entire town was asleep. There were people asleep on the ground, children were asleep at the playground and the park and even dogs and their owners were asleep as well.

"You were right Danny. The whole town's asleep" Dayla said.

Suddenly both their ghost senses went off and they looked below to see four of the same green ghosts they had seen in the security footage finishing putting a couple to sleep. The ghosts turned around and moaned as they saw Danny and Dayla. Danny and Dayla fired a couple of ecto blasts each at the four green ghosts, however the ghosts split holes in their stomachs and allowed the blasts to go right through them. Before they could fire another blast each, two of the ghosts grabbed Danny and two of the ghosts grabbed Dayla and started taking them somewhere.

"Let us go!" Dayla demanded. Danny then demanded, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

The ghosts said nothing and continued to hold firm grips on their arms as they flew over the town. Dayla then said, "So you guys are the strong silent types huh? Well let's just see how strong you really are. Danny freeze!"

Danny nodded and they both concentrated on their ice powers and froze the ghosts holding them solid in ice and stopping them from flying any further. Danny then said, "I don't know where you're taking us, but I'm pretty sure we don't want to go"

Suddenly they began to fall out of the sky, Danny and Dayla quickly broke out of their icy holds and allowed them to crash and break into a million pieces on the road below. Dayla then said, "Looks like they're not that strong after all"

Danny and Dayla then flew down to the ground and landed in an alley, but just when Dayla was about to walk out, Danny pulled her back as soon as he saw a group of the green ghosts floating down the road. He covered her mouth and turned them both invisible, the ghosts looked through the alley but when they saw nothing there, they continued on.

"Thanks for the save Danny" Dayla said as he let her go and dropped the invisibility.

"A whole freaky ghost army run by a new freaky ghost?" Danny asked.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling that Vlad's behind this?" Dayla asked with a knowing look.

To make sure, they both flew over to Vlad's home and phased into his room, they both then gasped at the sight of Vlad sound asleep with one of the helmets on his head and landed at his bedside. They both then watched as he turned over and snuggled with a doll that looked like Maddie under his arm.

"That is a little creepy and also a good news / bad news moment" Dayla said. Danny then asked, "So if Vlad's not behind this, who is?"

Suddenly they both heard moaning behind them and turned around to see themselves surrounded by the green ghosts. Danny then said, "Hey guys. Love your individuality"

Danny then blasted two of the ghosts with an ecto blast and destroyed them, while they weren't looking Dayla blasted three of them with an ice ray and froze them solid and then she blasted them to pieces with ecto blasts. Danny and Dayla both walked backwards to the wall in a defensive position.

"Luckily we're already students of your freaky ghost moves" Danny then said.

Suddenly four pairs of arms grabbed them both by their legs and arms from the wall, the green ghosts holding them phased out of the wall and held them tightly making sure they weren't going to escape.

"Pay attention guys and you'll see why my brother and I are not even scared" Dayla said.

They both suddenly heard a chuckle which then turned to laughter, the green ghosts then moved to the side and right before their eyes a ghost with a body made of the night sky, a white pale face, red pupiless eyes and purple horns appeared in the room before them.

"Ah but you should be ghost children and if you were smart, you would be" The ghost said with a grin.

Both Danny and Dayla's eyes then widened as they remembered everything. They both shouted, "You!"

 _FLASHBACK LAST NIGHT…_

" _Look I don't' know who you are or why you woke us up!" Danny shouted as he and Dayla flew through the air and charged at the starry night ghost._

" _Do you have any idea what time it is right now?!" Dayla then shouted._

 _Danny and Dayla then threw a combined ecto blast, hitting the ghost dead on in the shoulder. The ghost however was completely unfazed by their attack and the hole on his shoulder healed instantly._

 _He just grinned at them and said, "Don't worry ghost boy. You and your sister will get back to sleep, I promise"_

" _Is that all you got?" Danny asked. Dayla then started to say as she and Danny fired another combined ecto blast at him, "Dude you need to get yourself some new…"_

 _She didn't get to finish when suddenly the ghost in front of them disappeared right before their very eyes. She then finished nervously, "Uh ghost powers"_

" _I get by" The ghost said suddenly appearing behind them. "Would you like to see how?"_

 _Before they could react, he placed his hands underneath them and a blue hue of energy flowed in their faces. They both suddenly felt very tired and they fell asleep, before they could fall out of the air, the ghost held them in his arms._

 _He then took them to the Ghost Zone and placed a helmet on Danny's head as four of the green ghosts held them by their arms. Nocturne then nodded and said, "Sweet dreams ghost boy"_

 _The green ghosts then threw Danny and left him floating around in the Ghost Zone. The ghost then turned to the sleeping Dayla and said, "I believe it's time for a little experiment"_

 _He formed some sort of dark purple energy in his hand and then the energy snaked around Dayla's head and then phased inside her forehead. he then put a helmet on her head and said, "Let's see how much energy I receive from you as you have a nightmare ghost girl"_

 _He laughed as the green ghosts then threw her and sent her floating in the middle of the Ghost Zone where Danny would find her having a horrible nightmare._

FLASHBACK END

Danny and Dayla were now strapped down to examination tables in front of the opened ghost portal in Vlad's lab. Danny then shouted with anger "You were the one who sent us into the Ghost Zone!"

"Yes and I'm about to do it again" The ghost said with pleasure.

Dayla then demanded as the tables were lowered down, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"I am Nocturne, the Ghost of Sleep and what I want, I already have" Nocturne said with a grin. "Your dreams and especially your nightmare ghost girl, including the dreams of everyone in this town. I travel from town to town, absorbing the energy from dreams. With billions of people living in your realm imagine the energy there is to harvest"

"Okay we get the point" Dayla said. "But do you get that we won't let that happen"

Danny and Dayla then froze their cuffs with their ice powers and then broke out of them and sat up giving Nocturne a defiant look. Danny then said, "All that beauty sleep has left us rested and stronger. Not a good idea and it was definitely not a good idea to force my sister to have a nightmare"

Danny and Dayla phased through the table and into the floor. Nocturne's eyes widened and he looked to his left and right waiting for them to come out, but he didn't count on them attacking him from below. He screamed as he was blasted from beneath him by two powerful ectoblasts and sent straight into a machine that was hanging on the roof which then electrocuted him on impact and he fell to the ground.

"Ha! That'll teach to steal people's dreams!" Dayla laughed smirking at him as she and Dayla floated in front of him.

"Stealing is such an ugly word. I prefer the term harvest for energy" Nocturne as he raised his hand to zap them, but when nothing came out of his hand he looked at himself with slight confusion.

"Looks like you need it. You're running out of steam" Danny smirked. Nocturne growled and stood back up. Danny then asked, "So what's the big deal about people's dreams?"

"Asked the ghost boy who dreams of the Goth girl?" Nocturne asked back with a grin.

Dayla giggled a little as Danny blushed with embarrassment and said, "Oh man that was private"

"Dreams are the gateway to the subconscious" Nocturne said.

Nocturne then sent a couple blasts of energy at them, Danny and Dayla reacted quickly and sent their own ecto blasts to deflect the blast but it was more powerful than they thought and both blasts knocked them to the ground as they clashed with each other. Suddenly they both felt themselves being lifted into the air by Nocturne who was using his telekinesis on them. He then slammed them into the wall and then let them drop to the floor. They both groaned in pain and weakly stood back up.

"My army will keep the world asleep so that I may remain all powerful" Nocturne said as he floated up to them.

"That's all you do? Put people to sleep? Are you sure you're not a teacher?" Danny asked.

Danny and Dayla then charged up their hands with ecto energy and attacked, Danny swiped at his stomach ripping him in half while Dayla swiped at his arm and ripped that in half. They landed on the ground and turned around, but they both gasped at the sight of Nocturne's injuries being instantly healed.

"Sleepwalkers form!" Nocturne commanded.

They both turned around to see six Sleepwalkers form before them. Nocturne then said, "As you both can see, dreams also fuel my Sleepwalkers. We are unstoppable"

"Oh yeah! Well this is where I say dream on!" Dayla shouted.

Danny and Dayla turned back around and faced the charging Sleepwalkers, Danny and her then fired a powerful combined ecto blast and destroyed them all in one blast. Nocturne once again commanded, "Sleepwalkers form!"

Twenty Sleepwalkers then fell out of the air and landed right on top of Danny and Dayla, trapping them underneath them while also creating a crater in the floor. Nocturne grinned as he thought he had won, but it dropped when he heard the groans of Danny and Dayla from underneath the Sleepwalkers and watched as ten each were lifted by Danny and Dayla. They both screamed and froze them all with individual ice beams from their eyes and then punched them and destroying them into a million pieces.

"You know with the entire town dreaming, I can do this all day" Nocturne said as they turned and glared at him.

"Yeah? So can we" Danny retorted.

"Really? I believe this is where I say, dream on" Nocturne said repeating what Dayla said earlier.

Suddenly Danny and Dayla were both grabbed by Sleepwalkers and they huddled together and held the two of them still, they both struggled to get out of their grips as more Sleepwalkers surrounded them and made it more difficult for them to escape. Nocturne grinned at their struggling, but was unaware that they were already planning an escape.

"Time's up Danny and Dayla Phantom" Nocturne said as he conjured two balls of energy within his hands. "I promise your sleeps will be much deeper this time and by deeper I mean permanent nap time"

"It must be nice getting other's to fight your battles for you" Dayla said. "It's not so nice however when they lose"

Dayla's and Danny's eyes then glowed blue and then there was a blinding flash of light and before Nocturne knew it, his Sleepwalker were frozen all over and then blasted into a million pieces by a large ecto dome.

"TIME TO HYBERNATE!" Danny and Dayla shouted and then charged at the ghost of sleep.

Nocturne tried swiping his claws at them, but they jumped out of the way and dodged. Danny then delivered a kick to Nocturne's stomach and then Dayla punched him inside his chest, she then glowed blue and sent ice down her arm which then spread to Nocturne. She pulled out her hand and they both watched as Nocturne was frozen solid. Danny then fired a powerful ecto blast and blasted him into pieces.

"Sweet dreams!" Danny shouted. "Now we need to wipe out those Sleepwalkers"

"That means we're gonna need an army of our own" Dayla said. "So we better get the others and make up a plan"

Danny nodded in agreement and then they both phased out of the lab. They were unaware that the pieces of ice melted and Nocturne reformed in the lab and said, "You cannot stop me ghost children! I might be weakened, but once I recharge both your nightmares shall truly begin!"

Danny and Dayla both started at Tucker's place. Danny then asked, "Okay how are we gonna remove that headset without lighting ourselves up like a Christmas tree?"

Dayla then thought of something and asked, "Hang on something obviously woke you up and knocked that Sleep Helmet off you. Danny what exactly woke you up?"

Danny thought back to his dream, his eyes then widened and realised that what woke him up was him and Sam about to kiss in the school cafeteria. He blushed for a second and then said quickly, "I can't really remember"

Dayla looked at him with a smirk and said in a sing song voice, "I can tell you're lying"

"Okay! Anyway neither of us need to get shocked to remove this thing, we just need to shock Tucker inside his dream" Danny said.

"That shouldn't be a big deal. We've overshadowed Tucker before" Dayla said. "We better try it first together and see if it works"

Danny nodded. Dayla smiled and said as she turned intangible, "Hang on Tucker we're coming in!"

They both then phased inside his head and overshadowed him. They found themselves now in Tucker's dream, they looked around and smiled impressed by what they saw, a huge mansion and lots of vehicles that had Tucker's name on it.

"I gotta admit Tucker, your dreams have style" Dayla commented. "Too bad I have to wake you up"

They turned invisible and intangible and phased inside the house and began looking for Tucker, they found him in the living room with two Stars sitting on each side on the couch. He then offered them, "Can I interest you ladies in a beverage? Say chocolate milk?"

He pulled out a remote and clicked a button, a refrigerator then came out of the floor and the door opened to reveal it was entirely stocked with cartons of chocolate milk. Both Star's smiled and walked over to the fridge to grab some.

Dayla then started giggling at something and tapped Danny's shoulder and pointed at someone wearing a janitor's uniform. Danny's eyes widened as he saw it was him!

"That will be all Fenton" Tucker ordered. Dream Danny sighed and said, "Yes sir"

"Wait! I'm the janitor?!" Danny asked frowning. Dayla kept on giggling until she heard Tucker say, "Miss Fenton you may go home now"

"Yes sir" A voice said. Dayla looked and her jaw dropped at what she saw, it was her in a maid's outfit and a feather duster. She then exclaimed, "I'm the maid?!"

"Well how does it feel now?" Danny asked with a smirk which earned him a slap on the arm from her.

"Now for some ambiance" Tucker said and then clicked another button on the remote and then suddenly two speakers came out of the floor and started playing music for them.

"Hate to cramp your style dude…well actually no I don't" Danny said.

Tucker started kissing one of Star's hands but when he turned to kiss the other Star his eyes widened as he saw Danny and Dayla sitting beside him in their ghost form frowning with their arms crossed.

"Seriously I'm your janitor and Dayla's your maid?!" Danny asked.

Tucker sat up screaming and the helmet broke as he woke up, Danny and Dayla then phased out of him as he shook his head and said, "What happened?! Oh man I just had the worst nightmare ever!"

"Actually you're now in a worse one" Dayla said. "Come on we gotta free Sam and Andrew"

"Oh just so you know, Dayla and I don't do windows" Danny noted.

They all went to Sam's house and entered her room, Tucker then tried to touch the helmet but only succeeded in being zapped by it and yelped as he pulled his hand back.

"I guess we should've warned you about that Tuck" Dayla said.

"Dayla you wait out here and keep watch with Tucker just in case any of Nocturne's Sleepwalkers come charging in. Now that we know how to do this, it'll only take a second" Danny said.

Danny turned intangible and phased inside Sam, when he appeared he found himself in the school cafeteria at Casper High. Danny said with surprise, "The cafeteria? Come on Sam! I expected bigger dreams than this"

He looked around and then saw just like in his dream, he was sitting with Dash and Tucker and then Dream Sam wearing a football jacket came along and sat down beside him as she said, "Can you make room for your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Danny asked confused. "Her dream is just like mine"

He then blushed and smiled and repeated, "Her dream is just like mine"

He then saw that his dream self and her were about to kiss just like they were about to do in their dream, he gasped and nervously started backing up but he accidently bumped and caused a table behind him to fall stopping Dream Danny and Dream Sam from kissing.

They both stared at him and Dream Sam said to Dream Danny feeling really confused, "Wait you can't be in two places at once"

When she turned to see the real Danny he wasn't there. He had quickly turned invisible and phased inside Dream Dash. He then controlled his body and said standing up, "Actually Sam, I'm Danny Phantom"

"GOING GHOST!" Dream Dash (Danny) shouted and then transformed into his ghost form.

Sam bolted awake and screamed and the dream helmet broke, Danny phased out of Sam and fell onto the end of her bed.

"That must've been some dream" Tucker said with a smirk and with his arms folded.

Sam and Danny looked at each other and both blushed and looked away while lying, "I don't remember! / I didn't see anything!"

Tucker and Dayla both gave them strange looks. Sam then asked, "What just happened?"

"We have a couple of more stops to make. We'll explain everything on the way" Danny said and then explained everything that happened with Nocturne, what his plan is and about the Sleepwalkers in Amity Park on their way to Andrew's place.

They all went into his bedroom and Dayla this time phased inside him. She found herself at the beach during the sunset, she looked around for Andrew and then found him sitting down on the sand with Dream Dayla.

"That sunset is absolutely beautiful" Dream Dayla said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Listen Dayla there's something I need to tell you" Dream Andrew said. Dream Dayla looked at him as he continued, "I know we're already boyfriend and girlfriend and we both really like each other but I more than really like you"

The real Dayla gasped and just continued to listen in as he finished, "The truth is, I really truly love you"

Dayla covered her mouth and tried to keep herself from crying tears of joy. She frowned that she was about to stop such a beautiful dream, she then saw Paulina come along and groaned as she thought of an idea.

"I really hate to do this to you Andrew but…" Dayla said and then phased inside Dream Paulina.

Dream Paulina (Dayla) then walked over and shoved Dream Dayla out of the way. She then grabbed him by his shirt and said, "Hey boyfriend"

And then to his shock, she kissed him. He then bolted awake screaming and the helmet broke as Dayla phased out of Andrew. He shook his head and asked, "What happened?"

Dayla then said as she hugged him, "A ghost named Nocturne put you asleep and we had to wake you up because he' stealing energy from dreams and we have to fight an entire army of Sleepwalker ghost"

"Okay" Andrew said slowly. Dayla then said, "I'll explain it a bit more on the way back to Fenton Works"

They were now in Jazz's room. Danny then asked, "Any objections into me waking up Jazz?"

"Nope. The more of us the better" Andrew said. Sam nodded and said, "I agree"

"You guys stay alert, I'll be right back" Danny said and then turned intangible and phased inside Jazz.

"Uh Dayla you didn't happen to hear anything that happened in my dream did you?" Andrew asked.

"Uh….no" Dayla lied. "Why?"

Andrew blushed and said nervously, "Uh…no reason"

Dayla blushed and decided to let Andrew tell her that he loved her when he was ready. Tucker then asked Sam with a smirk, "So Sam what were you dreaming about?"

Sam shrugged and smirked back, "Oh you know nothing specific. I was just sharing a glass of milk with two friends who look just like Star"

"Hey that's what I…." Tucker began to say with a smile, but then it dropped and turned into a frown when he realised he was teasing him about his dream. "Oh Danny told you my dream. I'm pretty sure that violates the dude code"

Jazz then woke up screaming like all the others and the sleep helmet broke as Danny phased out of her. She then asked with a hint of disgust, "Did I just dream I was a professor at Yale and married to Dash?!"

"Yep. Dash has really come in handy today" Danny said. "He's like the poster boy for nightmares"

Sam and Danny then looked at each other, they both then blushed and looked away as they said in unison, "Y-yeah. Nightmares"

The sun set at the Amity Park docks, Tucker used his PDA to track where the signals from the sleep helmets were coming from, they all tracked it down to the old Amity Park Mattress Factory.

"Figures that Nocturne would use a mattress factory" Dayla said. She then pointed at the antenna on the roof and said, "That new antenna must be receiving the signals from all the sleep helmets on everyone in town"

They all stood against the walls, Tucker, Andrew and Sam had weapons and thermoses in their hands and were ready to fight. Dayla then asked, "Is everyone cool with the plan?"

"Take out the army of Creepwalkers" Jazz said. Danny corrected, "Sleepwalkers"

"You call them what you want and I'll call them what I want. Then we use Tucker's PDA to destroy that antenna" Jazz finished.

"And whatever it's connected to" Andrew said. Sam then finished pulling out her thermos, "And then we unleash the Fenton Ghost Catcher"

"And we nail them" Tucker said with determination as he grabbed Sam's thermos.

Suddenly the thermos was taken off him by a Sleepwalker and was crushed within its hands. They then found themselves surrounded by a whole group of Sleepwalkers. Danny and Dayla then shouted, "Alright guys let's do it!"

Danny and Dayla then froze two Sleepwalkers each and then they punched and kicked them into pieces. Sam had fired a couple of shots at two Sleepwalkers, but the holes quickly healed and she screamed and fired randomly as they advanced on her. She was overpowered quickly and they grabbed her by her arms and lifted her into the air and started flying off with her, Jazz then fired a couple of blasts causing one of them to let got, Danny then flew up and froze the other one solid and then kicked it to pieces. Sam screamed as she started to plummet to the ground, Danny then dived and caught her bridal style and placed her back on the ground.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Sam said with a smile.

"Cool" Danny said and then went back to fighting the Sleepwalkers. Sam smiled even wider and said, "Yeah cool"

"Sam!" Andrew called out. She turned and then caught a thermos he threw at her.

Danny and Dayla then made the Sleepwalkers chase after them and then Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz sucked them all into their thermoses. Danny and Dayla landed on the ground and Danny said, "Nice teamwork guys"

"Now let's get Nocturne" Dayla said with determination.

They all opened the door and entered the factory, their eyes then widened at the sight of the sleeping Nocturne inside a huge machine and he was even bigger than before as the energy from the dreams surrounded him inside the glass container.

"Oh no! No! Nocturne! He's huge!" Dayla said. Danny then said, "He's absorbing dreams and getting more powerful! We have to stop him!"

Danny and Dayla both flew up to the case and tried to open it up, but it wouldn't move. Danny then tried breaking the glass with a punch, but only succeeded in hurting his own hand. Dayla then tried blasting the glass but that didn't work either. They both then tried a combined ecto blast but the glass would still not break.

"Guys you need to stay focused. The longer Nocturne's in there…" Andrew began to say but Danny cut him off and said, "The stronger he gets. I know. That's why we're trying to break in there and wake him up"

Dayla's eyes then widened as she thought of something and suggested, "Wait a minute! Let's wake him up the same way we woke all of you"

Danny's eyes then widened and he understood what she was talking about as they landed. She then continued, "Think about it. We all woke up by being surprised, if either I or Danny beat him in his dream, he'll startle awake and then we can catch him in the thermos"

"Okay here's the plan, I'll go inside and beat Nocturne in his dream. Dayla I want you to stay out here and help protect Tucker while he uses his PDA to take out this dream machine. That should stop the Sleepwalkers" Danny said.

"But Danny I don't want you to go into the dream alone" Dayla said.

"She's right. You don't know what's in there, I'm coming with you" Sam said.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Danny asked. Sam then answered with a smile, "No not so much"

Danny returned the smile. Tucker then said, "You kids have fun. I know I always say I want to be the man in someone's dream, but this isn't what I meant"

"Are you sure you want to do this Sam?" Danny asked. "I've never overshadowed anyone with a partner before"

"Can you make room for me?" Sam said with a gentle smile. Danny returned it and held out his hand to her.

She took it and then he turned himself and her intangible. He then asked, "You okay?"

"Tingly but good" Sam said. She then put on a determined face and said, "Let's do this"

Danny nodded and then they took to the air and phased into Nocturne. Jazz then began to say, "Wow! Those two are really…"

"CREEPY!" Tucker cut her off.

"What?" Jazz, Dayla and Andrew asked at the same time. Tucker then corrected, "I mean Creepwalkers at five o'clock!"

They all turned to see the Sleepwalkers flying at them, Dayla started freezing them while Andrew and Jazz started blasting them to pieces with their blasters as Tucker climbed up the ladder on the machine and headed up to the antenna. Jazz, Andrew and Dayla stood their ground and continued to fight the Sleepwalkers.

"I hope Danny and Sam are doing better inside Nocturne's dream!" Andrew said as they continued to fight the Sleepwalkers.

Meanwhile inside Nocturne's dream, a huge army of Sleepwalkers paraded around a now huge and powerful Nocturne who was laughing evilly into the air while standing on top of a dark purple castle. Sam and Danny watched him from behind a bunch of rocks at the cliffs.

"You got to hand it to the guy. He's got a vision" Danny commented.

Lightning then struck and they watched him turn his head right at them and then in another flash of lightning he was gone. Danny then asked, "Uh oh! Did he just see us?"

Unfortunately he was right as they head him behind them say, "Ah the Ghost Boy and his girlfriend once again together in dreamland"

"Well this is one dream you're gonna wish you woke up from!" Danny shouted and then blasted a powerful blast at him sending him flying back.

Danny then flew up and blasted him in the back sending him straight towards Sam, who then came out and activated the thermos and then sucked Nocturne right in screaming. Sam capped the thermos and then said as Danny landed right next to her, "That was too easy"

Nothing had happened. Sam then said, "Something's not right"

"Why didn't Nocturne wake up?" Danny asked.

They both then gasped as they felt the ground rumble and a loud noise could be heard, they both then turned to see a giant grinning Nocturne behind them. He laughed and said, "Did you honestly think you could defeat me in my own dream?! I am the King of Dreams! You cannot win in my world!"

"Then we'll just have to take back the home field advantage. Let's get out here!" Danny said and grabbed onto Sam.

But when he tried to phase himself and Sam out of Nocturne's dream, it didn't work and they were still inside his dream. Danny then began to panic, "It didn't work! I can't get us out!"

"I told you I control all dreams especially my own!" Nocturne exclaimed as they looked up at him fearfully. "And in my dream, you two shall remain forever!"

Danny and Sam tried to turn and run, but only found themselves blocked off by Nocturne's entire army of Sleepwalkers. Sam then shouted as she pulled out her Extendable Fenton Bazooka, "Fight Danny!"

They both started firing blasts at the Sleepwalkers, but the blast holes that hit them instantly healed. They both stopped firing as Nocturne then said, "Your weapons no longer work. The dreams of your families and friends have made me and my army unstoppable! Now you will join them and patrol the nights for all eternity!"

Back outside in the real world, the Sleepwalkers kept on coming and cornered them all onto the second level of the balcony where the antenna was. Dayla was getting weaker from using so much of her powers. She kept on using her ecto blasts but knew that she wasn't going to last long. Andrew and Jazz kept on firing but neither their or Dayla's blasts were having any effect on them.

"They're getting stronger!" Jazz screamed.

"Keep blasting! I need another minute!" Tucker shouted as he continued pressing buttons on his PDA which was hooked up to the antenna.

"The way we're going Tuck! We don't have another minute!" Andrew shouted.

"We just have to keep going!" Dayla shouted through panted breaths.

She then groaned and fell to her knees, she couldn't keep going and then the rings appeared and she changed back to her human form.

"Dayla!" Andrew shouted and then blasted a couple of Sleepwalkers back.

"Help her! I'll handle the Sleepwalkers!" Jazz shouted as she continued to blast.

Andrew put the blaster down and kneeled down beside Dayla and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just really weak. I used too much energy" Dayla said quietly.

Suddenly there was a blast and two Sleepwalkers grabbed Jazz by her arms and held her in the air. Dayla then shouted, "Jazz! No!"

Andrew was about to reach for his blaster and help Jazz, but a Sleepwalker grabbed it and crushed it. Two Sleepwalkers then grabbed him and another two then grabbed Dayla and held them in the air along with Jazz. Tucker turned and gasped in fear at the sight of them captured.

"Tucker keep going!" They all shouted in unison as they struggled in their hold.

Tucker kept going and pressed a few more buttons and then smiled as he pressed enter and the frequency was now jammed on the antenna. The antenna began to shake and just before a couple of Sleepwalkers could grab Tucker….

BOOOOM!

The antenna sizzled and fried, the Sleepwalkers disappeared and so did the ones holding Jazz, Dayla and Andrew. They all began to scream as they began to plummet to the ground, Andrew managed to grab a hold of Dayla while Tucker jumped off the balcony and grabbed a hold of Jazz, as the antenna exploded. They all then landed on a huge pile of mattresses and then bounced off them, they then landed on another pile of mattresses and bounced off them and then they bounced off one more pile of mattresses and landed on the ground.

"Good thing this place was a mattress factory" Andrew said.

Meanwhile in Nocturne's dream, a couple of Sleepwalkers grabbed onto Sam and Danny tightly by their arms. Nocturne laughed and said, "Only a miracle could save you now"

The Sleepwalkers began laughing with Nocturne when suddenly they all stopped and they all disappeared, letting go of Danny and Sam in the process. Sam then asked, "What happened?"

"Tucker, Dayla, Jazz and Andrew did it!" Danny said with a victory smile.

They both then turned back and looked at Nocturne who asked in confusion as he looked at himself, "I don't understand. Why do I suddenly feel weak?"

Sam smirked and said, "Because this is now your worst nightmare"

Danny then blasted a blast of ice energy at him and froze him completely solid. He then smirked and asked, "Sam care to do the honours?"

"My pleasure" Sam said as she aimed the bazooka at Nocturne. "Sweet dreams!"

The blast hit him dead on and he was destroyed. In the real world, Nocturne screamed angrily and broke the glass on the container as he woke up. Danny and Sam then phased out of him as he floated out of the machine.

"I shall destroy you for waking me!" He screamed. "SLEEPWALKERS FORM!"

But nothing happened. Sam then said with a laugh, "Boy somebody woke up cranky!"

"In your dreams Nocturne! The antenna's gone and so is your dream machine!" Danny exclaimed. "Everyone you put to sleep is waking up. You have now power!"

Nocturne growled and was about to attack them, when suddenly he felt himself being sucked into the thermos by Tucker. He closed the lid as he stood beside with Dayla, Jazz and Andrew. Tucker then said, "Consider this your wakeup call"

They all sat down at the pier and watched the sunrise. Dayla then asked, "Do you think everyone will believe this was all a dream?"

"I got to say, Nocturne was an evil creep but I wouldn't mind having my dream again" Tucker said. "I could get used to that"

"Me too. Yale professor? What's not to love! How about you Dayla?" Jazz asked.

She shook her head and said, "I didn't get a dream. Nocturne made me have a nightmare and trust its one I could do without"

"Okay how about you Andrew?" Jazz asked.

Andrew's eyes widened and he blushed as he lied, "I uh….can't remember mine really"

Dayla then asked, "What about you and Sam Danny?"

They both stammered and then Danny lied, "I don't even remember what my dream was about"

"Yeah me neither" Sam said and they both gave everyone weak smiles.

"Really? That's too bad" Jazz said.

"Yeah well dreams, gateway to the subconscious. Ha! Ha! I don't think so" Danny said.

"Yeah dream on" Sam said.

She and Danny both looked at each other but then looked away, but they both smiled and blushed as they really did remember their dreams. Andrew and Dayla then looked at each other and placed their hands on top of each other as they continued to look on at the sunrise.

"It's a beautiful sunrise" Dayla said as she scooted over and leaned her head on Andrew's shoulder. He sighed and smiled, "Yeah I know and so are you"

She blushed and they stayed that way for a while.

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Summer camp at Lake Eerie! What was meant to be great camp at some run down old camp site has turned into disaster! Danny and Dayla's classmates begin to disappear and everyone saying is that a monster is taking them. When all of them disappear leaving only Sam, Danny and Dayla the only ones left in the camp, they discover Wulf is back and he's once again on the run from Walker. But the rule loving warden offers them a choice to either hand Wulf over or never see their classmates and friends again. Will they turn over Wulf? Will they rescue their friends and classmates? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Claw Of The Wild!**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **Hope you're all enjoying season 3. Please make sure to leave a review and also reviews on my other stories as well.**

 **Mikaela2015**


	10. Claw Of The Wild

_**CLAW**_ _ **OF THE WILD (THE WILDEST GHOST STORY EVER!)**_

"Summer camp! How great is this? We can go hiking, canoeing and exploring" Sam said feeling really excited. She then saw Danny's unenthusiastic face and said, "I can't believe the only ones out of us excited about this is me, Dayla and Andrew"

"Oh I'm really excited" Danny said sarcastically. "Now instead of spending five days a week with these losers, I get to spend two whole months with them"

They were all sitting on the school bus with their other classmates, heading for Lake Eerie for Casper High's annual summer camp and although Sam, Dayla and Andrew were really excited about going on camp, Danny and Tucker were not so excited at all.

"Come on bro this should be fun" Dayla said. "Are you telling me that camping isn't fun?"

"Considering the last time we went camping, you and I almost got eaten by a bunch of monstrous ghost animals, no not really" Danny said.

"Well I for one think that camping is fun. I haven't been camping with my mum since we moved from New York" Andrew said. "We used to go camping every summer"

"Finally someone who agrees with me. I can't wait to show you guys the wonders nature has to offer" Sam said.

"Does it offer a movie theatre or a video arcade?" Danny asked still not feeling excited. Tucker smiled and said, "Don't worry Danny. You bring the anti-venom serum and I'll bring the arcade"

He then pulled out of his bag a video game and handed it to Danny who perked up and said, "Rain Forest Demolition 2? Sweet! Who wants to help me build the virtual Fenton Acres?"

Sam sighed and said, "I'll stick the real thing thanks"

Sam looked down at the brochure of Camp Skull and Crossbones. Although it seemed like a real good place for camp, when she put down the brochure her eyes widened at the sight of the approaching camp sight. Danny, Dayla, Andrew and Tucker all looked too and all were speechless at what they saw. The camp was run down and definitely needed a serious upgrade, it wasn't sunny at all but really cloudy.

"Good choice" Tucker said sarcastically.

The bus pulled up in front of the mess hall and they all got out with their bags then the bus left, they all saw the mess hall and the cabins, the wood was old and some pieces kept falling down. They all then saw the sign behind them that said _Camp Skull and Crossbones on beautiful Lake Eerie._

"Well the brochure may be outdated, but at least that sign is accurate" Dayla said.

"This place is kind of creepy. Why is it that some places aren't what they say in the brochure?" Andrew asked.

"It's definitely creepy with two e's. In fact this place may qualify for three" Tucker said.

"Oh come on guys! There's nothing scary about this place" Sam scoffed.

Her eyes then widened at the sound of a voice, "Hello pioneers!"

She turned around and they all gasped at the sight of Mr Lancer wearing a pair of shorts with a Hawaiian shirt and casual shoes and standing beside him was Ms Tetslaff their P.E teacher. All the students gasped in fright.

"Mr Lancer? Ms Tetslaff? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Please just say passing through. Please just say passing through" The other students muttered under their breath hopefully.

"Children relax! For the next eight weeks, we're not your teachers" Mr Lancer said with a smile.

All of them let out sighs of relief, but then their hopes were tarnished when Ms Tetslaff said, "Better. We're your councillors"

All of them gasped again and then Ms Tetslaff continued with a smug look, "So our hold of you no longer stops at three o'clock in the afternoon, it lasts the entire live long day"

"Uh can you tell us where the bathrooms are?" Mikey asked.

"There aren't any" Ms Tetslaff answered which made everyone gasp again.

"CALL OF THE WILD!" Mr Lancer exclaimed completely shocked at the thought of there being no bathrooms at all.

"Suck it up Lancer! You're in the wilderness. All the worlds your bathroom" Ms Tetslaff said and then handed Lester a roll of toilet paper.

Both he and Mikey then walked behind a bunch of bushes to 'go to the bathroom'. Kwan then had a worried look on his face and said, "I heard this camp is haunted"

"Me too. They say there's a monster in the woods of Lake Eerie" Dash agreed. Paulina then added, "And two in the lake"

Everyone except for Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew started chatting amongst themselves about the so called monsters. Danny shook his head and said, "Just what we need. Armature ghost stories"

"Pipe down campers! This camp is definitely not haunted" Ms Tetslaff assured them.

Suddenly they heard Mikey scream. He came out running from the bushes with a look of terror on his face as he screamed, "THERE'S A GHOST MONSTER IN THE WOODS AND IT TOOK LESTER!"

Everyone gasped in fright and now all looked frightened with one question on their minds: What happened to Lester?

Mikey continued to shake with fear. Ms Tetslaff then said, "Calm down soldier! There are no monsters at this camp!"

"Tell that to the beast that just ate Lester!" Mikey retorted.

"We should check out the woods" Dayla suggested. "And try to find Lester"

"Negative" Ms Tetslaff said. "This camp is now under lockdown. Everyone report to their cabins while Mr Lancer and I go and search for Lester's remains"

Saying those words made both Mikey and Mr Lancer scream in fright. Sam then said with a hopeful smile, "its okay. We'll find Lester. Lancer and Tetslaff won't ruin the whole camp, we can still have fun"

However her eye twitched unsurely. Later that night, Sam was sitting on the bed with Dayla as she tried to read a book but it was hard since their roommates Paulina and Star were busy chatting away about boys and doing their hair and makeup.

"Still think this can still be fun Sam?" Dayla asked in a board tone.

"So he was like 'no way!' and I was all 'yes way!'" Paulina said.

"No way" Star said.

"We're doomed" Sam sighed.

Suddenly a green glow appeared at the window. Star started to panic as she asked Paulina, "Did you see that green glow?"

"It must be swamp gas" Paulina suggested though was starting to freak out a little as well. Star then said, "The monster in the woods must've gotten it from eating Lester!"

Sam and Dayla then heard a voice say, "Psst!"

They both looked out the window to see it was Danny in his ghost form along with Tucker and Andrew and the green glow was just his hand. He then asked, "You girls want to come out and play?"

"What do you guys think? But are we prepared to go into the woods?" Sam asked.

Tucker then pulled out the thermos while Danny pulled out three pairs of his dad's latest invention, Fenton Wrist Rays as he said, "Thermos and prototype Fenton Wrist Rays. Courtesy of our unsuspecting dad"

"Most kids worry about packing enough underwear for camp, but then there's us" Andrew said.

Danny and Dayla smiled. A few minutes late, Danny and Dayla were leading the way through the dark woods in their ghost forms, using their green energy to light the way as they walked past trees, bushes and tall grass. Sam, Tucker and Andrew had just placed on the Wrist Rays on their wrists all ready in case of any attacks.

"Look at you Tucker. Out in the woods at night" Sam said with a smile. "I'm impressed"

Tucker remembered about how back in the cabin Dash and Kwan were using his, Danny's and Andrew's head to play with a hacky sack. He shrugged and said, "It was worse than the cabin. Trust me"

Dayla then looked ahead and saw some large claw footprints in the ground and called out, "Guys footprints!"

Danny and Dayla kneeled down and inspected the footprints. Tucker then suggested, "No big deal. Those could belong to a friendly little woodland creature"

Suddenly they heard a growl coming from the bushes and they all gasped in fright. Tucker then suggested hopefully, "A fluffy bunny forging for a carrot for example"

Danny and Dayla's ghost senses then went off confirming that it was a ghost. Tucker then said with a gulp, "A carrot with ghost powers"

"Just relax Tucker. Remember there's nothing to fear but…" Andrew began to say when suddenly a huge lizard-fish like ghost monster jumped out of the bushes and roared at them.

"You were saying?!" Tucker screamed becoming really scared.

Danny and Dayla fired a combined ecto blast but it didn't affect the creature and it first swatted Danny away with its claws and then Dayla with its tail. It then turned around and started charging straight for Sam, Tucker and Andrew.

"How do you use these things?!" Sam asked panicking as she pushed some buttons on her wrist ray.

All three of them then aimed at the creature and fired three individual blasts straight at it, which hit the monster dead on and blasted it straight into the ground. The three of them smiled and shouted in victory, "YES!"

But suddenly the monster got back and started charging for them again. They all then shouted and their smiles dropped, "NO!"

They all screamed and started running from the angry monster until they came to a ledge of a cliff. The monster leapt right at them and Danny and Dayla screamed, "NO!"

All four of them including the monster fell over the edge. Danny and Dayla shouted, "Guys!"

They flew over and to their relief, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were okay as they were hanging off a branch that was surprisingly strong enough to hold all three of them. Tucker then said, "The sad part is, this is still better than being in the cabin"

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker while Dayla grabbed Andrew and pulled them off the branch and back onto the ground. They all then watched as the creature climbed back over the ledge and started slowly coming towards them, growling in anger.

"Here kitty thing…Wanna play fetch?" Danny asked.

"Uh Danny that trick is for dogs" Andrew said.

"Not when I'm doing the fetching!" Danny said as he blasted the creature back with a surprise ecto blast.

Dayla then pulled out the thermos and sucked the monster inside before it could recover, she then capped the thermos and Sam said with a smile, "Thanks for the save guys"

"So we got the monster but not Lester" Sam finished her smile dropped.

"I'm sure the monster didn't eat him" Danny said. "You guys go back to camp and try to get some sleep. Dayla and I will keep lookout"

All three of them nodded and then headed back to camp while Danny and Dayla took the sky and started patrolling the woods. All of them were unaware that a ghost that was hiding in the bushes was watching them.

He pulled out a communicator as he came out of the bushes and said in it, "No sign of the subject, but you won't believe who is here"

Morning had come and it was time for breakfast in the mess hall. Tucker, Sam and Andrew were in line with their trays. Tucker then said, "Ah breakfast! The most…"

He stopped smiling as soon as he watched Tetslaff put a huge scoop of a very lumpy oatmeal in his bowl. He looked at it in disgust and finished, "Disgusting meal of the day"

"It grey and lumpy just like my grandpa" A nerd said as he sat down.

Sam and Andrew grabbed their oatmeal and sat down at a table with Tucker. Sam then asked, "What time did Dayla and Danny get back?"

"Just now" Danny said as he and Dayla came inside looking tired in their human forms. "When it went from black to grey, we figured it was morning"

Dayla then pulled out Lester's camera that they found during their search in the night. Andrew asked, "You found Lester's camera?"

"Yeah but not Lester. Hopefully he found shelter in a cave" Dayla said. "At least the monster is gone"

They all then heard Dash scream as he came running inside, "ARGHHHHHH! THE MONSTER ATE KWAN!"

"Dash that's impossible!" Danny said. "Look he probably wondered off to use the bathroom"

"Nuh uh! You don't know Kwan's amazing bladder!" Dash said. "He can hold it for…."

"Uh can you please don't finish that sentence until I'm safely out of the building" Sam cut him off with a look of disgust and then walked out of the room.

"Please don't finish that sentence at all dude" Tucker said.

Sam walked around the campsite and then stopped to see Mr Lancer in a bear costume talking with Ms Tetslaff. He didn't look happy as he said, "I did not spend a year at the gym getting a sculpted physic, so I can hide it in a bear suit"

"That's Scruffy the camp mascot costume" Ms Tetslaff said. "You'll wear it to keep the kids happy and take their minds of the disappearances. I'll handle the tough stuff like killing the monster in the woods, unless you want to do it"

Mr Lancer shook his head and put the head of the costume on and then exclaimed, "Hello campers!"

He was about to head off to do his job when they all heard, "ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone ran out of the mess hall to see Paulina running out of the woods. She then cried, "The monster got Star! We went out to get some sun and I found her sun tan lotion next to a giant claw footprint!"

She then started crying and all of the students except for Tucker, Sam, Danny, Dayla and Andrew started panicking and freaking out. The five teenagers all had shocked looks on their faces.

Ms Tetslaff placed a comforting hand on Paulina's shoulder and said, "Buck up camper! We'll find her"

"We have to! She's my best friend and without her sunblock, she's in terrible danger! She burns so easily!" Paulina cried.

"Clan of the Cave Bear! Everyone calm down!" Mr Lancer said taking off the costume.

"Here's what we're gonna do" Ms Tetslaff announced. "We'll divide into two groups. Mr Lancer's team will stay at camp and do nice normal camp activities like crafts and canoeing. My team's going to go on a nice normal hike"

"That doubles as a nice normal search and rescue effort" Dayla said.

Ms Tetslaff picked up a stick and then drew a line between Mr Lancer, Danny, Andrew, Tucker and some of the other classmates leaving Sam and Dayla on the other side with Ms Tetslaff and the rest of the students.

"Sam, Dayla quick! Jump over to our side" Danny said.

They were about to do it but Ms Tetslaff stopped them and said, "Get a move on Miss Manson and Miss Fenton"

"Don't worry guys. We'll look for Lester, Star and Kwan" Sam said and then left with Ms Tetslaff and the others.

"Wait you might need the…" Danny began to call out but it was too late. They had already gone and so he finished, "Thermos"

"Maybe its better we have it" Tucker said. "Who knows what kind of dangers lurk right here in camp right?"

A few minutes later, they were doing canoeing. Tucker sat looking really board in the canoe while Danny and Andrew rowed the boat in the middle of the lake.

"Yay! Let's hear it for danger" Tucker said sarcastically.

Suddenly they were all starting to be covered in fog. Danny smiled and said, "Actually this is perfect. You guys stay here while I check out the woods"

Danny then changed into his ghost form and flew off into the woods. Andrew and Tucker then noticed that Danny had left behind the thermos in their canoe. Andrew was about to call out for him to stop, but it was too late and he had already gone.

"Ah well" Tucker shrugged and then pulled out his small computer game console and started playing a video game.

"Do you think we should go after him Tuck?" Andrew asked. Tucker shook his head and said, "Nah. Besides what's the worst that could happen?

Meanwhile Ms Tetslaff group just watched Ms Tetslaff herself release a poor squirrel after squeezing the poor creature's neck. She grinned and said, "And that's how you would disable a grizzly squirrel using nothing but your bare hands"

The group then followed her further into the woods while Dayla and Sam stayed behind. Sam scoffed, "Oh brother!"

"That squirrel didn't even attack us" Dayla said looking at the creature with sympathy.

They both suddenly heard movement coming from a bush behind them, Sam picked up a long stick and Dayla stood her ground ready in case it was another ghost monster. They both crept up slowly towards the bush and then Sam pulled the leaves back, but there was nothing there. So they turned back around but only to suddenly yelp in fright as they found themselves face to face in front of a giant purple furred monster with black horns on top of its head. Dayla changed into her ghost form as Sam tried to hit it with her stick, but the monster grabbed the stick and pulled it out of her hands and then crushed it with its mighty claw.

It then sent a blast straight at Sam with its eyes, Dayla quickly stood in front of her and shielded them both within a dome made of her energy. Dayla dropped the dome and was about to blast it when it swiped at her and knocked her into a tree, Sam gasped and ran over to her to make sure she was okay. Dayla groaned as she sat up but then they both gasped at the sight of the monster about to attack them again, but suddenly a blast knocked it out of the way.

They looked to the side and smiled in relief to see it was Danny floating behind them. Danny then said, "Sticks are so last century. It's all about the ghost rays now"

The monster growled and stood back up, it then sent another blast from its eyes and hit Danny dead on and knocked him back. Danny got back up and charged right at the monster, Dayla stood up and joined Danny in on the fight. Dayla distracted it by making it fire its beams at her and then Danny grabbed the creature by its horns and flipped it over his shoulders sending him straight to the ground.

Danny then dusted his hands and Dayla then said, "Okay now suck it up in the thermos"

He reached to grab it, but his eyes widened and that's when he remembered that he didn't bring the thermos with him. Dayla groaned and asked, "You didn't bring the thermos did you?"

Danny smiled nervously and said, "I kind of left it with Tucker and Andrew"

They all then gasped when they heard the creature roar, they all looked to see it charging straight towards them and then slammed his fists right at them. All three of them dodged out of the way and then Danny jumped into the air and fired an ice beam straight at it, its eyes widened and it raised its arm to defend itself but the beam hit it dead on and froze it solid in a thick case of ice.

"Come on. We better warn Tetslaff of the Jungle about the Monster" Danny said.

Meanwhile Ms Tetslaff had just finished tangling with a snake, the snake hissed in pain and then slithered off with its tail knotted in three different places. She then turned back to the group and said, "And that's how you survive after a python swallows you"

They all suddenly heard movement in the bushes and gasped in fright. Ms Tetslaff however put on a brave face and shouted, "Remember what I said about aiming for the eyes!"

She then released a battle cry and charged into the bushes to fight whatever threatened her students. Dash and the others all then watched fearfully as a ghost flew out of the bushes. Dash then screamed, "RUN!"

All of them turned around and were about to run away when suddenly they found themselves blocked by several more ghosts. Ms Tetslaff heard the screams of the students, but when she turned around she saw that they were no longer there and then she screamed as from out of the bushes in front of her three ghosts came out grinning. They came out of the shadows and revealed to be some of Walker's police ghosts.

Danny, Dayla (In their human forms) and Sam walked back to the camp site only to find it completely empty.

"Hello?! Ms Tetslaff?" Sam called out.

"Anyone else?" Dayla then called out.

Danny and Dayla both then gasped, "Tucker! / Andrew!"

All three of them ran back to the lake and were shocked to see that everyone was gone including Tucker and Andrew. All the canoes were flipped over either in the water or on the beach.

"Tucker! / Andrew!" All three of them called as they searched across the lake.

Danny picked up the broken video game console from the ground and he instantly recognised it as Tuckers. He then said, "Tucker and Andrew are gone! And so is the thermos"

"We caught the first monster and Danny you put the second one on ice" Sam said. "Just how many more are there?"

They all then heard noises coming from a bush. Dayla then said frowning, "At least one!"

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and then Dayla threw a disc of ecto energy straight at the bush. They heard a roar and the creature came out, Danny and Dayla charged at it but then stopped in mid-air recognising the ghost before them.

They both fell to the ground in shock and then all three of them asked, "Wulf?"

Standing before them was indeed their friend Wulf. They all remembered when they first met him during when Walker attacked Amity Park and framed them for attacking Mayor Montez. Wulf had stopped Walker from hurting Dayla and had saved them both and took Walker back to the Ghost Zone. It had been a long time since they had seen their friend. Danny and Dayla changed back into their human forms and had noticed that his hands were badly damaged and he also had other injuries on his arms as well.

A few minutes later they went back to the camp and took Wulf to the first aid cabin. Sam then mashed up a bunch of berried and mixed them together and started placing some on his arms and then bandaged them up. She then made some more and started rubbing them on his paws.

"Sam what is that?" Dayla asked.

"A mixture of berries that are known to speed healing" Sam answered as she continued to rub the berry mix on his paws. "I told you guy's nature was full of wonder"

"Estas bone vidi vin denove miajn amikojn" Wulf said.

"It's nice to see you again too Wulf" Dayla said. Danny then said, "Same here Wulf"

Sam looked at them strangely. Danny then said, "What? We had Tucker teach us a little Esperanto. Just for moments like this"

"Uh huh. I can't believe Wulf escaped from Walker's ghost jail again and this time he did some real damage" Sam said gesturing to his paws.

"I guess tearing a hole between dimensions can take a lot out of you" Danny said.

Sam's eyes then widened and she said, "Guys the hole Wulf tore through must still be opened. I bet all these monsters are coming from the Ghost Zone"

"Of course! They're crawling out of his portal like cockroaches through a sewage drain" Dayla said catching on. Danny then said, "Wulf can lead us to it and we'll close it up tonight"

They all then watched as Wulf got off the table and walked to a corner, he then spun around three times and then laid down and fell fast asleep.

"I think we're gonna have to wait" Dayla said with a slight giggle. "But that's okay. After what Wulf's been through, he deserves a rest. Besides we still need to find Tucker, Andrew and the other campers"

She then looked down. Danny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "We'll find Andrew and the others. I promise"

She gave him a gentle smile and said, "I know we will. I just hope he's okay"

They were all unaware that a camera was flying above one of the holes in the roof and recording them. Watching them on a screen in the middle of the woods was Walker and his men, he grinned as he saw Wulf sleeping.

"So the ghost kids did what you boys could not. They found Wulf" Walker said. "Outstanding. Now I can get three prisoners for the price of one. Time to send out an invitation"

Later that night, Dayla kept watch of Wulf inside as he slept while Danny and Sam sat outside keeping watch for any more ghost monsters or Walker's men.

"Don't worry Sam. As I said to Dayla, we'll find everyone" Danny said.

"I know but Tucker and Andrew are out there with a monster or worse with a monster and Dash and Kwan" Sam said cringing at the thought.

Danny smiled and said, "Come on. You'd know that Dayla and I would never let anything happen to any of you. I couldn't imagine my life without you"

Sam eyes widened at what he said. Danny then realised what he said and blushed as he said nervously, "Or Tucker, Andrew and Dayla"

Sam blushed and smiled at what he said. Dayla then came out and said, "Wulf is still asleep and I think his injuries are getting better"

They all then gasped as they heard movement in the woods and they all saw a shadow zoom past some trees. Danny and Dayla stood up as Danny said to Sam, "Stay here Sam and wake up Wulf"

"Be careful. I couldn't imagine my life without you either" Sam said to Danny.

Danny's eyes widened and then Sam added after blushing and realising what she said, "Or Tucker, Andrew and you too Dayla"

Dayla just giggled and then she and Danny ran into the woods and changed into their ghost forms. They both stopped near where they saw the shadow landed and both of them lit one hand each with ectoplasmic energy. They both heard movement in the bushes and then two of Walker's men came out.

"Out past curfew ghost kids?" One of them asked. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Walker's goons!" Danny said as both he and Dayla's anger flared. They both prepared a couple of ecto blasts in their hands as Danny finished, "We were wondering when you'd show up"

"Relax kids. We aren't here to do any harm" The other one said.

They both then smirked and fired blasts from their batons, Danny and Dayla screamed in pain as they both were hit dead on and fell to the ground. Both their chests let off smoke from the blast.

"Well maybe just a little" The other guard said his smirk not dropping.

"We have a message from Walker" The first guard said as he tossed them Tucker's hat and Andrew's jacket. "Give us Wulf and we'll give you your friends"

They both picked up the items and then glared at the police ghosts as they flew off. Danny and Dayla then flew back to the campsite where Wulf and Sam were sitting in front of a camp fire that Sam had lit.

"Wulf please you need to remember where that portal is right now" Dayla asked.

Wulf grabbed Andrew's jacket and Tucker's hat and sniffed them both, he then got down on all fours and started sniffing the ground. His eyes then widened and he let off a howl indicating he picked up the scent, Danny quickly went back to the cabin and grabbed a few things and put them in a duffle bag and then they followed Wulf. The sun had begun to rise as they continued to follow Wulf, they all then stopped when they heard movement happening in the bushes in front of them.

"Oh no! Here we go again!" Sam exclaimed as Wulf started growling in anger.

"Get behind us" Dayla said to Sam and Wulf as she and Danny stood defensively in front of them ready to fight whatever was about to come out of the bushes.

With a huge roar, a huge monstrous tiger ghost leapt out of the bushes and charged straight for them. Danny and Dayla were about to throw a combined ecto blast at it, when Wulf roared and charged straight at it. He pushed it to the ground and held it there as he raised his hand and unsheathed his claws. He then roared as he scratched and punched the tiger and then threw it to the ground. The tiger held its head in pain and was about to run away, but was stopped by Wulf as he grabbed onto its tail and then it screeched as he spun it around and around and around in circles. He then let go of its tail and they all watched as the tiger flew straight over the trees and into another part of the forest, Wulf then growled and retracted his claws.

"Boy! He sure recovered quickly" Danny said with a smile. Sam smirked and said, "I'm telling you, it was the berries"

They continued to walk through the woods until Wulf led them to a stream that was ever flowing by a waterfall. Wulf bent down and started having a drink of water while Danny, Dayla and Sam filled up their water bottles.

"Wow this is pretty cool" Danny admitted.

"Nature is full of nice surprises" Sam said with a smile as she stood up. Danny smiled back and said, "So I've heard"

"I have to agree as well. If it wasn't for that berry mix, Wulf would be healing very slowly" Dayla said.

Wulf then raised his head and sniffed the air. He then pointed at the waterfall and said, "La portalo estas ĉi tie"

They all then watched as he leapt from rock to rock and then jumped straight through the waterfall. They followed him and entered the waterfall to reveal a cave inside and then they found Wulf standing on the dry land of the cave and on the wall was the ghost portal.

"Another amazing wonder of nature" Danny said. Dayla then asked, "Okay are we ready to break into prison?"

Wulf sharpened his claws on the wall and then growled in response. Sam then said, "I'd say that's a yes"

"Hang on buddy. We can't just rush in there" Danny said. He then gestured to the duffle bag he had in his hands and said, "We have a plan"

"We do?" Sam asked. They both then saw some small patches of black fur hanging from the top and then Sam said, "We do"

"Okay here's what we're gonna do…" Danny and Dayla started explaining.

A few minutes later, Danny and Dayla were flying through the Ghost Zone with the duffle bag in their hands, the bag was now much larger and heavier and small patches of fur were flowing from the top of the bag. They both looked ahead and saw they were coming close to Walker's prison, they also noticed that there were no guards at all on patrol on the walls.

"No guards. We must be expected" Dayla said.

They both entered the prison and then entered a large room, they both then froze and gasped at something which caused them to accidently drop the duffle bag. They both then heard a grunt of pain as soon as the bag hit the floor.

"Sorry…Wulf" Danny and Dayla apologised.

They both looked again at the sight of Mr Lancer, Tucker, Andrew and everyone else floating inside a large glass and metal case in suspended animation. It looked like they were peacefully asleep.

"Woah! Suspended animation" Danny said. "Looks kind of like the camp oatmeal"

"Andrew" Dayla whispered and then floated closer to it.

She reached her hand forward to touch the glass, but her hand stopped on some sort of glass blocking them off from the case and then she screamed as the glass electrocuted her. She pulled back and rubbed her hand in pain.

"Okay. That was unexpected" Dayla said. "At least for now we know everyone is safe"

"Which is more than I can say for you two" The voice of Walker said.

They both turned around to see the grinning warden along with a whole line up of his goons. Danny then said sarcastically, "You brought the whole gang to welcome us. We're touched"

"Release our friends and my boyfriend Walker" Dayla demanded.

"Return Wulf to me" Walker then demanded.

"You know you didn't have to kidnap all of the campers to get us to bring you Wulf" Danny pointed out.

"Perhaps not. But I did have to take the ones that stumbled on my search party in the woods, to keep them from shooting off their mouths" Walker said. "We started off looking for Wulf, but once I learned that you and your sister were in those woods too I knew I only needed to capture a few of your friends to get your attention. No matter, the end results is the same. I have your friends and you have mine"

"Something tells me Wulf doesn't consider you a friend" Danny said as he picked up the duffle bag and tossed it at his feet. Dayla then added, "Considering all the times he escaped from you, I can understand why he wouldn't want to be near you"

"Again don't matter. What's important is that this game of cat and mouse is now over" Walker said grinning again. "Oh and in case you two had any doubt, you two are the mice"

He then pulled out the thermos and activated it, the beam of energy hooked onto Danny and Dayla and they both screamed as they were sucked inside and then Walker capped the lid on sealing them inside.

"Now I have the campers, the ghost kids and Wulf" Walker said as he bent down to the bag. "Those Phantom punks should've known better than to engage in a game of wits with me and now Wulf…"

He was cut off as Sam jumped out of the bag and laughed, "HA!"

The fur was just a part of the mascot costumed that Mr Lancer was forced to wear. Sam was wearing the pants part over her skirt and that, she then fired her wrist ray and hit Walker dead on and caused him to drop the thermos. Sam then blasted all of Walker's men in the room straight to the floor.

"It's hard to engage in a game of wits when your opponent is missing a few pieces" Sam said with a smirk as she ripped the costume off.

She then ran to grab the thermos, Walker growled and fired an ecto blast at her. She picked up the thermos and was hit by the ecto blast which caused to fall over near the wall but instead of hitting it she phased right through it and fell to the floor in another room. At first she was confused but then smiled as she remembered, "Oh right! Humans past through stuff in the Ghost Zone. Cool"

She then picked up the thermos and jumped right through another wall, she then uncapped the thermos and released Danny and Dayla.

"Nice save" Danny and Dayla said as they landed on the ground.

All three of them then ducked their heads as a blast came right for them, they all looked to see it was Walker again with two more guards.

"Get them!" Walker commanded and then the guards fired blasts from their batons right at them.

Danny grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her to down a corridor with Dayla following them from behind. Sam then came back and blasted Walker and the two guards with three blasts.

"YES!" She cheered victorious. Danny and Dayla then grabbed her and said, "Let's go!"

They both took her to another room and then Danny and Dayla placed their hands on the wall behind them and made it invisible. Sam gasped at the sight of the sleeping Andrew, Tucker and everyone else.

"Tucker! Andrew! The campers! Are they floating in oatmeal?" Sam asked after noticing the colour of the water.

"It's a suspended animation that just so happens to look like breakfast" Dayla said. Danny then said as they took their hands off the wall, "Trust me. They're okay for now"

"How do we free them?" Sam asked.

"The question is, when do you join them?" Walker said smugly.

Six guards then came and grabbed onto them individually by their arms and held them still tightly. "Listen Walker you got us. Let Sam go"

"And while you're at it, let Andrew go too" Dayla begged.

"Let someone go, that would be against the rules" Walker said. He then pulled out the collar that he used to torture Wulf with and said, "This collar always worked on Wulf, but since he's not here I'll just have to put it on someone else"

"You can't scare us Walker" Danny and Dayla said defiantly.

"I'll make a note of that ghost kids, but neither of you are the ones who are gonna wear this" Walker said and then walked over to Sam.

Sam looked at Walker in fear as he started reaching over to put the collar on her. Danny and Dayla shouted in fear, "NO!"

Suddenly they all heard a roar and then Wulf charged in and jumped straight onto Walker and pinned him to the ground.

"Wulf!" Danny, Dayla and Sam cried happily.

The two guards that were holding onto Sam let go of her and aimed their batons at Wulf and demanded, "Hold it!'

"No! Don't hit me!" Walker shouted and then blasted Wulf off him with an ecto blast.

Sam then took aim and blasted the guards that were holding her right into Walker and sent them spinning down the hallway. Danny then changed back into his human form and phased out of the guards arms and into the wall, he then used his hands and grabbed their heads and lammed them into each other and knocked them out. Dayla's body glowed blue with her ice energy and she froze the two guards holding her solid, she then broke out of their arms as Danny phased back into the room and changed back into his ghost form.

"Nice job guys" Danny said to all of them.

"I am loving this wrist ray" Sam said with a smile. "It's the perfect accessory of pain!"

Walker growled and commanded, "SEIZE THEM!"

All of them then shouted battle cries and charged at each other. Wulf used his mighty claws and took down four guards, Sam took out five guards using her Fenton Wrist Ray, Dayla froze three of the guards and then blasted four of them with ecto blasts and then Danny blasted a guard with an ecto blast, punched another one and then blasted two of them away with a blast from around his body. Before Danny and Dayla could react, Walker grabbed them both by their throats with his hands and slammed them against the wall and held them there.

"You're all breaking the law ghost kids" Walker growled and then suddenly Sam blasted a blast at his head and caused it to burn his hat right off, he screamed in pain and ran off releasing Danny and Dayla at the same time.

Danny and Dayla landed next to Sam and then Danny said, "Nice job Sam. Okay get Wulf and go to Tucker and Andrew while Dayla and I keep Walker's army busy"

"Okay" Sam said. She then turned to Wulf and said, "Come with me. Venu kun mi"

She noticed Danny and Dayla look her with surprised eyes as soon as she spoke Esperanto. She then sighed and said, "So I know some Esperanto too. Neither of you say a word"

With that Sam and Wulf ran to go to Tucker and Andrew while Dayla and Danny went the other way to keep the guards busy. After running through a few corridors, Wulf and Sam finally reached the room where Tucker, Andrew and the others were.

"So you think you can run away from me" Walker said as he stood at the doorway frowning.

He suddenly screamed as he felt a burning pain from an ecto blast at his back, he turned to see it was Dayla floating behind him. He then sneered, "Firing from behind. How very cowardly of you"

"You'd know all about that! Torturing Wulf, torturing me and now almost torturing Sam!" Dayla snapped.

Walker smirked and then fired an ecto blast back at her, which hit her dead on in the stomach and sent her into the wall. Danny then phased into the room behind Walker's back and fired a blast straight at his back which hit him dead on. Dayla then flew right at him and changed into her human form and phased right through him and then landed on the ground and changed back into her ghost form.

"YOU PUNKS!" Walker roared in anger.

"Let's put this feud on ice for a while" Danny and Dayla said and before Walker could attack them, they used their ice powers and froze him solid in a thick case of ice.

With Walker out of the way, they turned their attention back to the others. Sam asked, "How do we get in there to free them?"

"Easy. Remember how normal humans can pass through stuff in the Ghost Zone?" Danny reminded.

Sam smiled and she phased right through the glass wall cutting them between them and the others in the case. She then started looking around for a switch to lift up the wall, but then it was opened. They all turned to see it was Wulf who found the switch outside the cell.

He smiled and said, "Duh!"

Danny, Dayla and Sam began to push it out of the prison when Dayla asked, "Wait. Where's Wulf?"

All three of them looked behind and saw Wulf and he had his tongue stuck to the ice that Walker was frozen in. Sam shook her head and said, "Ferocious? Yes. Smart? Not so much"

They all exited the Ghost Zone back through the portal. Danny then pulled out the thermos and started pushing some buttons and said, "A little reverse polarities should keep Walker in the Ghost Zone a while"

He then activated the thermos and the beam of energy closed the portal for good. Sam and Wulf sat on top of the case as Danny and Dayla used their enhanced strength and carried it out of the water fall, they landed on the ground and then Danny and Dayla phased right through the box and stood on top of it with Sam and Wulf.

"I'm impressed" Sam said.

"With our strength?" Danny asked with a grin. Sam chuckled and said, "No. That you knew what reverse polarity was"

Dayla busted out laughing at her joke earning her an annoyed glare from Danny. She then stopped and they both turned to Wulf and Danny said, "Your free my friend. Run before Sam tries to make another joke"

"Mi liberas?" Wulf asked with a smile.

"Yes. Liberaj mia amiko" Danny said.

"Miaj amikoj. Mi sopiros al vi" Wulf said happily and then licked Danny on the cheek and then gave Dayla a lick on her face. She giggled and said, "Down boy. Ni mankas vin. Ni venu viziti vin baldaŭ'

He was about to lick Sam when she cringed back and said, "Uh let's keep this tongue free okay"

Wulf then headed off into the woods to begin his afterlife of freedom. Sam then asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. Come on let's get back to camp" Danny said. Sam then asked looking at him with a warm smile, "We don't have to wake them all up right away do we?"

Danny returned the smile and Dayla smirked at the interaction between them two. It was now night time and Tucker and Andrew were now out of suspended animation and they were all sitting round a camp fire, well Tucker was setting something up out of his bag.

"So we're gonna tell everyone it was all a dream?" Andrew asked as he sat down next to Dayla on one of the logs.

"Of course not, but everyone is gonna think it was a dream thanks to a bad headache of being in suspended animation" Dayla said.

"Yeah. Floating in that oatmeal was almost as worse as eating it" Tucker said with disgust.

"Wulf is free, Walker is in the Ghost Zone and we don't have to wake the others until morning" Danny said as he began to toast a marshmallow on a stick. "Uh I-I mean till it's grey again"

He lifted the stick but then saw his marshmallow was burning, he tried to put the flames out but it was too late and the marshmallow was nothing but ashes.

"Just make sure you get out Lester's way when you wake him. He hasn't been to the bathroom in days" Tucker warned.

He then opened the mini DVD player and turned on the speakers and said, "Okay we're ready. It's show time"

"Oh no. That's not what we're watching" Sam said.

She then sat on the ground and leaned back on the log. Danny then sat next to Sam while Tucker sat on the other side in the same position, Andrew and Dayla then walked over and sat down next to Tucker and they all looked up at the sky.

"Now it's show time" Sam said with a smile.

They all watched in awe as a shooting star shot across the night sky. Danny said truly amazed, "Wow!"

"I know" Sam said looking at him lovingly. Danny returned the look.

Dayla leaned her head onto Andrew's shoulder and he started rubbing her arm comfortingly but then, moment was interrupted as they heard snoring and all four of them turned to the middle to see it was Tucker fast asleep. They all laughed a little and then went back to watching the night sky, they all then became fascinated as they heard the animals in the distance make a noise.

"We have our own soundtrack" Danny said to Sam. She smiled and said, "It's perfect"

Dayla watched as Danny stretched his arms and then laid them across the log right near Sam. She could feel that it would only be a matter of time before those two would get together and even a matter of time before Andrew tells her his little secret that she saw in his dream.

"I'm so glad your back Andrew" Dayla said as she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Andrew smiled and then said, "Me too"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **Dani and Dale are back and they're on the run from Vlad Plasmius! When Vlad wants to know why Dani and Dale somehow managed to survive longer than the other clones, he sends Valerie after them for capture and Dani and Dale are hoping to find Danny and Dayla in hopes of finding a way to become whole before they dissolve into nothing but puddles of ectoplasm! Can Danny and Dayla help them? Will Valerie let them die? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: D-Stabilised!**


	11. D-Stabilized!

_**D-STABILIZED (YOUR SCREAMS WON'T DISSOLVE!)**_

In an alley way in between a couple of buildings at the edge of Amity Park in Elmerton, Dani and Dale Phantom were hiding. They came out of the shadows and they were in their ghost forms and looking pretty tired and weak, but they both smiled in relief that they finally made it back to Amity Park.

"Finally we're back" Dani said as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Dale then noticed his reflection in the window near them and said with worry, "Woah that's one scary ghost. We have to get to Danny and Dayla fast"

Dani nodded and they both started flying, but instead of flying fast they were both going at a very slow rate. Ever since they left Amity Park a few months ago, they both had been getting weaker and had a few close calls dissolving into ectoplasm but now it was getting worse and they both hoped that Danny and Dayla can help them.

They both suddenly felt tired and landed back on the ground and panted heavily, they both then screamed in fright when they saw ectoplasm melting from their feet. They both then concentrated really hard and the ectoplasm then formed back into their feet.

"I really hope Danny and Dayla can help us" Dani said.

"Sis I'm scared" Dale said. Dani hugged her brother and said, "It'll be okay Dale. It's not that far now, just hold on a bit longer"

Dale nodded but then they both jumped in fright when they heard noises behind them, they thought it was Vlad coming after them since he would still be angry at them both when they joined Danny and Dayla and destroyed his main clone.

"We can't let him find us!" Dale said in a panicky frightened voice and then huddled closer to Dani.

Dani looked around once more and saw there was no-one there. She then said, "Okay. Don't worry Dale. Vlad is all the way in Colorado, there's no way he could know we're here"

"You're right" Dale said after calming down. "Let's get a move on"

They both then took to the air again and started heading for Danny and Dayla's place, they were both unaware however that one of Vlad's spy bugs had caught them and was now following them and watching them on a camera in his Mayoral mansion was Vlad in his ghost form. He floated in the air while petting his pet cat Maddie and when he saw the image of Dani and Dale, he grinned evilly with interest.

"Well, well. The return of the prodigal children" Plasmius said. "They've looked better and yet they survived. The question is why?"

"Meow" Maddie screeched.

Plasmius's grin grew wider and said, "Oh yes I agree Maddie. It's time for a little research"

"But they're hardly going to come running home to daddy" He then said with a frown.

Maddie then jumped out of his arms and landed on his desk and then sat in front of a small red button that was labelled with Valerie's name on it. Plasmius grinned once more and said, "Oh Maddie you are so brilliant! Yes let's call on daddy's little helper"

Plasmius then changed back into Vlad Masters and landed on the ground, he sat down at his desk and pressed the button and in just a few seconds, Valerie opened the window at his mansion and came flying in on her hover board. She still had the suit that Technus upgraded that time when he tried to take over the super computer at Axion Labs. She put away her hover board and then stood in front of Vlad's desk smiling.

"Well that certainly was fast" Vlad complimented. "My don't you look fancy"

"I got a few upgrades" Valerie said.

"Well perhaps you'd be willing to upgrade your life as well. Wouldn't you like to finally move out of that run-down apartment?" Vlad offered as he continued to pet Maddie.

Valerie nodded and then asked looking serious, "What do you need Mr Masters?"

"A little bounty hunting" He said.

"Hunting down ghost scum is what I'm all about" She said. "The target?"

"The Phantom Twins" He answered as he pressed a button on his computer.

"The Phantom Twins? As in Danny and Dayla Phantom? Those two have been a couple of intangible pains in my butt for a long time" Valerie said with distaste in her voice.

"Oh no! Sorry my dear. Not Danny and Dayla Phantom" Vlad explained as he turned the computer screen and showed her Dani and Dale flying through the air. "Dani with an 'I' and Dale Phantom. A different pair of ghost twins"

"You're kidding? Dale I get but there's also a girl called Dani Phantom?" Valerie asked. She then scoffed and commented, "These ghosts have got to come up with more original names"

"Yes well this Dani and Dale Phantom are a couple of incredibly evil ghosts out to destroy me" Vlad lied faking a look of concern on his face.

"What have they got against you?" Valerie asked.

"Word must be out that I'm hunting down ghosts" Vlad continued his lie. "Once they bring me down, who knows what kind of terror they'll unleash on our fair city"

"There's no way I'm letting those ghost kids get to you Mr Masters" Valerie said with determination. "They're as good as caught"

She then opened her small tracker on her wrists and typed in to locate and lock onto Dani and Dale's ecto signature which then showed where Dani and Dale are. Vlad smiled gently and said, "I knew I could count on you Valerie"

"And I'm glad I can count on that new apartment" Valerie said as she summoned her hover board and then took off out the window beginning her hunt for Dani and Dale Phantom.

As soon as she was gone, Vlad's smile changed to a wicked grin and he said, "It'll be so nice to get my children back"

He then laughed evilly into the air, Maddie meowed in offence which caused him to stop. He then petted the cat and said, "Oh relax Maddie. You're still my favourite"

Valerie soared through the air on the hunt, along the way she flew past her apartment and saw her father asleep on the chair. She looked at him sadly and said, "Daddy when I catch these ghost kids, I promise to finally move us out of this crummy place"

Her tracker then beeped and the computer on her wrist told her exactly where Dani and Dale were. She smiled and started heading towards the co-ordinates. Dani and Dale hid in an alleyway and just around the corner was a fruit store, they changed into their human forms.

"Dani I'm hungry" Dale said.

"Me too" Dani said. She then looked at the apples and said, "If we wanna reach Danny and Dayla we've got to keep up our strength"

They both looked into their pockets to see if they had any money, but looked down sadly to see that their pockets were empty. They both were unaware that Valerie had just arrived right at where they were. She remained in the air and looked at her tracker in confusion.

"What's going on? The co-ordinates brought me right here, but that fruit guys not a ghost and neither are those kids" Valerie said as she kept typing into the keyboard.

She then watched the kids from above. Dani and Dale secretly made their hands intangible and even though they didn't want to take the apples, they realised they had no choice. They both then phased their hands through the wood and then grabbed the apples, the fruit shop owner noticed them and got suspicious.

They both smiled nervously at him as he demanded, "Alright. Let me see your hands"

So they pulled out their hands and when he saw there was nothing there but air, he freaked out and ran off while Dani and Dale ran down the alley with their hands behind their back. They both then pulled out the apples they took and began eating them.

"Man they're good! I didn't even see them pocket them" Valerie said with an impressed smile. She then looked sadly as she noticed their dirty clothes. "Poor kids. I know where they're coming from"

Suddenly two alarms blared from her suit, Dani and Dale heard the alarms and dropped the apples, they both then turned and noticed Valerie in the air and became scared but Valerie just thought the alarms were telling her that the ghosts she's looking for are around here and must be attacking Dani and Dale.

"Don't worry kids. I'm not gonna let some ghost freaks get you two" Valerie said as she started flying towards them.

Dani then grabbed Dale's hand and they both started to run away. Valerie landed on the ground and her hover board disappeared. She then watched Dani and Dale run inside a building that had a sign that said 'Do Not Enter'.

Dani and Dale saw a table and decided to hide there, when they ran over one of the weak floor boards caused a beam that was supporting the roof to almost fall. Valerie then entered the place and turned on a flash light that was on her helmet and started looking for them.

"Listen kids, I know your both in here and I know something evil is hunting you two" Valerie said in a calm voice.

They both peeked and then Dale said, "Yeah no kidding"

"But I can protect you two if you just trust me and come out" Valerie finished as she started walking around looking for them.

She accidently stepped on the floorboard and this time the beam fell, the place started shaking and Valerie gasped at the sight of the roof about to collapse right on top of them. She then watched as Dani and Dale then came out of their hiding spot and changed into their ghost forms, they both grabbed onto Valerie and turned her intangible and then pulled her out the building.

They all landed on the ground and watched as dust exploded out of the building. Valerie then backed away from Dani and Dale and just looked at them, then realising she had found her targets but didn't expect this.

"Your both kids and ghosts?" She asked shocked.

"And your welcome" They both said with weak smiles.

Valerie then stood up and exclaimed, "The ghost kids!"

"Yeah but you can just call us Dani and Dale" Dale said as they both stood up and held out their hands for her to shake them.

Valerie frowned and said, "Oh I will"

She then pulled out a stick and then suddenly Dani and Dale gasped as a beam of energy came from it and bound their hands together like handcuffs. Valerie then finished, "Got ya Dani and Dale Phantom"

They both looked up at her in fear knowing they were in big trouble now. Meanwhile at Fenton Works Danny and Dayla were down in the lab with Jack and Maddie as they were testing out something.

Danny looked at his watch and said, "Dad we really got to go. Sam, Tucker and Andrew have been waiting for us for half an hour to pat…."

He stopped realising what he was about to say and then quickly covered up with a lie, "Patroclus. To do our report on Patroclus. A Greek warrior friend of Achilles"

Dayla smiled in relief. Jack then said as he showed them a needle filled with some sort of green liquid, "Your math homework can wait. Check out my latest invention kids. I call it Ecto-Dejecto"

"One shot of this no-ghost goo and a ghost's powers shrivels up like a raisin in the sun" He finished explaining.

He then turned to a small gooey looking ghosts that was inside a jar with a small hole at the top on the lab bench. Jack then said as he injected some of the Ecto-Dejecto into it, "Take this little spooky stinker for example. Yeah he's tiny but terror comes in all sizes. Just hit him with some Ecto-Dejecto and watch it go from tiny to gone"

They all then watched and expected the ghost to be destroyed but suddenly the ghost started getting larger and larger, the glass jar then broke but luckily none of them got glass in their eyes as they shielded themselves from the oncoming glass, the ghost then got bigger and it roared in anger and got ready to attack them.

"Maddie quick! The ecto rope!" Jack said.

"On it!" Maddie said with determination and then a lasso of ecto rope came out of her glove and wrapped itself around the ghost and held it still. Jack then told Dayla, "Quick Dayla! containment!"

She ran over to the large containment unit and opened the door, Maddie then let go of the rope and the ghost fell backwards inside. All four of them then leaned against the door and waited for the door to lock.

Jack then scratched his head and said, "I just don't know why I can't seem to get the kinks out of this one"

Inside the containment unit was more ghosts that Jack had made stronger thanks to Ecto-Dejecto and the unit was getting fuller with each one. Dayla then suggested, "Uh any objections to me and Danny getting far, far away from here?"

"Good idea Dayla" Maddie agreed. "It's best you and your brother avoid any unnecessary contamination"

"Or embarrassment" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Thanks" They both said and then ran out of there. Jack then looked at the Ecto-Dejecto and suggested, "Maybe I just need a bigger needle"

Meanwhile Valerie had taken Dani and Dale into the boiler room of the apartment building where she lived. In the corner of the room Dani and Dale struggled and tried to break free of their bonds that cuffed their hands and ankles.

"Let us go!" They both pleaded fearfully.

"Not on your afterlives ghost kids" Valerie sneered.

They both continued to struggle and then they both gasped as they noticed that once again their hands were melting a little bit. Dani then said, "That's what we're afraid of"

"What are you going to do with us?" Dale asked.

"Me? I'm not doing anything with you two" Valerie said. She then smirked as she pulled out a mobile phone and finished, "I've got you both all bundled up for delivery to Vlad Masters"

"You're working for Vlad?! He'll destroy us!" Dani shouted.

"Ha! That's a good one! He told me the only reason you two came out of the Ghost Zone was to destroy _him_ " Valerie said now frowning at them.

"WHAT?!" They both exclaimed completely shocked. Dale then shouted, "No! He's lying!"

"Vlad Masters is a good man" Valerie retorted as she began to dial Vlad's number. "He has never lied to me"

"Are you crazy?! Just look at us! Do we look like we could destroy anything?" Dale asked pointed out.

Valerie ignored his question and turned her back on them and pressed the call button on the phone. Dani then tried once more and hoped she'd listen, "Vlad is evil and even though we knew he was hunting us, we chanced coming here because we're dissolving into nothing. Only two people can help us. Danny and Dayla Phantom"

Valerie then stopped as soon as she heard those words and hung up the phone. She then thought of an idea, since these two seem to know Danny and Dayla Phantom, it will be the perfect opportunity for her to capture them once and for all. She then smiled and asked them pretending she was a fan, "You two know the ghost twins?"

"Yes. Do you?" Dani asked.

"Of course everybody in Amity Park knows of the amazing ghost heroes Danny and Dayla Phantom" Valerie said as she pretended to idolise them. "But I never had the honour of meeting them"

"We'll introduce you" Dale said with a hopeful smile. Dani then added, "Just set us free so we can see them"

"Oh I'll let you both see them" Valerie said. She then turned fully around while smirking and said under her breath, "For the last time"

In the air Danny and Dayla flew keeping an eye for ghosts while Sam, Tucker and Andrew rode their scooters down the road. So far there was no ghosts tonight. Sam smiled and said through her Fenton Phone to Danny, "A report on Patroclus? I'm impressed"

"Thanks. I guess I really do absorb some things while sleeping in class" Danny said.

"Just don't try and continue to make a habit of it bro" Dayla said with a smirk.

"Well guys I don't think there really is any ghosts attacks tonight" Andrew said. Tucker nodded and said, "He's right. Tonight's ghost hunting scene is pretty much dullsville"

They all then drove straight past Dani and Dale Phantom floating in the air. All three of them stopped their scooters and watched as Dani and Dale then flew off. Tucker then said, "Unless of course you count the sudden appearance of Danny and Dayla's long lost ghost cousins"

"What? Our cousins?" Danny and Dayla asked through their Fenton Phones.

But when they looked back up, they gasped at the sight of Dani and Dale about to crash. All four of them tried to stop but it was too late and they all crashed into each other and all of them screamed as they fell on the roof of a building.

They all groaned in pain but as soon as Dani and Dale saw it was Danny and Dayla, they both smiled and said, "Danny! / Dayla!"

Danny and Dayla sat up and then they both heard Sam through their Fenton Phones, "Danny? Dayla? Those were your cousins' right?"

"We got this one guys" Danny said.

"You guys can go home" Dayla said. "We'll take care of our cousins"

"Did we just get blown off?" Andrew asked.

"Pretty massively" Sam answered.

"Wanna pig out at Nasty Burger and put it on Danny's tab?" Tucker asked.

"Absolutely" Andrew and Sam both answered and then all three of them headed off to Nasty Burger.

"Danielle? Dale? Are you two okay?" Dayla asked as both she and Danny helped their clones up. When they let go of their hands, green ectoplasm was on their gloves.

"You both look awful" Danny said in concern. He then asked, "What happened to you two? Last time we saw you guys, you both flew off kind of dramatically"

"Do you know how hard it is to fly off dramatically?" Dani asked and then they both concentrated hard and managed to bring the ectoplasm back in their hands. "That plus our last battle with Vlad left us pretty wiped out. As much as we tried to save our strength since then, we keep getting weaker"

"We came back because we need both you and Dayla's help to see if you can make us stabilised but as soon as we got into town Vlad came after us" Dale then finished.

They both became angry at the sound of Vlad hunting them down. Dayla kneeled down in front of them and placed comforting hands on their shoulders as she said with determination, "They're not gonna touch either of you Dale"

"We won't let that happen" Danny then said. "Come with us. We'll protect you"

They all then took to the air and were about to head for Fenton Works when suddenly two pairs of claws grabbed Danny and Dayla by their ankles and stopped them. All four of them gasped when they saw it was Valerie!

"I knew you'd both take the bait Phantoms" Valerie said smirking.

"Bait? Was this a trap?" Danny and Dayla both asked Dani and Dale.

"No! No! We would never do that" Dale said. Dani then explained, "She saw us go ghost and was gonna turn us over to Vlad until we told her we knew you two"

"It's true Phantoms" Valerie admitted. "The little ecto brats had no idea I was using them to get to you two"

"You what?!" Dani and Dale asked angrily.

"And they actually believed I wanted the honour of meeting Danny and Dayla Phantom when I really just wanted the honour of destroying you two!" Valerie finished and then sent an electric pulse through the claws.

Danny and Dayla screamed in pain as they were both electrocuted, Valerie kept it going for another minute and then stopped, the claws then let them go and they both fell to the ground unconscious.

"Y…You tricked us!" Dani and Dale shouted.

Valerie just continued to smirk and then aimed her blaster at them. Before they could do anything, they both screamed as they were blasted to the ground next to Danny and Dayla and then they both fell unconscious.

Valerie laughed and then said, "Now that's four Phantom's for the price of two"

Danny and Dayla groaned as they woke up, they both then gasped as they remembered what happened. They both looked around and found themselves in a boiler room, they then saw their hands were encased in large metal cuffs that held them in the air and their feet were encased in large metal cuffs as well. They both tried to pull against the cuffs and even tried to go intangible to escape, but unfortunately the cuffs were ghost proof.

They both then stopped as they heard Valerie's voice say, "I finally got you both where I want you"

They both watched as she came out of the shadows. She then demanded, "But now I want answers Phantoms"

"You're not getting anything until you tell us what you did with Dani and Dale" Danny said angrily.

"Oh they're getting what's coming to them" Valerie said with a smirk.

"Just tell me that you didn't hand them over to Vlad" Dayla said.

"Well that would be a lie now wouldn't it?" Valerie retorted.

"Well you didn't seem to have any trouble lying to Dani and Dale" Danny said. "Look I know that we've had our issues and clearly you're not big on forgiveness, but Dani and Dale doesn't have anything to do with you hating us"

"I don't hate you two Danny" Valerie said. She then walked over to a table on the side of the room as she continued, "It's because of you two that I'm the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park"

"Hey! What about the Fenton's?" Dayla asked in offence.

"Ha! Are you kidding? They couldn't catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof" Valerie scoffed.

"True" Danny and Dayla agreed. Valerie then continued, "But knowledge is power and with both your knowledge, I'll have the power to rid Amity Park of its constant ghost invasions forever"

"So you want information?" Dayla asked. Valerie nodded and answered, "Everything you both got. On the Ghost Portals, the Ghost Zone"

"And what if neither of us feel like talking?" Danny challenged.

"Then I'll need to find ways to persuade you" Valerie said as she opened the case on the table and pulled out some sort of gun with two metal prongs at the top of it. She pressed a button and it let off an electrical current causing Danny and Dayla to gasp in fear.

Meanwhile Dani and Dale were taken down to Vlad's lab and were strapped down to individual examination tables by a large metal strap. They both continued to struggle to break free, but were unsuccessful.

"What is it with you and examination tables?!" They both shouted and then continued to struggle, they both then stopped and gasped in fright when their legs melted a little bit.

"Now, now my dears if you continue to struggle, they'll be nothing left of you two to dissect" Vlad said as he walked up them in his ghost form.

He then placed a hand on Dale's forehead and Dani demanded angrily, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Suddenly Dale's face melted a little bit, Vlad cringed in disgust and pulled his hand back. He then snapped his fingers and then a couple of robotic scanners scanned both the struggling Dani and Dale.

"Structural density?" Vlad asked the holographic Maddie as she appeared in the room.

"53% dumpling" Holo-Maddie answered.

Dani and Dale both groaned weakly as the goo went back into their bodies. Holo-Maddie then changed the answer, "85% sweetie. Oh I love the cologne you're wearing"

"Ectoplasmic energy readings?" Vlad then asked.

"Unstable cupcake" Holo-Maddie answered.

"Clearly they are only more mildly sound than the other clones" Vlad concluded. "The question is, why did they longer than the rest?"

Dani and Dale both looked at Vlad weakly and then Dale asked hopefully, "Please tell me you've been working on something to stabilise us"

"Oh no my child. I've had far more important matters to attend to" Vlad said with a smile. "My Holo-Maddie upgrade for example. Right dear?"

"Whatever you say Vlad my brilliant and ingenious lamb chop. I love what you've done with your fangs" Holo-Maddie complimented which earned her a dashing smile from Vlad.

He then turned his attention back to Dani and Dale and smiled evilly at them as he said, "Well Danielle and Dale it seems the only way I'll be able to make a perfect clone, is to melt you both down and study your ectoplasmic remains"

They both looked at him fearfully at the sound of that. Meanwhile back at the boiler room, Dayla then tried pleading with Valerie as she came closer to them with the torture device, "Valerie! Please you don't want to do this"

"No you don't want me to do this" Valerie said with a smirk.

"Well yeah…" Dayla began to say but she was cut off as Valerie started electrocuting her with the device in the stomach and she screamed in pain.

"STOP!" Danny shouted causing Valerie to stop and Dayla panted heavily as her head hung low. He then said, "We'll tell you about the portals. We'll give you a map to the Ghost Zone and you can become the hero ghost hunter of Amity Park, but first you need to let us go and we need to save Danielle and Dale!"

She frowned and demanded, "Why?! Because they're one of your kind?! A couple of ghosts?!"

She then started electrocuting Danny in the stomach, he screamed in pain and then she stopped. He then shouted, "No! Because they're one of yours! Humans!"

She looked at them both in shock and then Dayla said, "They're not just ghosts, and they're also a couple of kids"

"But Vlad said the ghost part of them was out to get him and Amity Park" Valerie said.

"Valerie you saw them! Did Dani and Dale really look like they could destroy anything?" Danny asked.

"Funny. They asked the same thing" Valerie said and she started thinking about it all. Dayla then continued, "Look the facts are Danielle's and Dale's ghost halves are unstable. Vlad is out to destroy them and if he destroys the ghost half, the human half is destroyed along with it"

Valerie shook her head and retorted, "No! That's not my problem! They're ghosts and I destroy ghosts"

"Find destroy ghosts! But can you really take part in destroying two humans?" Danny asked.

Valerie thought about what they said and then looked down in regret. She said nothing and released them from their cuffs. They all then headed to Fenton Works and phased inside the lab and began looking around.

"What makes you two think the Fenton's would have anything to help Dani and Dale?" Valerie asked with confusion. "They are ghost hunters not ghost helpers"

"Yes and no" Danny said. They all walked over to the lab tables and began looking for something that can help. "Da…I mean Jack Fenton tends to be a little of both"

Danny and Dayla both then smiled at the two vials of Ecto-Dejecto. If they're right because Jack hasn't perfected it yet, it should be enough to stabilise both Dani and Dale. They both picked up a vial each as Danny said, "For the sake of all ghosts, we keep an eye on these guys and have a pretty good idea of what they're up to"

"You guys don't think it's a little dangerous flying into the lab of a family of ghost hunters?" Valerie asked.

They all then heard a noise and looked to see Jack squashed against the roof of the containment unit inside along with all the ghost he made stronger with the Ecto-Dejecto. Dayla then said, "Something tells me we'll be okay"

Danny then grabbed Valerie's arm and they all turned intangible and phased through the roof of the lab. Dayla then quickly came back and pushed the valve on the containment unit and then took off. All the ghosts inside were then sucked through a pipe and sent back into the Ghost Zone through the portal.

Jack then fell to the floor inside the containment unit and looked to see all the ghosts were gone. He smiled and said, "Am I good or what?"

Danny and Dayla flew through the air beside Valerie as she rode her hover board heading towards Vlad's mansion. They both were unaware that one of Vlad's spy cameras had caught them and now was sending a live video feed directly to Vlad's lab.

"Intruder alert dearest heart" Holo-Maddie announced.

Plasmius had just finished strapping Dani and Dale to the melting device that would melt them down and destroy them and underneath their feet was large metal units where they're ectoplasm would be collected. They both saw the image and both exclaimed, "Danny! / Dayla!"

"Phantoms! Argh what a couple of nuisances" Vlad growled. He walked over and then he saw Valerie on the screen as well. "And Valerie! Well this is inconvenient at best. Can't let her discovering the truth now can we?"

He then duplicated and then the duplicate changed into Vlad Master. Plasmius then said with a smirk, "Time to assume my role in our little production"

The duplicate who changed into Vlad's human form ran over to the closet and locked himself inside. Plasmius then turned off the Holo-Maddie and then flew out of the lab to take care of Danny, Dayla and Valerie.

Danny, Dayla and Valerie phased inside the mansion and landed on the floor. All three of them then heard Dani and Dale shout, "DANNY! DAYLA! HELP!"

"Dani! / Dale!" Danny and Dayla called out.

Valerie then said as she pointed to the fireplace, "It came from in there"

But before they could do anything Plasmius phased through the floor and stood ready to fight them. Danny then said, "We don't want to fight you Vlad! We just want to save Danielle and Dale"

"Sorry not on my watch" Plasmius said and then blasted two ectoblasts at both Danny and Dayla.

The blasts hit them dead on and sent them both flying into a book shelf, they both fell to the ground but before they could get back up the book shelf landed right on top of them. Valerie then activated her hover board and charged straight at Plasmius.

Danny and Dayla tried getting up but they both fell unconscious and changed back into their human forms. Meanwhile Plasmius turned intangible and Valerie went right through him. He then turned tangible and turned around and sent a blast at her as he asked sarcastically, "Feeling super in our new supped up suit are we?"

Valerie stopped the blast with a shield and then smirked as she said, "Actually yeah"

She then fired metal barbs at Plasmius which attached him to the wall by his cape and sleeve. He then smirked as he asked, "Not bad but do you really think you can trap me girl?"

"I think I just did" Valerie retorted smugly.

Plasmius grinned and then turned intangible and phased right through the wall leaving Valerie completely shocked. He phased back down into the lab and then headed over the machine controls and placed his hand on the leaver.

"Breaking up is hard to do unless you have a button that does this" He said and then pulled the leaver down and activated the machine.

Dani and Dale both began to scream as an electric energy current began and they felt themselves starting to fall apart. Plasmius laughed but then stopped as he heard an explosion and he looked behind to see Valerie had blasted her way into the lab.

"NO!" Valerie screamed as she saw she was too late.

Dani and Dale's feet began to melt and they screamed louder. Back on the second floor Danny and Dayla woke up to the sounds of their screams and heard, "DANNY! / DAYLA!"

"Danielle! / Dale!" They both shouted. They both then saw that they were in their human forms and panicked a little as Danny asked, "Oh no! Valerie! Did she see us change?"

They both heard another scream and then Dayla said, "There's no time to worry about that now!"

Quickly they changed back into their ghost forms and turned intangible and phased right through the floor, they both then gasped at the sight of Dani and Dale melting and Valerie was just standing there.

"Valerie! Why are you standing around?" Dayla asked.

They all then heard someone knock on the door of the closet and heard the voice of Vlad call out, "HELP! That horrible ghost trapped me and is going to destroy the kids!"

"Vlad?" Valerie said in confusion. Danny then pointed out gesturing to Plasmius, "Hello! Vlad's standing right in front of you"

"Not him! Vlad Masters! This is his mansion" Valerie corrected and then flew down and jumped off her hover board.

She ran over to the closet and opened the door. The duplicate that changed into Vlad Masters then pretended to almost faint and Valerie caught him. He then faked a plea, "As the sweet caring good natured man that I am, I beg you! Don't let him do it!"

"Ha! Told you he was a good dude" Valerie said victoriously.

Danny and Dayla frowned but then turned their attention to Dani and Dale who were continuing to melt at a fast rate and flew down to them. Valerie turned to Plasmius and demanded as she blasted him to the wall, "What are you doing to them?! Stop it now!"

Vlad yelped in pain as he hit the wall from the blast. Danny and Dayla tried to rip the cuffs off their feet, but they both were electrocuted and pushed back, they both then immediately tried blasting at the cuffs but it didn't work, but wasn't going to stop them from keep trying.

"It's going to take more than your little plasma ray to cut those ties kids" Plasmius said as he stood up with a grin.

Valerie got on her hover board and flew in front of him, she then blasted him again and this time created a hole in the wall as he was blasted. Dani and Dale both screamed as Dani's knees were now melted and Dale was now melted up to his waist.

"We can't break those guys. There's only one thing left to try" Dayla said and she and Danny pulled out the vials of Ecto-Dejecto from their pockets. "You two feeling brave?"

"A little weak in the knees actually and I don't even have knees anymore!" Dani shouted in panic.

"Well then let's hope our dad didn't mend this Achilles heel" Danny said.

Danny then injected his vial of Ecto-Dejecto into Dani's arm while Dayla injected her vial into Dale's but nothing happened and they both continued to melt and become weaker.

"I think it's too late" Dale said. Dani and Dale both then began to say as they melted more, "Bye guys. Thanks for…"

And with one final breath, Dani and Dale Phantom melted fully and landed in the metal units below and were nothing but piles of ectoplasm.

"NO!" Danny and Dayla cried as they both kneeled in front of the units. Dayla then began to cry, "We failed you guys"

Danny pulled Dayla into a tight hug and started to cry as well as he said, "I'm so sorry"

Suddenly the heads of Dani and Dale appeared out of the puddles. They both smiled at Danny and Dayla and said in unison, "Guys what's the trouble?"

They both stopped crying and then turned and saw them. They both smiled and then watched as they laughed happily and flew out of the puddle completely whole. The Ecto-Dejecto worked and now they no longer had to worry about melting or destabilising anymore!

Danny and Dayla stood up in front of them and kept on smiling. Dani and Dale both hugged them individually as they said, "We knew you guys wouldn't let us down"

"A little help here?" Valerie asked as she was being chased around by Plasmius on her tail.

Dani and Dale both turned and smirked at Plasmius as they said, "With pleasure"

They both then charged straight at Plasmius. Dani then delivered a powerful punch in his stomach and sent him through the roof. He came back and started looking around through the smoke for them, when the smoke cleared he felt someone grab him by his cape. He gasped as he looked to see it was Dale, who then spun him around and then let go, he yelped in pain as he broke right through the pillars and hit the wall. He then fell down and crashed into a computer console and crashed to the ground hard.

His eyes then widened in fear as he saw both Dani and Dale charge right at him. Dale then shouted sarcastically, "We never got to thank you for the homecoming!"

Dani then threw ectoplasmic discs straight at Plasmius, Dale then sent some from his feet at him. Plasmius dodged each one and then laughed, "HA! You missed me!"

But then they both delivered two powerful punches to his face and knocked him straight into the wall, he fell to ground and fell unconscious. Dani and Dale landed in front of him and stared at him in anger.

"Guess that'll teach him to pick on a couple of defenceless kids" Dani said.

"There's no such thing" Valerie said with an impressed smile as she, Danny and Dayla stood behind them.

"Get Danielle and Dale out of here Valerie" Danny said. "We'll be right behind you"

Valerie nodded and then jumped on her hover board and started heading out with Dani and Dale following her. Danny and Dayla frowned and crossed their arms at Vlad as Dayla said, "Man you really know how to work the system don't you?"

The duplicate Plasmius disappeared leaving only Vlad Masters in the room. He grinned at them and said, "It's my specialty"

"Now Valerie blames Vlad Plasmius for trying to destroy Dani and Dale leaving Vlad Masters in the clear" Danny said. "If only she knew you were one and the same"

"Well you two could always tell her, but I'm afraid I would have to counter such slanderous accusations by revealing your little secrets" Vlad said his grin not dropping.

"Don't come near them again!" Danny and Dayla warned him and then took off and phased out of the mansion.

They both turned tangible and said with a smile, "Guys that was awesome!"

However they saw that Dani and Dale weren't there with Valerie as she floated in the air on her hover board. Danny then asked, "Valerie where's Dani and Dale?"

They both then appeared in front of them and shouted making them jump in fright, "BOO!"

Valerie, Dale and Dani laughed at their prank while Dayla and Danny both smirked and said sarcastically, "Ha, ha! Very funny"

"Thank you all. Vlad would've baked us into piles of nothing if you hadn't saved us" Dale said.

"That's what family is for cuz" Dayla said as she and Danny both smiled at both of them. "So what now guys? Heading off?"

"Yep. Now these Phantoms are fixed, they got places to go" Dayla said.

"Well just be safe okay" Danny said.

"Oh Danny nothing can hurt us now" Dani said. She then gave kissed Danny on the cheek and hugged Dayla. Dale hugged Danny and then Dayla.

"See ya and thanks Valerie" Dani and Dale both said and then they took off.

They waited until Dani and Dale were gone and then Danny and Dayla turned to Valerie and held out their hands. Valerie looked at them in confusion and asked, "What's that for?"

"Deals a deal" Danny said. Dayla nodded and added, "You helped us save Dani and Dale, and you can now have us back as your captives"

Valerie giggled and then said, "Forget it"

"What?" Danny and Dayla both asked confused. Valerie frowned a little and said, "Fly away ghost kids before I change my mind"

"Alright. We're going" Dayla said as they both began to fly away.

But then Valerie blasted both of them in the bum. They both cried, "OW!"

They both turned and looked at Valerie who was smirking at them as she said, "But don't think this is gonna last. Tomorrow it's game on"

"And we'll be ready to play" Danny and Dayla both said smirking back and then started heading home.

Valerie then sighed and said, "I told them Vlad was a good guy"

She then gasped and remembered, "Mr Masters! I forgot about him!"

She flew back inside the mansion and flew down to the lab and jumped off her hover board and called out, "Mayor Masters? Are you okay? Mayor Masters?"

She couldn't find him but then she heard Vlad's voice, "Disappeared? Ha! We were so close. If only we managed to melt those little brats down"

Valerie walked over and hid behind one of the broken pillars and asked in her head, "Is that Plasmius?"

She then watched Vlad Masters walk up to a hologram that looked like Maddie and say, "And who knew Valerie would be so easy to fool?! Trapping me in the closet. Ha! Ingenious!"

She then became completely shocked as she watched Vlad Masters transform into Vlad Plasmius right before her very eyes! He then finished, "For a smart girl she's very easily led"

She ran out of there and jumped back on her hover board and flew out of the mansion completely shocked and angry at the same time as she exclaimed, "Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius! Danny and Dayla Phantom was right all along and all this time I've been doing all his dirty work! Well not anymore!"

She then put on a look of determination and said, "You better watch out Vlad because one of the ghosts I'm hunting now is you!"

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Jack banged on the glass still trapped inside hoping that someone would hear him as he called out, "Hello?! A little help here?! I have to go to the bathroom!"

 **THE END**

 **NEXT TIME ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**

 **There are new ghost hunters in town! Vlad Masters finances a brand new ghost hunting team called Masters Blasters in a plan to shame Danny and Dayla Phantom into hiding for stopping him from stealing the InfiMap again. Feeling like they're doing nothing but getting the people around them hurt, Danny and Dayla get rid of their ghost powers! But a life without their powers isn't all it's cracked up to be and just when things couldn't get worse, a massive asteroid named the Disasteroid is on a one way ticket collision course with Earth! Will Danny and Dayla get their ghost powers back? Will Plasmius win this time? Will Team Phantom save the world? Find out next time on The Phantom Twins in: Phantom Planet PART 1!**


	12. Phantom Planet PART 1

_**PHANTOM PLANET PART 1**_

In the vast void of space at the rings of Saturn, was one of Vlad's satellites and it was floating near a giant glowing green asteroid that was floating amongst the other rocks that made up Saturn's ring. On the asteroid was a robot and it collected a piece of it and then placed it in a metal container, it then flew back inside the satellite and flew down to the lab inside. The robot then placed the sample of the asteroid inside a machine and a red scanner scanned it and then the computers dinged and showed the results.

"Analysis conclusive" A Holo-Maddie said. "Asteroid is composed of unique anti-ghost element, Ectoranium. Negative effects that can only be felt by ghosts"

Another Holo-Maddie appeared and said with a smile, "It will be useful in making ecto-weapons and ease masters takeover of the Ghost Zone"

"And I shall be the one to tell him the good news" The first Holo-Maddie said. The other frowned and said, "No I shall!"

"I shall!" The first one shouted back. The second one then said with a smirk, "Your resolution is much too low!"

The first one gasped and then both started getting into a cat fight with each other. Meanwhile outside the satellite, a natural ghost portal opened and suddenly Vlad Plasmius came out wearing an oxygen helmet.

"What a glorious morning! Defeating Frostbite and pilfering the all-powerful Infimap. If this keeps up, I should be ruling the galaxy by lunch", Vlad exclaimed as he pulled out the map and gazed upon it with an evil grin. His grin suddenly turned into anger as a blast, hit the antenna off the top of his helmet.

He turned around and out through the portal was the Spectre Speeder! Inside was Danny and Dayla Phantom along with Sam, Tucker and Andrew. Danny picked up the speaker mic and demanded, "Kitchen's closed Plasmius! Give us back the map!"

Tucker then pushed the fire buttons on the steering wheel and fired another blast from the Spectre Speeder's weapons, Vlad was hit dead on and knocked back a bit by the blast. In the second compartment of the Spectre Speeder, Danny and Dayla got their space gear ready, closed the doors to the driver's side and then they both said in unison, "Let's rock!

"3, 2, 1 PUNCH IT!" Sam shouted and then pushed the button to open the door. Danny and Dayla then flew out and charged at Vlad.

Vlad tried firing several blasts of power at them, but the two flew out of the way, Dayla then said, "I know you're a lost guy Vlad, but no map is gonna help you find your way. You need therapy for that!"

She then fired an ecto blast at him, Vlad shielded it but the force of the blast knocked him back a few feet, Danny then made a giant snowball and threw it at Vlad. Vlad had no time to react when he was suddenly frozen solid, Danny flew up to him and phased the map off his belt using his intangibility.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew then came up to them and then Danny said as he and Dayla phased inside the vehicle to Vlad, "Seriously dude. Therapy"

They flew off towards the portal. Vlad's power started melting the ice and then he broke the ice in sheer anger and tried blasting at them again as he chased after them for a few seconds, however one of the blasts accidently hit the fusion reactor of his satellite and it caught on fire.

"The fusion reactor! If the flames reach it it'll explode!" Vlad shouted and then he quickly phased inside and sat down in his own version of the Spectre Speeder that the Fenton's owned. He then shouted in anger as he flew off from the satellite, "Destroying my satellite, taking my map and mocking my mental health! It's time I finish off Danny and Dayla Phantom once and for all!"

As Vlad left, the satellite exploded and the force that came from it, caused a large green asteroid to drift off from the rings of Saturn and it was now heading on a one way ticket to EARTH!

The next day Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dayla and Andrew were walking down the street from school after a good day and so far there were no ghost attacks. Sam then said with a smile, "Ah home sweet home. It's good to be back on sweet old terra firma"

"I thought you liked being in space Sam, all that infinite darkness everywhere" Danny said.

Sam laughed a little bit and said, "Yeah well I like mine with a little less gravity and a little more oxygen"

"Still it was cool we were able to help out Frostbite" Andrew said. Tucker then added, "I'll bet he'll be glad to get it back"

"Yeah. We'll return to him as soon as we can but right now I'm with Sam" Dayla said. "It's good to be back where everything is normal"

The four then stopped in their tracks when they heard, "ATTENTION AMITY PARK! THE FENTON'S ARE ON PATROL! REST ASSSURED THE STREETS ARE SAFE!"

All four of then watched as Danny and Dayla's parents Jack and Maddie drive down the street like crazy! Looks like Jack was driving again and it was proven right as he then accidently crashed into a fire hydrant and caused water to explode out of it.

"CITY WATER SUPPLY IS OKAY!" Jack then announced through the speakers.

"Yep normal" Tucker said.

Suddenly Dayla and Danny's ghost senses went off and then an explosion was heard from an electrical store. They turned and saw it was Technus once again causing trouble in Amity Park and this time he was stealing electronic devices.

"There's nothing like a lazy day of shopping, lattes and scaring off underpaid employees!" Technus said as he held some bags in one hand and in his other hand a latte. He then turned to the employee working there and shouted, "BOO!"

The employee screamed in fright and then fled the store. Danny and Dayla ran into an alleyway and transformed into their ghost forms.

"Well look on the bright side, at least I'm not downloading them illegally" Technus said to another scared employee who was hiding behind the counter as he took some DVD's.

Danny then charged in and punched Technus out of the store as he said, "Next register cyber jerk!"

As he was getting back up, Dayla then blasted him back further with an ecto blast straight into a car. Technus then used his powers of fusing technology and morphed together all different types of technology with a car to create a fighting robot.

"Behold ghost twerps Technus announced as Danny and Dayla came out of the store. "The perfect combination of technology past and present: The Carputer! It will drive you to your doom! HA, HA!"

Danny and Dayla charged straight at the new robot, but then it popped its engine out and slammed them right back into a wall. They both fell to the ground in pain and then Danny said, "Great. Our first car accident and we're not even driving yet"

The robot then revved it's engine and took off speeding down the road before Danny and Dayla could stop it, leaving them coughing in a cloud of smoke. Tucker, Sam and Andrew screamed as they saw the robot was about to hit them but before Danny and Dayla could fly over and save them, a rope attached to its leg and stopped it.

Both Technus, Danny and Dayla looked confused, they all then saw holding the rope was three teenagers with battle equipment on. There was two boys named Thrash held onto the rope and said to the girls whose name is Vid, "I got it Vid!"

"Awesome dude. Take it Download" Vid ordered.

The other boy Download then fired a red blast from his arm at the robot and sucked it inside the device. He smiled and said, "Downloaded cha!"

"Um who are those guys?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know but those are the coolest jumpsuits I've ever seen" Tucker said impressed. He then turned and saw Danny and Dayla frowning at him and then said with a nervous smile, "Except yours of course. Black is very slimming"

"Adolescence how dare you!" Technus shouted. "And another thing the high tech look is my bit…"

Vid hit him in the chest with a couple of glowing discs, he then screamed at the discs electrocuted him and he fell to his knees feeling weak. Download then sucked Technus into his trapping device and then all three teens raised their guns in the air and cheered, "Masters Blasters stop disasters!"

Everyone gathered and cheered for their heroes of the day. Vid then pressed a button on her device and then a holographic video of Vlad played in the air for everyone to see.

"Greetings citizens. I hope you enjoyed this presentation of Amity Park's newest teen ghost fighting team Masters Blasters" The Vlad in the video announced. Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew listened on as he continued, "As mayor, I provided city funding for this top notch troop equipped with the latest teen technology, they're going to stop ghosts and succeed where Danny and Dayla Phantom has so obviously failed"

"Teen ghost fighters?" Sam and Andrew asked.

"Teen technology?" Tucker then asked.

"Where Danny and Dayla Phantom have so obviously failed?" Danny and Dayla asked with a frown.

The video continued with Vlad smirking, "My plan is very simple: Out with the old and in with the new and the old should give up now if they know what's good for them"

Danny and Dayla glared at the video of Vlad and then it finished, the three ghost fighting teens then ran to their assault vehicle and drove off. Dayla then said crossing her arms, "If Vlad's funding them then they're definitely up to something"

Sam then thought of something and asked, "They can't fight ghosts if there are no ghost to fight right?"

"Right" They all answered.

"So you two just fight ghosts like crazy" Sam said.

"Yeah! Remind everyone in this town that there's no better ghost fighters than Danny and Dayla Phantom" Andrew said. Tucker nodded and added, "That way they have to give up"

"Your right. Sis let's show them whose the bosses around here" Danny said. "Buckle up guys. Operation Danny and Dayla Phantom rocks is about to begin"

The next day Danny and Dayla were fighting against Undergrowth who was spreading his vines all over Amity Park in another attempt to take over the world. Danny and Dayla charged right at him, but he threw dozens of large sized thorns straight at them. They both gasped and braced themselves for impact, the thorns then passed them and they both got ready to fight but then suddenly, they're jumpsuits fell apart leaving Danny in his polka dotted boxers and Dayla in her singlet and undies.

They both gasped and blushed in embarrassment as they both did their best to cover themselves. Masters Blasters then arrived at the scene and started cutting through Undergrowth's vines with a giant saw on their vehicle. They then circled around Undergrowth and cut him down, Download then captured him into his containment device.

The next week had passed and it had been the same, Danny and Dayla would try and fight the ghost but only ended up having their uniform shred to pieces leaving Danny in his underwear and Dayla in her undies and singlet while Masters Blasters defeated each foe and captured them. The whole town of Amity Park began praising them for their heroics leaving the town to think that Danny and Dayla Phantom were just a couple of nuisances.

By Sunday, they were all holding a parade in honour of Vlad Masters and the Masters Blasters. People cheered and threw confetti and balloons in the air as their heroes hovered down the street with Vlad in some sort of hover vehicle. As they came down the street, Masters Blasters started throwing to the crowed their brand new action figures while Vlad continued to grin.

On the side of the street sitting on the steps of someone's house, Danny and Dayla looked down as Tucker looked at the latest newspaper article of their recent embarrassment. Andrew and Sam kept giving them sympathetic looks as Operation: Danny and Dayla Phantom Rocks didn't go as planned.

"Hmmm three news photos of you and Dayla in your underwear" Tucker said jokingly. "Nine more and you two could have your own calendar"

"This is serious Tucker" Dayla snapped. "As far as this town's concerned, Vlad's goons has totally replaced Danny and Dayla Phantom"

A woman smiled as she heard them and turned around and said, "Did you say Danny and Dayla Phantom? They're wonderful"

"They're my heroes!" The woman's son said with a smile as he held two dolls of Danny and Dayla in their ghost forms close to him.

They both perked up at hearing him say that, but unfortunately their hopes were tarnished when his mother caught an action figure of Download and handed it to her son as she said, "But they're yesterday's news. Masters Blasters gave us cool stuff"

The boy smiled and threw away his dolls of Danny and Dayla Phantom and shouted proudly as he held his new toy, "Masters Blasters stop disasters!"

They both walked away to catch up with the parade. Danny and Dayla looked down sadly as Danny picked up the now soaking wet Danny and Dayla Phantom dolls from the ground.

"Cheer up guys. All you two have to do is make people see for the heroes we know you both truly are" Andrew said.

"You guys can do it and maybe try a cool slogan. Danny and Dayla Phantom stops…." Tucker began to try but then stopped. "Uh…Nothing rhymes with Phantom"

They all then heard screaming and then they both ran and changed into their ghost forms in an alleyway, Danny and Dayla took to the air and saw a giant green ghost flying down the street. They both smiled seeing their chance to prove what great heroes they can be.

"Check this out everyone! There's not a ghost anywhere that can stand up to Danny and Dayla Phantom the original teen ghost fighting team!" Danny announced and then they both turned and fired two strong ecto blasts at the ghost.

But the blast went right through it and made a whole, suddenly they saw air coming out and then realised what they just attacked was a giant parade balloon of a ghost! They both then saw the balloon was about to fall right on top of Sam, Tucker and Andrew. They both gasped as they heard them scream and they were about to go and save them when suddenly Masters Blasters flew down on jetpacks and caught the balloon before it could crush them.

The crowd then roared in anger at the two halfa's. Vlad grinned as he flew up in the air on the hover vehicle and announced, "Yes as you can see Amity Park is in much cooler safer hands thanks to Masters Blasters"

The crowd cheered again for their heroes. Vlad continued to grin evilly at Danny and Dayla, they both returned a glare each at their arch enemy and then flew down into an alley and changed back into their human forms. They both looked down and were about to go and join Sam, Andrew and Tucker but stopped believing it was better to leave them alone. They both felt they now put everyone in more danger instead of saving them from it.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew all saw them and then watched as they both turned around and walked away looking down. Sam and Andrew was about to go and stop them when Tucker said, "Maybe we should let them be alone for a bit"

"We're worried about them Tucker. Me especially" Andrew said. "Dayla must be thinking the worse right now just like Danny is"

"As much as I don't admit it often, Tucker's right. Let's give them some time alone and then we'll check up on them later" Sam said.

The next day Jack and Maddie were in the lab working on the portal, watching them was a gloomy looking Danny and Dayla along with Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz. Jack then said as he put on welding goggles, "I always knew those Phantom kids were menaces. Not only did they nearly kill Sam, Tucker and Andrew but they destroyed a perfectly good parade balloon and that's just plain un-American"

He then went back to welding the machine. Dayla winced and looked down even more as Jack mentioned how they nearly hurt Sam, Tucker and Andrew. Andrew was about to say something to Dayla but then stopped thinking he might make it worse.

"But dad it was just an accident" Jazz tried to reason. "I'm for one am glad they are people out there protecting us"

She smiled proudly at her siblings and winked at them hoping to make them feel better, but it didn't work as they continued to look down. Jack smiled and stopped welding as he said, "Me too and they're called Masters Blasters. Vladdie's team has style, guts, acne and they're humans. Plus they gave me this cool poster"

They all looked and saw the poster hanging on the wall. Tucker then asked Jazz, "Why are your folks messing with the Fenton Portal?"

"Dad is bringing it down to stage one so he can update the software" Jazz explained. "He says this way he'll be able to catch ghosts and download songs faster"

"Isn't science awesome?" Tucker said with a smile.

"It kind of looks the same it did when you guys first got your ghost powers Danny" Sam said smiling. But then it dropped when Danny snapped, "Can we please stop talking about our powers? They're causing us nothing but problems lately. I'm starting to think that maybe we'd be better off without them"

"I agree with you there bro. Thanks to our so called awesome powers, we nearly hurt our friends and I almost killed my own boyfriend" Dayla said as tears almost came to her eyes.

"But you didn't" Andrew pointed out.

That didn't make either of them feel any better. Jack and Maddie then stopped working as Jack said, "Okay that's enough for today. Come on Maddie, I'll let you rub my feet and remember I have banyans"

Maddie chuckled nervously as she followed him and then muttered under her breath in disgust, "Good thing I'm wearing gloves"

One Jack and Maddie were out of the room, Danny then thought of something as he stood up and looked at the portal. He then said, "This thing gave us our powers, maybe it could remove them"

Dayla heard him and stood up and asked, "Is it possible?"

"Danny, Dayla what are you two thinking?" Jazz asked as she along with Sam, Tucker and Andrew heard them.

"Name one good reason why we should keep our powers?" Danny asked.

"You guys are the target of every evil ghost" Tucker answered earning him glares from all of them. He then cringed in embarrassment and said, "Wait that's a bad one"

"Guys don't do this" Andrew said. "Is this really what you two want?"

"As in making sure neither of us hurt the people we care about anymore? Maybe" Dayla answered.

"But think about all the good you guys have done and are doing" Sam said. "If you guys take away your powers now…"

She was cut off when they all heard the doorbell ring from upstairs. Jack and Maddie opened the door and standing there was Masters Blasters themselves, suddenly they fired a net at them and trapped them on the wall, they both then screamed in pain as they were electrocuted a bit.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz watched from the kitchen as the Masters Blasters then entered the house as Vid said, "Jack and Maddie Fenton, our readings indicated ectoplasmic entities on the premises"

"By order of the mayor, you're both under arrest for harbouring ghosts" Download then said.

"That does it" Danny and Dayla said and then ran back down to the lab while changing into their ghost forms.

They both then went to the portal's controls and started turning the power on as Dayla started saying, "We can't catch ghosts anymore, almost hurt our friends and now our parents are arrested because of us"

They both then turned and saw the portal was done powering up, they both then looked on in determination and held each other's hands as they entered the portal.

"Guys stop!" Jazz called out.

"Dayla please this isn't the way" Andrew pleaded.

"You guys are heroes Danny" Sam pleaded. "We can talk about this"

"Don't do it! We'll find something that rhymes with Phantom" Tucker then tried.

But Danny and Dayla had already made up their minds as they both said, "Sorry guys"

Danny then pushed the ON button and then all around them started glowing red, the electricity then came and they both screamed as they were hit by it. Sam closed her eyes and Tucker held her close, Andrew covered his mouth in shock as they continued to scream in agony. On the computer, it showed that the ectoplasm was successfully removed from their DNA structures and then the machine stopped as the light on top of the portal blew up.

Smoke came out of the portal as Danny and Dayla weakly walked out in their human forms, their shirts were a little ripped and Dayla's jeans had a few holes where her knees were. Danny had a large streak of white hair on his head and Dayla had a few strands of hair that were now white making it look like she had highlights now.

They both groaned and fell out of the portal, Sam and Jazz grabbed Danny while Andrew and Tucker grabbed Dayla and they all pulled them away as the portal exploded and collapsed. Sam then asked completely worried as Andrew held Dayla's hand, "Danny! Dayla! Can you guys hear me? How do you feel?"

She placed her hand on Danny's chest and then Danny placed his hand on hers as they both answered before going unconscious, "Human"

"Dayla can you hear me?" Andrew kept asking.

"Did they just do what I think they just did?" Tucker asked.

"You mean step back into the Fenton Portal, removed their ghost powers and revert their DNA profile back to normal humans?" Jazz pointed out.

"I was gonna say go un-ghost but that works too" Tucker said.

Masters Blasters then entered the lab and then Vid said, "Greetings dudes! We're here to like scan the area for any spectral activity"

"Just go about your business" Download said as they started scanning the lab. "We're not even here"

All three of them scanned the lab and so far found nothing, Download then scanned Danny and Dayla but nothing came up. Thrash then confirmed, "Place is clean. No ectos"

The Masters Blasters then left after finding nothing, Danny and Dayla then groaned and then woke up.

"W-what happened?" Dayla asked as they both stood up. "Did it work?"

They both looked in the mirror and saw the white streaks of hair on their heads. Andrew then said, "You guys didn't register on the Masters scanners"

They both then tried, "We're going ghost!"

But nothing happened. They then tried once again, "We're going ghost!"

But once again nothing happened. They both then smiled and high fived each other as they said, "Yes! / it worked!"

"We don't have our ghost powers anymore! Isn't that awesome?" Danny asked in excitement.

All four of them then answered sarcastically, "Yeah / great / thrilling / wonderful"

"Oh come on guys" Dayla said. "Don't you realise what this means?"

"Yeah that your both just a couple not special, average everyday humans again" Sam said not smiling.

"Oh come on Sam. We won't have to fight ghosts anymore" Danny said. "Now we can just be regular teenagers and hang out as much as we want"

"Yeah normal rocks" Sam said sarcastically as she left the lab.

"Dayla are you sure this is what you want?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew I'm sure. It means you won't get hurt because of me" Dayla answered. "Are you mad at me too?"

"No I'm not mad" Andrew said but still didn't smile. "If this is what you want then I'm happy for you"

"Okay" Dayla said and then Andrew left after giving her a hug.

"Looks like we'll have to find things to occupy our time huh?" Tucker asked looking down. "There's this new Masters Blasters video game we can play. It's cool, you hunt ghosts"

He then looked even more down and then left the lab. Jazz then said to them, "I really can't believe you guys did that. It feels like I lost a couple of really good friends, someone who I was just starting to get to know"

"Why is everyone bummed out about this?" Danny asked. "Danny and Dayla Phantom are not needed anymore"

"From now on Danny and Dayla Fenton are nice normal kids from a nice normal family" Dayla said. "Now let's go get mum and dad out of jail"

Jazz drove the RV down and then Jack and Maddie walked out of the jail. Maddie smiled at all three of them and said, "Thanks for getting us out of jail kids. I knew there was some sort of mistake"

"I wasn't worried" Jack said. "I was this close to tunnelling us out of there with my trusty ice cream spoon but then they…um served ice cream. So you know"

"By the way Danny and Dayla, I think it's cute what you two done to your hair" Maddie said.

"Yeah kind of reminds me of that band I was in back in the eighties" Jack said as he showed them an old newspaper clipping of his old band. "The Skunk Punks"

"The Skunk Punks stink?" Dayla read out the title.

"Yeah we walked right into that one" Jack said and then followed Maddie and Jazz and got into the RV.

Danny and Dayla waited outside the vehicle and looked up to the sky and saw the Masters Blasters fighting a purple monstrous looking ghost in the sky. Danny then told them, "Uh you guys head on home. It's such a nice normal day that I kind of want to walk around and be…well normal"

"Same here" Dayla said.

"Well okay. Just be normally careful. Bye-bye" Maddie said and then they drove off.

"Don't worry we plan on being careful for a long, long time" Danny said.

And it was true. For the next week things were now in their definition normal. Throughout the week, more ghosts showed up but that meant nothing for Danny and Dayla since they no longer had their ghost powers. They watched ghosts such as Spectra, Youngblood and Johnny 13 attack their school, but they were all taken care of by Masters Blasters. Even Sam, Tucker and Andrew had to get used to no longer turning to Danny and Dayla to take care of the ghosts that attacked.

Although Danny was happy about living a now normal life, Dayla suddenly started feeling a bit of regret because she didn't feel like herself anymore.

On Friday afternoon, they were all sitting in Sam's home theatre room watching the news. Lance Thunder then reported, "And it's been another busy day for Masters Blasters who have now began charging a small fee to cover their growing expenses"

The news then turned on to Vlad announcing with a grin, "Yes quality ghost fighting is getting very expensive these days. Time, equipment, and storage it all adds up and since that cowardly Danny Phantom has disappeared, not that he ever was helpful, there's no-one else in town to assist us"

The TV then showed an image of Valerie hunting some ghost, but was knocked out of the way by Masters Blasters. Vlad then continued, "Oh there are certainly a few crackpots out there, who think they have what it takes but they only get in our way. It seems when it comes to fighting ghosts, we're the only game in town and I do so love games. Uh I mean, have a nice day"

"Ah this is the life" Danny said with content. "Just sitting around not fighting ghosts with our totally normal friends. Hey Sam can you pass me a corndog?"

Sam then got mad and stuffed the corndog in his mouth and then stormed outside. Danny followed her and then Andrew asked, "Dayla can I talk to you in the kitchen please?"

She nodded and then followed Andrew upstairs and then out the back door. Meanwhile Danny kept following Sam as she stormed out the front door and then said, "Sam wait! There's reason for you to get mad, the corn dogs are mad of tofu"

"I'm not mad about corn dogs. You and Dayla are just not you anymore! Your both are just normal kids and a bit of a selfish ones at that" Sam snapped as she placed her arms on her hips.

"How are we selfish? How am I even selfish?" Danny asked. "Just because neither of us want to endanger the people we care about the most?"

"Danny don't you get it? Your powers gave you and Dayla a chance to change things" Sam said. "A chance that no one else had and I was thrilled to be helping either of you. But now your both just one of the crowd again"

She then sat down and kept looking down in sadness. Danny climbed down the stairs and sat next to her as he asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! You guys got to fight ghosts after school, while other kids fought acne and you don't seem to really care about what you gave up" Sam said. "I think Dayla is the only one out of you two who seems to be regretting it"

"I care! It's just I care about you and my family more" Danny said. "And you don't know Dayla's regretting anything. She seems fine to me"

Sam then continued as they watched Masters Blasters collecting money off an old man, "Are you really sure about that? Have you even asked Dayla in the last two days how she's feeling? Besides Andrew, I'm the only one who seems to notice or maybe you don't know Dayla as much as you thought you did. All I'm saying is when you and Dayla had your powers, I knew that this town was protected from evil. But now, who knows where we're heading"

Sam then stood up and walked back inside after saying to Danny, "I'll always be yours and Dayla's friend Danny and I'll always be there for you guys, but I can't live life just sitting on the side lines. I'm surprised to think that you can"

Danny sat there and thought about what Sam said while taking a bite out of his corndog, but then he spat it out in disgust and said, "YUCK! Tofu"

 _MEANWHILE WHILE SAM AND DANNY WERE TALKING_

Andrew and Dayla sat on the backyard porch and then Andrew broke the silence and asked, "Are you really doing okay Dayla?"

She put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah absolutely. Nothing like being a normal teenage girl"

He raised his eyebrow at her. Dayla's fake smile then dropped and said, "Not really"

"Are you absolutely sure that removing your powers was something you wanted?" He asked.

"At first it was but after the past few days. Now I'm not so sure" She answered. "I just wanted to protect you guys and no longer risk hurting you because of my powers"

"Dayla there was always a risk that we could hurt. That was something I knew when I found out that you and Danny were half ghost and I joined the team. Remember when Undergrowth controlled me and how I felt after I discovered I injured you? I was so relieved that you forgave me but the truth is I still haven't forgiven myself" Andrew said which caused Dayla's eyes to widen. She was about to say something but he held up his hand and she let him continue, "But then I realised it wasn't my fault and some things are beyond our control. You can't always save everyone Dayla but at least you can try"

"I didn't think of it that way. I thought I was doing the right thing. I just really care about my family, my friends and you especially" Dayla said.

"And I care about you too, not just because you're my girlfriend but because you are the one person in my life I really care about. I just don't want to spend every day sitting on the sidelines" Andrew said honestly. "Can you?"

Dayla kept looking down. He then placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just think about what I said and always remember who you are"

She nodded and then said, "Is it okay if I just be alone for a bit?"

He nodded and understood. He stood up after they gave each other a hug and said as he walked back inside, "Just come inside when you're ready"

She nodded and then went back to thinking about what he said. He had a point, she now felt like she lost a part of herself. The next day after school, Danny came down to the lab and looked at the broken portal. He stood inside and pressed the ON button but nothing happened.

"I'm going ghost!" He tried but once again nothing happened.

He looked down in regret and then thought about what Sam said about Dayla. He walked back upstairs and then headed to Dayla's room, but just when he was about to open the door he heard crying coming from inside.

His eyes widened and then he opened the door and his heart tore at the sight of Dayla on her bed crying into her pillows. He walked over and sat down at the end of her bed and said, "Dayla I'm sorry"

She stopped for a second and sniffled. She sat up and asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"I was too busy enjoying being normal that I never really asked how you were doing" Danny said. "Sam was right. If I really was your brother, I would know how you were feeling this whole time. I never should have made us go back into the portal"

"It wasn't your fault Danny. It's also mine" Dayla said as she wiped her eyes. "I thought also that by getting rid of our powers, we wouldn't cause any more problems for anybody. But now I just feel like a part of me is missing"

"Me too" Danny said.

They both then just hugged each other and stayed like that for ten minutes, they both then walked downstairs to the living room where Jazz was sitting on the couch continuing looking down while Maddie kept comforting a crying Jack Fenton as he held a picture of the portal before it was destroyed.

"There, there dear. So the ghost portal exploded it's not the end of the world" Maddie said. "You can always build another one"

"I don't want another one! That portal and I have been through a lot together and all because I wanted to download music faster!" Jack cried.

Lance Thunder suddenly announced on the TV, "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from the Universal Observatory"

The TV then showed two scientists announcing, "Earlier today, our stellar reading indicated that a massive asteroid is hurdling across the solar system, where its trajectory will send it crashing directly into the earth"

It then showed a live image of the asteroid near the earth as they continued, "If immediate action is not taken, our entire planet will be completely destroyed! We estimate we have one week before impact, the fate of the human race is at stake. One week, use it wisely!"

The TV then showed a simulation of what will happen when the asteroid hits the earth which sent the entire world into a state of panic. The Fenton's gasped in shock and Danny and Dayla then wished in their heads that they hadn't gotten rid of his powers at such an urgent time!

" _This is really bad!"_ Danny and Dayla screamed in their heads.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **Sorry about the long wait guys. Enjoy and please review!**


	13. Phantom Planet PART 2

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE PHANTOM TWINS…**_

" _Greetings citizens. I hope you enjoyed this presentation of Amity Park's newest teen ghost fighting team Masters Blasters" The Vlad in the video announced. Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew listened on as he continued, "As mayor, I provided city funding for this top notch troop equipped with the latest teen technology, they're going to stop ghosts and succeed where Danny and Dayla Phantom has so obviously failed"_

" _Teen ghost fighters?" Sam and Andrew asked._

" _Teen technology?" Tucker then asked._

" _Where Danny and Dayla Phantom have so obviously failed?" Danny and Dayla asked with a frown._

 _The video continued with Vlad smirking, "My plan is very simple: Out with the old and in with the new and the old should give up now if they know what's good for them"_

 _Danny then thought of something as he stood up and looked at the portal. He then said, "This thing gave us our powers, maybe it could remove them"_

 _Dayla heard him and stood up and asked, "Is it possible?"_

" _Danny, Dayla what are you two thinking?" Jazz asked as she along with Sam, Tucker and Andrew heard them._

" _Name one good reason why we should keep our powers?" Danny asked._

" _Guys stop!" Jazz called out._

" _Dayla please this isn't the way" Andrew pleaded._

" _You guys are heroes Danny" Sam pleaded. "We can talk about this"_

" _Don't do it! We'll find something that rhymes with Phantom" Tucker then tried._

 _But Danny and Dayla had already made up their minds as they both said, "Sorry guys"_

 _Danny then pushed the ON button and then all around them started glowing red, the electricity then came and they both screamed as they were hit by it. Sam closed her eyes and Tucker held her close, Andrew covered his mouth in shock as they continued to scream in agony. On the computer, it showed that the ectoplasm was successfully removed from their DNA structures and then the machine stopped as the light on top of the portal blew up._

 _Smoke came out of the portal as Danny and Dayla weakly walked out in their human forms, their shirts were a little ripped and Dayla's jeans had a few holes where her knees were. Danny had a large streak of white hair on his head and Dayla had a few strands of hair that were now white making it look like she had highlights now._

 _They both groaned and fell out of the portal, Sam and Jazz grabbed Danny while Andrew and Tucker grabbed Dayla and they all pulled them away as the portal exploded and collapsed. Sam then asked completely worried as Andrew held Dayla's hand, "Danny! Dayla! Can you guys hear me? How do you feel?"_

 _She placed her hand on Danny's chest and then Danny placed his hand on hers as they both answered before going unconscious, "Human"_

" _Everything! You guys got to fight ghosts after school, while other kids fought acne and you don't seem to really care about what you gave up" Sam said. "I think Dayla is the only one out of you two who seems to be regretting it"_

" _I care! It's just I care about you and my family more" Danny said. "And you don't know Dayla's regretting anything. She seems fine to me"_

 _Sam then continued as they watched Masters Blasters collecting money off an old man, "Are you really sure about that? Have you even asked Dayla in the last two days how she's feeling? Besides Andrew, I'm the only one who seems to notice or maybe you don't know Dayla as much as you thought you did. All I'm saying is when you and Dayla had your powers, I knew that this town was protected from evil. But now, who knows where we're heading"_

 _Sam then stood up and walked back inside after saying to Danny, "I'll always be yours and Dayla's friend Danny and I'll always be there for you guys, but I can't live life just sitting on the side lines. I'm surprised to think that you can"_

" _Dayla I'm sorry"_

 _She stopped for a second and sniffled. She sat up and asked, "What are you sorry for?"_

" _I was too busy enjoying being normal that I never really asked how you were doing" Danny said. "Sam was right. If I really was your brother, I would know how you were feeling this whole time. I never should have made us go back into the portal"_

" _It wasn't your fault Danny. It's also mine" Dayla said as she wiped her eyes. "I thought also that by getting rid of our powers, we wouldn't cause any more problems for anybody. But now I just feel like a part of me is missing"_

" _Me too" Danny said._

 _The TV then showed two scientists announcing, "Earlier today, our stellar reading indicated that a massive asteroid is hurdling across the solar system, where its trajectory will send it crashing directly into the earth"_

 _It then showed a live image of the asteroid near the earth as they continued, "If immediate action is not taken, our entire planet will be completely destroyed! We estimate we have one week before impact, the fate of the human race is at stake. One week, use it wisely!"_

 _The TV then showed a simulation of what will happen when the asteroid hits the earth which sent the entire world into a state of panic. The Fenton's gasped in shock and Danny and Dayla then wished in their heads that they hadn't gotten rid of his powers at such an urgent time!_

" _This is really bad!" Danny and Dayla screamed in their heads_

 _ **PHANTOM PLANET PART 2**_

Screams of panic could be heard everywhere within Amity Park and other countries around the world about the oncoming asteroid (or as most were calling it, the Disasteroid). The next day, all countries combined their efforts to try and stop it by sending missiles into space to destroy it, but unfortunately it didn't work. The Disasteroid seemed completely indestructible.

After that plan failed, the Fenton's had no choice but to turn to Vlad in order to organise a fully funded mission to stop the asteroid. Danny, Maddie, Dayla and Jazz were at the computers and monitoring screen in the lab while Vlad stood on the sidelines as Lance Thunder showed a live report of the mission on the news.

"I'm here live at Fenton Works, where a privately funded mission to stop the Disasteroid is under way" Lance said to the camera.

"I can't believe we're just sitting here at a computer console when we should be out there stopping this" Danny whispered to Jazz.

All three of them then glared at Vlad as he just stood there smiling and filing his nails. Dayla then whispered, "And I still can't believe we have to do this with _him_ "

"We never would have been able to get this mission up and running so fast if he hadn't paid for everything" Jazz whispered back. "So until the world is saved please chill"

"How's it going young man?" Lance asked Danny and placed the microphone to his face.

"Uh…our dad Jack Fenton is piloting our new…" Danny began when suddenly Vlad cut in with a smirk, " _My_ new"

" _Fenton_ Rocket and is on his way to destroy the asteroid" Danny finished as he gestured to the computer screen showing a really serious and determined looking Jack Fenton in an astronaut uniform along with the Masters Blasters.

"He looks very serious about his mission" Lance commented.

"You'd be serious too if you had to eat this freaky astronaut food" Jack said as he showed some astronaut food to the camera.

Lance then turned to Vlad Masters and asked, "With me now is Amity Park's Mayor Vlad Masters. I understand you've sent in your own team of experts?"

"Oh yes. Seeing as the world is in jeopardy, I felt that the Masters Blasters presence was an absolute necessity" Vlad answered. He then showed a bunch of Masters Blasters figurines and finished, "Plus think of how well their action figures will sell"

"Dad mission status?" Dayla asked.

"Readying cyber drill charges" Jack answered and then pushed the fire button and shouted, "Fire!"

Two large drill like missiles then shot out of the rocket and then drilled into the Disasteroid. They all then waited and then…

KABOOOM!

They all watched as the Disasteroid exploded and then they all began to cheer both in the rocket and back in the lab for the successful mission.

"Yes! I knew we could do it! There isn't a rock anywhere that can outsmart Jack Fenton" Jack said with pride.

Suddenly a shadow had covered their rocket, they all then gasped at the sight of the Disasteroid still intact and not destroyed. The Masters Blasters all glared at Jack as Download snapped, "That's the Disasteroid! You had us blow up the wrong one you idiot!"

"But I…I couldn't have! Vladdie punched in the asteroids coordinates for me" Jack explained completely stunned.

The Masters Blasters then ganged up on him and started beating him up. Back in the lab everyone except Vlad looked down at what happened as Maddie said in despair, "That was our last chance"

Maddie left the lab hugging Jazz close and so did Lance Thunder and his camera crew, leaving Danny and Dayla alone with Vlad. Danny and Dayla then turned around to leave the lab but then they both accidently bumped into Vlad.

"Oops! Looks like I put in the wrong coordinates" Vlad faked apologised. "Silly me. You know how bad I can be with computers"

"Save it Plasmius! We both know you did that on purpose" Dayla said.

Vlad merely grinned and said, "Perhaps but it seems though that your father has failed once again Dayla and at a time where the world needs a hero the most"

They both growled and then Danny snapped, "At least he tried Vlad! What have you done except send others to do your work for you?"

"And where are you Danny and Dayla Phantom?" Vlad asked pointing at them. "Looks like my plan to shame you both into hiding, was even more effective than I could've hoped"

All three of them got into each other's faces and growled, Danny then raised his fist and tried to punch Vlad but he merely moved out of the way which caused Danny to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

They all then heard Shelly on the news announce, "I'm just getting word that scientists now know the Disasteroid originated from the rings of Saturn two weeks ago"

"Wait a minute. Saturn? Your satellite exploded" Danny said. Dayla then shouted as she stood in front of Vlad, "That's what moved the asteroid and that means you're the one who caused this catastrophe!"

Vlad's grin grew wider as he then changed into his ghost form and then grabbed Dayla by her throat, Danny gasped but before he could get up and help her Vlad then grabbed him by his throat and held him up as well.

"Defeating you two was the just the first act of my little show. Get ready for Act Two" Vlad said as he held them close to his face.

They both looked at him in fear and then he tossed them inside the broken Fenton Portal, he then laughed evilly and then phased out of the lab. Danny and Dayla groaned in pain inside the portal as they fell unconscious.

The next day early in the morning Vlad had called an entire town meeting and the members of the United Nations to listen in. Live cameras showed him standing at the podium and behind him was Masters Blasters.

"Tell me again why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Because we've got to see what Vlad's up to" Danny answered. "He says he has news that will impact the entire world"

"Citizens of the Earth, I have news that will impact the entire world" Vlad began to announce. "Though every attempt in destroying the Disasteroid has failed, I have come to you today offering an alternative solution. One that I think you'll find most surprising"

Vlad then climbed up on the podium and then jumped in the air, the crowd gasped as they watched him float above them, but nothing had prepared them for what he did next. He then changed into his ghost form and revealed himself to be Vlad Plasmius!

He laughed at their faces as they all gasped and cried in shock, especially Danny and Dayla who were worried that he might reveal their secret next. Jack then said, "I did not see that coming"

Masters Blasters glared at their now former employer and were about to attack and capture him, but Vlad merely duplicated himself two times and took them all done with ecto blasts. He then formed back into one Vlad and floated to the front of Town Hall.

"Yes though I used my human half to walk among you, it's obvious that I'm a far superior creature" Vlad said with a grin. "Though the world has come to know me as Vlad Masters billionaire mayor of Amity Park, I prefer you call me by my chosen slightly more evil name Vlad Plasmius"

"Vlad's a g-ghost?!" Maddie exclaimed still under shock.

Vlad then continued, "I have a proposition for you; the nations of the world must agree unanimously to pay me five hundred billion dollars and make me absolute ruler and in return, I shall use my ghost powers to turn the Disasteroid intangible"

"Evil but ingenious" Maddie admitted. "That way it will just pass harmlessly through the earth"

"It's your choice world. Be destroyed or be saved, oh and ruled by me" Vlad said. "I eagerly await your decision"

He then laughed evilly once more before disappearing before their very eyes. Jazz then asked, "What happens now?"

"Looks like we changed the name of the Earth to Vladsylvania or we somehow figure a way out of this mess" Dayla answered.

By the early afternoon of that same day, knowing they had no choice the nations of the world agreed to Vlad's terms. At the sight of the Fenton Rocket, a member of the United Nations handed Vlad who was still in his ghost form the contract. Vlad grinned and then signed the contract.

"And that concludes of Act Two of what I like to call One Nation under Vlad" Vlad said. "Now on to the finale"

Jack and Vlad sat in the rocket in their astronaut uniforms and then the rocket was launched into space. Jack kept looking sadly at who he thought was his friend. Jack then said as they flew closer to the Disasteroid, "How could you hold the world hostage like that Vladdie after all the good fortune in your life?'

"Good fortune?! You infected me with ghost DNA and stole the love of my life! And you call that good fortune?!" Vlad snapped.

"I infected you? You mean…" Jack was about to ask as he realised what happened all those years ago in their collage days but then Vlad cut in as he stood up, "Yes fool! It was your bumbling that made me what I am today!"

Vlad then calmed down and grinned as he headed to the door. He then said as they approached the Disasteroid, "But I suppose I should be saying thank you for without you, I wouldn't be moments away from becoming ruler of the Earth"

"I never meant to hurt you! What happened was an accident!" Jack pleaded. "I'm your friend Vladdie! I've always been your friend. I even voted for you!"

"I'll remember that when I steal Maddie from you and make her my queen" Vlad said and the laughed as the doors closed.

Jack cringed and turned around feeling angry at his now former friend. Vlad then flew out of the rocket and headed towards the Disasteroid. He stopped and then placed his hands on it to use his intangibility power but then suddenly he cried out in pain as it began to hurt him.

He pulled his hands back and then shouted at the mini Holo-Maddie on his wrist watch, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Asteroid is composed of unique anti-ghost element Ectoranium" Holo-Maddie answered.

"Ectoranium? Then I can never touch it. NO GHOST CAN! That means the earth is doomed and even if it wasn't I can never go back, I've revealed my true self. I'll be forever hunted" Vlad said in realisation that his plans have failed.

He then looked up to a really angry looking Jack who had just watched everything from the ship and then crossed his arms at his former friend. Vlad then asked hopefully, "Jack you have to help me, you wouldn't turn your back on an old friend would you?"

"An old friend? No. You? Yes" Jack answered and then flew the rocket back to earth leaving Vlad behind in the vast void of space.

Vlad then looked upon the earth again and closed his eyes in regret, he then flew off realising he could probably never return to earth and now he had truly been defeated. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Andrew, Danny and Dayla had watched the entire thing that happened on the screens in the lab.

"What are we gonna do?" Andrew asked.

Danny then thought of something and asked, "What if we didn't make the asteroid intangible?"

"Then it would obliterate the Earth" Tucker answered.

"But not if we made the Earth intangible" Danny then added. Dayla's eyes widened and then said, "Of course. Since ghosts can't touch the asteroid, if we made the Earth intangible the Disasteroid would still just harmlessly pass through. That's brilliant Danny!"

"But you would need like a bazillion ghosts to do that" Tucker pointed out.

Danny and Dayla both then smirked and then Danny pulled out the Infimap and said, "Behold the addresses of a bazillion ghosts"

Sam smiled as she said, "Now that's the Danny and Dayla I know. So much for sitting on the sidelines huh?"

"Just one problem guys. We can't get into the Ghost Zone, the Fenton Portal is destroyed and we can't exactly get to Vlad's portal now that everyone knows who he really is" Andrew said.

"Remember what we first learned about the Infimap? The map can take us to any natural portal that will lead to the Ghost Zone" Dayla said. "All we have to do is use the map and it will take us to the closest one"

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement to the plan, they all then climbed into the Spectre Speeder and Sam drove it near a billboard in Amity Park about Nasty Burger, they all then watched as a natural portal appeared right in front of them on the picture of the mouth on the billboard.

"Now I know how my chilly fries feel" Tucker said as they entered the portal.

Jazz looked at the Ghost Zone in awe and amazement as she said, "I don't believe this"

"Believe it Jazz. Welcome to the Ghost Zone" Danny said. "Sort of a Ghost R Us"

"But the shelves are empty" Andrew pointed out. Tucker then asked, "Where the heck is everybody?"

But before they could find out, suddenly they were hit by a blast and the Spectre Speeder landed in a giant blue box.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked in a panicked voice.

The answer came as Skulker appeared in front of them and asked, "Foolish of you to come here in your human form ghost children. Seeking refuge in the Ghost Zone like all the others?"

"What others?" Dayla asked in confusion.

Skulker then gestured to some of the ghost floating behind him as he answered, "All these ghosts. They've returned here because you humans put your world in danger. Now the Ghost Zone is bursting at the seams!"

"But it's the flipside of our world. If the earth gets destroyed, the Ghost Zone goes too" Tucker exclaimed which caused Skulker to get angrier.

He then pushed a button on his belt, which caused the box to send painful vibrations upon them. They all screamed in pain until Danny, quickly pushed a button on the controls that sent a ray to destroy the box. With the Spectre Speeder released, Sam pushed on the pedal and flew the vehicle at full speed. Skulker then began to follow them along with a whole bunch of other ghosts hoping to now get their revenge on Danny and Dayla.

Danny then told the others, "You guys get into the escape pod"

"But…" Sam and Andrew started to protest and then Dayla said, "Just go guys. We'll be okay I promise"

They all then climbed into the escape pod as Danny took over the steering wheel Dayla then pushed the release button for the escape pod and it flew right out of the Spectre Speeder as they continued flying ahead in an effort to lead Skulker and the ghosts away from them. Tucker activated the cloaking device on the pod which made the escape pod completely invisible and with that the ghost and Skulker just flew right by them.

The cloaking then turned off and they watched from the window and hoped that Danny and Dayla would be okay. Danny and Dayla continued to fly away from Skulker and the other ghosts, but unfortunately they were stopped by Behemoth Ghost who then floated in front of them and caused them to crash into his stomach. Behemoth roared in anger and then Danny and Dayla gasped at the sight of Skulker and the other ghosts had finally caught up with them.

"It's not enough you destroy your own world, but now you have to destroy ours too?!" Skulker exclaimed as he prepared his gun.

"WAIT! You don't…" Danny and Dayla began to try and reason but they didn't get a chance to when he they heard Skulker shout, "FIRE!"

He started blasting at them with his gun and then all the other ghosts started firing their own ghost rays, Danny and Dayla both covered their eyes from the blasts and screamed as the entire ship was destroyed and the blasts hit them both dead on. Danny and Dayla held each other's hands and continued to cringe in pain and kept thinking that this might the end, but what they didn't know that inside their bodies, the ecto rays had begun to merge with their DNA and their molecules began rearranging.

The blasts stopped and suddenly in a bright flash of light, Danny and Dayla Fenton was no longer floating there, but it was the one and only Danny and Dayla Phantom! They both glared at all the ghosts who now looked scared un-expecting that.

"You have just made a big mistake" Danny and Dayla both said in unison.

"Well gang there's good news and bad news" Danny said as he and Dayla both smirked. "The good news, our powers are back"

"The bad news, our powers are back!" Dayla then finished.

They both then took a deep breath and unleashed two powerful Ghostly Wails at Skulker and the ghosts, sending them flying across the Ghost Zone. They both stopped their wails and then smiled as they saw Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Andrew cheering for them inside the escape pod.

"Guys it's you!" Sam began. She then blushed at Danny while saying, "Well there's always you but…"

"I know what you mean Sam. Thanks" Danny said as they floated up to them.

"You were right Andrew. I now know who I truly am and now feel complete" Dayla said. Andrew smiled brightly at his girlfriend.

"Those ghosts are gonna come back and something tells me they're not gonna be too thrilled about helping us" Jazz said with a worried look.

"You're right" Danny said. "We better get out of here until we got this thing figured out"

Danny and Dayla began pushing the escape pod back to the portal. Tucker then said, "If we went into the billboards mouth, I don't wanna know where we're coming out"

The next day Danny and Dayla had called a town meeting early in the morning. Lance Thunder reported live on the news, "Danny and Dayla Phantom are back! After a strange absence the teen ghost fighters have returned with a message for the world"

Danny and Dayla stood at the podium and then Danny began, "Uh hello there. We have a plan that could save us all from the asteroid and this one is absolutely free. How great is that?"

"If ghosts can't touch the asteroid, how are you two gonna stop it?" A woman in the crowd asked.

"Because we're not gonna turn the asteroid intangible. We're gonna turn the Earth intangible" Dayla answered.

Everyone gasped in amazement. Danny and Dayla then moved to the side and allowed Tucker to take the stand with his laptop.

"Ladies, gentlemen, various nations and stuff. My name is Tucker Foley and I am a techno geek" Tucker said and then a bunch of nerd in the crowd exclaimed, "Hi Tucker!"

Tucker merely waved at them and then pushed a button on his laptop, which activated a large screen for the crowd to see images of what the plan is and then he continued to announce, "The new plan is very simple, with a strong enough ghostly power source and a big enough transfer device, we can send the ghosts intangibility across the entire planet! This way the asteroid will pass harmlessly through"

"That's the plan" Danny and Dayla said in unison. "Who's with us?"

At first all of them were in doubt but then Jack and Maddie smiled and started clapping, more and more people then joined in and before they knew it, they were all cheering in support for the new plan.

"They never put that much effort into their schoolwork" Mr Lancer muttered under his breath.

"Tucker Foley will lead the construction team in building the transfer device, while Jack and Maddie Fenton's team will spread the transfer cables across the globe" Danny said to the United Nations on a camera as they all stood at the North Pole. Dayla then announced, "If we all come together not as separate nations but as one world we can do this"

Over the next few days, everyone was busy at the North Pole putting the plan into action, the construction team had finally finished the transfer device and Jack and Maddie Fenton's team started were on their way back after finishing the transfer cables all over the world.

"Not bad" Sam said as she stood with Jazz, Andrew, Danny and Dayla outside. "Now all we need is a massive ghost power source"

"Are you sure you guys don't want us to go with you?" Andrew asked.

"We're sure. We can move faster on our own" Danny said. "By the way where do mum and dad think Danny and Dayla Fenton is right now anyway?"

"With them" Jazz answered with a proud smile. "I redressed TuckBot 9000 and the GothBot 9000 to make it look and act like you both. They'll never know the difference"

Danny then pulled out the Infimap and said, "We better go Dayla. According to the map a portal is gonna open up over the pole any minute now"

They both then received a hug from Jazz who then said, "See you back here soon little brother and sister and thanks"

They both smiled warmly at Jazz and then Andrew took Dayla's hand and took her aside leaving Danny with Sam. Sam grabbed his hand and then placed the class ring that he had given her to hold back when he was almost dating Valerie.

"It's the ring you were gonna give Valerie. You asked me to hold it for you remember? Something tells me that it was really meant for me" Sam said as she then flipped the ring upright and it now said her name. She then closed his hand around it and said, "Take it with you but promise to give it back. If you promise then I know I'll see you again"

"If we make it through this…" Danny started and then Sam intervened correcting, " _When_ we make it through this"

"Right when we make it through this, I-I have a few things I need to talk to you about" Danny finished.

"I think I'd be willing to listen and no matter how this ends, this whole ride we've been on together I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit" Sam said as she held his hands in hers.

Danny then held Sam by the arms and began to say, "Me neither, I…"

Sam then leaned in and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to let go of her arms for a second as he went wide eyed. She continued to look down sadly, but then felt Danny lift her chin up and they both kissed. Danny held onto Sam's face as they kissed for a few more seconds.

They both let go and smiled as Danny said, "Wow! Remind me to save the world more often"

 _MEANWHILE WHILE SAM AND DANNY WERE ALONE_

"How you feeling?" Andrew asked.

"Okay considering going on" Dayla answered. Andrew then said, "I was gonna wait but now I know now's the time to say something"

He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I don't just really like you. I really truly love you Dayla Fenton"

"I love you too Andrew Knight" Dayla said as small tears of joy.

They both then leaned in and then kissed each other passionately on the lips. This kiss was not like all the other times they kissed, this time there was fireworks in their heads. They both then pulled apart and Dayla giggled a little while they both blushed. They both then turned around to see Sam and Danny kissing each other!

"Finally!" Dayla and Andrew both said which caught their attention.

They all then laughed a little and then Danny and Dayla took off and phased inside the Fenton Jet and buckled in their seats. They both then looked at the sky and saw the natural portal to the Ghost Zone open, Danny then started up the jet and it started floating in the air. They both then looked at the window once more at Sam and Andrew and then Danny drove the jet into the Ghost Zone.

Danny then activated the giant ghost net and flew into a lair, they then came out with one ghost inside the net. Dayla then said, "Well that's one down and now 96 bazillion to go"

As they continued to grab more and more ghosts, the net became fuller and fuller. Danny and Dayla didn't need to capture their allies like Pandora, Wulf, Clockwork and Frostbite, they were more than happy to help save the world and they all left on their own to head for the North Pole. Even Dani and Dale were in the Ghost Zone and had agreed to help their cousins out.

They were both heading back for the portal as Danny smiled and said, "Awesome! I think this is gonna work!"

Suddenly something hit their jet and then a blast hit one of their engines and then cut the net off the jet and released all the ghosts they had managed to grab.

"Auto eject" The computer said, earning a confused look from both of them but then suddenly they were both ejected from the aircraft.

They both then phased out of their seats and watched as the out of control jet head through the portal. They both turned to see that the source of the blast was none other than Skulker!

"We warned you once ghost brat!" He shouted angrily.

They both suddenly found themselves surrounded by all of their enemies and millions of other ghosts they didn't even know and they weren't exactly happy with them at all. Lydia and Medusa tried to grab them but failed as they avoided them and Dayla then pleaded, "WAIT! Let us explain, our worlds are linked. If ours goes, yours goes too. We have a plan"

Skulker didn't seem to be listening as he blasted them both with his gun, which sent them into Vortex who then grabbed them by their hair and held them up, Danny and Dayla then cringed at the pain but then screamed in agony as Vortex electrified them with a burst of electricity and then tossed them in the middle of everyone.

They both floated their holding their bodies in pain, already bruises and cuts were starting to form. Skulker, Amorpho, Spectra and Box ghost came up to them and were ready to give him more pain, but then Danny said, "Look I know you hate our world and wouldn't lift a finger to help it, but I thought you might care about saving your own!"

Meanwhile back at the portal, everyone watched anxiously for Danny and Dayla. Tucker then smiled as he saw the tracker of the jet beeping and exclaimed, "They're coming back!"

Everyone gathered at the windows to watch, the Fenton Jet came through the portal which caused them all to cheer in excitement but stopped when suddenly the jet went crashing into the icy glaciers.

Sam ran up to the windows on the brink of tears and exclaimed, "Danny! Dayla! No! H-he can't be! They can't be!"

"No!" Andrew shouted and then covered his mouth his shock. Tears started to fall down his face as he thought the worst had happened to them

The radar beeped and Tucker shouted, "IT'S COMING!"

The asteroid covered the sun and sent them into darkness. Jack then hugged Jazz and Maddie close and said, "Listen I just want you all to know I love you and I'm so proud of each and every one of you for trying your best"

"We love you too dad" Jazz said. Maddie then said, "At least we're all together"

Jazz then began to cry and then said as she gestured to the robots, "Oh mum! There's something you need to know"

Maddie looked at the robots and then removed the wigs and gasped in shock to discover they weren't really Danny and Dayla and asked in panic, "Robots?! Where's Danny and Dayla?! Jasmine where's your brother and sister?!"

Jazz then gestured to the now destroyed Fenton Jet and both Jack and Maddie both gasped and realised what she meant! Maddie then cried, "Jack where's Danny and Dayla?!"

Sam then saw something and called out, "Look the portal!"

Everyone gathered at the windows once more and suddenly out through the portal was Danny and Dayla leading all the ghosts to the transfer device. Danny then said to Skulker, "I still can't believe you guys agreed to help us"

Dayla then said with a smirk, "Looks like there is a heart under all that cyber armour"

"Don't get too sentimental. We're not here to save you, we're here to save us" Skulker simply said as he placed his hands on the device.

"Let's just get this party started!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed as they too got into position.

Everyone inside went to the computers and immediately got to work, the asteroid was getting closer and they were running out of time. Jack signalled to Valerie to type in the codes and then she signalled Tucker to start up the machine. All the ghosts then put all their energy into the device, getting it all powered up and sending the energy through the transfer cables.

TUCKER! HOW MUCH LONGER?!" Danny asked through breaths into his Fenton Phone.

As the asteroid began to come through the atmosphere, Tucker shouted, "NOW!"

With that, all the ghosts activated their intangibility into the device, which sent it into the transfer cables and turned the whole world intangible. The asteroid began to go through the earth, the ghosts were staring to get worn out but didn't give up as they continued to stay intangible.

"Where's the asteroid?" Dayla asked as she like all the others continued to put all of their energy into the device.

The asteroid then suddenly burst through the ground and back into space, they had done it! Everyone gave each other hugs and sighs of relief that the plan worked. The ghosts turned made the world tangible again and flew to the ground.

Everyone came running out of the tower to cheer for their heroes, as Danny and Dayla landed on the ground then they were suddenly knocked to the ground by Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Andrew into a huge group hug. They got off of them and then Sam said, "Awesome!"

"Nice job little brother and sister or should I say heroes" Jazz said as she helped them off the ground.

They then looked at Skulker who had his arms crossed and the other ghosts who stood before them.

"I don't know what to say other than thanks Skulker. To all of you" Danny said smiling at them. Dayla then added, "Without you we never would have been able to pull this off"

Skulker then grabbed them by their hazmat suits and said while grinning, "Don't get too mushy on us ghost children. Remember I'll never stop hunting you both and now that you've saved your world, you're both a much more valuable prize"

He then let them go and then all the ghosts then took off back to the Ghost Zone and then the natural portal closed. They all then heard Jack say as he and Maddie came up to them, "Nice job Danny and Dayla"

"Or should we say…" Jack began again but then smiled warmly as he said winking at them, " _Danny and Dayla"_

Danny and Dayla's both widened in shock and then Danny tried, "Uh…sorry citizen but we have no idea what you're talking about"

"Uh…yeah. You must have us confused with someone else" Dayla then tried.

Maddie giggled a little and then held their hands for a second as she asked, "Isn't there something you want to tell us?"

"It's okay guys. They know" Jazz said.

They both looked at their parents and then everyone around them, they both then nodded at each other knowing it was time. They both then changed back into their human forms and showed that they were really Danny and Dayla Fenton. Everyone was shocked at first but then everyone including Valerie cheered for their heroes and they both smiled that they were accepted by not only their parents but by the whole world.

A few days later, everyone had gathered at town hall where Tucker Foley the new mayor of Amity Park walked up to the stage next to something huge covered by a cloth.

"Citizens of Amity Park and of the world, as the youngest mayor of Amity Park history it's my great honour to present this commemorative statue, honouring the heroes who bravely saved us all. Danny and Dayla Phantom" Tucker announced and then pulled the cloth off to reveal a statue of Danny and Dayla Phantom standing side by side and holding a globe of the world above their heads

"An exact duplicate of this statue stands proudly in the capital of every nation of the world and it will stand as long as we have our world. Because thanks to Danny and Dayla Phantom, we still have one" Tucker finished.

"I still wonder how Danny and Dayla were able to fool us for so long" Maddie said as everyone clapped and cheered for Danny and Dayla.

"Good question but I gotta admit they were good" Jack said. "After all it's nearly impossible to fool me"

Tucker then walked off the podium and stood next to Jazz. He then asked, "Where the heck are Danny, Sam, Dayla and Andrew?"

"I don't know. Danny said he had some unfinished business to attend to and Dayla said that she and Andrew wanted to be alone for a few hours" Jazz answered.

The answer to both their questions was at the top of the hill in Amity Park and at the beach. Dayla sat down with Andrew on the sand as they watched the sun set.

"What a mad couple of weeks huh?" Andrew asked. Dayla giggled and said, "Yeah. It's great that we now have some time away from the madness"

"Are your parents cool with knowing you and Danny are the Phantom Twins?" He then asked.

Dayla continued to smile as she answered, "Yeah. I knew they would accept us. The time for keeping secrets is now over. Dad even says he wants us to team up with him now. He said we can be his sidekicks"

"So I guess you guys are stars now huh?" Andrew then asked.

"Yeah" Dayla said. Andrew then said, "I guess I won't see much of you since you and Danny will be very busy"

"But I'll always come back and you will see me because we started all this together and that's how it'll always remain" Dayla said. "So don't count on being left behind, whatever happens and whatever comes, we'll always be together"

"I promise to always be there" Andrew said with a warm smile. "I love you and I always will"

"I love you too" Dayla said and then they both shared another kiss.

 _MEANWHILE ON A HILL NEAR AMITY PARK WHILE DAYLA AND ANDREW WERE TALKING_

Up on the hill were Danny and Sam as they watched the ceremony from there while sitting under the tree. Sam then said, "I can't believe you or Dayla didn't want to attend your own ceremony"

"Well you know me, I kind of like sitting on the sidelines sometimes" Danny said.

"And you're folks are cool with knowing you and Dayla's secret identity?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings" Danny answered as he continued to smile. "My dad even says he wants us to team up with him now. Says we can be his sidekicks"

"You and Dayla are big stars now, probably the biggest in the world. You'll probably get pretty busy and I won't see much of you anymore" Sam said sadly.

Danny then said, "Oh I wouldn't count on that"

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, he then placed it on Sam's finger which caused her to smile and shed a tear of joy.

"Sam neither of us couldn't have done any of this without you and I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that whatever it is, your there to share it with me" Danny said.

Sam continued to smile warmly at him as she said, "I will be. I just have to warn you, I'm not pushover you know. I still have my own way of doing things"

Danny chuckled and said, "That's what I'm counting on"

They both then leaned in and shared another kiss and just like Dayla's and Andrews's, there was definitely fireworks. Meanwhile Vlad Plasmius was floating on a space rock still in outer space looking down.

"Actually being a free-roaming space nomad isn't half bad. At least it's quiet and I...AHHH!" Vlad shouted as he was hit by the asteroid.

Dayla and Andrew then stood and she asked, "Do you wanna go for a ride? And maybe a late night dinner at your place after?"

"Absolutely" Andrew said with a smile.

They both then held each other's hands as Dayla changed into her ghost form and then took to the air and started flying over the beach and the city.

Danny had the same idea as he stood up and changed into his ghost form and asked Sam, "What do you say, wanna go for a ride and see where the future takes us?"

"Why not?" Sam nodded with a smile.

He picked her up bridal style and then took to the air, they flew over the statue and then Sam said, "Cool statue. Personally I would've made it out of recycled materials but that's just me"

 **THE END**

 **(DRUMROLL)**

 **DANNY AND DAYLA WILL RETURN IN THE PHANTOM TWINS SEASON 4!**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **That's right the votes are in! There will be a season 4 of the Phantom Twins and it will premier sometime in June! So stay tuned and check out my other stories as you wait.**


End file.
